


Teen Wolf: Moonstruck

by vampchick13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Full Moon, Goddesses, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Monsters, Moonlight, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Romance, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, The Alpha Pack, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 149,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampchick13/pseuds/vampchick13
Summary: She was new in town she knows all about the supernatural and immediately caught Stiles' attention. Stiles couldn't help but feel drawn to this dark haired girl as she was also drawn to him. But… who is she… what is she?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> I am only going to use big main episodes for my story and will mention a little of what happens in the other ones with my characters so if you think I skipped something sorry but it will most likely be referred to to keep readers in the loop.

**Selene POV:** She stood on the cliff overlooking the town, Beacon Hills funny name since it really was a beacon for the supernatural. Having just arrived she had heard there was a body found in the woods and since it was a full moon night she knew that she made the right choice in coming here.

Just as the girl was about to head back to the house that was left in her name, to get some sleep for school, a long wolf howl filled the air.

“Similar but not quite like I remember” the girl said to herself.

The next morning as the girl walked towards the school she saw two boys standing by the steps talking one of them just happened to look her way and smile she smiled back and walked into the building.

As she passed the two boys she had a small chill run down her back.

* * *

 

 **Stiles POV:** Stiles watched out of the corner of his eye a girl with hair black as night and skin that was pale but in a gorgeous supermodels-would-kill-for kind of way.

He smiled and she smiled back so he looked behind him to see who she was really smiling at but no one was there. When he turned around again to talk to her she was already walking into the building.

“Stiles are you listening?” Scott his best friend asked.

They were talking about wolves and a bite Scott got but Stiles was no longer paying attention.

“Yeah totally listening” Stiles replied as he headed into the school for his first class hoping to catch another glimpse of that girl.

“She’s new right? She has to be new” Stiles said as Scott followed him to their first class.

“Who?” Scott asked. Stiles stopped nearly causing Scott to walk into him.

“Her” Stiles said looking again at the girl with black hair in the back of the class room.

“Yes Stiles clearly she’s new can we take our seats now?”

After they sat down and class started the girl had to introduce herself. Stiles was entranced by her voice he felt a slight pull toward her but he just sat there listening.

Her name was Selene she’s been all over the world a house was left to her in her name and… Stiles was dying to know everything else about her. He went through the rest of his day in a daze until lacrosse tryouts then he was totally focused as he sat on the bench.

He felt so embarrassed when he saw Selene had shown up to watch the tryouts only to see him sitting on the bench.

* * *

 

 **Selene POV:** Selene sat alone in the bleachers watching the team tryout. The boy from before was on the bench while his friend was goalie.

He wasn’t a bad goalie either he stopped every shot causing the boy Stiles to jump up and cheer.

“Yeah that’s my friend!”

Selene giggled as she watched him cheer. She also watched his friend Scott closely and she left before tryouts ended. As she got home there was a familiar smell of cologne in the air.

Selene sighed as she recognized the cologne smell and went inside not yet wanting to deal with it. She knew she would soon have to deal with the reason she came to town but not yet.

She thought about going to the party she heard about at school to blow off some steam but she didn’t want to be the new awkward kid there.

Instead she just got ready to sleep but as she climbed into bed she heard an unfamiliar howl.

“That would have to be Scott McCall” Selene said to herself before falling asleep.


	2. Second Chance At First Line

**Stiles POV:** The next morning there was a lacrosse practice and Stiles saw Scott having a near panic attack in the locker room. As it turned out Allison the other new chick Scott liked her dad was a hunter and he recently shot Scott with an arrow.

“He didn’t recognize you right?” Stiles asked.

“No.” “Does she know about him?”

“I don’t know what if she does?” by now Scott was in a full blown panic.

Coach blew the whistle telling them practice was about to start. Stiles put all the lacrosse gear in Scotts hands and told him for now just focus on playing. The first of their drills was to get past Jackson ‘The Asshole’ and score a goal.

Stiles really wanted to do a good job because Selene was watching again. However she was looking at Scott then at Stiles and back to Scott she looked concerned. Stiles looked over to see Scott hunched over and Jackson on the ground.

“Crap” Stiles muttered as he ran over to Scott.

“I can’t control what’s happening” Scott said.

“What right here?! Now?!” Stiles asked.

“Okay come on get up” Stiles dragged Scott off and into the locker room.

“Get away from me!” Scott yelled as his eyes turned yellow and his fangs came out.

Stiles ran but Scott followed and jumped onto the lockers. Quickly Stiles raced for the door and saw a fire extinguisher and he grabbed it and sprayed Scott right as he jumped at Stiles.

Stiles slipped out the door but just stood there when Scott called his name he went back in.

“What happened?” Scott asked.

“You tried to kill me” Stiles said.

“It’s like I told you before it’s the anger it’s your pulse rising it’s a trigger.”

“But that’s lacrosse it’s a pretty violent game if you haven’t noticed” Scott told him.

“Well it’s gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can’t play Saturday you’re going to have to get outta the game.”

“But I’m first line.”

“Not anymore more.”

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** After seeing Scott rushed off the field she jumped up and followed. This confirmed her suspicion Scott McCall was a werewolf and a she was really worried what he might do. She stopped right outside the locker room hearing Scott and Stiles talk.

This surprised her a new werewolf with no control being able to resist the urge to kill was interesting and a very good thing. Then she stepped into the locker room.

“Is everything alright? I saw you boys rush off the field I was worried you got hurt” Selene said innocently.

“No he’s fine I’m Stiles by the way… but you already know that” Stiles said then blushed.

“It’s nice to meet you Stiles and you’re Scott right?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

Stiles was staring at her and she felt like she actually might blush.

“Well if you’re okay I’m gonna get out of the boys locker room” Selene said with a laugh.

As she turned to go Stiles called out.

“You should come to our game tomorrow night.”

Selene smiled over her shoulder.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

After school she started looking around town and checking the woods and Hale house trying to understand why all the sudden bodies were showing up. By night fall she was no closer to answers than when she started.

The next night was game night so she sat in the bleachers half watching Stiles and half focused on Scott. She worried what she would have to do if he turned.

It took nearly the whole game for Scott to get the ball but once he had it the wolf started to come out the other team was afraid of him they wouldn’t go near him. After scoring the winning goal he ran off towards the locker room again.

Allison Argent followed Scott as Selene tried to push her way through the crowd. Stiles beat her inside and she once again listened to the boys talk. It seemed Scott kissed Alison and he controlled his wolf for her, interesting.

Selene walked back toward the exit to wait for the boys to come out when they did she rushed up to them.

“Oh my god that was amazing you did a great job Scott.”

“Yeah my friend is pretty good” Stiles said.

Selene smiled at Stiles.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you play I bet your great too.”

With a last smile she headed home thinking there was more to Scott McCall than the fact he was a new werewolf.

“I have to know more first” she said before going to bed.


	3. Magic Bullet

**Selene POV:** Over the last few days Selene learned a lot. One there is an Alpha in this town two the Alpha wanted Scott in his pack and three the most important the Alpha is the one killing people.

On a side note Stiles and her started talking and texting constantly but he still didn’t know she knew what his best friend was. So far Scott was in semi control of himself the Alpha pushed him to kill and he didn’t.

All day at school she had a feeling something bad was going to happen however it wasn’t until late at night she awoke with a searing pain in her arm. She lay on the floor with broken glass around her and blood was running down her arm.

She got up and quickly cleaned and bandaged the wound and simply went back to bed after picking up the glass. At school the next morning Selene was sitting next to Stiles and Scott listening to their conversation about the Alpha. They thought she was paying attention to the teacher instead.

“Hey Stiles would it be okay if I came over to your place after school?” Selene asked.

“Yeah I’ll just drive you there after school” Stiles said smiling.

He and Scott quickly dropped their past conversation. On the way out to Stiles’ jeep Selene caught a whiff of that cologne in the halls. Shaking her head she followed Stiles outside and then got into his jeep smiling.

He barely drove 10 feet before the owner of the cologne stepped in front of the jeep and fell over.

“Derek!” Selene quickly got out of the jeep.

“You know him?” Stiles asked as he got out of the jeep.

“Sorta yeah from a long time ago.”

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked as he rushed over.

“I was shot” Derek said softly.

“He’s not looking so good dude” Stiles commented.

“Why aren’t you healing?” Scott asked.

“I can’t” Derek said sadly.

“It was a different kind of bullet.”

“A silver bullet?” Stiles asked.

“No you idiot.”

“It was a wolfs bane bullet” Selene spoke up.

Everyone looked at her.

“I’ll explain later but right now we gotta get him outta here.”

“That’s what she meant when she said you had 48 hours” Scott said.

“What? Who said?” Derek asked.

“The one who shot you.”

Then Derek’s eyes turned blue his wolf was staring to show.

“What are you doing? Stop that” Scott said panicking.

Horns were honking behind them.

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you I can’t.”

“Derek get up” Scott ordered.

“Help me put him in your car” Scott said as he tried to help Derek stand.

Just before Stiles drove away Selene stuck her head out the window.

“Scott you need to get one of the bullets.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“I don’t know but Allison is your way into the house. Use it!” Selene called as Stiles pulled away.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** “Try not to bleed out on my seats okay?” Stiles told Derek.

“Were almost there.”

“Almost where?” Derek asked.

“Your house.”

“What no you can’t take me there.”

“What? I can’t take you to your own house?”

“Not when I can’t protect myself.”

Getting agitated Stiles pulled the jeep over.

“What happens if Scott doesn’t find your little magic bullet? Are you dying?”

“Not yet. I have a last resort.”

“What do you mean? What last resort? And you how do you know about all this?” Stiles turned to look at Selene in the back.

But then Derek pulled up his sleeve to show his wound.

“Oh my god what is that? Oh is it contagious? You know what you should probably just get out” Stiles said freaking out.

“Start the car. Now.”

“Yeah I don’t think you should be barking orders with the way you look. In fact I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead.”

“Start the car… or I’m gonna rip your throat out… with my teeth.”

After staring at him Stiles started the jeep and pulled back out onto the road. Stiles drove around until the sun set then he called Scott.

“What am I supposed to do with him? And by the way he’s starting to smell. Like death. What about your boss? You’re never going to believe where he’s telling me to take you” Stiles said holding the phone out to Derek.

“Did you find it?” Derek asked.

“If you don’t find it then I’m dead all right? Then think about this the Alpha called you out against your will he’s gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive then you need me. Find the bullet.”

Derek ended the call. Stiles started to drive to the animal clinic.

“When I used to visit here I noticed weird things going on. Animals acting strange, wolf howls. So I went into the woods to find… I don’t know something to explain it. Instead I saw Derek on a full moon wolfed out” Selene started once they were all quiet.

“I ran all the way home until I realized he wasn’t even following me. After that I’ve done tons of research. I know a lot about the supernatural.”

“Why didn’t you saying anything?” Stiles asked.

“I didn’t want you to think I was crazy. I didn’t know you knew about it too.”

Finally at the animal clinic Stiles let them in. They made their way to the emergency room.

“You know that really doesn’t look like anything some Echinacea and a good night’s sleep couldn’t take care of” Stiles said as Derek took his shirt off.

“When the infection reaches my heart it’ll kill me.”

“Positivity just isn’t in your vocabulary is it?”

“If he doesn’t get here with the bullet in time last resort… you’re going to cut off my arm.” Derek handed Stiles the saw.

“Oh my god what if you bleed to death?”

“It’ll heal if it works” Derek said as he tied a band around his arm.

“Look I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Why not?”

“Well because of the cutting through the flesh the sawing through the bone and especially the blood.”

“You faint at the sight of blood?” Stiles looked over at Selene.

“No. but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm.”

“All right fine how bout this. Either you cut off my arm or I’m gonna cut off your head.”

“Okay you know what I’m so not buying your threats anymore…”

Then Derek grabbed Stiles.

“Oh my god okay all right bought sold totally I’ll do it I’ll do it.”

All of a sudden Derek started to convulse.

“What are you doing?”

Derek vomited black blood.

“Holy god what the hell is that?”

“It’s my body it’s trying to heal itself.”

“Well it’s not doing a good job of it.”

“Now you gotta do it now.”

“Look honestly I don’t think I can.”

“Just do it!” Derek yelled.

“Oh my god okay oh my god all right here we go!”

“Stiles?” Scott’s yell came.

“Scott?”

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares.”

“Did you get it?” Derek asked.

Scott handed Derek the bullet.

“What are you going to do with it?”

“I’m gonna…” Derek fainted.

Scott rushed for the bullet which fell down a shallow drain in the floor while Stiles tried to wake Derek. Selene crouched next to Scott.

“Scott breath slowly. Use your claws to reach it just relax and breath” she said soothingly.

Slowly Scott pulled the bullet out. They gave the bullet to Derek who Stiles punched to wake up. He tore it open lite the powder on fire then slapped it on his wound. Derek screamed as the wound healed.

“That was awesome! Yes!” Stiles cheered.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked.

“Except for the agonizing pain?”

“I’m guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health” Stiles said.

“Okay we saved your life which means you’re gonna leave us alone. You got that. And if you don’t I’m gonna go back to Allison’s dad I’m gonna tell him everything.”

“You gonna trust them? You think they can help you?”

“Why not? They’re a lot freaking nicer than you are.”

“Yeah I can show you exactly how nice they are.”

Derek took Scott with him and Stiles drove Selene back home. They just sat in his jeep outside her house.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you” she said as she started to get out.

Stiles leaned over and pulled her back and kissed her. His fingers wound into her hair as he deepened the kiss. Slowly he pulled back and smiled.

“Don’t be.” Then she got out smiled at him then went inside.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** A few hours later she was still smiling as she got ready for bed.

“What do you think will happen when he finds out everything you told him tonight was a lie?” Derek asked from behind her.

“He won’t find out.”


	4. Heart Monitor

**Selene POV:** The Alpha attacked Jackson and Lydia but it didn’t hurt them. Selene was still trying to figure out why two days later.

How was the Alpha choosing who to kill?

Every five minutes Stiles would randomly pop into her head and she would just smile. They hang out all the time and kiss quite often.

“Not the time to day dream you have a job to do” Selene told herself.

That lasted all of three seconds when Stiles showed up and knocked on her door. She grinned as she opened it.

“I’ve got movies and popcorn and drinks everything needed for an in home date night” he said smiling.

“What am I supposed to contribute when you have everything?” Selene asked.

“Just your gorgeous self” Stiles said right before the pop slipped out of his arm.

Selene grabbed it right before it hit the ground.

“Wow nice catch Stiles said.

“It’s all in the reflexes” Selene said quoting their movie from last week ‘Big Trouble in Little China’.

This week it looked like the movie was ‘Red Riding Hood’ going with the werewolf theme.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** “Oh okay I get it the whole Peter and the wolf thing but in this Peter was the wolf” Stiles said with understanding as the movie ending.

“Yea fairytale only a bit twisted” Selene said as she stretched.

Stiles loved watching her the way she moved entranced him. She smiled at him and leaned in he finally came back to himself when her lips touched his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back slowly growing bolder the longer it lasted.

She shifted slowly not breaking the kiss and settled down on his lap. It was hot heavy intense he couldn’t get enough of her. His grip on her hips was tight and hard his fear that she would disappear if he let go.

It wasn’t until she leaned back and pulled off her shirt showing him her black silky bra covering her pale creamy breast then ice water hit him. He didn’t have a condom! He leaned his head against her shoulder placing soft kisses on it.

He mumbled “I don’t have a condom.”

Gently she took his face in her hands and raised him to look at her.

She smiled “It’s okay we don’t have to tonight.”

They both got up and cleaned up their mess and he walked to the door ashamed.

“Stiles?” she called out.

He looked back at her her shirt still off.

“Stay with me tonight?” as she held out her hand.

Smiling he took it and she lead him up the stairs to her room. She took off her jeans to show the matching panties and Stiles was stunned. Gorgeous breath taking beautiful dozen of words flowed through his mind but he couldn’t voice a single one.

She stepped up to him and slowly pulled his shirt off.

“Do you sleep in your Jeans?” she asked giggling.

He had them off in under a second. As they lay on the bed he simply held her. She felt amazing in his arms like she was supposed to be there. At school the next day Stiles sat in class wearing the same clothes from his date night but he was so happy he didn’t care.

“Still not talking to me?” Scott asked from behind him.

“Can you at least tell me if your dad’s okay? I mean it’s just a bruise right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big. You know I feel really bad about it right?” Scott kept talking because Stiles wasn’t.

“Okay what if I told you that I’m trying to figure this whole thing out and that I went to Derek for help?”

“If I was talking to you I’d say that you’re an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I’m not talking to you” Stiles said.

Selene tried not to giggle at them. When Stiles looked at her she made a motion indicating he should talk to Scott. Sighing Stiles turned around.

“What did he say?”

So Scott explained everything to him. After class the three of them walked out still talking about it.

“He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah.”

“All right well correct me if I’m wrong but every time you do that you try to kill someone and that someone’s usually me.”

“I know. That’s what he means when he says he doesn’t know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it.”

“Well how’s he gonna teach you to do that?”

“I don’t know I don’t think he does either.”

“Okay when are you seeing him again?”

“Just told me not to talk about it just act normal and get through the day.”

“When?” Stiles asked again.

“He’s picking me up at the animal clinic after work.”

“After work all right well that gives me to the end of the school day then.”

“To do what?”

“To teach you myself.”

“Ourselves” Selene spoke up.

“Don’t forget I know about this too,”

They all nodded. In the library they eavesdropped on Lydia and Allison while Scott hid behind a book.

“I think the book makes it more obvious besides she’s reading anyway” Stiles said.

“So did you come up with a plan yet?”

“I think so.”

“Does that mean you don’t hate me now?”

“No. But your crap has infiltrated my life so now I have to do something about it. Plus I’m definitely a better Yoda than Derek.”

“Okay yeah you teach me.”

“Yeah I’ll be your Yoda.”

“Yeah you be my Yoda.”

“Your Yoda I will be” Stiles said in a funny voice.

Selene rolled her eyes smiling.

“I said it backwards” Stiles said smiling.

“Yeah I know” Scott said.

“All right you know what I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh oh yeah” Stiles said as he got up loudly making a scene to cause Allison to see Scott.

Stiles and Selene had Scott come out to the lacrosse field.

“Okay now put this on” Stiles said handing Scott a heart monitor.

“I borrowed it” Stiles said.

“Stole it” Scott said.

“Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs and you’re gonna wear it for the rest of the day.”

“Isn’t that Coach’s phone?” Stiles nodded.

“That I stole.”

“Why?”

“All right well your heart rate goes up when you go wolf right? When you’re playing lacrosse when you’re with Allison whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate.”

“Like The Incredible Hulk.”

“Kind of like The Incredible Hulk yeah.”

“No I’m like The Incredible Hulk…”

“Would you shut up and put the strap on?”

As Stiles ducked taped Scott’s hands behind his back Selene talked to him.

“Just breathe and try to stay calm focus on something good and happy.”

“This isn’t exactly how I wanted to spend my free period.”

“All right you ready?”

“No.”

Selene stood near Stiles who held a lacrosse stick.

“Remember don’t get angry.”

“I’m starting to think this was a really bad idea.”

Stiles started whipping balls at Scott and laughing.

“Remember you’re supposed to be thinking about your heart rate all right? About staying calm.”

Selene watched the monitor.


	5. Heart Monitor part 2

**Stiles POV:** “You know what I think my aim is actually improving.”

“154…157…160” Selene said as the heart monitor climbed.

Scott ripped the duct tape off as his heart rate went up.

“Scott you started to change” Stiles said as he knelt next to Scott as his heart rate went down.

“From anger but it was more than that it was like the angrier I got the stronger I felt.”

“So it is anger then Derek’s right.”

“I can’t be around Allison.”

“Just because she makes you happy?”

“No because she makes me weak.”

Selene leaned slightly into Stiles.

“Scott if you can control it then you could be around her” Selene said.

Scott just shook his head. Stiles kissed Selene and smiled.

“Be right back gotta put the gear away.”

She smiled at him.

“All right so you stay away from her for a few days you can do that” Stiles said in the locker room.

“But is it a few days or is it forever?”

“You know this whole ‘Women make you weak’ thing is a little too Spartan Warrior for me. It’s probably just part of the learning process.”

“This wouldn’t happen to be because I saw you and Selene kissing was it?”

“What no well yeah I kissed her but that’s not… this is about you.”

“What if I am like never able to be around her again?”

“Well if you’re not dead that could be a good thing.”

“I’d rather be dead.”

“You’re not gonna end up like Derek all right we’ll figure it out. Come on let’s get outta here.”

“Something smells terrible in here anyway.”

“Really in a boys’ locker room? That doesn’t make any sense at all” Stiles said with heavy sarcasm.

“No it’s like something’s rotting or dying.”

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Selene hid behind lockers listening to Scott and Stiles talk and grinning hearing Stiles talk about her. Stiles and her were new not quite out there yet.

They came close to having sex last night but she didn’t regret it she felt so close to Stiles like she knew him. Once the boys got closer to the door she slipped out first so they didn’t catch her.

She was waiting for them when they walked out.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** In their next class Stiles tried to sit behind Scott but Allison beat him to it. Coach started to pick on Scott for not doing the nights reading and slowly his heart rate started to climb.

Not good Stiles thought then it started to go down again. When Stiles looked over he saw Scott and Allison holding hands under the desk.

“It’s her” Stiles said after class.

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

“It’s Allison. Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her right? About protecting her remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field.”

“Yeah I did.”

“Well that’s what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room you didn’t kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back is what I’m saying.”

“No no it’s not always true because literally every time I’m kissing her or touching her…”

“No that’s not the same. When you’re doing that you’re just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex you know? …You’re thinking about sex right now aren’t you?” Stiles accused.

“Yeah sorry…”

“That’s fine. Look back in the class room when she was holding your hand that was different okay? I don’t think she makes you weak I think she actually gives you control. She’s kind of like an anchor.”

“You mean because I love her.”

“Exactly.”

“Did I just say that?”

“Yes you just said that.”

“I love her.”

“That’s great now moving on…”

“No no no really I think I’m totally in love with her.”

“And that’s beautiful now before you go off and write a sonnet can we figure this out please? Because you obviously can’t be around her all the time.”

“Yeah yeah sorry so what do I do?”

“I don’t know. Yet.”

“Oh no you’re getting an idea aren’t you?”

“Yeah” Stiles said looking off into space.

“Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?”

“Maybe.”

“Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?”

“Yeah definitely come on.”

They went out to the parking lot.

“What are we doing?” Scott asked.

“You’ll see hold on. Stand right there do you have you keys?” Scott pulled his keys out.

“Perfect hold’em up like so. Now whatever happens just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game got it?”

Scott just nodded.

“Okay just keep holding it right there.”

Then Stiles got out his own keys and walked over to a pickup truck and drug his key over it.

“Hey hey hey dude! What do you think you’re doing to that truck bro?!” Stiles yelled.

The owner of the truck and his friends started beating Scott who was holding his key. Their teacher broke the fight up. Scott’s heart beat was only 66.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** They all got detention though.

“Excuse me sir? I know it’s detention and all but I’m supposed to be at work and I don’t want to get fired” Scott said.

The teacher looked at him and said nothing.

“You knew I would heal.”

“Yep” Stiles said.

Watching these two go at it was nice to see Selene thought. They had that strong friend connection.

“So you did that to help me learn?”

“Yep.”

“But partially to punish me.”

“Yeah well that one’s obvious.”

“Dude you’re my best friend and I can’t have you being angry with me.”

“I’m not angry anymore look you have something Scott okay. Whether you want it or not you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don’t have a choice anymore it means you have to do something.”

“I know and I will.”

“All right all of you out of here” the teacher said.

Scott went to work and Stiles and Selene went to her place to plan. When Scott called Stiles they went and picked him up. Scott explained his plan as they drove to the high school.

“This is a terrible idea” Stiles said.

“Yeah I know” Scott replied.

“But we’re still gonna do it?”

“Can you think of something better?”

“Well personally I’m a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away” Stiles said.

“Just make sure we can get inside.”

Then Derek showed up and Selene gave him a look not to say anything.

“Where’s my boss?” Scott asked.

“He’s in the back.”

“Oh he looks comfortable” Stiles said.

Silently Selene was thinking that since he was unconscious and not healing he couldn’t be the Alpha.

“Hey what are you doing?” Derek asked.

“You said I was linked with the Alpha I’m gonna see if your right.”

All but Derek went into the high school to use the PA system.

“Okay one question what are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn’t show up?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know.”

“And what are you gonna do if he does show up?”

“I don’t know.” Selene just stared at Scott.

“I thought you had a plan?” Scott shrugged.

“You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack right?”

“Right but if you bring him here does that make you part of his pack?”

“I hope not.”

“Yeah me too.”

Then Stiles handed Scott the mic.

“All you.”

Scott tried to howl.

“Was that okay? I mean that was a howl right?” Scott asked after his failed attempt at a howl.

Selene was crying from laughter.

“Yeah technically” Stiles said.

“Well what did it sound like to you?”

“Like a cat being choked to death Scott.”

“What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to do this?”

“Listen to me you’re calling to the Alpha all right? Be a man be a werewolf not a teen wolf be a werewolf.”

Scott let out a giant howl. Once back outside Derek was livid.

“I’m gonna kill all of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?”

“Sorry I didn’t know it would be that loud.”

“Yeah it was loud and it was awesome” Stiles said impressed.

“Shut up.”

“Don’t be such a sour-wolf” Stiles said.

“What’d you do with him?” Scott asked looking for his boss.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Derek look out!” Selene screamed too late Derek was stabbed in the back by the Alpha.

Stiles grabbed Selene’s hand and they ran into the school with Scott closing the doors behind them.


	6. Night School

**Stiles POV:** “Lock it lock it!” Scott yelled.

“Do I look like I have a key?” Stiles replied.

“Grab something!”

“What?”

“Anything!”

Stiles stood up and looked out the window and saw garden sheers not too far away.

“No” Scott and Selene said.

“Yes” Stiles told them.

“Stiles no don’t” Scott begged.

Silently Stiles went out the door looking around as he did. Not seeing the Alpha around he walked over to the sheers.

“Come back come back!” Scott yelled.

“Stiles!” Selene screamed.

Looking up Stiles saw the Alpha looking right at him. Then it charged, after a second hesitation Stiles grabbed the sheers and ran for the door. Once inside he used the sheers to jam the door. Then they all looked out the window.

“Where is it? Where did it go?” Scott asked.

Backing away from the door Scott asked if the sheers would hold.

“No”

“Probably not” Stiles and Selene said.

Then the Alpha howled and they all ran.

“The desk” Stiles suggested when they ran into the classroom.

“Stop stop the doors not gonna keep it out” Stiles said after a thought.

“I know” Scott replied.

“It’s your boss.”

“What?”

“Deaton the Alpha your boss.”

“No.”

“Yes murdering psycho werewolf.”

“That can’t be.”

“Oh come on he disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That’s not convenient timing?”

“Boys?” Stiles vaguely heard Selene.

“It’s not him.”

“He killed Derek”

“No Derek’s not dead he can’t be dead.”

“Blood spurted out of his mouth okay? That doesn’t exactly qualify as a minor injury he’s dead and we’re next.”

“Boys!” Selene said louder.

They both looked at her.

“There is a chance Derek is still alive werewolves are tough. Second we need to keep moving we need a plan.”

“Okay what do we do?” Scott asked.

Selene rolled her eyes.

“We get to my jeep we get out of here you seriously think about quitting your job good?” Stiles said.

They went over to the window to try and get them open.

“No they don’t open the schools climate controlled” Stiles told them.

“Then we break it” Scott told him.

“Which will make a lot of noise.”

“Then we run really fast really fast” Scott said.

“That’s your plan run fast?” Selene asked shocked.

“Stiles what’s wrong with your hood of your jeep?” Scott asked.

“What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong.”

“It’s bent.”

“Like dented?” Stiles asked freaking out over his jeep.

“No I mean bent.”

“What the hell…”

“Get down!” Selene said grabbing both of them. Something crashed through the window.

“That’s my battery” Stiles said.

Stiles tried to get up.

“Don’t” Scott told him.

“We have to move.”

“He could be right outside.”

“He is right outside.”

“Just let me take a look” Scott said.

Slowly they all looked.

“Anything?”

“No.”

“Move now?” Stiles asked.

“Move now.”

They slowly walked out of the classroom.

“This way” Scott said.

“No no no” Stiles stopped him.

“What?”

“Somewhere without windows.”

“Every single room in this building has windows.”

“Or somewhere with less windows.”

“This thing is playing with us it can get in anytime it wants we need a place with less windows and more than one exit” Selene said.

“The locker room” Scott suggested.

Stiles nodded. Stiles took Selene’s hand as they headed quickly for the locker room. Once inside Scott suggested Stiles call his dad.

“Cops can’t even handle a regular werewolf no way can they take an Alpha” Selene said squeezing Stiles’ hand.

“Then we have to find a way out and just run for it” Scott said.

“There’s nothing near the school for at least a mile.”

“What about Derek’s car?” Scott asked.

“That could work we go outside we get the keys off his body and then we take his car.”

“And him.”

“Fine whatever.”

Just as Stiles reached for the door to leave Scott stopped him.

“What?”

“I think I heard something.”

“Like what?”

“Quiet.”

Slowly they backed away from the door and Stiles stuffed his flashlight into his jacket to hide the light.

“Hide” Stiles quickly hid inside a locker and Scott got into a different one.

Selene went towards the shower.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** While the boys were in lockers she went into the open shower. If anything dangerous came through that door she was ready to handle it. She’d give up her own secret and life to save Stiles.

So she waited for the Alpha to come and got ready to attack. Instead it was just the janitor. He found the boys so she came out and stood close to Stiles still very battle ready.

“Quiet” Stiles told him because he was freaking out.

“Quiet my ass what the hell are you trying to do kill me? All of you get out.”

“Just listen for half a second okay?” Stiles tried to talk.

“Not okay get the hell out of here right now.”

“God just one second to explain.”

Stiles tried again.

“Just shut up and go.”

Then something grabbed the janitor and pulled him back in closing the door. Scott tried to get in to help him but Stiles grabbed him and pulled him away.

“No no go.”

“It’s too late Scott he’s already dead now run” Selene said as they got away from the door and ran down the hall. They ran until they hit a door but instead of opening it only opened a crack.

“What the hell?” Stiles said.

Scott looked out.

“It’s a dumpster.”

“He pushed it in front of the door to block us in. Come on help me” Stiles said trying to get out.

“Stiles stop” Scott said grabbing him.

They all walked away from the door.

“I’m not dying here I’m not dying in school” Stiles said in anger caused by fear.

“We’re not going to die” Scott said.

“God what is he doing? What does he want?” Stiles asked.

Selene looked at Scott.

“Me. Derek says it’s stronger with a pack.”

“Oh great a psychotic werewolf who’s into teamwork that’s… that’s beautiful.”

“Guys… look” Selene said looking out the window.

There on the far ledge was the Alpha. Then it started running at them.

“Go now!” Selene screamed seconds before the Alpha crashed through the window.

They ran all the way to the basement.

“All right we have to do something” Stiles whispered.

“Like what?” Scott whispered back.

“I don’t know kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it something.”

Looking into a room with no windows and a thick door Stiles took his keys out slowly. Then he threw them into the room and hid behind the door. The Alpha having followed them ran into the room growling Stiles closed the door behind it.

“The desk come on the desk” he said and Scott and Selene pushed the desk against the door.

The Alpha tried to get out but couldn’t.

“Okay now we need to go just in case” Selene said grabbing Stiles’ hand.

Then there was a crash in the room. The Alpha was now in the air ducts. They ran from the room.

“Wait do you hear that?” Scott asked.

“Hear what?”

“It sounds like a phone ringing”

“What?”

“I know that ring it’s Allison’s phone.”

Stiles handed Scott his phone.

“Find out what she’s doing here.”

“No it’s me where are you? Where are you right now? Where are you exactly? Get to the lobby go now.”

Scott handed the phone back and they ran for the lobby.

“Why did you come? What are you doing here?” Scott asked when he saw Allison.

“Because you asked me to” she told him.

Selene looked at Stiles.

“That can’t be good” she said only for him to hear.

“I asked you to.”

“Why do I get the feeling you didn’t send this message?” Allison asked showing her phone.

“Because I didn’t.”


	7. Night School part 2

**Stiles POV:** “Did you drive here?” Stiles finally asked.

“Jackson did.”

“Jackson’s here too?” Scott asked.

“And Lydia. What’s going on? Who sent this text?”

Then Allison’s phone rang.

“Where are you?” she asked.

Then in walked Jackson and Lydia.

“Finally can we go now?” Lydia asked.

Above them it sounded like something heavy was walking. Stiles linked fingers with Selene.

“Run!” Scott yelled just before the Alpha fell through the ceiling.

They ended up in the cafeteria.

“Help me get this in front of the door” Scott said.

Selene stood with Stiles shaking her head.

“Scott wait not here” Stiles said.

“What was that Scott what was that?” Allison asked.

“What came out of the ceiling?” asked Lydia.

“Will you just help me?” Scott growled.

“The chairs stack the chairs.”

“Guys…can we just wait a second?” Stiles tried to get their attention.

“You guys listen to me… can we wait a second? Guys… Stiles talking can we hang on one second please?”

Then an ear splitting whistle made everyone wince.

“Stiles in trying to talk so shut up” Selene said.

“Okay nice work really beautiful job everyone now... what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?”

“Can somebody please explain to me what’s going on because I‘m freaking out here” Allison begged.

“And I would like to know why” she turned to look at Scott.

“Somebody killed the janitor” Stiles said as Scott had a mini break down.

“What?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah the janitors dead.”

“What’s he talking about? Is this a joke?” Allison started to freak.

“What? Who? Killed him?” Jackson asked.

“No no no no no this was supposed to be over the mountain lion killed…” Lydia was having a meltdown.

“No don’t you get it? There was no mountain lion” Jackson said.

Selene looked at him closely.

“Who was it? What does he want? What’s happening? Scott!” Allison yelled.

“I don’t know I just… if we go out there he’s gonna kill us” Scott said.

“Us? He’s gonna kill us?” Lydia asked.

Selene was standing with Stiles and rolled her eyes as the two girls freaked out.

“Who is it?” Allison asked.

She looked at Stiles for answers he just opened his mouth then looked away.

“It’s Derek it’s Derek Hale” Scott said.

Both Stiles and Selene gave Scott an are-you-kidding-me look.

“Derek killed the janitor?” Jackson asked.

“I saw him” Scott said.

“The mountain lion…” Lydia started.

“No! Derek killed them.”

“All of them?” Allison asked.

“Yeah starting with his own sister.”

“And the bus driver?” Allison asked.

“And the guy in the video store it’s been Derek the whole time. He’s in here with us. And if we don’t get out now he’s going to kill us too.”

“Call the cops” Jackson told Stiles.

“No” Stiles said.

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I mean no you want to hear it in Spanish? No. Look Derek killed three people okay? We don’t know what he’s armed with” Stiles told him.

Selene grinned as he told off Jackson.

“Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff’s department call him” Jackson demanded.

“I’m calling” Lydia said.

“No Lydia would you just hold on a second?” Stiles tried to stop her but Jackson grabbed him.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** No sooner had Jackson done that then Selene punched him in the jaw.

“You touch him again and I’ll put you on your ass” she stood between Scott and Stiles and everyone else.

Whatever they saw on her face no one said anything.

“Yes were at Beacon Hills High School we’re trapped and we need you to… but… she hung up on me” Lydia said.

“The police hung up on you?” Allison asked.

“She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break in at the high school she said if I called again that they’re gonna trace it and have me arrested.”

“Okay then call again” Allison said.

“No they won’t trace a cell then they’ll send a car to your house before they send anyone here” Stiles informed them.

“What the? What is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?” Allison asked.

“Why’s everyone looking at me?” Scott asked.

“Is he the one that sent her the text?” Lydia asked.

“No I mean I don’t know.”

“Is he the one that called the police?” Allison asked.

“I don’t know!” Scott told them all.

“All right why don’t we ease back on the throttle here yeah” Stiles said.

Stiles pulled Scott and Selene away from the others. Selene was slowly getting a headache.

“Okay first off throwing Derek under the bus nicely done” Stiles said.

“I didn’t know what to say I had to say something and if he’s dead then it doesn’t matter right? Oh god I totally just bit her head off” Scott said.

“And she’ll totally get over it bigger issue at hand here like how do we get out alive?”

“If Derek’s alive then he’ll be pissed… and probably kick the crap outta you” Selene said.

“We’ll deal with Derek IF he’s alive. But for now we are alive it could’ve killed us already it’s like it’s cornering us or something.”

“So what he wants to eat us all at the same time?”

“No Derek said it wants revenge”

“Against who?”

“Allison’s family?”

“Maybe that’s what the text was about. Someone had to send it.”

“Okay assheads new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?” Jackson said.

Selene growled softly at his insult.

“He’s right. Tell him the truth if you have to just call him” Scott said.

“I’m not watching my dad get eaten alive” Stiles said softly to Scott.

“Alright give me the phone” Jackson said grabbing Stiles who turned around and punched him.

“I believe you were told not to touch me” Stiles said.

Then he pulled out his phone.

“Dad hey it’s me… And it’s your voice mail. Look I need you to call me back now like right now we’re at the school dad we’re at the school.”

Then the Alpha tried to break in.

“The kitchen the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell” Stiles said.

“Which only goes up” Scott said.

“Up is better than here” Stiles replied.

They ran up the stairs and into one of the unlocked chem rooms.

“Jackson how many people can fit in your car?” Scott asked.

“Five if someone squeezes on someone’s lap.”

“Five? I barely fit in the back” Allison said.

“It doesn’t matter there’s no getting out without drawing attention” Stiles said.

“What about this? This leads to the roof we can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like seconds” Scott said.

“That’s a deadbolt” Stiles pointed out.

“If you break that saying you even COULD break it they’ll see you do it” Selene said softly.

“The janitor has a key” Scott said.

“You mean his body has it” Stiles replied.

“I can get it I can find him by scent by blood.”

“Well gee that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea what else you got?” Stiles asked.

“Scott if the Alpha gets you you will either kill us all or he will kill you you know that right?” Selene said softly.

“I’m getting the key.”

“Are you serious?” Allison asked.

“Well it’s the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we want to get outta here.”

“You can’t go out there unarmed.”

Scott grabbed the teachers pointing stick.

“Well it’s better than nothing.”

“There’s gotta be something else” Stiles said.

“There is” Lydia pointed to the chemicals.

“What are we gonna do throw acid on him?” Stiles asked.

“No like a firebomb in there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail” Lydia said.

“Self-igniting…” Stiles asked.

“Molotov cocktail. What I read it somewhere” Lydia said when everyone looked at her.

“We don’t have a key for that either” Stiles said.

Jackson broke the glass.

“Jackson hand me the sulfuric acid” Lydia asked as she made the cocktail.

Once done Lydia handed it to Scott.

“No no this is insane you can’t do this you cannot go out there” Allison said.

“We can’t just sit here waiting for Stiles’ dad to check his messages” Scott said.

“You could die don’t you get that he’s killed three people.”

“And we’re next somebody has to do something.”

“Scott just stop. Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell well so do you you’re a horrible liar and you’ve been lying all night. Just please don’t go please don’t leave us” Allison begged.

“Lock it behind me” Scott told Stiles.

Allison kissed him before he left.

“I don’t get this I don’t get why he’s out there and why he left us and I can’t get me hands to stop shaking” Allison said freaking out.

“It’s okay it’s gonna be okay” Jackson said taking her hands.

“Jackson you handed me the sulfuric acid right? It has to be sulfuric acid it won’t ignite if it’s not” Lydia said.

“I gave you exactly what you asked for didn’t I?” Selene watched Jackson closely as he said it.

“Yeah yeah I’m sure you did” Lydia assured herself.

All of a sudden a monstrous howl filled the air and Jackson fell in pain screaming.

“No I’m fine like seriously I’m okay” he said after a few seconds.

“That didn’t sound okay at all” Allison said.

“What’s on the back of your neck?” Stiles asked.

Selene gave a look of surprise after he said that.

“It’s been there for days he won’t tell me what happened” Lydia said.

“As if you actually care.”

“All right can we not argue for half a second here?” Stiles asked.

“Where’s Scott he should be back by now.”

At the door there was a metallic clink.

“Scott Scott!” Allison screamed.

“Where’s he going?” Lydia asked.

Outside sirens wailed. Finally it was over.

“You’re sure it was Derek Hale?” Stiles’ dad asked.

“Yes.”

“I saw him too” Scott and Stiles said.

“What about the janitor?” Scott asked.

“We’re still looking.”

“Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?”

“Yes Scott we looked we pulled them out just like you asked there’s nothing.”

“I’m not making this up.”

“I know I believe you.”

“No you don’t you have this look like you feel bad for me like you wanna believe me but I know you don’t”

“Listen we’re gonna search this whole school we’re gonna find him okay I promise” he walked off.

“Well we survived dude you know? We outlasted the Alpha it’s still good right? Being alive?” Stiles said.

“When we we’re in the chemistry room he walked right past us you don’t think that it heard us? You don’t think it knew exactly where we were?”

“Well then how come we’re still alive?”

“It wants me in its pack but I think first I have to get rid of my old pack.”

“What do you mean? What old pack?”

“Allison Jackson Lydia Selene you.”

“The Alpha doesn’t wanna kill us.”

“It wants me to do it and that’s not even the worst part.”

“Holy hell Scott how is that not the worst part?”

“Because he made me shift I wanted to do it I wanted to kill you all of you.”

“The fact that you didn’t shows how strong you are Scott. Now you’ll either have to part of the Alpha’s pack or you’ll be too big of a threat he’ll just kill you” Selene said.

Then they walked over to Scott boss at an ambulance.

“There you are.” Deaton said.

“How did you…?” Scott asked.

“Get out? Not easily and from what they tell me I’m alive because of you I think I owe you a raise.”

Scott ran off after Allison and Stiles went with his dad. Selene left silently and went home.

“You almost gave up your secret tonight he almost saw” Derek said waiting.

“I know I handled it but… it was close but he cannot find out.”

“Stay here Derek and heal let me handle this let me do my job.”

And he went to a spare room silently leaving Selene alone in the dark.


	8. Wolf's Bane

**Stiles POV:** First full moon done and over with. Still a bit scary at least Scott didn’t kill anyone. Turns out Derek is alive still. Stiles thought about all of that until Selene walked over to him smiling. Nothing mattered much when she was with him.

He felt he could take on the world with her. He stayed at her place a few nights after the full moon just to keep her safe or so that was his excuse.

Right now as Scott drove Derek’s car at break neck speeds she laughed from the back seat. He loved that sound wanted to hear it all the time.

“Faster?” Scott asked.

“Much faster” Stiles said looking back at the vehicle that was chasing them.

“Hey Scott I don’t think you’re grasping the concept of the car chase here” Stiles said.

“If I go faster I’ll kill us” Scott told him.

“Well if you don’t go faster they’re gonna kill us!”

“I told you you should let me drive” Selene said with a smile.

“They’re gone” Stiles said confused as he looked back.

Then he turned on the radio he had tuned into the police’s hearing they found Derek.

“Go we have to get Derek before the hunters AND the cops” Selene said pointed down an alley.

They drove right into the iron works factory right to Derek.

“Get in” Stiles said opening the door as he got into the back seat with Selene.

Derek got in just as gun fire started.

“What part of laying low don’t you understand?” Scott asked as he drove away fast.

“Damn it I had him!” Derek said angry.

“Who the Alpha?” Stiles asked leaning forward.

“Yes! He was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up.”

“Whoa hey they’re just doing their jobs…” Stiles said until Derek glared at him.

“Yeah thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state” Derek said turning his glare to Scott.

“Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake I get it” Scott said.

“All right!” Stiles said breaking up the argument.

“How did you find him?” Stiles asked Derek.

Derek just shook his head.

“Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?” Scott asked.

“Yeah all of us” Stiles said.

Derek gave Stiles a look.

“Or just him I’ll be back here” Stiles said sitting down.

Selene smiled and leaned against him slightly.

“Look the last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out. She found two things the first was a guy named Harris.”

Stiles bolted up to look at Derek.

“Our Chemistry teacher?”

“Why him?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know yet” Derek said unhappily.

“What’s the second?” Scott asked.

“Some kind of symbol” Derek said as he pulled out a piece of paper with the symbol on it.

Scott looked at it and closed his eyes just for a second since he was driving.

“What? You know what this is?”

“I’ve seen it on a necklace… Allison’s necklace.”

They were silent until they got to Scott’s house so Derek could leave with his car. Before he left he told them that they needed to get that necklace.

“This is gonna be impossible you know” Scott said the next morning at school.

“Why don’t you just ask her if you can borrow it?” Stiles asked.

“How?”

“It’s easy you just say ‘Hey Allison can I borrow your necklace to see if there’s anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?’”

“You’re not helping” Scott said.

“Why don’t you just talk to her?”

“She won’t talk to me. What if she only takes it off in the shower or something?”

“That’s why you ease back into it okay? Get back on the good side remind her of the good times then ask for the necklace. You’re thinking about her in the shower aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright stay focused okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison in that order got it?” Stiles and Selene walked off.

“You know reminding her of good times will only hurt her? He should just steal it” Selene said.

“Then that’s plan B” Stiles said before he kissed her and went to his class.

It wasn’t until after class things happened.

“How the hell did he find out?” Stiles asked Scott.

“Who find out what?” Selene asked walking over taking Stiles hand.

“Jackson knows and I have no idea” Scott said.

“Did he say it out loud the word?” Stiles asked.

“What word?”

“Werewolf did he say ‘I know you’re a werewolf’?”

“No but he implied it pretty freaking clearly.”

“Okay maybe it’s not as bad as it seems I mean he doesn’t have any proof right? And if he wanted to tell someone who’s gonna believe him anyway?”

“How about Allison’s father?”

“Okay it’s bad.”

“I need a cure right now.”

“Does he know about Allison’s father?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay where’s Derek?” Stiles asked.

“Hiding like we told him to why?”

“I have another idea it’s gonna take a little time and finesse though.”

“We have that game tonight it’s quarter finals and it’s your first game.”

“I know I know look do you have a plan for Allison yet?”

“She’s in my next class.”

“Get the necklace” Stiles said as he and Selene walked off.

“This isn’t going to be good” Selene said.

Lunch time was the next time they got to see each other and Scott.

“Did you get her to give you the necklace?” Stiles asked sitting next to Scott.

“Not exactly” Scott said.

“What happened?”

“She told me not to talk to her at all.”

Selene shook her head sadly slowly.

“So she’s not giving you the necklace?…” Stiles asked.

“She’s not giving me the necklace!”

“Well did you find anything else out?”

“Just that I know nothing about girls and that they’re totally psychotic.”

“Hey!” Selene said offended.

Stiles smiled at her and rubbed her leg to let her know he didn’t think that.

“Okay I came up with a plan B just in case anything like this happened” Stiles said.

“What’s plan B?”

“Just steal the stupid thing.”

“Again I say hey! That was my idea” Selene said.

“Okay true it was hers but that’s the plan” Stiles said smiling at Selene who glared at him.

“Couldn’t we try at least getting to Harris?”

“My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail okay? The necklace is all we got steal it.”

“Stiles he’s watching us.”

They all looked over to see Jackson watching them.

“Act normal” Scott said.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked as Scott flinched.

“Jackson’s talking to me he knows I can hear him. Look at me just talk to me act normal pretend nothing’s happening.”

“Say something talk to me!” Scott begged.

“I can’t think of anything my minds a complete blank” Stiles said panicked.

“Your minds blank!? You can’t think of something to say?”

“Not under this kind of pressure. FYI he’s not even sitting with them anymore.”

“Where the hell is he?”

Suddenly Scott tensed.

“Yes” he answered to no one.

“Scott come on you can’t let him do this you can’t let him have this kind of power over you okay?” Stiles said.

Scott was shaking with anger and he snapped his lunch trey in half.

After school Stiles and Selene went to Stiles’ house only to find Derek there.


	9. Wolf's Bane part 2

**Stiles POV:** Stiles’ dad started to come up the stairs so Stiles ran out to stop him.

“What you say?” Mr.Stilinski asked.

“What? I said ‘yo dad’”

“Listen I’ve got something I’ve got to take care of but I’m gonna be there tonight I mean your first game.”

“My first game ah it’s great awesome good.”

“I’m very happy for you and I’m really proud of you.”

“Thanks me too I’m happy and proud of myself.”

“So they’re really gonna let you play right?”

“Yeah dad I’m first line believe that?”

“I’m very proud.”

“Oh me too again I’m…”

Then his dad hugged him.

“Huggie huggie.”

“See you there.”

“Take it easy” Stiles said then he slid back into his room closing the door.

Selene was lounging on his bed but Derek getting in his face ruined the image.

“If you say on word…”

“Oh what you mean like ‘Hey dad Derek Hale’s in my room bring your gun’?”

Derek didn’t say anything.

“Yeah that’s right. If I’m harboring your fugitive ass it’s my house my rules buddy” Stiles said hitting Derek on the arm.

Derek slowly looked where Stiles hit him then nodded. As Stiles walked away Derek fake lunged at him.

“Oh my god!” Stiles jumped.

“Scott didn’t get the necklace?”

“No he’s still working on it but there’s something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there.”

“So?”

“So it wasn’t Scott.”

“Well can you find out who sent it?” Derek asked.

“No not me but I think I know somebody who can” Stiles said picking up his phone.

He ended up calling Danny over.

“You want me to do what?” Danny asked when he got there.

“Trace a text” Stiles said half paying attention to Danny and half to Selene lying in his bed.

Okay more than half paying attention to Selene.

“I came here to do lab work that’s what lab partners do” Danny said.

“And we will once you trace the text.”

“And what makes you think I know how?”

“I… I looked up your arrest report so…”

“I was 13 they dropped the charges.”

“Whatever.”

“No were doing lab work.”

So they sat down at Stiles’ laptop to do lab work.

“Who’s he again?” Danny asked pointing at Derek.

“Um my cousin… Miguel” Stiles said.

Selene laughed but coughed to cover it up.

“Is that blood on his shirt?” Stiles turned to look at Derek.

“Yeah yes well he gets these horrible nose bleeds. Hey Miguel I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts?” Stiles said.

Derek slowly closed the book he was reading clearly angry and took his shirt off. Selene had to hide in a pillow to hide her laughter.

“So anyway I mean we both know you have the skills to trace that text so we should probably…”

“Stiles?” Derek said.

“Yes?” Derek held up a shirt.

“This… no fit.”

“Then try something else on.”

Danny continued to look at Derek until Stiles caught him.

“Hey that one looks pretty good huh? What do you think Danny?” Derek had on a super tight orange and blue strip shirt.

Seeing it sent Selene into another laughing fit nearly rolling on the bed Derek giving her and Stiles the evil eye.

“Uh it’s it’s not really his color” Danny said embarrassed.

They turned away from Derek who looked for another shirt.

“You swing for a different team but you still play ball don’t you Danny boy?”

“You’re a horrible person.”

“I know it keeps me awake at night. Anyway about that text?”

“Stiles!” Derek yelled.

“None of these fit.”

Danny looked at Derek again then the computer.

“I’ll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text” Danny said.

Stiles gave him the information.

“There the text was sent from a computer this one” Danny said.

“Registered to that account name?” Derek asked as he and Selene looked at the computer.

The text was sent from Melissa McCall.

“No no no that can’t be right” Stiles said.

Danny left soon after that and night fell. Scott called after sending a picture text. Stiles answered as he, Derek and Selene sat in his jeep outside the hospital.

“Yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing” Stiles said into the phone.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm to talk into the phone.

“Hey is there something on the back of it? There’s gotta be something.”

Stiles took his arm back.

“Man you’re not gonna play if you’re not here to start.” Scott said.

Sadly Stiles responded “I know look if you see my dad can you tell him… tell him I’ll be there I’ll just be a little late okay? All right thanks.”

Stiles hung up.

“You’re not gonna make it” Derek said.

“I know.”

“And you didn’t tell him about his mom either.”

“Not until we find out the truth.”

“By the way one more thing” Derek said before slamming Stiles’ head into the steering wheel.

“Oh god! What the hell was…”

“You KNOW what that was for. Go, Go!” Derek said indicating Stiles go inside to get answers.

“Selene I need you to go to the game tell my dad why I’m not at the game. Obviously not the truth but something close. Please” Stiles asked before you could argue he took her hand and begged.

“Please.”

Slowly she nodded then took off at a quick walk.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** She stopped at the jeep to talk to Derek.

“He needs me to explain to his dad it’s important to him. You… you keep him safe or so help me… you’ll know the true pain of wolfsbane.”

Then she set off at a jog towards the school.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** He called Derek from inside.

“Yeah I can’t find her.”

“Look ask for Jennifer she’s been looking after my uncle.”

“Yeah well he’s not here either.”

“What?”

“He’s not here he’s gone Derek.”

“Stiles get out of there right now it’s him he’s the Alpha! Get out!” Derek yelled.

Stiles knew he was in danger he turned to run only to see a man next to him.

“You must be Stiles.”

Stiles turned away but a nurse was there.

“What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over.”

“You and him. You’re… you’re the one who…oh my… and he’s… oh my god I’m gonna die” Stiles said in fear.

Then Derek elbowed the nurse in the face knocking her out.

“That’s not nice. She’s my nurse” Derek’s uncle said.

“She’s a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way” Derek told Stiles.

“Oh damn” Stiles said as he dropped to the floor.

“You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?” Derek attacked and Stiles scrambled out of the way.

“My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct” he said as he beat on Derek.

“You want forgiveness?” Derek asked as he tried to fight.

“I want understanding do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness yes becoming an Alpha taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can’t help that I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you.”

He was slowly killing Derek. Stiles ran away carefully. He drove at break neck speeds to warn Scott but somehow Derek and the Alpha together beat him there.

Selene showed up fear on her face. When she saw Stiles she hugged him crying

“I thought you were dead” she cried.

“Derek called said he was going into the hospital because his uncle was the Alpha.”

She cried more.

“Shh no I’m okay thanks to Derek mostly.”

He drove her home in silence after a quick talk to Scott.

“Stay with me please I… I thought…” tears ran down her cheeks.

Lightly he brushed them off and kissed her. They got out and neither said a word just silently went up the stairs. Once to her bedroom Stiles kissed her again slowly taking her shirt off kissing down her neck to her shoulder.

She pulled his shirt off and ran her hands over his chest and stomach. They kissed and touched his fingers pushed her bra straps off and he unhooked it from the back. She stood there naked from the waste up.

She reached for his pants as he did hers and they kissed until they had to break apart to take off the last of their clothes. She lay on the bed and he came down on top of her kissing her skin and lightly touched her.

Her hands light as they ran over his chest shoulders and back. The slight sound of foil ripping the only sound to be heard other than them. Then he was inside her and her back arched off the bed his lips met hers.

It wasn’t rushed it was a slow gentle build of pleasure. Both just enjoying the safety and feel of the other. Their breath mingled as the pleasure grew. Selene lightly bit his shoulder to muffle her cry of pleasure as she came.

There was a sharp pain from her bite that told Stiles just how much pleasure he brought her. He liked knowing he did that to her and it sent him over the edge and he yelled out his climax.


	10. Formality

**Stiles POV:** She lay in his arms asleep. It was about 4AM yet he couldn’t go back to sleep. He lightly rubbed her arm watching her sleep. Stiles couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have her. Last night was the best night of his life and it was all because of her.

He realized she was awake and placing soft kisses on his bare chest. When he looked into her eyes she smiled.

“Hey there” she said softly.

“Hi” he said smiled back.

They laid there just looking at each other.

“Stiles… I love you” Selene said a serious look on her face.

His face lit up like the 4th of July with happiness.

“I love you too Selene” Stiles told her once he managed to get air into his lungs he was so happy. She smiled then got up and put his shirt on it hung down to mid-thigh on her.

“Come on handsome I’m hungry” she winked at him then went down stairs.

He pulled on his boxers and followed her.

“Where are your parents?” Stiles asked her.

She stopped and hesitated.

“They’re dead and I’m emancipated” that was all she said.

“I’m sorry” Stiles said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

“It’s okay but now I’m really hungry.”

So they started to make pancakes and eggs it seemed to put her in a better mood. After they ate Stiles went home to do some research and Selene decided not to go because she had homework of her own to do.

He kissed her.

“I love you” he said grinning.

“I love you too” she said back then he left.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Her smile died as he drove away.

“I’ll die before I let anyone or anything hurt you” she said watching his Jeep.

She went back inside and started pouring over papers and articles on the attacks. She was trying to learn everything about the Alpha.

Over the next few days the Argents thought Jackson was the beta, Scott’s boss told him he knows about werewolves, Derek was taken by the Argents, turns out the Alpha was out for revenge against those who burned him, and the Winter Formal was coming up.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** He drove over to Scott’s who turned out had lost his phone.

“Call it again” Scott said.

“It’s not here. Okay so you lost your phone why don’t you get a new one?”

“I can’t afford a new one. And I can’t do this alone we have to find Derek” Scott said as he looked under his bed.

“Well ‘A’ you’re not alone you have me. ‘B’ didn’t you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead. ‘C’ I’m going to ask Selene to the dance” Stiles said quickly.

“Argents plan was to use him to get to the Alpha they’re not gonna kill him. You should ask her you guys obviously connect.”

“All right so then just let them do what they’re planning you know? They use Derek to get Peter problem solved. And thank you.”

“Not if Peter’s going after Allison to find Derek I can’t protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek first… just help me!”

“You know you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that when he was trying to kill you after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?”

“He wasn’t going to kill anyone and I’m not letting him die.”

“Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?” Stiles begged.

Scott glanced at the window.

“What?”

“My mom just got home from work.”

“Is she okay?” Scott shook his head.

“What’s she doing?”

“Crying” Scott said softly.

“Scott you can’t protect everyone.”

“I have to. What would you do if it was Selene he was after?”

Stiles nodded. Stiles left so Scott could go protect Allison. He quickly drove to Selene’s house he just needed to see her, he ended up staying the night again.

The next day in the locker room Stiles slammed Jackson’s locker closed to get his attention. Scott explained everything to him.

“You want me to take her to the Formal?” Jackson asked.

“I don’t want you to I need you to” Scott said.

“Screw you. You know what screw you too in fact screw each other.” Jackson said.

“Hey you know he saved your life right?” Stiles spoke up.

“He left me for dead.”

“I got shot for you” Scott said.

“Oh yeah? Show me the bullet wound.”

“You know it healed.”

“Convenient.”

“Just do it for Allison okay? She’s in serious danger. I’m talking around the clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance.”

“Have her dad do it okay? He’s the one actually equipped to handle this.”

“How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?”

“Not my problem.”

“You’re her friend too you are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can’t tell me that you didn’t get to know her and like her. Its Allison it’s impossible not to like her. You can’t tell me that you don’t care if she gets hurt.” Scott argued.

“What if I get hurt?” Jackson asked.

“Then it’s worth it.”

“Not to me” Jackson said shaking his head.

Then he shoved past them to leave.

“Well I shouldn’t say I told you so… cause it’s not strong enough. How about I’m always right and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, ever for the sake of your wolfihood?” Stiles said.

Angry now Scott spoke softly “I’m not done.”

“You’re not done okay.”

“One more thing” Scott said right before he attacked Jackson.

It didn’t take long before Jackson ran out promising he’d help.

“Hey don’t worry Selene and I will still be there” Stiles said wondering where Selene was.

“I’m still going” Scott said.

“Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?”

“Not yet.”

“Do you have a suit?”

“Not yet.”

“Do you have a ticket to the Formal? A ride there?”

“No and no.”

“So you’re gonna ride your bike to a dance that you’re not allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass.”

“Yeah you gonna help me?”

“Hell yeah” Stiles said happily.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Stiles came over just as she knew he would. Even though what she had to do next was going to hurt she couldn’t help smile she loved him.

“Go to the Formal with me” Stiles blurted out when she opened the door.

“Sorry that came out wrong I had it right in my head…”

“Stiles I can’t go to the dance with you. Something came up something I have to take care of” Selene said briskly.

The pain on his face cut at her heart.

“What? I’ll help you then with whatever it is” Stiles said.

“You can’t it’s just something I have to do. You have to go to the dance to look out for Allison. Take Lydia.”

He looked so hurt and confused it nearly brought her to her knees. When he spoke there was a catch in his throat.

“I don’t want to go with Lydia I want to go with you… I love you.”

“And I love you this is just very important and it can’t be put off I’m sorry Stiles.”

She closed the door on him slowly. After a few moments he left. She cried as he walked to his Jeep and drove away. She used her pain as fuel for what she needed to do.

She went upstairs to redress and then she got ready to do what she did best… hunt.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** He hurt so much not understanding why Selene did what she did. It shouldn’t hurt this bad but for some reason it did. He knew somehow that she didn’t want to do what she just did that made him confused.

So he ended up taking Lydia to the dance that night and he wasn’t happy about it. He was pissed actually so he got even madder when Lydia wouldn’t even dance.

“Lydia get up okay? You’re gonna dance with me. I don’t care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing. My night is the worst ever and I know that somewhere inside the cold lifeless exterior there’s a human soul that cares more than you let on. And I’m also pretty sure I’m one of the few people who knows how smart you really are. And that once you’re done pretending to be a nitwit you’ll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize” Stiles told her.

“A Fields Medal” Lydia said.

“What?”

“Nobel doesn’t have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal’s the one I’ll be winning” then she got up to dance with him.

Halfway through she started looking around.

“You okay?” he asked her.

“Just need to take a break.”

“You mean you need to go find Jackson.”

Lydia nodded and they head off the dance floor. Lydia left to find Jackson but after a while Stiles went to look for her but he ran into Jackson.

“Where the hell have you been? Did Lydia find you? What? What’s wrong?” Stiles asked when Jackson looked panicked.

“I was out behind the school and I… I was… out…”

“What happened Jackson? What did you do?”

“Hunters” Jackson said.

“They’re here? Why…” Stiles ran for the door out the back of the school.

He ran hard seeing Lydia with Peter right behind her.

“Lydia! Run!” he yelled as he ran.

He was to late Peter attacked and Lydia fell unconscious to the ground covered in blood. Stiles slid down to her but Peter growled at him.

“Don’t kill her. Please.”

“Of course not just tell me how to find Derek” Peter said.

“W…what?”

“Tell me how to find Derek Hale.”

“I don’t know that how would I know that?”

“Because you’re the clever one aren’t you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent Stiles. Tell me the truth or I will rip her apart.”

“Look… look I don’t know okay? I sw…swear to god I have no idea.”

“Tell me!” Peter roared.

“Okay okay look I… I think he knew.”

“Knew what?”

“Derek I think he knew he was gonna be caught.”

“By the Argents?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“When they were shot he and Scott I think he took Scott’s phone.”

“Why?”

“They all have GPS now so if he still has it and if it’s still on you can find him.”


	11. Code Breaker

**Stiles POV:** “No I’m not just letting you leave her here” Stiles said.

“You don’t have a choice Stiles you’re coming with me. Call your friend tell Jackson where she is that’s all you get” Peter told him.

Stiles did just that before being forced to leave with Peter.

“Don’t feel bad if she lives she’ll become a werewolf she’ll be incredibly powerful” Peter said as Stiles drove.

“Yeah and once a month she’ll go out of her freaking mind and try to kill people.”

“Well actually considering that she’s a woman twice a month.”

He made Stiles drive all the way to a parking garage. Peter led him over to a car.

“Whose car is this?”

“It belonged to my nurse.”

“What happened to your n… oh my god” Stiles freaked when Peter showed him his dead nurse in the trunk.

“I got better.”

Peter said grabbing a laptop.

“Good luck getting a signal down here. Oh MiFi and you’re a Mac guy does that got for all werewolves or just personal preference?”

“Turn it on get connected.”

“You know you’re really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look you still need Scott’s username and password and I’m sorry but I don’t know them.”

“You know both of them.”

“No I don’t.”

“Even if I couldn’t hear your heartbeat I would still be able to tell that you’re lying.”

“Dude I swear to god…” Peter slammed Stiles face into the laptop.

“I can be very persuasive Stiles don’t make me persuade you.”

“What happens after you find Derek?”

“Don’t think Stiles type.”

“You’re gonna kill people aren’t you?”

“Only the responsible ones.”

“Look if I do this you have to promise to leave Scott out of it.”

“Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It’s because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott I need both of them.”

“He’s not gonna help you.”

“Oh he will. Because it’ll save Allison. And you will because it will save Scott. Your best friend whom you know so well you even have his username and password.”

Stiles typed in Scott’s username and password.

“His username is Allison? His password is also Allison?”

“Still want him in your pack?” Peter turned away in disgust.

“Wait what the… that’s where they’re keeping him? At his own house?” Stiles asked.

“Not as it under it. I know exactly where that is… and I’m not the only one” Peter said as a howl filled the night.

“Give me your keys” Peter demanded.

“Careful she grinds in second.”

Peter took the keys and bent them. As he turned to leave Stiles asked.

“So you’re not going to kill me?”

“Don’t you understand yet? I’m not the bad guy here.”

“You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you’re not the bad guy here?”

“I like you Stiles since you’ve helped me I’m going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?”

“What?”

“Do you want the bite? If it doesn’t kill you and it could you’ll become like us.”

“Like you.”

“Yes a werewolf would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could’ve easily been you you’d be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, you’d be equals. Maybe more. Yes or no?” Peter took Stiles’ arm.

“Let him go” Selene’s voice rang out as she walked out from behind a car and over to them.

“Ah the little she-wolf shows herself.”

“What?” Stiles looked at Selene seeing a wildness in her eyes he liked it a lot more than he should.

“I said let him go” Selene said.

Slowly as if forced Peter let go.

“You now know who I am and you know what I am but not what I can do” Selene told Peter.

“Myth impossible she doesn’t exist” Peter said.

Selene looked Peter in the eye and her’s glowed red.

“Peter you will not harm anyone but those responsible for killing your family this order will last until your death” her voice carried power.

Slowly unable to stop himself Peter nodded. Stiles looked at Peter.

“I don’t want to be like you.”

“Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words ‘I don’t want.’ You may believe that you’re telling me the truth but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye Stiles.”

Peter looked at Selene then Stiles and grinned before leaving.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Stiles looked at her hurt, confused, but no fear.

“I’m sorry Stiles” she said softly.

“You’re a werewolf?” She shook her head.

He looked more confused.

“I’m the first. Luna the goddess of the moon wanted a child so she made one, me. My name is the Greek Goddess of the Moon Luna is Roman Goddess of the Moon. Anyway Luna’s brother Sol the sun god was jealous he cursed me made me a wolf during the night. I howled my pain to my mother every night until I learned to control the change. To shift when I wanted to and not forced to. I’m immortal and with a bite I can make anyone a werewolf too they won’t die. Hunters soon started to kill my kind so I made a treaty with them they could only kill rogue wolves and same with rogue hunters. However a thorough investigation had to be done prove they were rogue. That’s why I’m here because Peter and a hunter went rogue I have to take care of it. I didn’t expect to fall in love with you…”

“Selene wait I have to help Scott.”

“Stay here I’ll help him Peter is my responsibility. Just… stay here stay safe please” with that she was gone in a blur of speed.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Confused as he was he had to get to the hospital his dad was probably there with Lydia.

“My girlfriend is the Alpha of all Alphas an immortal the first werewolf. Daughter of a goddess.”

At the hospital he looked up at the moon.

“I love her.”

“You know what? It’s a good thing that we’re in a hospital because I’m gonna kill you” his dad said when he was inside.

“I’m… I’m sorry I lost the keys to my Jeep I had to run all the way here” Stiles said.

“Stiles I don’t care!”

“Is she gonna be okay?” Stiles asked about Lydia.

“They don’t know partially because they don’t know what happened. She’s lost a lot of blood. There’s something else going on with her.”

“What do you mean?”

“The doctors say it’s like she’s having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock. Did you see anything? I mean do you have any idea who or what attacked her?”

“No I have no idea.”

“What about Scott?”

“What do you mean? What about him?”

“Did he see anything?”

“What do you… is he not here?”

“What are you talking about? I’ve been calling him on his cell phone I’ve gotten no response.”

“Yeah you’re not gonna get one.”

“Stiles just go wait with your friends all right?”

“Dad tell me. Look you know it has something to do with Derek.”

“What? But I thought you guys said you barely knew him.”

“All right we might know him a little better than that.”

“You do realize that I’m elected to this job right?”

“And if I help you figure this out you’ll be re-elected. Dad come on.”

“You know what? That girl in there has got nothing to do with a six-year-old arson care.”

“When did you decide it was definitely arson?”

“When we got a key witness. And no I’m not telling you who it is but yeah yeah we know it’s arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman.”

“What young woman?”

“If I knew that she’d be in jail.”

“Was she young then or is she young now?”

“She’s probably in her late 20’s oh I gotta grab this call” his dad said as his phone went off.

“You don’t know her name?” Stiles asked.

“No I don’t what is this 20 questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive… what do you call it a pendant.”

“What the hell’s a pendant?”

“Stiles do you go to school? A pendant! It’s a necklace. Now can I answer the phone?”

Stiles nodded. It took him a minute but he figured it out. Jackson started to follow him as he went to leave.

“Hey where are you going?”

“To find Scott.”

“You don’t have a car” Jackson said.

“I’m aware of that thank you.”

“Here I’ll drive come on…” Jackson grabbed Stiles.

Stiles threw Jackson’s arm off.

“Look just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn’t make it okay all right? Half of this is still your fault.”

“Look I have a car you don’t do you want my help or not?”

“All right did you bring the Porsche?”

“Yeah.”

“Good I’ll drive” Stiles said taking the keys.

Their path was blocked by Chris Argent and some other hunters.

“Boys I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is?” Chris asked.

“Scott McCall? Um haven’t seen him since the dance Jackson you?” Stiles said.

“I…” Jackson stammered and panicked.

“Oh for the love of god” Stiles murmured just as the hunters grabbed him and Jackson throwing them into a private room.

“Let’s try this again where is Scott McCall?” Chris asked.

“Let me asked you a question Stiles have you ever seen a rabid dog?”

“No I could put it on my to do list if you just let me go.”

“Well I have and the only thing I’ve ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?”

“Not really no offense to your story telling skills.”

“He tried to kill me and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while he lay there dying he was still trying to claw his way towards me still trying to kill me like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?”

“No and it sounds like you need to be a little more select…”

“Did Scott try to kill you one the full moon!? Did you have to lock him up?!”

“Yeah I did I handcuffed him to a radiator. Why would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?” Stiles asked in defiance.

“I hate to dispel a popular rumor Stiles but we never did that.”

“Oh right Derek said you guys had a code… a treaty I guess no one ever break it” Stiles said remember Selene’s words from earlier.

“Never” Chris said.

“What if someone does?”

“Someone like who?”

“Your sister.”

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Selene arrived at the Hale house just in time to see Chris Argent stop Kate from killing Scott.

“No one asked you to murder innocent people there were children in that house ones who were human. Look what you’re doing now you’re holding a gun at a 16 year-old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code- nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.”

“We hunt those who hunt us” Allison said.

“You know the treaty Argent she dies and so does the Alpha it’s my job to see to his death but also hers” Selene said standing close to Derek.

“The Luna? You’re her?” Chris asked.

“Luna is my mother I’m Selene” Selene looked up at the moon and smiled.

“Both mean ‘Moon.’ Put the gun down Kate or I’ll be the one who puts you down” Chris said.

The Alpha chose then to attack. Peter took down everyone but Selene and Kate. He dragged Kate into the house and killed her.

Derek and Scott walked into the house and Selene followed to see how they’d do. Peter kicked their butts but didn’t kill them.

Selene tackled his now shifted wolf form.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Stiles arrived with Jackson just in time to see Selene go flying out the door.

“No!” he yelled and got out of the car throwing his Molotov cocktail at the Alpha just as it came out of the house.

The Alpha caught the bottle but Allison shot it causing the Alphas arm to catch fire. Then Jackson threw his bottle which shatter on all over Peter. The Alpha was now covered in flames. Stiles ran over to Selene.

“Guess you can handle yourself. Excuse me” she said as she got up and she shifted into a pure white wolf she looked like a huge timber wolf.

She looked at Stiles then launched herself at Peter ripping and slashing with claws and teeth until he turned back into a badly burned and bleeding human Peter.

When Stiles went to look for Selene she was gone. He watched as Derek killed the Alpha.

“I’m the Alpha now” Derek said as his eyes turned red.

Scott and Stiles went to the hospital to check on Lydia.

“Shut the door” Scott said.

“Is it completely healed?” Stiles asked.

“No not at all.” Stiles looked at the wound.

“I don’t get it the doctors said she’d be fine.”

“Yeah but the bite’s not healing like it did with me. Which means she’s not a werewolf.”

“Then what the hell is she?” Stiles asked.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** She was locked up in her house back in human form.

“I told you it would go badly when he found out” Derek said behind her.

“Derek not a great time” she growled.

“What are you going to do now?”

“I’m staying I don’t know why but I feel like something’s coming I need to be here. Now get out… please” she finished on a whisper.

She was alone in the dark silent tears running down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Season 1


	12. Omega

**Stiles POV:** “She’s… she’s the first, Alpha of Alphas, a goddess’ daughter!” Stiles said panicking.

Scott rolled his eyes Stiles knew he was repeating himself but he still couldn’t believe it.

“Did you get new keys for your jeep?” Scott asked.

“Yeah of course but Scott what do I do? She lied… a lot. And she’s the daughter of a freaking goddess!” Stiles ranted.

“Yeah and Allison’s father knows what I am and tried to kill me!” Scott yelled back.

They both dropped onto Stiles’ bed sitting.

“We both need help” Scott finally said.

“I can’t be with her… she lied to me but that I can forgive but me… I’m not worthy of her an immortal a goddess’ daughter she deserves an Alpha someone strong” Stiles said pain and sadness in his voice and in his heart.

“Stiles she’s crazy about you…” Scott tried but Stiles’ mind was made up.

He would let Selene think he was mad at her it would make things easier.

“Scott no just… no okay.”

Scott nodded.

“Okay I need you to keep an eye on Lydia for me just to make sure nothing happens” Scott told him.

Stiles nodded then Scott left and Stiles went to the hospital to watch out for Lydia. He fell asleep soon after he got there. He ended up dreaming of Selene.

He hadn’t seen her all weekend and he wasn’t sure how to act around her or even what to do. He loved her but she lied and he didn’t really feel worthy yet he felt… fragile. So he was self-conscious and angry.

When he got up he went to get food out of the vending machine.

“It’s not going to work” he said to himself as he got even angrier.

Then his food got stuck in the vending machine. He started rocking it getting more violent as he thought about Selene and now his food. Without warning the vending machine fell over crashing to the floor.

Stiles stared at it bugged out eyes and a freaked out expression. Then he quickly walked away before anyone saw what he did. There was a loud scream that sent Stiles bolting towards Lydia’s room.

“Lydia? Lydia!”

Not wanting the others to possibly get hurt Stiles pushed past them to get to Lydia but she wasn’t there. When his dad got there he pulled Stiles aside after asking his questions.

“What the hell are you still doing here?”

Watching Lydia for Scott wishing I could be with Selene.

“Um providing moral support?” Stiles said.

“How bout you provide your ass back home where you should be” his dad said.

“Okay I can do that too.”

Then Stiles walked off past people trying to fix the vending machine and he picked up his speed. Stiles had called Scott soon after Lydia went missing so he was in Stiles’ jeep waiting. He handed Scott Lydia’s hospital robe.

“This is the one she was just wearing?” Stiles nodded.

“All right just shove the thing in your face and let’s find her.”

When Stiles started his jeep the light showed on Allison.

“What are you doing here? Someone’s gonna see us” Scott said.

“I don’t care she is my best friend and we need to find her before they do.”

“I can find her before the cops can” Scott told her.

“How bout before my father does?”

“He knows?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUV’s.”

“Search party” Scott said.

“It’s more like a hunting party.”

“Get in” Scott said opening the door for her.

Stiles drove fast as hell to find Lydia first.

“All right but if she’s turning would they actually kill her?” Stiles asked Allison.

“I don’t know they won’t tell me anything. Okay all they say is ‘We’ll talk after Kate’s funeral when the others get here’.”

“What others?” Stiles asked worried.

“I don’t… They won’t tell me that either.”

“Okay your family’s got some serious communication issues to work on. Scott are we going the right way?!” Stiles yelled to Scott whose head was out the window like a dog.

“Take the next right” Scott yelled back.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** They were hunting… something they didn’t know. Derek was at her side running. The thing led them to a grave yard with a young man in a bulldozer. The bulldozer was shoved over by whatever they were chasing.

“I’ll get the bulldozer you get the boy” Selene said as she slowly started to tilt the bulldozer back up right.

Derek walked over to the grave the boy fell in.

“Need a hand?”

Slowly Derek helped the boy out of the hole.

“What’s your name?” Derek asked.

The boy looked at Derek then Selene who smiled.

“I… Isaac” the boy said.

“Who did that to your eye?” Selene asked stepping closer and gently touched the black eye Isaac had.

He winced when she did.

“I…I fell” Isaac said.

Selene pulled her hand away from his eye right before her claws came out. She knew he was lying and now knew who most likely hit him. She looked over at Derek a silent message passed between them and she nodded once then walked off.

She stopped at the edge of the woods.

“You’re safe now Isaac. Derek will explain” then she smiled and ran off.

She hurt she missed Stiles but she knew he was beyond mad at her. So instead of going home she went to Derek’s house where she had been staying since the night Stiles found out what she was.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Slowly they walked up to Derek’s house.

“She came here? You sure?” Stiles asked Scott as they stared at Derek’s house.

“Yeah this is where the scent leads.”

“All right but has Lydia ever been here?”

“Not with me” Allison said.

“Hey look at this” Stiles said touching a wire on the ground.

“You see this? I think it’s a tripwire.”

Stiles pulled it.

“Stiles” Scott said from behind him.

“Yeah buddy?”

Then Stiles turned to see Scott hanging upside down.

“Next time you see a tripwire… don’t trip it” Scott said.

“Yeah noted.”

“Wait wait wait someone’s coming hide go!” Stiles and Allison took off running to hide.

It was Allison’s father. Once he was gone they ran back over to Scott.

“You okay?” Allison asked.

“It’s just another life-threatening conversation with your dad.”

“Stiles help me with this” Allison said trying to get Scott down.

“Thanks but I think I got it” Scott said now standing upright.

Scott started towards Derek’s again.

“Coming?” he asked. __

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** “Stiles was at your house last night with Scott and Allison” Selene said.

“Doing what?” Derek asked.

“Looking for Lydia” she said.

“And what did you do when Stiles got close?” Derek smirked.

“…Fine I ran okay?” Selene growled.

“I’m not judging” Derek said.

“The hell you aren’t I see that smirk. You’re just too good to tell me the truth” Selene said then smiled at him.

“You always were nice to me even though I can take care of myself. Thank you no one else has ever done that other than…”

“Stiles” Derek said.

Selene nodded.

“How’d last night go for you?” she asked.

“Isaac’s dad beats him his mom is dead and he’s an outcast. And he’s thinking” Derek told her.

They watched from the woods as the cops talked to Isaac and his dad.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** At school the next day Stiles told Scott what his dad said.

“She ate the liver?”

“No I didn’t say she ate it I said it was missing.”

“I never ate anyone’s liver” Scott said.

“Yeah right cause when it comes to werewolves you’re a real model of self-control. Actually wait hold on you’re the test case for this so we should be going over what happened to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning you know? What were you drawn to?”

“Allison.”

“Okay nothing else? Seriously?”

“Nothing else mattered. But no that’s good though right? Cause the night that Lydia was bit she was with you” Scott said.

“I only took her cause… Selene asked me too… plus Lydia was looking for Jackson.”

They found Jackson in the locker room.

“If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods why should I care?” Jackson asked.

“Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be you know turning” Scott replied.

“Turning?”

“Yeah turning.”

“Into?”

“A unicorn what do you think dumbass?” Stiles said.

“Well I think that if Lydia’s turning she’s not the one that’s gonna need help.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh god you’ve got it backwards McCall. When I was with Lydia you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me. What do you think she’s gonna do with a set of real claws?”

Then Jackson shoved past them. At the morning practice Stiles noticed Selene wasn’t in the bleachers. He missed her.

After practice in their Chemistry class Stiles said, “All right it’s causing me severe mental anguish to say this but he’s right.”

“I know.”

“What if the next body part she steals is from someone who’s still alive?”

“This is a pop quiz Mr. Stilinski if I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career” the teacher said.

“Can you do that?” Stiles asked.

“Well there it is again your voice triggering the only impulse I’ve ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I’ll see you at three for detention. You too Mr. McCall?”

“No sir” Scott said.

At three Stiles made his way to detention. Selene was nowhere to be seen. Felt like a part of him was missing. When four rolled around he jumped up only to be told to sit back down.

“What but it’s been an hour” he said.

“My detention’s an hour and a half” Harris said.

“You can’t do that.”

“Oh but I can. You see Stiles since your father was so judicious in his dealings with me I’ve decided to make you my personal project for the rest of the semester. You are going to benefit from all the best that strict discipline has to offer. Now sit down before I decide to keep you here all night.”

Finally released Stiles drove then ran to the graveyard and the spot where Scott was hiding.

“Who the hell is that?” Stiles asked looking at the old man with Allison and her family.

“He’s definitely an Argent” Scott said.

“Hey you know maybe they’re just here for the funeral. I mean what if they’re the non-hunting side of the family? There could be non-hunting Argents it’s possible right?” Stiles asked.

“I know what they are they’re reinforcements” Scott told him.

Then they were both grabbed by Stiles’ dad.

“The two of you. Unbelievable. Pick up my tie.”

Stiles bent to grab it his dad still had a hold on him.

“Got it sorry I know I’m supposed to ask” Stiles said.

They were put in the back of a cop car. Stiles’ dad got a call on the scanner saying there was a disturbance in a car. After listening to the message they escaped out of the car. They walked the whole way to the scene it was dark when they got there.

“What the hell is Lydia doing?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know”

“What kept you from doing that? Was it Allison?”

“I hope so.”

“Do you need a closer look?”

“No I got it.”

Then Scott took off running.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Derek forced Scott to watch the Agrents kill an Omega.

“Gerard the code… the Luna…” Chris Argent said.

“No code not anymore and the Luna’s a myth no such thing” Gerard replied back.

“What are they doing?” Scott asked.

A tear rolled down Selene’s cheek as she FELT the Omega die. Her eyes were bright red and her voice chilling.

“They’re declaring war.”

Then she howled.


	13. Shape Shifted

**Selene POV:** After letting Scott go home Selene went with Derek to the old train warehouse were he’d been staying. Selene sat in silence so many emotions flowing through her.

“You can feel it cant you? When one of us dies or gets hurt you feel that” Derek said breaking the silence.

“Yes I feel it.”

“How?”

“All wolves come from me somehow so when one dies or is hurt I feel it. The closer I am to that wolf mentally emotionally physically I can also somewhat share their wound. Like when you got shot by Kate I got a wound on my arm as well”

“How do you survive it?”

“I just do…I’ve never told anyone this” she said with a slight laugh.

Then she got a very rare Derek Hale smile.

“Isaac’s here” Selene said smiling.

Derek went to go meet him. A few minutes later they both came back into the train. Isaac was sporting a new bite mark.

“Are you scared Isaac?” Selene asked.

He nodded. She made room for him on the bench and took his hand and smiled.

“Don’t be you’re totally safe I promise” she smiled.

She sent Derek away to get Isaac some clothes for tomorrow. Isaac’s wound was already healing and Selene smiled to herself. She knew Isaac was going to make a great werewolf. She cupped the back of his neck and looked dead in his eyes and gave an order as an Alpha.

“Sleep Isaac.”

“Tomorrow everything will change for you” she whispered as he fell asleep.

She continued to watch over him even after Derek got back.

“Let him go home tomorrow but on the night of the full moon he needs to be here” Selene said softly.

Derek nodded.

“Will he survive it?”

Her eyes slowly fell then opened as she nodded to Derek.

“Then sleep he’s safe for now.”

Selene finally let sleep take her and dreamed of Stiles. The next night Isaac was in trouble she could feel it so she tracked him.

“Isaac! What’s wrong?” she asked finding him in an alley in the pouring rain.

“My…my dad he’s…he’s chasing me.”

She grabbed his hand and ran leaving his bike behind. He ran with the speed of the wolf inside him. She took him to her house instead of Derek’s.

Stiles’ scent was all over it made her ache. She couldn’t even go up to her bedroom.

“You’re safe here” she said trying to focus on Isaac.

“There are a couple guest rooms upstairs with a bathroom and spare clothes both are yours to use so is the bed. Everything will okay” Selene said.

She used the other guest room instead of her own room. It wasn’t until the next morning when Isaac left for school did she learn his father was murdered.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** “I’m serious it’s not like the last full moon I don’t feel the same” Scott told him.

“Oh does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?” Stiles asked.

“I swear I don’t have the urge to maim and kill you.”

“You know you say that now but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there’s a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere okay? And it’s very stressful on me and so yes I’m still locking you up.”

“Okay fine but I do think I’m in more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison” Scott smiled.

“Okay I’m aware of how good things are with Allison.”

“They’re really good.”

“I… thank you I know.”

“I mean like really good.”

“Alright I get it! Just please shut up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself” Stiles said.

“All right did you get something better than handcuffs this time?”

“Yeah much better.”

Stiles led Scott to his locker to show him when he opened his locker the chains he was going to use poured out. It was very loud and everyone looked. His coach came over to them.

“Part of me wants to ask the other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So I’m gonna walk away.”

“That’s good that’s a wise choice coach” Stiles said.

As they began picking up the chains Scott stopped and his eyes flashed yellow and he began looking around.

“You okay? Scott?” Stiles asked.

“There’s another in here right now.”

“Another what?”

“Another werewolf.”

“It was kind of like a scent but I couldn’t tell who it is” Scott said as they walked out to the field.

“What if you can get him one-on-one would that help?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay I think I got an idea” Stiles said then he went to go talk to their coach.

Then he ran back smiling.

“I told coach that you’re switching with Danny for the day” Stiles said.

“But I hate playing goal.”

“Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea.”

“Oh.”

“There we go”

“What’s the idea?” Scott asked.

“I seriously don’t understand how you survive without me sometimes.”

So Stiles explained the plan then got in line and watched Scott run out of the goal and tackle team members. Coach grabbed Stiles by his face mask.

“Stilinski what the hell is wrong with your friend?”

“Uh he’s failing two classes, he’s a little socially awkward and if you look close enough his jaw lines kind of uneven.”

“That’s interesting” then coach walked off.

Isaac was in front of Stiles and when it was his turn Stiles could hear Isaac growling. When Scott tackled Isaac both just looked each other until they noticed the cops coming. Isaac got pulled away by cops.

“His father’s dead they think he was murdered” Scott said listening to the cops.

“Are they saying he’s a suspect?” Stiles asked.

“I’m not sure why?”

“Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours.”

“Like overnight?”

“During the full moon.”

“How good are these holding cells at holding people?” Scott asked.

“People good. Werewolves probably not that good.”

“Stiles remember when I said I don’t have the urge to maim and kill?”

“Yeah.”

“He does.”

In chemistry class they picked up the conversation again.

“Why would Derek choose Isaac?” Scott asked.

“Peter told me that if the bite doesn’t turn you it could kill you and maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving.”

“Doesn’t being a teenager mean your dad can’t hold him?”

“Well not unless they have solid evidence or a witness. Wait Danny where’s Jackson?” Stiles asked.

“In the principals’ office talking to your dad.” Danny said.

“What? Why?”

“Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac” Danny said.

“Witness” Scott said.

“We gotta get to the principals’ office” Stiles said.

“How?”

Stiles threw a ball of paper at their teacher.

“Who the hell did that?” the teacher asked.

Stiles and Scott pointed at each other. Sure enough they were sent to the principals’ office. Stiles tried to hide behind a magazine when his dad came out.

“Hi Scott” Mr. Stilinski said.

“H…yeah.”

“Boys come on in” Gerard said coming out of the principals’ office.

“Scott McCall academically not the most accomplished but I see you have become quite the star athlete. Mr. Stilinski oh perfect grades but little to no extracurricular maybe you should try lacrosse” Gerard said since he was now the new principal.

“Oh actually I’m already…” Stiles started.

“Hold on McCall you’re the Scott that was dating my granddaughter” Gerard said.

“We were dating but not anymore not dating not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other at all” Scott stammered.

“Relax Scott you look like you’re about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth.”

“Just a hard break up.”

“Oh that’s too bad you seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen guys yes I am the principal but I really don’t want you to think of me as the enemy.”

“Heh is that so?” Stiles said.

“However this being my first day I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention.”

Both Gerard and Scott looked at Stiles.

“Hey sorry Harris literally just let me out of detention literally and he had my phone the whole frickin’ time” Stiles said into the phone hours later talking to Allison.

“Well we need to do something right now. They were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter and then they sent this guy out” Allison said.

“Wait what guy?”

“He was dressed as a sheriff’s deputy.”

“They’re sending him to the station for Isaac.”

“He was also carrying this box with something on it like um like a carving or something.”

“What was it?”

“Hold on hold on I’m taking a picture did you get it?” Stiles cheeked his phone.

“Yeah wolfsbane.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means they’re gonna kill him.”

They hung up and Stiles started to drive to the station when Allison called back.

“Hey did you slow him down?” Stiles asked.

“You could say that” Allison said.

“All right well um I’m headed to the station right now.”

“Where’s Scott?”

“Isaac’s.”

“Does he have a plan?”

“Yeah but not a very good one and unfortunately we don’t really have time to come up with anything better.”

Then Stiles hung up. Once at the station Stiles met up with Derek.

“Okay now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock book in my father’s office the problem is getting past the front desk” Stiles said.

“I’ll distract her” Derek said.

“Whoa whoa you? You’re not going in there. I’m taking my hand off” Stiles said as Derek looked at him then where Stiles grabbed him.

“I was exonerated” Derek said.

“You’re still a person of interest.”

“An innocent person.”

“An…you? Yeah right okay fine what’s your plan?”

“To distract her.”

“Uh huh how? By punching her in the face?”

“By talking to her.”

“Okay all right give me a sample what are you gonna open with? Dead silence that should work beautifully. Any other ideas?”

“I’m thinking about punching you in the face” Derek said.

Stiles watched in disgust as Derek charmed the woman behind the desk then went to get the keys to Isaac’s cell. But someone had beaten him to it.

He started to head towards the cell where Isaac was. He ran into one of the deputies.

“Whoa uh just looking for um… oh sh…” Stiles saw the arrow in the mans’ leg.

As he turned to run the man grabbed him and covered his mouth. The man dragged him back to Isaac’s cell and on the way Stiles pulled the fire alarm. The cell door to Isaac’s cell was broken open already.

Then a fully shifted Isaac attacked the fake deputy. Stiles crawled as far away as he could. Isaac knocked the guy out and turned to Stiles.

Derek showed up and roared at Isaac just in time to stop him from attacking Stiles. Isaac shifted back and was cowering on the floor.

“How did you do that?” Stiles asked.

“I’m the Alpha. Get him outta here” Derek said.

Then Selene rushed in and stopped looking at Stiles half with love half with pain. She wrapped her arms around Isaac.

“Isaac it’s okay. Come with me everything’s okay.”

With her arms around Isaac cradling him they quickly walked out of the room.

“Selene!” Stiles yelled.

“No. Not yet. You need to know a few things. Look up mating and mates for wolves then think that maybe she did what she did for you to protect you because of that” Derek said looking at the scar on Stiles neck.

The scar Selene left. After Derek left Stiles’ dad came in Stiles looked at the fake guard and back to his dad the room was a mess.

“Uh he did it” Stiles said pointing at the guard.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** She took Isaac to her house and held him all night his body shaking in terror. She knew he was calmed by her presence so she stayed. Every time he would start to have a night terror she woke him up.

When he was finally in a peaceful sleep she allowed herself to cry the look in Stiles’ eyes mix of love pain and anger hurt her. But damn she missed him so much.


	14. Ice Pick

**Stiles POV:** “Listen up anybody sees Isaac Lahey you immediately tell the principal get a teacher or you call me” coach said in the locker room the next day.

“Isaac?” Scott asked.

“It’s Derek’s problem now” Stiles said.

“What do you mean tonight’s not a good idea?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know that thing that we saw last night, Isaac missing, Allison’s grandfather all this stuff happening with Derek. I just… it doesn’t feel right” Scott said.

“No you’re not backing out do you want to know why? Because you and Allison are obviously having quite a good time together. And you know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles! I just… I can’t stop thinking about her… what what is it?” Stiles asked when Scott started to look around his face intense.

Then Scott racedd out of the locker room back into the gym. Stiles followed. Scott held Erica and laid her on the ground she was having a seizure.

“Put her on her side” Allison said as everyone crowded around.

Gently Scott put Erica on her side then she was taken away to the hospital. By lunch time Stiles was ready to help get things ready for tonight. He went over to a table and sat down.

“Boyd” Stiles said to the guy at the table.

“You got the keys?”

“This isn’t a favor it’s a transaction” Boyd said.

“Right yeah absolutely” Stiles said holding out $20.

“I said $50.”

“Really I… I remember $20 I don’t know I have really good verbal memory and I remember $20. I remember the distinct ‘twa’ sound ‘twa-enty’” Stiles said.

“I said $50. With the ‘fa’ sound hear the difference?”

“Um…”

“If you can’t I can demonstrate some other words with the ‘fa’ sound.”

“No no I think I’m recalling it now maybe I just got it confused with for-ty” Stiles said but Boyd just looked at him.

“Come on man have you seen the piece of crap Jeep that I drive?”

“You seen the piece of crap bus that I take?”

Finally seeing his point Stiles gave him $50. Boyd smiled and gave him the keys to the ice rink.

“Thank you.”

Stiles walked over to Scott and sat down.

“Got them. Pick you up right after work tonight and we’ll meet at the rink cool?” Stiles asked.

Then in walked Erica in pumps and miniskirt plus leather jacket over a tight t-shirt.

“What the holy hell is that?” Lydia asked as she walked past their table.

“It’s Erica” Scott said.

As she left Stiles and Scott followed. Clearly she’s a werewolf Derek even picked her up in his car and smiled at them. Stiles picked Scott up after work and drove to the ice rink.

“So Lydia will be there. Allison’s parents want her to keep an eye on Lydia and so do I” Scott said before Stiles could object.

“Fine okay I see the point” Stiles responded.

At the rink Stiles used Boyd’s keys to unlock it then turned the lights on.

“Could it be any colder in here?” Lydia asked as she put on her ice skates.

“Here” Stiles said handed her his spare jacket.

“I’m wearing blue. Orange and blue not a good combination” Lydia told him.

“But it’s the colors of the Mets. Okay um maybe orange and blue is not the best. But you know sometimes there’s other things you wouldn’t think would be a good combination end up turning out to be like a perfect combination. You know like two people together who nobody ever thought would be together ever” Stiles said.

At first he was just trying to make his point but ended up thinking about him and Selene.

“No I can see that…” Lydia started .

“Um I’ll be right back sorry….” Stiles said as he got up and grabbed his phone.

I miss you can we talk? Stiles sent the text to Selene but he couldn’t wait so he called her.

“Hey Selene I miss you I…” Stiles said as the phone was answered.

“Stiles?” a guy’s voice answered him.

“Isaac? What are you doing answering Selene’s phone?” Stiles asked half hurt half pissed.

“Well we just got back from a long run so she’s in the shower told me to answer her phone. Thought it may be Derek with something important” Isaac told him.

“Oh um okay well tell her I called.”

“Sure man.”

Then Stiles ended the call. Stiles rushed onto the ice when Lydia started screaming. There was no one there but she screamed and screamed.

After they got her calmed down Allison took Lydia home and Stiles took Scott home. No one said a word.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** She came out of the kitchen drying her hands.

“Who was that?” she asked Isaac.

“No one important” he smiled.

“Thanks for taking care of it for me” she smiled back then went back to cooking dinner and washing dishes.

She had been working with Isaac on his wolf. Turns out not as easy as she thought even Erica wasn’t getting it. Not that Selene was around Erica much.

Erica liked to think she was Queen B. If Selene was around her too long Erica tried to seem Alpha so Selene would leave or else she’d kill Erica which would not be good for her or anyone.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Next day at lunch Stiles went quickly to get to Scott something was wrong.

“Scott do you see that?” Stiles said pointing to an empty table.

“What it’s an empty table?”

“Yeah but whose empty table?” Stiles asked.

“Boyd.”

“I’m gonna go to the ice rink and see if he’s there. And if he’s not at home you call me got it? What?” Scott asked when Stiles said nothing.

“Maybe we should let him. Boyd you know man? You said Derek’s giving them a choice right?”

“We can’t.”

“You gotta admit Erica looks pretty good healthy now.”

“How do you think she’ll look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?”

“All right all I’m saying is maybe this one isn’t totally your responsibility.”

“They all are and you know this things gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible.”

“All right I’m with you. And I also gotta say this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you” Stiles said joking to lighten the mood.

“Shut up” Scott said laughing.

“No seriously do you wanna try making out for a sec just to see how it feels?” Stiles said laughing hard.

Then Stiles left Scott to go to Boyd’s house.

“Hey Boyd? Hey Boyd? It’s Stiles. Oh god” Stiles said turning around to see Erica behind him.

“What are you doing here Stiles?” she asked.

“Uh nothing I was just looking for um…” Stiles stuttered slightly out of fear that she would hurt him.

“Boyd?” she asked grinning.

That grin scared him more.

“Yeah yes Boyd.”

“You know what you’re doing right now that’s kind of funny? You’re only looking in my eyes” Erica said.

“That’s funny?” Stiles started to think she was a little stupid.

“Well yeah because it’s that kind of look where you’re trying not to look anywhere other than my eyes but you want to don’t you? You want a nice long hard look” she said getting super close to him.

“Not really no.”

“Oh so it’s just my eyes?”

“Yes you have pretty eyes.”

“I have beautiful everything.”

“I’ve seen better plus you have a new found self-confidence congratulations Erica. I should get going.”

“You’re not going anywhere” Erica said with a soft growl and pushing against Stiles’ chest.  
“Why not?” Stiles said in pain.

“You’re having car trouble” she said smiling holding up a part from his Jeep then she hit him with it after that everything went dark.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** She sat on the edge of the rink watching the fight play out between Scott Isaac and Erica. Scott was very strong and even though she herself had been training Isaac he was no match for Scott.

But then Derek started to fight Scott and Derek was too strong for Scott to handle. Just before Derek and the others started to leave Selene spoke up.

“We’re not done yet. Derek I have a few words with the bitch puppy.”

Selene grinned as Erica growled. Selene made a clicking noise used to call to a dog.

“Come on puppy.”

Erica charged. Selene hopped off the edge and onto the ice grinning.

“Don’t kill her” she heard Derek say.

Selene didn’t want to kill her or knock her out so she kept her punches and kicks softer. Her claws didn’t go as deep. With Erica barely conscious and bleeding Selene picked her up and whispered in her ear.

“Stiles is mine go near him to flirt or hurt next time I wil kill you.”

Then with an open hand thrust to the face she sent Erica flying back to Derek’s feet unconscious. Selene looked around at everyone watching her and smiled.

“Now we’re done here.”

Then she simply walked out Erica’s blood dripping from her fingers.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Stiles woke up in a dumpster not too sure where he was and a terrible headache.

“Bitch.”

He slowly got out of the dumpster and walked back to his Jeep. When he checked the part that Erica took out was back in place.

On his seat was a note ‘keep you safe’. There was no signature but he hoped it was Selene’s. Then he drove home.


	15. Venomous

**Selene POV:** She watched from inside the train as Erica and Isaac brought Jackson in for Derek to test.

“What happened to you on the night of the full moon?” Derek asked.

“What? Nothing nothing happened” Jackson told him.

“You’re lying.”

“No wait no wait I can prove it. I taped myself” Jackson said.

“You taped yourself?” Isaac asked.

“Yes it was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster I was preparing for the so called gift your big bad Alpha promised me. And what did I get? Nothing. You want proof let me get the video.”

Jackson was pissed and afraid. Selene slowly walked out of the train and grinned.

“Oh sweetheart you think we’re monsters? That’s nothing compared to you. Don’t forget I went to school with you too.”

“You’re one of them?” Jackson asked shocked.

“No not one of them I’m The one” her eyes flashed red.

Isaac grinned as he let go of Jackson and walked behind her lightly placing his hands on her shoulders.

“She’s the Apex predator the first Alpha ever” Isaac said.

Her eyes still glowed red. Then she turned away and looked over her shoulder at Jackson.

“Deal with him Derek he’s your responsibility. And he deserves it” then she grinned showing canines and left.

She wanted to run the need so strong she shifted to the four legged wolf before she ever thought about it. She ran up to the hill overlooking the town and just sat there. It didn’t take too long before Isaac found her. He sat down next to her.

“Jackson passed he’s not the kanima and I get to go back to school” Isaac said lightly petting her fur.

She didn’t move or anything just stayed there as a wolf looking out at Beacon Hills. They stayed there quietly with him rubbing her fur before heading back to her house since he had to get up early for school.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Stiles ran into class the next day and sat behind Scott.

“Dude I just talked to my dad who just talked to Jackson and I’ve got really terrible horrible very very bad news” Stiles said.

“I think I already know” Scott said looking over at Isaac in class.

Stiles and Scott sat back watching Isaac in curiosity and worry. After class they were walking down the hall and Stiles started talking.

“All right I only found one thing online called a kanima. It’s a werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers.”

“That thing was not a jaguar” Scott said.

“Yeah and I’m not exactly a murderer” Stiles replied.

“Yeah but you did see it kill somebody which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it’s still trying to kill you and it probably won’t stop until you’re dead” Scott said and continued even though Stiles stopped walking with him.

“You know sometimes I really begin to question this ‘friendship’” Stiles said as he started walking again.

In economics Jackson started to talk to them.

“Hey testicle left and right what the hell is a kanima?” Jackson asked.

Both Scott and Stiles jerked around to look at him in shock. Scott explained while coach talked.

“Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?” Jackson asked.

“I’m familiar with the sensation” Stiles deadpanned.

“Wait why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it’s you?” Scott asked.

“How should I know?” Jackson growled through his teeth.

“Wait do they think it’s Lydia?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know all I heard was her name and something about chemistry.”

“Jackson! Do you have something you wanted to share with the rest of the class?” Coach asked coming over to them.

“Um just an undying admiration for my…my coach” Jackson spoke up.

“That’s really kind of you. Now shut up! Shut it! Anybody else?” Coach asked.

When Coach turned around Scott grabbed Stiles and whispered “How do we know it’s not her?”

“Because I looking into the eyes of that thing okay? And what I saw was pure evil and when I look into Lydia’s eyes I only see 50% evil. All right maybe 60 you know but no more than 40 on a good day” Stiles explained.

“Stiles that’s not a very good argument.”

“I’m aware of that but I swear it’s not her it can’t be all right? Lydia’s fine.”

They looked up to see Lydia at the board crying and freaking out her answer on the board not looking like English.

“What is that Greek?” Scott asked.

“No actually I think it is English” Stiles said taking a picture of the board then showed Scott the flipped image.

Lydia wrote SOMEONEHELPME all over the board. Next class was chemistry.

“Derek is not going to kill her without proof” Scott told him as they walked into the classroom.

“Alright so he tests her like he did with Jackson right? But when and where?” Stiles asked.

“I think here and now” Scott said. Stiles looked over and Lydia sitting by herself then he saw Erica and Isaac also see Lydia.

Erica grinned and started to move toward Lydia. Scott got to her first and Stiles sat on the other side.

“Einstein once said ‘Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I’m not sure about the universe.’ I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class you’re going to combine efforts through a round of ground experiments. Let’s see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski’s case less than one. Erica you take the first station. You’ll start with… I didn’t ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down” their teacher Mr. Harris said as all the boys in class raised their hands.

“Start with Mr. McCall. All right next two” their teacher started making pairs.

Stiles sat with his partner watching Lydia and Allison but also Scott with Erica. Just before things got messy the ding of the bell told them to switch partners. Scott ran over to partner with Lydia and Stiles was stuck with Isaac.

“If you harm one perfect strawberry blonde hair on her head I’m gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present” Stiles said as he worked on the experiment.

“I don’t think Selene would like that since you know she’s taken me in and trained me herself” Isaac grinned.

“Plus I’ve never actually been to one of Lydia’s big invite only birthday parties. I did ask her out once though.”

Stiles tried very hard not to let the Selene comment get to him.

“Sounds like the beginning to a heartfelt story. I’m gonna pass thanks.”

Isaac ignored him.

“It was the first day of Freshmen year…”

“And you thought everything was gonna be different for you in high school but she said no.”

“Yeah yeah she even laughed told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine not a chain.”

“Mm unrequited love’s a bitch maybe you should write about it in English class you know? Channel all that negative energy.”

“Nah I was thinking I’d channel it into killing her…I’m not very good at writing. Plus I have my eyes set on a dark haired new beauty” Isaac grinned as Harris yelled switch and he walked away over to Lydia.

Scott sat next to Stiles. When Stiles tried to get up Harris smacked his hand with a yard stick.

“If you’re trying to test my patience Mr. Stilinski I guarantee it’ll be a failing grade.”

Stiles and Scott tried to work.

“He wants Selene he flat out told me” Stiles growled through his teeth glaring at Isaac.

“Who?” Scott asked.

“Isaac. Said she took him in and trained him and now he wants her.”

“Time. If you’ve catalyzed the reaction correctly you should now be looking at a crystal.”

Stiles and Scott looked at theirs. It looked like mashed potatoes.

“Now for the part of that last experiment I’m sure you’ll all enjoy… you can eat it.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows in horror over eating it.

“Lydia!” Scott jumped up.

“What?” she asked clearly annoyed.

“Nothing” Scott said when everyone looked at him.

They watched as she ate the crystal with kanima venom on it. Nothing happened.


	16. Venomous part 2

**Stiles POV:** After class Allison Stiles and Scott all went into Coach’s empty office to talk.

“Derek’s outside waiting for Lydia” Scott said.

“Waiting to kill her?” Allison asked.

“If he thinks she’s the kanima then yes especially after what happened at the pool.”

“It’s not her” Stiles said.

“Stiles she didn’t pass the test man nothing happened.”

“No it can’t be her.”

“It doesn’t matter because Derek thinks it’s her. So either we convince him that he’s wrong or we’ve got to figure out a way to protect her” Allison said.

“Well I really don’t think he’s gonna do anything here not at school” Scott said.

“What about after school? What if we can prove Derek’s wrong?” Allison asked.

“By three o’clock?” Stiles asked.

“There could be something in the bestiary” Allison said worry for her friend in her voice.

“Oh you mean the 900 page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Actually I think I know someone who might be able to translate it.”

“Um I can talk to Derek maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it’s not her. But if anything happens you guys let me handle it okay?” Scott said.

“What does that mean?” Allison asked.

“That you can’t heal like I do I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I can protect myself. What? Did something else happen?” Allison asked as she pulled out a small crossbow.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt. Seriously if anything goes wrong you call me okay? I… I don’t care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream yell whatever. I’ll hear you and I’ll find you as fast as I can. We have until three.”

As Scott turned to go Stiles accidently fired Allison’s crossbow at him luckily Scott caught the arrow.

“Ah sorry sorry sensitive trigger on that” Stiles said handing in back to Allison.

Stiles went to find Lydia and keep an eye on her while he waited for Scott and Allison. When Allison showed up and Scott didn’t Stiles knew plan B was on. So Stiles, Allison, and Jackson all told Lydia they were having a study group together.

“If we’re doing a study group why didn’t we just stay in the library?” Lydia asked as they all paraded her out of the library.

“Because we’re meeting up with somebody else” Stiles told her as they walked.

“Hm well why don’t they just meet us in the library?” Lydia asked getting annoyed.

“Oh that would’ve been a great idea. Too late” Stiles told her.

“Okay hold on…” Lydia stopped walking but Jackson pushed her from behind to keep moving.

“Lydia shut up and walk.”

Stiles got them all into his Jeep and drove off to Scott’s house.

“If we’re studying at Scott’s house then where’s Scott?” Lydia asked when they got there.

“Meeting us here I think I hope” Stiles said softly.

Once inside Stiles turned every lock on the door and even locked the chain. When Lydia gave him a weird look he had to think of an excuse.

“Uh there’s been a few break-ins around the neighborhood.”

Then he put a chair under the door knob.

“And a murder” he said when Lydia pointed at the chair.

Everyone just looked at him.

“Yeah it was bad.”

“Lydia follow me I need to talk to you for a minute” Jackson told her.

“Seriously what is going on with everyone” Lydia said as she followed Jackson.

Allison called Scott.

“It’s me. You need to get here right now” Allison told Scott as Stiles looked out the window to see Derek and his pack.

Stiles kept checking out the window until he saw that Allison had her phone out again.

“What are you doing?”

“I think… I think I have to call my dad.”

“No, but if he finds out you’re here… you and Scott…”

“I know but what are we supposed to do? They’re not here to scare us okay? They’re here to kill Lydia.”

“I got an idea just shoot one of’em.”

“Are you serious?”

“We told Scott we could protect ourselves so let’s do it. Or at least give it a shot right?”

“Okay.”

“Look they don’t think we’re gonna fight so if one of them gets hit I guarantee they’ll take off. So just shoot one of’em.”

“Which one?”

“Uh Derek yeah shoot him preferably in the head.”

“If Scott was able to catch an arrow Derek definitely can.”

“Okay uh just shoot one of the other three maybe Isaac.”

“You mean two.”

“No I mean three. Where the hell is Isaac?” Stiles asked as he looked out seeing Isaac was gone.

“Oh um okay that’s a big problem” Stiles said.

“Why is it a big problem? I thought Derek was a big problem?” Allison asked.

“He’s a problem but Selene herself has been training Isaac” Stiles explained.

“Yeah okay that is a problem” Allison agreed.

As she took aim with her crossbow Isaac grabbed it from her and threw her to the ground and knocked Stiles down too. However instead of going after Stiles Isaac turned to go after Allison. Allison ran upstairs to Lydia.

“Stiles! It’s here!” Allison yelled down to him.

Luckily Scott showed up before Isaac decided to turn on Stiles. The fight didn’t last long before Scott knocked Isaac out. Then he opened the front door and threw Erica who also snuck into the house and Isaac out to Derek.

“I think I’m finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott. You’re not an Omega you’re already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can’t beat me” Derek said.

Allison and Stiles stood with Scott on the porch.

“I can hold you off until the cops get here” Scott replied.

In the distance the wail of the cops siren pierced the night. There was a noise on the roof and Stiles, Scott and Allison ran into the yard to look up only to see the kanima. It quickly ran off and Lydia came running out of the house.

“Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?”

“It’s Jackson” Scott said quietly.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** “Scott beat me” Isaac said angry as he walked into Selene’s house later that night.

Selene lounged on her couch.

“He’s had longer to practice plus he’s an Alpha… of sorts.”

“I can beat Erica and Boyd though” Isaac said grinning.

“Good if not I’d think I was doing something wrong.”

“Jackson is the kanima… how?” Isaac paced.

“Well when is the kanima not the kanima? When it’s Jackson that’s probably why the venom paralyzed him” Selene guessed.

“I… I didn’t attack Stiles.”

Selene curled up and looked off into space.

“I know… thank you.”

Then Isaac went to bed and Selene stayed there on the couch lonely.


	17. Frenemy

**Stiles POV:** Derek took off after Jackson before the cops showed up. Allison decided it was best she take Lydia home and Scott told the cops whoever was trying to break in got scared off by the cops.

Once the cops were gone Stiles and Scott got into Stiles Jeep to go after Jackson. Stiles was forced to stop however because of spikes in the road.

“What do we do now?” Stiles asked Scott.

However Scott was already out of the Jeep and over the fence running. Stiles threw his hands up in frustration. Stiles had to find a different way to follow Scott. When he caught up to him he surprised Scott who turned to attack.

“Wait wait! Sorry I’m sorry. Did you see where he went?” Stiles asked when Scott calmed down.

“I lost him” Scott replied.

“What? You couldn’t catch his scent?”

“I don’t think he has one” Scott told him.

“All right any clue where he’s going?”

“To kill someone.”

“Ah that explains the claws and the fangs and all that. Good makes perfect sense now” Stiles said and Scott gave him a really-are-you-kidding-me-right-now look.

“What? Scott come on. I’m 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone okay? Sarcasm is my only defense.”

“Just help me find it.”

“Not ‘it’ Jackson.”

“Yeah I know. I know.”

“All right but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?”

“I mean I don’t think so but he already passed Derek’s test anyway.”

“Yeah but that’s just the thing how did he pass the test?”

“I don’t know” Scott said confused.

“Maybe it’s like an either-or thing. I mean Derek said that a snake can’t be poisoned by its own venom right? When’s the kanima not the kanima?”

“When it’s Jackson” Scott said understanding it.

They were standing in an alley outside a night club and Stiles looked up and slowly backed away from the building.

“Uh.. dude” Stiles called for Scott slightly panicked.

“You see that right?” he asked as they both watched the kanima go inside the night club.

“He’s inside” Scott said snuffing the air.

“What? How? Did you smell something?”

Scott nodded “Armani.”

Stiles tried the side door but it was locked.

“Aw come on. All right maybe there’s like a window we could climb through or some kind of… Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength” Stiles said as Scott handed him the broken door knob and went inside.

“How’d I not think of that one?” Stiles said to himself before following Scott inside.

Not five minutes in and dudes dressed like girls were petting Stiles.

“Dude everyone in here’s a dude I think we’re in a gay club” Scott said before turning back to see the guys all around Stiles.

“Man nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses huh Scott?”

They quickly walked over to the bar just as Danny left.

“Two beers” Stiles said.

“ID’s. How bout two cokes?” the bartender said looking at their fake ID’s.

“Rum and coke? Sure… Coke’s fine actually I’m driving anyway” Stiles said when the bartender looked at him.

“That one’s paid for” another bartender said as he set their cokes down.

Stiles looked over to see a man toast his beer at him and smile. Scott started to laugh.

“Oh shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything” Scott said still smiling.

“Yeah well your face did. Hey I found Danny.”

“I found Jackson.”

They were both looking up watching the kanima on the support beams on the ceiling.

“Get Danny” Scott said.

“What’re you gonna do?” Scott flicked his claws out.

“Works for me” Stiles said then he went to get Danny.

“Danny! Danny! Danny!” Stiles yelled as he shoved his way through the crowd while checking on Jackson.

But Stiles lost sight of both Danny and Jackson and soon the bodies started to drop, Derek showed up outta nowhere and slashed Jackson’s throat and people started screaming and creating a circle around those on the floor.

Stiles ran outside after Scott and found him with a passed out human Jackson.

“What do we do with him now?” Scott asked.

They ended up loading Jackson into Stiles’ Jeep just as the cops showed up. Scott went to check on Danny.

“Couldn’t get anything out of Danny” Scott said as he got back into the Jeep.

“Okay can we just get the hell outta here now before one of my dad’s deputies sees me?” Stiles begged.

Just as he was about to start his Jeep a patrol car parked right in front of him.

“Oh my god, oh my god. Could this get any worse?”

Then Jackson groaned from the back. Stiles whipped around.

“That was rhetorical!”

Turns out it could get worse the person who got out of the patrol car was his dad.

“Get rid of him” Scott said.

“Get rid of him? We’re at a crime scene and he’s the sheriff.”

“Do something.”

Stiles got out of the Jeep quickly.

“Hey.”

“What’re you doing here?” his dad asked.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It’s a club. It’s a club we were clubbing you know? At the club.”

“No exactly your type of club.”

“Oh well dad there’s a conversation that we…”

“You’re no gay.”

“Wha… I could be!”

“Not dressed like that.”

“Well what’s uh..”

“This is the second crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. And at this point I’ve been fed so many lies I’m not sure I know the kid in front of me. Now what the hell is going on?”

Stiles was hurt by his dads words.

“Dad I…”

“The truth Stiles.”

“The truth all right. Well the truth is that we were here with Danny. Yeah cause he just broke up with his boyfriend so you know we were trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That’s… that’s it.”

“Well that’s really good of you guys you’re good friends.”

Then Stiles got back into the Jeep and drove off.

“Uh what about your house?” Stiles asked.

“Not with my mom there. We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he’s dangerous.”

“I still say we just kill him” Stiles said as he drove.

“We’re not killing him.”

“God! Okay, okay I got an idea.”

“Does it involve breaking the law?”

“By now don’t you think that’s a given?”

“I was just trying to be optimistic.”

“Don’t bother.”

They ended up stealing a police holding vehicle and locking Jackson chained up inside. Stiles had to put pants on Jackson before he woke up. It was the worst experience of his life. “

Stiles! McCall! I’m gonna kill you!” Jackson yelled as he woke up a little after dawn.

Soon after Stiles took some food over to the van and climbed in slowly.

“Okay I bought you some foo…”

“Let me out now!” Jackson lunged for Stiles who scrambled out of the way.

“You know I put those pants on you all right buddy? One leg at a time. Being all up-close and personal with your junk wasn’t exactly a highlight of my day. So don’t think this is fun for me either. You know we’re actually doing you a favor?”

“This is doing me a favor?”

“Yes. You’re killing people to death. Yeah and until we can figure out how to stop you you’re … you’re gonna stay in here. I’m sorry. Now you want the ham and cheese or the turkey sub?”

“You actually think my parents won’t be looking for me?”

“Uh well not if they don’t think anything’s wrong” Stiles said holding up Jackson’s phone showing the text he sent to Jackson’s parents.

“Yeah” Stiles smiled when Jackson looked shocked and pissed.

Then Stiles started to try to explain what Jackson was to him.


	18. Frenemy part 2

**Stiles POV:** “Scales? Like a fish” Jackson said not believing a word.

“No more like a reptile. Um and uh your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people and you have a tail” Stiles said as he lounged with his feet up in the truck.

“I have a tail?”

“Yeah you have a tail.”

“Hm does it do anything?”

“No not that I know of.”

Jackson lunged a little forward but Stiles didn’t flinch.

“Can I use it to strangle you?”

“Yeah you still don’t believe me. All right the night of the semi-final game what did you do right after?”

“I went home.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes you idiot what the hell else would I do?”

“You attacked me and Derek at the school and you trapped us in the pool. You also killed a mechanic… right in front of me by the way. That was lovely. And one of the Argent’s hunters. Oh and last night you tried to kill Danny.”

“Why would I want to kill my best friend?”

“Well that’s what Scott’s out trying to figure out now.”

“Hm well maybe he should be trying to figure out is how he’s going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!”

“All right well tell me this. On the night of the full moon what happened?”

“Nothing. Nothing happened.”

Stiles was in the middle of sending Jackson’s parents another text when Allison showed up and scared him.

“Oh my god!” Stiles said as he jumped.

“They know” Allison told him.

“What?”

“They know Jackson’s missing.”

“No they can’t I’ve been texting his parents since last night. They don’t have a clue.”

“My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. They know.”

Then Stiles looked at Jackson’s phone in his hand and held it with two fingers far away from his body as he panicked.

“Chuck that” he told Allison trying to hand her the phone.

Then he got in the van and turned on the police radio.

“All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski’s arrival. Proceed with caution” the dispatch said.

Stiles started it up before placing a call on Jackson’s phone.

“Where are we going?” Allison asked.

“Somewhere very far from this” Stiles said as he threw the ringing phone out the window.

The Stiles drove away. Once in a safer location Scott met up with them.

“If Jackson doesn’t remember being the kanima he’s definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny’s tablet” Scott told them after explaining all he got from Danny.

“Why would he steal the thing if he doesn’t even know what’s on it?” Stiles asked.

“What if someone else took it?” Allison asked.

“Then somebody else knows what he is” Stiles told her.

“Which could mean someone’s protecting him” Scott said.

“Like the bestiary says ‘the kanima seeks a friend’ right?”

“Okay hold on so somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima and then just erases part of it so he wouldn’t know? I mean who would do that?” Stiles asked.

“Somebody who wanted to protect him?” Allison guessed.

“There’s something else. You said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that’s actually true?” Scott said.

“Well no it can’t be. Tried to kill all of us remember? I don’t know about you two but I haven’t murdered anybody lately” Stiles said.

“But I… I don’t think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac’s the first time it just went right by us didn’t it?” Scott asked Allison.

“You’re right it just ran off.”

“And it didn’t kill you in the mechanic’s garage” Scott told Stiles.

“Well yeah but it tried to kill me and Derek in the pool” Stiles fired back.

“Did it?”

“It would’ve. It was waiting for us to come out.”

After a second Scott asked.

“What if it was trying to keep you in?”

Stiles was shocked.

“Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?”

“Because there’s something else going on. We don’t know what it is. We don’t know anything about what’s going on with Jackson or why someone’s protecting him” Scott said.

“All right I got it. Kill Jackson problem solved” Stiles said.

They both looked at him.

“He risked his life for us. Against Peter you remember that?” Scott said.

“Yes but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It’s funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us it’s funny” Stiles explained.

“Yeah it doesn’t mean he’s not still worth saving” Scott replied.

“It’s always something with him though” Stiles said right back.

“He doesn’t know what he’s doing” Scott said getting a little mad.

“So what?”

“So I didn’t either! You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson? I had someone to stop me. He has nobody.”

“That’s his own fault” Stiles said simply.

“Doesn’t matter if we can save him we should try.”

As the sun started to set Stiles left to go try and talk to Lydia. When he couldn’t find her he went back to Scott and Allison only to find them asleep and naked in the backseat and Jackson gone.

“You guys might wanna come take a look at this” Stiles said after waking them up.

He showed them the empty van.

“I have to tell me father… Scott. He’s going to kill someone” Allison begged Scott.

“Okay tell him tell him everything” Scott said.

“Scott I gotta tell mine too” Stiles said.

“This is all my fault” Scott said turning away.

“It’s not but we have to tell them. We’re just a bunch of teenagers. We can’t handle this” Allison said.

“You’re right.”

“How you gonna make your dad believe all this?” Allison asked Stiles.

“I don’t know.”

“He’ll believe me” Scott said turning around his eyes glowing with his wolf.

Allison went home to tell her dad and Scott and Stiles went to talk to Stiles’ dad.

“Could you buzz us in? I gotta see my dad” Stiles told the deputy at the station.

“Scott, Stiles. Perfect timing. Have you met Jackson’s father, Mr. David Whitmore? Esquire” Sheriff Stilinski said showing them into a room where Jackson was sittng with his father.

“That means lawyer” Jackson said smiling.

Turns out Jackson got a restraining order on them.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Slowly Selene came into her house only to stumble and keep going. Isaac rushed over to help her.

“Oh my God what happened?”

“Jackson…got away…from capture…I tried…to stop him” she said out of breath as her body fought the kanima venom.

Isaac set her on the couch scratches and blood covered her body.

“How are you able to move? Did Jackson kill someone?”

“My body is fighting the venom a few scratches not enough to incapacitate me but a lot seems to make me slower and stumble. No he didn’t kill anyone he ran to the Sheriffs’ station and changed back” Selene explained.

Gently Isaac picked her up as she started to doze off.

“It’s okay I got ya” Isaac said when she growled a little.

He carried her up the stairs to the shower turned it on and stepped inside with her. He slowly wiped the blood off her face. Once the water stopped running red water and turned clear he stepped out and quickly without a lot of peeking pulled off her ripped bloody wet clothes and wrapped her in a big towel.

The whole time her eyes were slits barely open or conscious. He laid her on his bed and changed out of his wet clothes and came back to lay with her. Pack means comfort strength safety which is what he gave her.

Him being pack and near also gave her more energy and strength to heal faster… pack bond. Soon both were asleep and her wounds closed up quickly the venom also gone.


	19. Party Guessed

**Selene POV** : Selene leaned against the door to the broken train listening to Scott and Derek.

“I’m saying we need a new plan because next time one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal” Derek told Scott.

“I get it we can’t save Jackson” Scott said sadly before giving her a weird look.

“We can’t seem to kill him either” Derek replied.

“Derek slashed his throat I gutted him yet he’s perfectly fine” Selene said.

“I’ve seen a lot of things Scott. I’ve never seen anything like this. Every new moon’s just gonna make him stronger.”

“But how do we stop him?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if we can” Derek said shaking his dead slowly.

“Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it” Scott suggested.

“I’m the one who turned him it’s my fault” Derek said softly as he looked off into space.

“Yeah but you didn’t turn him into this. I mean this happened because of something in his past right?”

“That’s a legend in a book it’s not that simple” Derek replied getting a little aggravated.

“What do you mean? What are you not telling me?” Scott asked also getting mad.

“Why do you think I’m always keeping something from you?”

“Because you always are keeping something from me!”

“Well maybe I do it to protect you.”

“Scott that’s the Alphas… a good Alphas job to protect the pack” Selene spoke up seeing Derek hurt and struggling.

“Look where that got you. Doesn’t being part of a pack mean no secrets?” Scott said.

Selene felt the hurt from his words and the truth. Derek closed up on him.

“Go home Scott. Sleep heal. Make sure your friends are safe. Cause the full moon’s coming. And with the way things are going I’ve got a feeling it’s gonna be a rough one.”

Derek got up showing he was done talking. Scott was waiting for her a few minutes later outside.

“Selene what did you do to Stiles?”

“What do you mean is he okay?” her voice taking on a worried tone.

“He’s fine but… I don’t know I… smell you on him even though you two haven’t been around each other for…in a while” Scott said.

Selene looked away feeling the normal pain talking or thinking of Stiles brought on.

“I…I marked him” she said softly.

“You what?”

She let out a long breath.

“I marked him… as my mate. No it won’t turn him but there’s a mark where his shoulder and neck meet it’s a mate claiming mark.”

“Why would you do that?” Scott asked angry.

Selene flashed her eyes Alpha red to show her own anger.

“I love him!”

“There must have been others you loved you mark them too?”

She let her fangs and claws come out to go with her eyes.

“Watch your tone! No no others a wolf gets one mate two if the moon is kind. I’ve been alive centuries Scott I’ve only had the one” she finished softly seeing Scoot bow his head in submission to her anger.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

“Why would you? You haven’t had time to learn all there is to being a wolf. I’m sorry I let the Alpha out it’s not your fault. Go home Scott and don’t tell him” she turned to walk away but she still heard Scott.

“I won’t… but you should.”

The next day Selene and Isaac went to Derek to get the wolves ready for the full moon. Selene watched while Derek opened a box full of chains.

“What is that?” Isaac asked pointing to the mark on the lid.

“It’s a triskele” Boyd answered.

“Spirals mean different things. Past present future. Mother father child” Boyd went on.

“Sun moon and dusk” Selene said.

“You know what it means to me?” Derek asked.

“Alpha Beta Omega?” Boyd guessed.

“That’s right. It’s a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas but Alphas can also fall to Betas or even Omegas” Derek explained.

“Like Scott?” Isaac asked.

“Scott’s with us” Derek said.

“Really? Then where is he now?” Isaac said looking around.

“He’s looking for Jackson. Don’t worry he’s not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There’s a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal but tonight you’re gonna want to kill anything you can find” Derek said handing Isaac some chains.

“Good think I had my period last week then” Erica spoke up.

“Well this one’s for you” Derek said happily as he held up a spiked head band.

“Selene why aren’t you out looking for Jackson too?” Erica asked nicely.

“I’m here to make sure you guys don’t rip each other apart” Selene replied in the same tone Erica used.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Stiles was sitting at his desk looking over old Beacon Hills high year books. He was trying to find the pattern for the killings. His dad stopped and leaned inside his room.

“Hey whatcha doing?”

“Homework” Stiles replied.

His did walked past only to come back.

“It’s spring break. What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m just satisfying my own curiosity” Stiles said.

His dad closed the year book.

“We brought Harris in this morning for questioning. They brought him in.”

Stiles felt bad for getting his dad fired.

“And?”

“And they’re working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders.”

“For all of them?” Stiles asked.

“Enough of them.”

“With what proof?”

“You remember the couple at the trailer? Tire tracks nearby match Harris’ car.”

“W… that’s not enough” Stiles said opening the year book again. His dad closed it again.

“The same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It’s got some bumper sticker on it a quote from Einstein.”

“Wait what quote?”

“Something about imagination and knowledge.”

“Imagination is more important than knowledge yeah. I saw the same car parked outside the rave.”

“That means you’re a witness. You’re gonna have to give a statement.”

“But what about the concert promoter Kara? She wasn’t in Harris’ class right? I mean what does Mr. Lahey have to do with Harris?”

“It doesn’t matter. The tire tracks put Harris at the site of three murders. That’s damning evidence.”

“No it’s not enough” Stiles said once again opening the book.

“I thought you hated this guy?”

“I don’t hate him all right? He hates me. And you know if he’d killed them all then yeah lock the psycho up. But there’s something missing. There’s gotta be something missing” Stiles said as he looked through the yearbook.

“Hey, hey you don’t have to solve this for me.”

“No I have to do something. What?” Stiles asked seeing the intense look on his dads face.

“Look at the swim team.”

“Dad the coach… it’s Isaac’s dad.”

After figuring out the pattern Stiles started to get ready for Lydia’s party. Once at the party it took him forever to get inside with his gift then he had to find Scott.

“Have you seen Jackson anywhere?” Stiles asked him.

“No. Seen Allison?” Scott asked back.

“No but we should probably tell her what we found.”

“I’m still kind of not sure what we found.”

“I figured out it has something to do with water. You know the fact that all the victims were on the swim team the way the kanima reacted around the pool.”

“So whoever’s controlling the kanima really hates the swim team?” Scott asked.

“Hated the swim team. Specifically the 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean who are we missing though? What haven’t we thought of?”

Then Allison showed up.

“Uh Jackson’s not here” she said.

“Yeah no one’s here” Stiles said.

“Maybe it’s just early” Scott said weakly.

“Or maybe nobody’s coming because Lydia’s turned into the town whackjob” Stiles replied.

“Well we have to do something because we’ve completely ignored her for the past two weeks” Allison said.

“She’s completely ignored us the past ten years we don’t owe her a party” Scott said.

“What about the chance to get back to normal?” Allison asked.

“Normal?” Scott sounded hurt.

“She wouldn’t be the town whackjob if it wasn’t for us.”

“I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here.”

“Yeah I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like really going” Stiles said pulling out his phone.

“Who?” Allison asked.

“I met them the other night. Let’s just say they know how to party.”

Soon the party was alive and pumping.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** “What if we break free?” Boyd asked as Derek was chaining them up Selene watched.

“Then you’ll do anything you can to get outta here. Probably try to kill me then kill each other then anything else with a heartbeat. I need you to hold her” Derek said to Isaac about Erica.

“So how come she gets to wear the headband?” Isaac asked holding Erica.

“Because she’ll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you. I’ve got an extra one if you really want it?” Derek asked him.

“I’ll pass” Isaac said wincing at the thought.

“You ready?” Derek asked Erica.

“Yeah.”

He put the spiked headband on her and began screwing it on. It wasn’t long before she was screaming and crying in pain with blood running down her face.

The moon was starting to rise by the time Derek got around to chaining Isaac up.


	20. Party Guessed part 2

**Stiles POV:** “Are you gonna apologize to Allison or what?” Stiles said looking a crossed the yard to Allison then back at Scott.

“Why should I apologize?” Scott asked.

“Because you’re the guy it’s like what we do.”

“But I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then you should definitely apologize. See anytime a guy thinks he hasn’t done anything wrong it means he’s definitely done something wrong” Stiles said thinking of him and Selene until Scott spoke.

“I’m not apologizing.”

“Is that the fill moon talking buddy?”

“Probably why do you care anyway?”

“Because Scott something’s gotta go right here. I mean we’re getting our asses royally kicked if you haven’t noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired. You’re gonna be held back in school. I’m in love with the daughter of the Moon. And if on top of that I gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt I’m gonna stab myself in the face.”

“Don’t stab yourself in the face” Scott said as he slowly stood up.

“Why not?” Stiles asked setting his punch down.

“Because Jackson’s here.”

Selene POV: Erica and Boyd were screaming as the wolf took them over. Derek was chaining Isaac up.

“How do you not feel this?” Isaac asked as he tried to fight the wolf inside him.

“I feel every second of it” Derek told him.

“Then how do you control it?”

“Find an anchor something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it keep the human side in control” Derek explained.

“What is it for you?”

“Anger. But it doesn’t have to be that for everyone.”

“Mine was love. The love for my mother that allowed me to pull my human back in control” Selene said as she kept an eye on Erica and Boyd.

“All right that should do” Derek said as he finished.

Isaac jerked once and broke one railing. That’s when Erica and Boyd stopped screaming and started growling their eyes yellow. Isaac was still fighting it but his eyes were also now yellow.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** The party was in full swing and Lydia’s punch was a hit it was amazing.

“You feeling okay?” Stiles asked Scott who didn’t look good.

“It’s not the moon it’s different” Scott said.

Stiles stopped when he heard his dad’s voice he looked over and his dad was there.

“Why am I wearing black? What are you an idiot? I just came from a funeral. You know people wear black at funerals” Mr. Stilinski said to a kid with a nearly empty bottle of whiskey in his hand.

“Dude chill it was just…” the kid tried to explain.

“Get out of my face” Mr. Stilinski said pushing the kid away.

Then his dad turned to look at him.

“It’s you. It’s all you. You know every day I saw her lying in that hospital slowly dying I thought ‘how the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own? This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life?’ It’s all you. It’s you Stiles. You killed your mother. You hear me? You killed her and now you’re killing me” with that Mr. Stilinski threw the bottle of whiskey at Stiles.

With tears in his eyes he tried to cover his face from the bottle only it never hit him. He opened his eyes and his dad wasn’t there no one was looking at him it didn’t happen. But he still could feel the pain his dad’s words left.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Selene was trying to calm Isaac while all three wolves were trying to break free she heard Derek call Scott.

“Scott can you call me back? I’m probably gonna need some help” Derek said into the phone.

There was a loud crash from Erica while they kept fighting to be free.

“Deeeffinitely gonna need some help” Derek said to himself.

He turned to come back into the train and he flicked his claws out.

“I can handle Isaac you get them” Selene said to Derek when he looked back at Isaac.

Just then Erica broke free and swung at Derek who just barely ducked. He slammed her into the side of the train. Isaac broke free and jumped out the window.

“Isaac!” Derek turned to help him but Boyd grabbed him from behind and threw him on the ground.

“I’m on it” Selene said running out after Isaac knowing Derek could handle the two other Betas.

“Isaac stop!” Selene yelled just as he was about to go outside.

Surprisingly he did.

“Isaac please dig deep find your anchor don’t make me control you please” Selene begged.

He swung around to slash at her.

“Isaac no!” Selene flinched back.

Instead he caressed her cheek and she saw his humanity come back into his eyes. They just stood there for a minute before he just nodded.

“Good Derek needs out help” Selene turned to go back to Derek she knew Isaac would follow.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** He was sitting and moping by the little pool Lydia had next to the real pool when Scott found him.

“Stiles look at me drink the water. Stiles drink it. Something’s happening and I need you to sober up right now. Come on Stiles” Scott begged.

A girl from school named Danielle came over to them.

“What do you think you’re doing? You want to sober him up fast that’s not the way to do it” she said.

“You can do better?” Scott asked.

“I can do best boy” then she dunked Stiles head in the small pool.

“Whew! How do you feel?” she asked.

“Like I might have to revisit my policy on never hitting a girl” Stiles said.

“He’s sober” Danielle replied.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Derek was trying to rechain the others but when he went to chain Erica, Boyd ran for the door. Isaac grabbed him and pinned Boyd to the chair and Derek knocked Erica out when he looked at Isaac, Isaac simply nodded and Derek nodded back.

“Goes to show I’m the better mentor” Selene teased to lighten the mood.

Derek just let out a breath and rolled his eyes. Isaac even let Derek chain him up again once he was done with Erica and Boyd.

“Think you’ll okay now. Looks like you found an anchor” Derek said.

“My father” Isaac replied.

“Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you” Derek told him.

“He didn’t used to” Isaac said softly.

Then Derek left the train.

“I didn’t want to hurt you the way my dad used to hurt me” Isaac told Selene.

She smiled.

“You didn’t you got control.”

She quickly fell asleep it wasn’t 30 minutes she was awake again Derek gone and a feeling of something wrong that woke her. She couldn’t leave the others to look for Derek so she stayed and the wrongness feeling got worse.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Stiles and Scott were looking all over the party for Lydia.

“Hey I can’t find her. And dude anyone who drank that crap they’re freaking out” Stiles said.

Scott watched as people jumped in the pool fully clothed.

“I can see that” Scott replied.

“What the hell do we do?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know but we gotta…”

“I can’t swim! No no no stop guys! I can’t swim! I can’t… I can’t” Matt screamed as he was thrown into the pool and struggled to stay above the surface.

Jackson pulled him out and stood by him like a body guard. It hit both Stiles and Scott that Matt was the kanima’s master.

“What are you looking at?” Matt said mad.

As Matt walked off he looked at Scott and Stiles he knew they knew. There was a wail of sirens then.

“The cops are here party’s over!” someone yelled then everyone ran for it.

Turns out two things happened that night neither good the danger was far from over.


	21. Master Plan

**Selene POV:** Night of the championship game Selene went with Isaac. They just wanted something normal to do and Isaac said it was the right thing to do. Jackson was playing too.

Selene smiled and cheered watching Isaac and Stiles while keeping an eye on Jackson. It wasn’t until the game ended that her world spun. Stiles scored the winning goal and all the lights went out people were screaming and running.

When the lights came on Jackson was dead on the field but all Selene heard was Mr. Stilinski yelling.

“Where’s Stiles?! Where the hell is my son?!” Selene frantically looked around her eyes starting to glow and her claws coming out.

Scott and Isaac rushed over to her both sensing her distress.

“Where is he? Where is he!?” she cried out clinging to Isaac as he grabbed her and she slid to the ground in panic.

“Selene it’s okay we’ll find him” Scott assured her.

Both Isaac and Scott soothed her terror enough her wolf retreated just enough to pass as human but the vengeance and bloodlust for those who took Stiles was just on the surface. Stiles’ father came over to them.

“I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I’ve got an APB out on Stiles. His Jeep is still in the parking lot so that means… the hell I don’t know what that means. Um look… if he answers his phone If he answers his emails if any of you seem him…”

“We’ll call you” Isaac said.

“Look he’s probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We’ll find him” Scott said.

Selene not trusting herself to say anything remained silent.

“Yeah I’ll see you okay?” Mr. Stilinski said before walking off.

Then Coach walked over.

“McCall. We need you on the team okay? You know I can’t put you on the field next season if you don’t get your grades up.”

“Yeah I know Coach” Scott said.

“All right. I mean I… I know I yell a lot but it’s not like I hate you guys. Well I kind of hate Greenburg but you know that’s different. It’s Greenburg. I’m just saying we… I need you on the team. Get your grades back up.”

“I will.”

“I know.”

Then Coach left.

“Is that everyone?” Scott asked.

“I think so” Isaac said making sure everyone was gone.

Then Scott ripped the door off Stiles’ locker.

“You’re gonna find him by scent?” Isaac asked.

Selene was rolling her neck and shoulders her wolf begging to be let out to hunt and find her mate.

“Yeah we both are” Scott said handing Isaac a shoe.

“But how come you get his shirt and I get his shoe?” Isaac asked.

“We need to talk” Derek said standing behind them.

“All of us” Peter said stepping around the lockers.

“Holy sh…” Scott started before Selene went flying by him claws and fangs out for Peter.

Derek caught her around the waist and stopped her.

“He’s going to help but he can’t if he’s dead” Derek rationalized.

Her need to find Stiles spared Peter’s life… for now.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** “Ow ow ow” Stiles said as he was thrown down the stairs into the Argents basement. Right after the game he was grabbed thrown into a vehicle and brought here.

As he finally turned on the lights he saw Erica and Boyd chained up in front of him. As he walked over to tell they started making noise behind duck taped mouths.

“Shh” Stiles said as he reached up to unchain them.

“Ow!” he jerked back getting a major shock from the chains.

“They were trying to warn you. It’s electrified” Gerard said behind him.

“What are you doing with them?” Stiles asked.

“At the moment just keeping them comfortable. There’s no point in torturing them they won’t give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha’s too strong” Gerard explained.

“Okay. So what are you doing with me? Because Scott can find me all right? He knows my scent. It’s pungent you know? It’s more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine” Stiles babbled in fear.

“You gave a knack for creating a vivid picture Mr. Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound?”

“I think I might prefer more of a still life or landscape you know” Stiles murmured.

Gerard was looking at his neck at his scar.

“Ah where’s your she-wolf mate Mr. Stilinski? She’ll give me any information I want to get you back” Gerard smiled.

“My what?” Stiles asked confused.

“Your mate the she-wolf who marked you as her own binding herself to you and you alone. Now I’ll only ask once more where is she?”

Stiles shook his head in denial and fear. Fear for himself and Selene.

“What… what are you 90? Look I could probably kick your ass up and down this room” Stiles said.

Gerard hit him then knocked Stiles to the floor and no matter how much Stiles tried to make him stop Gerard just kept hitting him.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** “What the hell is this?” Scott asked.

“You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff’s Station” Derek said earning him a growl from Selene.

“Okay hold on he… he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?”

“I’m gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She’s gorgeous” Peter said.

“Shut up” both Scott and Derek replied.

“Who is he?” Isaac asked.

“That’s Peter Derek’s uncle. Little while back he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat” Scott said.

“Hi” Peter said as he waved.

“That’s good to know” Isaac said softly.

“How is he alive?” Scott asked.

“Look the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe save him” Derek told them.

“Well that’s very helpful except Jackson’s dead” Isaac said.

“What?” Derek asked not sounding happy.

“Yeah Jackson’s dead. It just happened on the field” Scott said.

Silence met his revelation.

“Okay why is no one taking this as good news?” Isaac asked.

“Because if Jackson is dead it didn’t just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen” Peter told him.

“But why?” Derek asked.

“Well that’s exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly.”

Selene snarled loudly causing everyone to jump.

“You deal with Jackson… I’m finding Stiles now” she said before she took off running.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Stiles’ dad just got off the phone when he walked in.

“Oh come on Stiles. Where the hell are you?”

“Right here” Stiles said.

His dad took one look at his beat up face and stepped up to him.

“It’s okay. Dad it’s okay.”

“Who did it?” his dad asked looking at the scrapes, cuts, and bruises.

“It’s okay it was just a couple kids from the other team. You know they were really pissed about losing and I was… I was mouthing off you know. The next thing I know…”

“Who was it?”

“Dad I don’t know. I didn’t even see them really.”

“I want descriptions.”

“Look dad come on. It’s not even that bad.”

“I… I’m calling that school. I’m calling them and then I’ll personally go down there and I’m gonna pistol-whip these little bastards!”

“Dad! I just…I said I was okay.”

“God.” Mr. Stilinski pulled Stiles into a hug and Stiles cried.

His dad finally left his room and he laid down on his bed. Now more than ever he felt helpless and weak. This is why he stayed away from Selene he wasn’t good enough to be with her. There was a knock at his door.

“Dad I said I’m fine.”

The knock came again.

“Come on dad how many times do I have to say…” Stiles murmured to himself as he got up to open the door.

“Hi” Selene said softly looking at him.

“Hi” he said back stunned.

“Your father let me in” she said still softly.

“He did? Yeah of course he did.”

She reached up to touch his face but stopped herself.

“Who did it?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.”

She looked down a little worried and a little sad.

“Do you wanna come in?” Stiles asked.

Slowly she walked into his room.

“How are you?” he asked.

She let out a silent laugh.

“You’re asking me how I’m doing when you’re the one covered in bruises and cuts? How are you? Really” she said before he could say ‘fine’.

He sat down on his bed.

“It hurts I felt so weak and helpless I…”

She sat next to him.

“Stiles you are anything but weak or helpless. Scott would be in Peter’s pack if not for your help. Being the only human in the world surrounded by the supernatural you are the strongest person I know” Selene said.

Stiles knew he still couldn’t be with her and not trusting himself to just kiss her and beg her to take him back he stood up.

“Yeah well if I’m all that why didn’t you tell me who and what you were?” he yelled slightly.

He saw the hurt and confusion on her face and it nearly killed him.

“I didn’t want anyone to use you to get to me I wanted you safe. As safe as you can be anyway” she said softly also getting up.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was your mate?”

“… Who told you?”

“Derek mentioned it but Gerard explained it. Why would you bind yourself to me forever?”

“Because I love you!” Selene yelled finally.

“I don’t need you to protect me” Stiles said luckily Selene wasn’t focusing on his heart beat to hear his lie.

Shaking her head slowly tears in her eyes she walked out of his room. Stiles said on his bed knowing he just made the biggest mistake of his life letting Selene walk out his door.

“She left huh?” his dad asked coming up to his room.

“So is there uh anything there?”

“Yeah dad there really is but I messed up. Everything’s so complicated.”

“Ah listen I know getting beaten up and with what happened to Jackson had gotten you pretty shaken. But be happy about one thing. The game. You were amazing” his dad said walking into his room.

“Thanks dad.”

“No I mean it. Look it was pretty much over. And then got the ball and you started running. You scored and the tide just turned. And you scored again and again. You weren’t just MVP of the game. You were a hero.”

“No I’m not a hero dad” Stiles shook his head.

“You were last night.”

Then his dad left his room.

“I’m not a hero” Stiles said quietly to himself.

Stiles got a text from Scott. Simply get Lydia and meet Scott. So Stiles went out and picked Lydia up explaining she was needed to save Jackson. Stiles dove all the way to the warehouse where Scott was and seeing what was happening Stiles drove right into the kanima.

“Did I get him?!” Stiles asked Lydia cause his eyes were closed.

The kanima jumped on the hood of Stiles’ Jeep then.

“Whoa!” Stiles screamed as he and Lydia quickly got out of the Jeep.

“Jackson! Jackson!” Lydia yelled at the kanima as she stood right in front of him holding a key.

“Lydia!” Stiles tried to get to her but Scott stopped him.

The kanima looked at the key and slowly started to change into Jackson. He took the key from Lydia and looked at her then he slowly backed away and looked at Derek and spread his arms.

Both Derek and Peter stabbed him with their claws. When they backed off Lydia ran over to him and held him as he dropped to his knees the key falling from his fingers. Then she laid him on the ground slowly.

“Where’s Gerard?” Allison asked.

“He can’t be far” he dad said.

Suddenly Jackson started to get up. He threw his head back and howled like a real werewolf. Then Lydia ran to him and they hugged and clung to each other.

Stiles who had tears in his eyes as he thought him and Selene could be like that.

“He scratched my Jeep” he said when Scott looked at him.

Stiles drove home and still felt miserable.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** After leaving Stiles’ she went home and moped. Isaac came in later and told her all that had happened. The next morning they both went with Derek to the Hale house to see a symbol on the door.

“You haven’t told him everything yet have you?” Peter said as Isaac looked at the symbol.

“What do you mean?” Isaac asked.

“Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there’s a new Alpha people take notice” Peter explained.

“People like who? What is this? What does it mean?”

“It’s their symbol and it means they’re coming” Derek said.

“Who?”

“Alphas.”

“More than one?”

“A pack of them.”

“An Alpha pack” Peter said.

“They’re not coming… they’re already here” Selene said as her eyes started to glow red.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Stiles and Scott drove out to the lacrosse field to practice.

“So you really think she’s gonna come back to you?” Stiles asked about Allison.

“Yeah I know she is. What about you and Selene?”

“I don’t know man it’s so… complicated.”

“That’s our life now” Scott laughed.

“Yeah okay. Why don’t you just get into the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there big guy.”

“Hey you know what I just realized? I’m right back where I started.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

“I mean no lacrosse no popularity no girlfriend. Nothing.”

“Dude you still got me.”

“I had you before” Scott said.

“Yeah and you still got me. Okay? It’s a life fulfilled.”

“Very.”

“Now remember no wolf powers.”

“Got it.”

“No I mean it. No super-fast reflexes no super eye sight no hearing none of that crap okay?”

“Okay. Come on.”

Stiles went to throw then stopped.

“You promise?” Stiles asked.

“Would you just take the shot already?”

So Stiles threw the ball… and Scott used his super speed to stop it.

“I said no wolf powers!”

And their Summer began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Of Season 2


	22. Tattoo

**Stiles POV:** The whole summer went by without any new danger. The Argents went to France, Jackson’s family moved to London, and Erica and Boyd were gone. Sadly Stiles didn’t see Selene at all hadn’t seen her since he let her walk out of his bedroom.

Stiles drove Scott to a tattoo parlor so Scott could get one.

“Boy it’s a good thing you drew me a picture” the tattoo artist said sarcastically.

“Hey Scott sure you don’t want something like this?” Stiles held up a picture that looked just like a kanima.

Scott gave him a look.

“Too soon? Yeah. I don’t know man are you sure about this? I mean these things are permanent you know?”

“I’m not changing my mind” Scott said.

“Okay but why two bands?”

“I just like it.”

“But don’t you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning you know or something?”

“Getting a tattoo means something.”

“I don’t think that’s…”

“He’s right tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word ‘tatua’ means ‘to leave a mark’ like a rite of passage” the tattoo artist spoke up.

“Yeah you see? He gets it” Scott said smiling.

“He’s covered in tattoos Scott literally.”

“Okay you ready? You ain’t got any problems with needles do you?” the tattoo artist asked.

“Nope” Scott replied.

Then he started on giving Scott his first tattoo.

“I tend to get a little squeamish though so…” Stiles passed out when he saw the need mark Scott.

They woke Stiles when it was over. He had an ice pack on his head as they climbed into his Jeep.

“Oh man” Scott said looking at the bandage around his tattoo.

“You okay?” Stiles asked.

“Kinda burns.”

“Yes you just hand your skin stabbed about 100,000 times with a needle” Stiles said.

“Yeah but I don’t think it’s supposed to feel like this.”

Then Scott jerked in pain.

“No it’s definitely not supposed to feel like this. Oh I gotta take this thing off” Scott started to undo the bandage.

“No no no Scott. Oh Scott please stop. Whoa whoa” Stiles begged then watched as the tattoo fade completely away.

“Oh no what” No come on. It healed” Scott said upset.

“Ah thanks god I hated it” Stiles said as he started his Jeep.

Scott gave him a look.

“Sorry.”

Then they drove off.

“So have you talked to Allison?” Stiles asked.

“No we agreed to give each other the summer… no texts no calls.”

“So then how do you know she won’t be back at school then?”

“After everything that happened I’m not sure she’s coming back at all.”

Stiles pulled up next to another car at a red light and looked over to see Lydia and Allison.

“I think she is. I’s day pretty definite you know. Like 100%” Stiles said then nodded at the car next to them.

Scott freaked and tried to hide.

“Oh my god… oh… can we just drive please Stiles?”

“Scott it’s a red light.”

“I think we should say something” Stiles said reaching for the window.

“No no no Stiles come on. Oh my god dude no” Scott tried to stop him but he rolled the window down.

“Hey!” Stiles yelled.

Lydia drove away through the red light.

“You know they probably didn’t see us” Stiles said.

Then the light turned green and Stiles started to drive again.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked.

“I’m driving.”

“We’re right behind them.”

“Okay well do you see any turns?”

“I don’t want it to look like we’re following them” Scott said.

“Well what do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know anything.”

Stiles gave Scott an annoyed look and slammed on the brakes. But then Lydia stopped too. Stiles and Scott just looked at each other confused. They looked back at Lydia’s car just in time to see a seer crash right into their car.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked as he and Stiles jumped out of the Jeep and ran over to them.

“It came out of nowhere” Lydia freaked.

“Are you hurt?” Stiles asked.

“It ran right into us” Lydia said.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked Allison.

“I’m okay” Allison told him.

“Well I’m not okay. I am totally freaking out. How the hell does it just run into us? I saw its eyes right before it hit us. It was like it… it was like it was crazy” Lydia explained.

Scott walked towards the front of the car and lightly touched the deer.

“No it was scared. Actually… terrified” Scott said.

They left shortly after the tow truck got Lydia’s car.

“I don’t know what happened but summers definitely over” Stiles said guessing trouble was on the way.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** The entire summer was one big problem. First Erica and Boyd disappear, and then Derek had to fast train Jackson who moved, the Alpha pack who barely listened to Selene was in town, Isaac’s now missing, and she hadn’t seen Stiles at all.

Selene paced as she growled softly.

“Isaac should be back by now” she told Derek.

“What’s the Alpha pack got against you?” Derek asked.

Selene gave a little snort before answering.

“The fact I’m stronger than them and always will be. Kali hates me just cause I’m a woman whose stronger than her. Ennis didn’t like that I wouldn’t mate with a wolf from his pack. He really didn’t like the fact he couldn’t make me do it with an Alpha order. That’s why I’m so worried about Isaac he’s close to me. If they find out about Stiles…”

“Why not just kill them?”

“I’m not a monster Derek. Plus I owed Deucalion. At a time of blood and death he could’ve ran and saved himself but he didn’t he helped me save a lot of wolves at his own risk. I won’t kill unless forced.”

“Selene they killed their own packs to form this Alpha pack” Derek told her in anger.

Selene turned away looking out the window of Derek’s new loft.

“I know that’s why I don’t owe Deucalion anymore. But I am not a monster I can’t and won’t kill unless I have no other choice.”

After a few minutes in silence Selene turned around and sighed.

“I can’t wait here I’m gonna go look for Isaac.”

Then she left.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** The next morning Stiles was researching deer car crashes. His dad walked past his room to check on him.

“You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? 247,000” Stiles said.

“Oh god please go to school” his dad said.

“But that’s crossing the road. This one last night came right down the middle” Stiles continued.

His dad walked into his room and stood behind him.

“I’m not gonna beg you” Mr. Stilinski said.

“Okay good I’m impervious to your influence anyway” Stiles said still looking at his computer.

“Would you consider a bribe?”

“You couldn’t meet my price.”

“Extortion?”

“You got nothing on me.”

“Yeah” then his dad started to pull his computer chair away from the laptop.

“Dad what are you doing? Dad what are you doing?” Stiles asked as he reached for the laptop until he finally just fell out of his chair.

At school Scott was talking about his tattoo.

“You wanna ask Derek for help? Why? Why?”

“He’s got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing right?”

“Okay yeah but still doesn’t he have his hands a little full?” Stiles asked.

Once in English class Allison sat in front of Scott. Before the teacher walked in the room erupted in text ring tones.

“’The offing was burned by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil water way leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under…’” Stiles read the text.

“’An over cast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.’ This is the last line of the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class phones off everyone” the teacher said walking in.

Not even five minutes into class and Scott left with his moms permission. Stiles was looking around when he saw a bandage on Lydia’s ankle.

“Hey Lydia. What is that? Is that from the accident?” Stiles asked.

“No Prada bit me” she said softly.

“Your dog?”

“No my designer hand bag. Yes my dog.”

“Has it ever bitten you before?”

Lydia shook her.

“Okay. What if it’s like the same thing as the deer? You know like how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?” Stiles said.

“Meaning what? There’s gonna be an earthquake?” Lydia asked.

“Or something I just… maybe it means somethings coming. Something bad.”

“It was a deer and a dog. What’s that thing you say about threes? Once… twice…” before she could finish a bird flew into the window.

When they looked out the window dozens and dozens were headed right at them. They all flew into the window breaking the class and flying into the classroom. Stiles hid under his desk waiting for it to end.

All the birds were dead and the cops and medics were at school. Stiles decided to call Scott.

“We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake’s class…”

“Hey can you tell me about it later?” Scott asked.

“Well no pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion.”

“Okay then meet me at Derek’s.”

“Derek’s house? What the hell are you doing at…”

“Just meet us here okay?”

Then Scott hung up. Stiles left school and went straight to Derek’s where Scott was explaining his tattoo problem.

“Yeah I see it. It’s two bands right? What does it mean?” Derek asked looking at the tattoo with his wolf eyes.

“I don’t know. It’s just something I traced with my fingers” Scott said as he traced it in the dust.

“Why is this so important to you?”

“Do you know what the word ‘tattoo’ means?”

“To mark something” Stiles said proudly.

“Well that’s in Tahitian. In Samoan it means ‘open wound.’ I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward” Scott explained.

“For what?” Derek asked.

“For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Going four months later it still hurts. It still feels like a uh…”

“Like an open around” Stiles said knowing the feeling.

It had been 6 months since he last kissed or held Selene.

“Yeah” Scott agreed.

“The pains gonna be worse than anything you’ve ever felt” Derek said about the tattoo.

“Ah that’s great” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Do it” Scott said.

Then Derek started up a blow torch.

“Oh wow. That’s a… that’s a lot for me. So I’m gonna take that as my cue. I’m just gonna wait outside” Stiles said as he tried to leave but Derek stopped him.

“Nope. You can help hold him down.”

Stiles placed his hands on Scott shoulder and watched as Derek touched the fire to his arm. It didn’t take long but Scott went full wolf as the pain made him scream. Once done Scott smiled at him now visible tattoo.

“It worked” Scott said.

“Well it looks pretty damn permanent now” Stiles said.

“Yeah I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that’s happened to us… everything just changes so fast. Everything’s so uh… ephemeral” Scott said. Stiles nodded at his word use.

“Studying for the PSAT’s?”

“Yep.”

“Nice.”

As they went to leave Scott looked at the door.

“You painted the door. Why’d you paint the door?” Scott asked Derek.

“Go home Scott” Derek said.

“And why only one side?”

Then Scott flicked his claws out and dragged his finger over the paint.

“Scott” Derek said as he came towards them.

But Scott started slicing away faster and faster. Soon a symbol was visible.

“The birds at school and the deer last night… just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?” Scott asked. Derek sighed.

“A pack of’em. An Alpha pack” Derek said.

“All of them? How does that even work?” Stiles asked.

“I’m told there’s some kind of leader. He’s called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, Selene, and I have been looking for him for the last four months” Derek explained.

“You were told? She’s here isn’t she? Where?” Stiles asked about Selene before Derek could argue.

Stiles looked at Scott who looked up the stairs. He took off up the stairs to find her.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Selene took the herbs Derek gave her to heal Isaac and now say on the edge of the bed holding his hand as he lay passed out.

“Come on Isaac wake up please I need you to wake up.” She leaned over him and lightly brushed his hair out of his face.

He slowly opened his eyes then.

“Hey there” he said smiling.

“Hey you’re awake” Selene smiled back.

Then Isaac reached up cupped the back of her neck and leaned up a little and kissed her. She kissed back for a few seconds but felt so wrong she stopped the kiss.

“Stiles?” Isaac asked a little hurt.

She nodded “Stiles.”

She felt so bad the feeling of betraying Stiles and for hurting Isaac she really did like him but he wasn’t Stiles.

It wasn’t until later that she found out Stiles saw them kissing and walked away without saying anything.


	23. Chaos Rising

**Stiles POV:** Seeing Selene kiss Isaac hurt so much. He felt a knife sharp pain in his chest. So tonight at a party he dragged Scott to he planned to get drunk and get a girl so he could forget Selene.

“What?” Stiles asked Scott.

“What what do you mean what?” Scott asked.

“I mean ‘what’ and you know what.”

“’What’ what?”

“That look you were giving” Stiles said.

“I didn’t give a look” Scott replied.

“Oh there was a distinct look Scott.”

“What look?”

“The look that says that the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party” Stiles said.

“It’s not that. It just seems weird going to a different high school’s party.”

“What? Would you… god one drink all right? You’ll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl okay? she promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So tonight no Allison no Selene. Tonight we’re moving on” Stiles said in anger.

“You’re right” Scott said giving Stiles a look.

“That’s right I’m right.”

“Moving on.”

“Onward and upward” Stiles smiled not really believing himself.

“Let’s do this.”

“That’s what I’m talking about. Now look at me” Stiles told him.

They smiled and high fived.

“How’s my breath smell?” Scott asked.

“I’m not smelling your breath.”

“Do you have any gum?” Scott asked the closer they got to the door.

“No no gum you’re fine.”

“Can you at least tell me what kind of party this is?” Scott asked.

Stiles smiled and didn’t answer as he opened the door and walked in.

“Stiles! Hi” Heather the birthday girl said when he walked in.

“Hey there’s the birthday gir…” he got cut off when she kissed him.

“So glad that you made it” Heather smiled.

“Uh me to.”

“Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine” Heather said softly.

Stiles pushed his sense of betrayal away and followed her downstairs.

“Okay hey remember when we were little kids and we used to come down here all the time and then we would…”

Heather kissed him again and pushed him gently against a wine rack.

“Yeah we never did that” Stiles said.

“Stiles I just turned 17 today and you know what I want for my birthday?”

“A bike?” Stiles asked as she kicked her heels off.

“To not be a 17-year-old virgin. You’ve never done it before either?”

“Turned 17? No not yet” Stiles said.

“Stiles?”

“Oh the other thing um…I… well.”

“Do you want to? I mean would you be okay with that?” Heather asked.

No I will never be okay with that he screamed mentally out loud he just nodded.

“Yeah would I be okay with that? I believe so yea um. Okay no, yeah, um wait wait I don’t have any uh…” Stiles tried not to get sick the more he thought of having sex with Heather.

“My brother has some in the upstairs bathroom.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay sho…?”

“You should go get them go.”

“Going” Stiles said as he went upstairs.

Little did Stiles know a white wolf ran off away from the window she saw Stiles and Heather in.

When Stiles came back Heather was gone. Part of his was relieved the other part was worried.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** She ran and ran her paws pounded over the earth. She couldn’t tell if she wanted to cry, scream, or kill so she ran. When she felt more in control she went home to crash.

It wasn’t until she woke up that she remembered she had to go to Derek’s in a few hours with Isaac. Since she really didn’t feel like going she decided to walk all the way there hoping to kill time.

However Peter wasn’t even there yet when she showed up but Derek and Isaac were.

“You know I’m starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don’t like this idea and I definitely don’t like him” Isaac said as he paced.

“You’ll be fine” Derek replied as he read a book.

“Does it have to be him? Selene cant you do it?” Isaac begged her.

“I know how but it connects us mind to mind and right now I’m… let’s say emotionally compromised. Makes it even more dangerous” Selene said sadly.

“You know Scott doesn’t trust him right? You know personally I’d well I’d trust Scott” Isaac said as he stopped pacing.

“Do you trust me?” Derek asked looking up from his book.

“Yeah. I still don’t like him.”

“Nobody likes him” Derek said going back to his book.

Then the door slid open.

“Boys and girl. FYI yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired but the hearing still works. So I hope you’re comfortable saying whatever it is that you’re felling straight to my face” Peter said walking in.

Derek looked him straight in the face.

“We don’t like you. Now shut up and help us.”

“Fair enough” Peter said flicking his claws out.

Isaac sat in a chair his fear and anxiety scents were filling the loft so Selene laid her hand on his shoulder.

“Relax. I’ll get more outta you if you’re calm” Peter said.

“How do you know how to do this again?” Isaac asked.

“It’s an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas since it’s a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them” Peter said standing behind Isaac.

Selene growled softly at him.

“You… you’ve had a lot of practice though right?” Isaac asked clearly scared.

“Well I’ve never paralyzed anyone.”

“Wait does that mean that you…” before Isaac finished Peter wrapped his arm around his neck and stuck his claws in the back of Isaac’s neck.

Isaac struggled. Derek jumped up ready to stop it before Isaac got hurt.

“Wait I see them” Peter said.

Then he jerked back and Isaac slumped a little in the chair.

“What’d you see?” Derek demanded.

“It was confusing. Um im…images vague shapes” Peter said breathing hard.

“But you saw something” Derek said.

“Isaac found them.”

“Erica and Boyd?”

“I barely saw them. I mean glimpses.”

“But you did see them” Derek said loudly.

“And worse” Peter confirmed.

“Deucalion” Derek said.

“He was talking to them. Something about time running out.”

“What does it mean?” Isaac asked as Selene rubbed his shoulder to sooth him.

“He’s gonna kill them” Derek said.

“No no no no he didn’t say that. He did male them a promise that by the full moon that they’d both be dead” Peter said.

“The next full moon?” Derek asked.

Peter looked at him.

“Tomorrow night.”

Then Derek got a text from Scott and left while Isaac decided to take Selene to the movies to cheer her up.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** “I don’t see anything” Derek said as he looked at the bruises on Lydia and Allison’s arms in the school Library.

“Look again” Scott said.

Stiles watched from the table he was sitting on.

“How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?”

“It’s the same on both sides. Exactly the same” Scott said.

“It’s nothing.”

“Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren’t there. It’s a subset of apophenia” Lydia explained.

“They’re trying to help” Scott said.

Derek gave him an are-you-kidding-me look.

“These two. This one who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you. And this one who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack” Derek said pointing at Lydia and Allison.

“Okay all right now come on. No one died all right? Look there may have been a little maiming okay a little mangling but no death. That’s what I call an important distinction” Stiles spoke up.

“My mother died” Allison said.

“Your family’s little honor code killed your mother not me” Derek responded.

“That girl was looking for Scott. I’m here to help him not you.”

“You wanna help? Find something real” then Derek turned to leave.

Scott talked to him quietly then Derek left. The bell rang and Scott and Stiles headed to their next class.

“Okay what would a pack of Alphas want with Erica and Boyd?” Stiles asked.

“I’m not sure it’s them they want” Scott replied.

“Okay what like Derek? Like they’re recruiting? Hey Scott. You coming?” Stiles asked when Scott stopped walking.

Scott nodded and they both walked into Coach’s class.

“The stock market is based on two principles. What are they? Yes McCall you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?” Coach said when Scott raised his hand.

“Uh no Coach I know the answer” Scott said.

“Haha…oh you’re serious” Coach said.

“Yes. Risk and reward” Scott answered.

“Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don’t answer that I like you better. I like you better. Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter” Coach asked.

“Yep” Stiles said reaching into his pocket he pulled out a quarter but the XXL condom from the night before also came out of his pocket and fell to the floor.

“Stilinski I think you uh… you dropped this. And congratulations” Coach said handing Stiles the condom back.

“Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug win the reward. Okay watch Coach” he threw the quarter and sure enough it landed in the mug.

“That’s how you do it. Okay Danny. Risk, reward.”

“What’s the reward?” Danny asked.

“You don’t have to take the pop quiz tomorrow.”

“Coach it’s not a pop quiz if you tell us about it” Danny said.

“Danny you know I really expect more from you at this point. Really. McCall. Risk reward. The risk: if you don’t put that quarter in the mug you have to take the pop… the quiz. And… and you have to write an essay. Risk more work. Reward no work at all. Or choose not to play” Coach said putting the quarter on Scott’s desk.

“But isn’t this just chance?” Scott asked.

“No. You know your abilities your coordination your focus past experience all factors affecting the outcome. So what’s it gonna be McCall? More work no work or choose not to play?”

“No play” Scott said setting the quarter down.

“Okay who’s next? Who wants the quarter? There ya go! There’s a gamblin’ man! Come on step up step up! All right Stilinski” Coach said when Stiles said he wanted the quarter.

“Stiles” someone said.

“Yeah Coach I got it” Stiles said as he got ready to throw the quarter.

“Stiles” Stiles looked up to see his there with other cops.

They went out into the hallway.

“I couldn’t find her. I just figured she’s hooded up with her other friends. Has no one really seen her since last night?” Stiles asked his dad.

“No. We put out and APB but Stiles all her friends say you were the last person who saw her” his dad said.

“Me?”

“We hope that’s it’s just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink. But if you remember anything else you call me. All right?” Stiles nodded.

After class Scott and Stiles talked about it. “So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?” Scott asked.

“Derek says it’s easier to turn teenagers” Stiles said.

“But what would a pack of Alphas need with a Beta?”

“Scott I don’t know. I don’t care all right? This girl… our moms were best friends before mine died all right? We used to take fricken’ bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her.”

“Then we need Isaac to remember.”

“How? Peter and Derek couldn’t do it. You know any other werewolves with a better trick?”

“Maybe not a werewolf but someone who knows a lot about’em.”


	24. Chaos Rising part2

**Stiles POV:** After school they went to the animal clinic where they explained everything to Deaton. So they filled a metal bin with tons of ice and water and called Isaac.

“Obviously it’s not going to be particularly… comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough you’ll slip into a trance-like state” Deaton explained.

“Like being hypnotized” Isaac said.

“Exactly. You’ll be half transformed it’ll let us access your subconscious mind.” Stiles couldn’t look at Isaac without half wanting to kill him.

“How slow does his heart rate need to be?” Scott asked.

“Very slow” Deaton said.

“Okay well how slow is very slow?” Derek asked.

“Nearly dead.”

“It’s safe though right?” Isaac asked as he knelt down next to the bin of water.

“Do you want me to answer honestly?”

“No no not really.”

“Look if it feels to risky you don’t have to do this” Derek said.

Isaac just looked at the water and took off his shirt and shoes. Then he slowly got into the bin and sat down breathing hard. Scott and Derek put their hands on his shoulders and pushed him down into the water.

Isaac struggled his eyes changed his fangs came out he roared when he came back to the surface.

“Get him back under” Deaton told them.

“Hold him.”

“We’re trying” Derek growled.

Soon Isaac stopped fighting and they let him go so he slowly floated to the surface.

“Now remember only I talk to him. Too many voices will confused him and draw him out. Isaac? Can you hear me?” Deaton said softly.

“Yes I can hear you.”

“This is Dr. Deaton I’d like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?”

“Yes.”

“I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible like you’re actually there again.”

“I… I don’t wanna do that. I don’t… I don’t wanna do that. I don’t wanna do that” Isaac said as he started to struggle in fear and the lights flickered as a storm started outside.

“Isaac it’s all right just relax. They’re just memories you can’t be hurt by a memory.”

“I don’t wanna do that.”

“Relax. Relax. Good. Now let’s go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?” Deaton continued as Isaac relaxed again.

“It’s not… it’s not a house. It’s stone I think marble.”

“That’s perfect can you give me any other descriptors?”

“It’s dusty so empty. Like an abandoned building?”

Then Isaac struggled again.

“Isaac? Isaac?”

“Someone’s here. Someone’s here.”

“Isaac relax.”

“No no no they see me they see me!” the lights flickered again.

“Just memories. You won’t be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything.”

Isaac opened his eyes but he didn’t like at anyone.

“I hear him he’s talking about the full moon about being out of control when the moon rises.”

“It he talked to Erica?”

“I think so I can’t… I can’t see her I ca… I can’t… I can’t see either of them.”

“Can you hear anything else?”

“They’re worried. They’re worried what they’ll do during the fill moon. They’re… worried that they’re gonna hurt each other.”

“If they’re locked in together on the full moon they’re gonna tear each other apart” Derek said softly.

“Isaac we need to find them right now. Can you see them?” Deaton asked.

“No.”

“Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?”

Then Isaac sat up the lights flickered again as the storm now raged outside.

“They’re here” Isaac said softly.

Then he began to whimper and tried to get away.

“They… they…”

“It’s all right.”

“No.”

“Just tell us…”

“They see me they found me they’re here!”

“This isn’t working. Isaac where are you?” Derek demanded.

“I can’t see them. It’s too dark!”

“Just tell me where you are” Derek growled.

“You’re confusing him” Deaton said.

“I can’t see!”

“Isaac where are you?! Just tell me where you are” Derek grabbed Isaac.

“His heart rate… he could go into shock” Deaton explained.

“Derek let him go!” Scott yelled.

“Isaac where are you? What did you see?”

“A vault! It’s a bank vault! I saw it! I saw the name. It’s uh… B… Beacon Hills first national back. It’s um… it’s an abandoned bank and they’re keeping them locked inside…inside the vault. What?” Isaac said as he got out of the water the power was off and Deaton wrapped a towel around him.

“You don’t remember what you said right before you came out of it do you?” Stiles asked.

“No.”

“You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it.”

“What body?”

“Erica. You said it was Erica.”

“She’s not dead” Derek said as he paced.

“Derek he said ‘there’s a dead body it’s Erica’ doesn’t exactly leave us much room for interpretation” Stiles said.

“Then who’s in the vault with Boyd?” Derek fired back.

“Someone else obviously” Stiles replied.

“And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle okay the one who saved you?” Scott said.

“Nah she wasn’t like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was” Isaac said.

“What if that’s how Erica died? They like pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It’s like werewolf thunderdome” Stiles said.

“Then we get them out tonight” Derek said.

“Be smart about this Derek. You can’t just go storming in” Deaton said.

“If Isaac got in then so can we” Derek argued.

“But he didn’t get through a vault door did he?” Deaton asked.

“We need a plan” Scott said.

“How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?” Derek asked angrily.

“Uh I think someone already did. ‘Beacon Hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery.’ Doesn’t say here how it was robbed but it probably won’t take long to find out” Stiles said using his phone.

“How long?” Derek asked.

“It’s the internet Derek. Okay? Minutes” Stiles said.

Stiles and Scott stayed up looking at Stiles’ house until they fell asleep where they were. Stiles was half on his bed half on the floor when his dad woke them up plus he had a piece of paper stuck to his face.

“Dad. Heather?” Stiles asked looking up at his dad.

“No nothing yet” his dad said then he left the room.

“Ten hours and nothing” Stiles said as he started to pick up paper on the floor.

“We’re gonna find something” Scott promised.

“Finding something doesn’t make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about-to-be-dead.”

“Well we still have time.”

“Is this whole like ‘remain optimistic in the face of complete and utter disaster’ thing a part of the ‘be a better Scott McCall’ program?”

“Uh not if it doesn’t work.”

“No it works. Oh dad! Dad? Dad!” Stiles shoved a piece of paper showing his dad arresting the bank robbers at Scott and ran out to catch his dad.

“All right so we meet at Derek’s at 5 to go over the plan and then we don’t get started until dark” Scott said once they were at school.

“Kay what do we do till then?” Stiles asked.

“What right now? We’ve got English.”

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Selene was at Derek’s when he and Isaac got back from the animal clinic and they told her everything.

“You okay?” she said Isaac.

“A little cold little shaken but yeah I’m okay” he told her.

“Selene like tonight if they come up with a plan I’d like you to wait here or at your place” Derek asked her.

She almost argued with him but just the thought of seeing Stiles made her want to cry and made her eyes teeth and nails change. So she nodded knowing she wouldn’t be much help with two out of control wolves when she didn’t have much control herself right now.

“But if you need me promise you’ll call” she said and Derek nodded.

“How many miles?” Derek asked.

“What?” she asked as she got a grip on her control.

“How many miles have you run to steam off your emotions?”

She looked away.

“I’ve lost count. I feel less in control now than I have in centuries.”

“I think him not returning the mate bonding is…I think it’s turning you feral or worse killing you” Derek said.

She looked back at him.

“That depends on your definition of the word ‘worse’.”

Then she went home to try and sleep.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** After school at Derek’s loft Stiles laid out the blue prints for the bank.

“Okay you see this? This is how they got in. it’s a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now that space is so small it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall which is stone by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall” Stiles explained pointing things out.

“Can we fit in there?” Scott asked.

“Yes we can but very very barely. And they also patched the wall obviously so we’re gonna need a drill of some kind. I’m thinking maybe a diamond bit…” Stiles said.

“Forget the drill” Derek said.

“Sorry?” Stiles asked confused.

“If I go in first how much space do I have?”

“What do you…what do you think you’re gonna do Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Yes Stiles I’m gonna punch through the wall.”

“Okay okay big guy let’s see it. Let’s see that fist. Big old fist make it come on get it out there. Don’t be scared. Big bad wolf. Yeah look at that. Okay see this? That’s maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid con…” Stiles held up his hand to show Derek three inches of space but Derek punched Stiles’ hand.

Stiles cried out and cradled his hand as he walked away.

“He could do it” Stiles yelled back.

“I’ll go through the wall. Who’s following me down?”

“Don’t look at me. I’m not up to fighting speed yet and honestly with Isaac out of commission and Selene going feral which I look forward to with dread and interest by the way, you’re not looking at very good odds for yourself” Peter said.

“Whoa wait what about Selene?” Stiles asked worried.

“So I’m supposed to just let them die?” Derek said ignoring Stiles.

“One of them is already dead.”

“We don’t know that.”

“Do I have to remind you what we’re up against here? A pack of Alphas. All of them killers. And if that’s not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I’m sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They’re gonna be missed.”

“Could someone kill him again please?” Stiles asked forgetting for now his question about Selene.

Peter glared at him.

“Derek seriously? Not worth the risk.”

“What about you?” Derek asked.

“Yeah if you want me to come…”

“Not you” Derek said to Stiles.

“Got it.”

“I don’t know about Erica. But if Boyd’s still alive we have to do something. We have to try” Scott said.

“But?” Derek asked.

“Who’s the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?”

In the end Scott ended up going with Derek leaving Peter and Stiles at the loft.

“I can’t take waiting around like this you know? It’s nerve racking my nerves are racked they’re severely racked. Racked” Stiles babbled.

“I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it’s over” Peter said.

“You think Erica’s really dead?” Stiles continued.

“You think I really care?”

“I just… I don’t understand the bank though okay? Wha…like why wouldn’t the chain them up in some underground lair or something? They’re an Alpha pack right? So shouldn’t they have a lair?”

“They’re werewolves not Bond villains.”

“Wait a sec wait a sec. Maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens.”

“Wolf dens?”

“Yeah wolf dens. Where do you live?”

“In an underground network of caves deep in the woods.”

“Whoa really?”

“No you idiot I have and apartment downtown.”

“Okay fine but still that just proves that there’s something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?”

“Maybe they think it’s poetic.”

“They’ve had already had 3 full moons to be poetic” Stiles said.

“And here you’ve only had one full hour to be so annoying…”

“No go ahead finish what you were saying. I’m an… I’m annoying. What were you gonna say there?”

“What are the walls made of?”

“What? Uh… I don’t know like wood and brick or…”

“No the vault the vault the walls what are they made out of? Where would it say that? Doesn’t say anything. Where… where would it say the materials the type of stone?” Peter said looking at the blue prints.

“Oh… oh hang on. Yeah here hang on here. It’s gotta be in there” Stiles said as he pulled a stake of bound paper from his back pack.

“There that’s it” Stiles said pointing at the paper.

“Hecatolite.”

“Is that awful? That sounds awful.”

“Get’em on the phone. Call them now!”

“Okay why?” Stiles said getting his phone out.

“Cause Boyd and that girl aren’t gonna kill each other. They’re gonna kill Derek and Scott.”

“Stiles now is not the best time” Scott said answering his phone.

“Scott! Scott! No listen to me okay? Look you gotta get outta there. Look the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters moonlight.”

“What does that mean?”

“Look it keeps the moonlight out okay? They haven’t felt the full moon in months.”

“Okay think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days making them more vicious more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons diminishing their tolerance to it” Peter said into the phone.

“Scott their gonna be stronger…”

“More savage more bloodthirsty Scott they’re the lions and you and Derek just stepped into the Colosseum” Peter explained.

Then growls and roars came through the phone.

“Scott? Hey Scott! Scott!” Stiles yelled but the line was dead.


	25. Frayed

**Stiles POV:** Things go from bad to not as bad to beyond worse in only a few days.

Bad: Boyd and Cora the other werewolf in the vault and Derek’s younger sister escaped the vault. Not as bad: Derek, Isaac, and Scott managed to save them before they hurt anyone. Beyond worse: 3 virgins were found murdered one was Heather, the one doing the killing is called a Darach evil druid, Mr. Harris was killed too and now it appears Derek is also dead.

Isaac, Boyd, Scott and Ethan one of the Alpha twins were all on the same bus headed to a track meet. Stiles tried to keep Scott busy by quizzing him on vocabulary.

“Yo Scotty. Hey Yo Scotty? Still with me?” Stiles asked trying to get Scott’s attention.

“Yeah sorry. Uh what’s the word?” Scott asked.

“Anachronism.”

“Something that exists out of its normal time.”

“Nice okay next word… incongruous.”

“Um can you use it in a sentence?”

“Yes. Yes I can. It’s completely incongruous that we’re sitting on a bus right now on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened…incongruous.”

“Out of place ridiculous, absurd.”

“Perfect. Okay next word. Um Darach. Darach it’s a noun. We have to talk about it sometime okay? And we’re gonna be stuck in this thing for like five hours so why not?... Next word intransigent” Stiles said when Scott ignored him.

“Stubborn, obstinate” Scott said then winced and hissed in pain when the bus hit a pot hole.

“Oh buddy you okay? We shouldn’t have come. I knew it. We shouldn’t have come.”

“We had to. There’s safety in numbers.”

“Yeah well there’s also death in numbers okay? It’s called a massacre… or bloodbath, carnage slaughter, butchery wow that’s… all right Scott I’m telling Coach that…” Stiles said when Scott groaned in pain.

“No no no I’m all right.”

“Well you don’t look all right. Would you just let me see it?” Stiles asked Scott jerked away.

“I’m okay.”

“Just let me see it okay?”

“Okay.”

Slowly Scott pulled up his shirt showing his bloody scratch marks.

“Oh dude…”

“I know it’s bad but it’s because they’re from an Alpha. It’ll take longer to heal.”

“How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?” Scott ignored him all looked out the window.

“I can’t believe he’s dead. I can’t believe Derek’s dead.”

“Two of you back in your seats. Jared again car sick? Every ti… how do you even get on the bus? Look at me. No don’t look at me look at eh horizon. Keep your eyes… keep your eyes on the horizon. McCall not you too” Coach said.

“No Coach I’m good” Scott replied.

“Hey Scott you’re bleeding again. And don’t tell me it’s just taking longer to heal okay? Because I’m pretty sure still bleeding means not healing like at all” Stiles said pointing at Scott’s shirt where blood was seeping through.

“He’s listening” Scott said looking at Ethan.

“Is he gonna do something?”

“Not if front of this many people.”

“Okay well what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?” Stiles said looking at Isaac and Boyd.

“No they won’t. Not here.”

“Okay well what if they do? Are you gonna stop’em?”

“If I have to.”

Then the bus jerk to a stop and Scott stood up.

“Scott… Scott where are you going?” Stiles asked.

“Boyd. He’s gonna do something.”

“Okay what? How do you know?”

“Look at his hands.”

Stiles looked and Boyd’s claws were out gripping the seat in front of him and Isaac. Slowly Scott made his way up to them only to come back a minute or two later.

“Crisis averted?” Stiles asked.

“Mhm.”

“Okay good cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone like every five minutes. It’s like he’s waiting for something you know like a message or a signal of some kind. I don’t know something evil though I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil but you know that” Stiles said.

“I don’t like him sitting with Danny.”

“Yeah neither do I. I’m gonna see what he’s waiting for” Stiles said.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna ask” Stiles said texting Danny.

When Danny responded he wasn’t going to ask Stiles sent another text. Again Danny responded no. So Stiles sent yet another message which Danny just ignored. Stiles kept hitting the send button over and over and over again.

Then both Ethan and Danny turned to look back at Scott and Stiles who both ducked down in their seats.

“Well that wasn’t very subtle” Stiles said.

Then Danny texted backed that someone close to Ethan is sick and might not make it.

“Ennis?” Scott asked looking at the text.

“Okay so does that mean uh…”

“He’s not dead” Scott said.

“Not yet.”

Coach was talking to Jared before facing everyone else.

“Now the rest of you don’t think we’re gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We’re gonna make this thing. Nothing is gonna stop us! Stilinski put you hand down” Coach said when Stiles held up his hand.

“You know there’s like a food exit about a half a mile up. I don’t know if we stop and then maybe…”

“We’re not gonna stop” Coach said.

“Okay but if we stop…”

“Stilinski! Shut it! Seriously! It’s a little bus! Stop asking me questions!”

“I hate him. Did you call Deaton?” Stiles asked Scott.

“I keep getting his voice mail.”

“That’s it. I’m calling Lydia and Allison” Stiles said.

“How are they gonna help back in Beacon Hills?”

“They’re not. They’ve been following us for hours. Pathetic” Stiles said calling.

“Hey Stiles. Yeah we’re just about to walk into a movie uh you know the popcorn and…” Lydia said answering.

“I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker.”

“Yeah okay.”

“Okay look Scott’s still hurt” Stiles said.

“What do you mean still? He’s not healing?” Allison asked.

“No he’s not healing. I think he’s actually getting worse. The bloods turning like a black color.”

“W…what’s wrong with him?” Lydia asked.

“What’s wrong with him? I don’t… do I have a PhD in Lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?”

“We need to get him off the bus?” Allison said.

“And take him where a hospital?” Lydia asked.

“If he’s dying yeah. Stiles there’s a rest area about a mile up tell the Coach to pull over” Allison said.

“Yeah I’ve been trying” Stiles explained.

“Well reason with him” Allison ordered.

“Reason? Have you met this guy?” Stiles said angry.

“Just try something” Allison said.

Stiles got up to talk to Coach but Coach kept interrupting him by blowing his whistle.

“Coach it’s five minutes for a bathroom break okay? We’ve been on this thing for like three hours… it’s 60 miles to the next rest stop… being cooped up for hours is not good…you know our bladders aren’t exactly…Coach this is…can you… please…Let me talk! I’m… every time…”

“Get back to your seat Stilinski!” Coach yelled.

“Okay!” Stiles yelled.

“Jared keep your eyes on the horizon” Coach said.

Stiles turned to go back to his seat but stopped and say with Jared.

“Hey Jared. How ya doing?” Stiles asked then he grinned.

He just kept smiling making Jared so uncomfortable he threw up making Coach pull over at the rest stop. Slowly Stiles and Allison pulled Scott into the bathroom and set him down against the wall. Allison pulled up his shirt showing his scratches were bleeding black.

“Oh my god why didn’t you tell us?” Allison asked.

“Sorry” Scott murmured.

“Okay just give us a second okay? This shouldn’t be happening. I’ve seen him heal form worse than this” Allison said as they walked away from Scott.

“Okay what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?” Stiles asked.

“What if…what if it’s too late? What if they can’t help?” Allison panicked.

“You know it could be psychological” Lydia said.

“What do you mean like psychosomatic?” Stiles asked.

“Somatofomic” Lydia clarified.

“Som…”Stiles tried.

“A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. Yes it’s all in his head” Lydia said when they just looked at her.

“All in his head? Because of Derek. He’s not letting himself heal cause Derek did” Stiles said.

“So what do we do?” Allison asked.

“Stitch him up. I’m serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it’s healing” Lydia confirmed.

“He’s gonna need another shirt. Where’s his bag?” Allison asked as she sterilized the needle Lydia gave her.

“Um I’m gonna get it. I hate needles anyway so… uh do you know what you’re doing?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah my father taught me.”

“I mean how fast are you gonna… I mean the bus like the bus could leave.”

“Well you just make sure it doesn’t leave” Allison said.

“I can help come on” Lydia said grabbing Stiles’ arm pulling him outside.

Lydia distracted Coach while Stiles got Scott’s bag. Stiles talked to Boyd and Isaac about Scott and Isaac took off after Ethan. Stiles ran over to Scott, Allison and Lydia.

“Stiles what’s happening?”

“They went after him. I told’em what was happening with you and they just went after him” Stiles said.

“Who Boyd?” Scott asked.

“Isaac! Isaac back off stop!” Coach yelled as Isaac constantly beat on Ethan.

“Isaac!” Scott yelled pushing through the crowd.

Isaac stopped and looked at Scott then down looking ashamed. Slowly everyone got back on the bus Allison saw with Scott and Stiles sat with Lydia.

“All right let’s go over this one more time. So it’s the sacrifices right? Everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he’s like a dark druid of some kind” Stiles said.

“Or actually is a dark druid” Lydia said.

“A Darach.”

“You know… some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle” Lydia said.

“So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark druid.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Cora and Peter came to her house and when she opened the door she growled her claws already out.

“This is my territory” Selene growled out.

“Is Derek alive?” Cora asked taking a step back.

Selene closed her eyes and her claws retreated. Her eyes were still Alpha red though when she opened them.

“Not dead but very near death. I… I can’t help you find him I wish I could but right now I can’t.”

“You’re losing yourself to your wolf” Peter said smiling.

“Yes but I will find a way to stop it…or stop myself” Selene said then closed the door on them.


	26. Motel California

**Stiles POV:** Night had fallen so Coach had the bus pull over at a motel.

“I’ve… seen worse” Scott said when they got off the bus.

“Where have you seen worse?” Stiles asked.

Then Coach blew his whistle.

“Listen up. The meet’s been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You’ll be pairing up choose wisely. And I’ll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!”

Obviously Stiles paired up with Scott. Once in their room they aid on their beds.

“All right so I have four” Stiles said.

“Four? You have four suspects?” Scott asked.

“Yea it was originally ten. Well nine technically I guess I had Derek on there twice.”

“So who’s number one? Harris?”

“Just because he’s missing doesn’t mean he’s dead” Stiles said.

“So if he’s not dead our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices” Scott said doubtfully.

“Yeah I guess that just sounded way better in my head.”

“Well what if it’s somebody else from school? Like you remember Matt? We didn’t know that he was killing people.”

Stiles got up and looked at Scott.

“Excuse me? I’m sorry what? I…yes we did. I called that from day one actually.”

“Yeah but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt.”

“I was serious. I was quite serious actually. Deadly serious. No one listened to me.”

“Who were the other three?” Scott asked sitting up a little.

“Derek’s sister Cora. No one knows anything about her and she’s Derek’s sister. Next your boss.”

“My boss?” Scott said up all the way.

“Yeah your boss. I don’t really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he’s got going on you know. It freaks me out. Oh my god. Have you still not seen Star Wars?” Stiles said when Scott gave him a blank look.

“I swear if we make it back alive I will watch the movie” Scott said laughing.

“Just makes me crazy. “Who was the last one?” Sighing Stiles say down on the bed.

“Lydia. She was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea so…”

Both Scott and Stiles sighed and laid back on the bed. Scott went into the bathroom and Stiles went to get a snack. Boyd was there also getting a snack.

“Yo. Hey. That was the same thing I was gonna get” Stiles smiled then the food got stuck.

“Oh hang on. You know what? I got a patented method for this don’t worry” Stiles reached up to shake the machine but Boyd punched through the glass.

After Boyd walked off with his snack Stiles took a bunch of snacks and went back up to his room. Scott wasn’t there so Stiles ate his snacks and then went into the bathroom to brush his teen. When he came back out Scott was back and on the phone and freaking out.

“Hey Scott you okay?” Stiles asked.

Scott didn’t answer so Stiles started to brush his teeth again but got a text from Lydia saying she needed to talk and not to bring Scott. Stiles met up with Lydia and Allison in their room.

“Last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon” Allison explained.

“Yeah I know. He was definitely a little off with me too but actually it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine” Stiles said.

“See it is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now or… someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism asap before the werewolves go crazy and kill us. I called in a little help with that part” Lydia mumbled the last part as she looked for the bible.

“Okay just hold on all right? What if it’s not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three right?” Stiles asked.

“You mean like three sacrifices?” Allison asked.

“What if this time it’s three werewolves?” Stiles said.

“Then were in even bigger trouble” Lydia said.

“Why?” Allison asked.

“How much power do you think the Darach would get by killing the Alpha of Alphas?” Lydia asked.

“Well she can’t be killed and she’s not here so…” Allison said.

“You don’t know the Darach can’t kill her… Lydia why are you asking?” Stiles looked at her.

“Well the werewolves are going crazy so I called Selene…” Lydia started.

“You called my ex-girlfriend when the Darach is gunning for werewolves!?”

“No…I called the one person who can help the werewolves” Lydia said.

“Call her she could be in danger here or she’ll go crazy too” Allison said.

“Too late she’ll be here soon” Lydia said softly.

“Damn” Stiles said softly.

“I’m sorry I was just trying to help” Lydia said setting the bible down.

“Wait hang on let me see this” Stiles said as he saw something sticking out of the bible.

“What is it?” Allison asked.

Stiles read the title of the newspaper article clipping.

“ ’28 year old man hands himself at the infamous Glen Capri’.”

“Oh no. look at these two. They both mention the room 217. There are probably all the suicides that happened in this room” Lydia said.

“So if every room had a bible…” Allison started.

“There could be articles in all the rooms” Lydia said.

“That’s a beautiful thing. Most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred” Stiles said sarcastically.

“What if the room next door has the one about the couple?” Lydia said.

Then Stiles ran for the door and over to the next room but the door was locked.

“No that was not locked before” Lydia said.

“Forget it we need to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd out of here” Allison said.

Then a wiring mechanical sound came from the room.

“I’m not the only one who heard that am I?” Lydia asked.

“It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on” Allison said.

“Handsaw?” Stiles pushed and shoved until the door opened.

They saw Ethan about to slice into his own stomach.

“Hey no Ethan don’t!” Stiles said running at him.

They both fought for the saw when it fell and Stiles nearly fell face first on it but he caught himself and Lydia turned it off. Ethan flicked his claws out next to claw at his stomach. Stiles jumped up and again they fought when Ethan fell back his arm hit the heater and burned. Ethan looked around scared.

“What just happened?” he asked.

Before getting an answer he walked out clearly panicked.

“Ethan” Stiles called out as they all followed him.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? I don’t know how I got there or what I was doing” Ethan said walking down the stairs closing his shirt.

“Okay you could be a little bit more helpful you know? We did just save your life” Stiles said.

“And you probably shouldn’t have” Ethan said before walking off.

“What now?” Lydia asked.

“I’ll find Scott. You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place” Allison said then she went back up stairs.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Lydia asked.

“Oh no I w…” Stiles tried.

“Stiles.”

“All right Lydia. I didn’t want to say anything but this everything we’re going through we’ve kind of been through something like this before a lot like this.”

“What do you mean? When?”

“Your birthday party the night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane.”

Lydia said nothing but she did look scared. Lydia then just walked away from him.

“Lydia I’m sorry okay? Look I didn’t mean that you’re trying to kill people okay? I just… I just meant that maybe… maybe you’re somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves you know? Which now that I say that out loud it just sounds really terrible so I’m just going to stop talking” Stiles said but then Lydia stopped walking.

“Stiles… do you hear that?” Lydia asked.

“What?” Stiles asked hearing nothing.

“Lydia what do you hear?”

“A baby crying. I hear… I hear water running. Oh my god. She’s drowning the baby…someone’s drowning!” Lydia said.

They ran into Boyd and Isaac’s room and Boyd was drowning himself with a safe on his chest in the bath tub. Stiles tried to drain the water.

“He blocked it. He blocked the drain with something I can’t get to it” Stiles said.

“What do we do?” Lydia panicked.

“Here help me” Stiles said trying to pull the safe off Boyd Lydia tried to help but it was too heavy.

“Is he dead? How long can a werewolf stay underwater?” Lydia asked.

“You think I know that?” Stiles said stepping back only to catch his arm on the heater.

“Ow! ...Wait a sec the heater. Heater… Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater.”

“What?” Lydia asked.

“It’s heat, heat, fire. Heat does it all right? We need something… we need fire.”

“He’s underwater” Lydia said pointing out the obvious.

“Yeah I’m aware of that.”

“Wait wait. The bus on the bus they’ll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater” Lydia explained.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes go!” Stiles ran out and down to the bus quickly locating and grabbing two road flares.

“I got’em. What do I do? How do I do this?” he asked coming back to the room.

“The cap it’s like a match. The cap’s a match. Stiles!” Lydia yelled at him as he tried to light it.

“Yea I’m trying” then once lite he shoved it in the bath tub to burn Boyd.

The safe went flying as Boyd say up with a roar looking scared. Lydia said that Isaac was under the bed. Kneeling down Stiles had the other flare lite too.

“Hey Isaac. Got something here for ya” the Stiles stuck the flare under the bed to burn Isaac.

Stiles ran out of their room and went to his own but instead of seeing Scott and Allison Selene was there. She turned when she heard him walk in.

“Stiles you’re okay” Selene went to hug him but stopped.

Her claws were out her eyes were Alpha red.

“Selene why are you here?” Stiles asked.

“Lydia said you were in danger.”

“I’m not but the wolves are Isaac is” Stiles said his anger over them kissing coming back.

“I can help I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Shouldn’t you be more worried bout your new boyfriend?” Stiles asked pissed off.

“What are you talking about?”

“Isaac I saw you freaking kissing him.”

“First he kissed me after almost dying I felt horrible about it and stopped the kiss. He feels awful cause he knows how I feel about you. And besides what about you and that girl at the party you kissed her and almost more!”

“I didn’t do anything more with her and how do you know that?!”

“People are being killed all over town I was watching out for you!”

“Why no one asked you to!” Stiles yelled finally seeing how much she hurt it mirrored his own hurt.

“Because I love you!”

“Well I love you too!”

Unable to take it any longer Stiles grabbed her and kissed her hard. She kissed him back just as hard. They finally broke apart to look at the bed then back at each other.

“Not here but soon I… I can’t stay away from you anymore I love you Selene” Stiles said still holding her.

“I love you Stiles I tried to stay away to protect you but I can’t anymore.”

They walked out only to run into Allison.

“I can’t find Scott anywhere” Allison said.

“It’s happening to him too isn’t it?” Stiles asked.

“It has to be. Didn’t you say there was another flare on the bus?” Lydia asked.

“Yea I’ll get it” Stiles said holding Selene’s hand.

“Guys um Scott…” Selene said pointing.

And there holding the flare standing dosed in gasoline was Scott.

“Scott… Scott” Allison tried.

“There’s no hope” Scott said.

“What do you mean Scott? There’s always hope” Allison said.

“Not for me not for Derek” Scott replied.

“Derek wasn’t your fault. You know Derek wasn’t your fault” Allison continued.

“Every time I try to fight back it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt people keep getting killed.”

“Scott listen to me okay? This isn’t you are right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this okay? Now…” Stiles spoke as he got closer to Scott.

“What if it isn’t just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me we were… we were… we were nothing. We weren’t popular. We weren’t good at lacrosse. We weren’t important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all” Scott said.

“Scott just listen to me okay? You’re not no one. Okay? You’re someone you’re… Scott you’re my best friend okay? And I need you. Scott you’re my brother. All right so… so if you’re gonna do this then… I think you’re just gonna have to take me with you all right?” Stiles said stepping into the ring of gasoline.

Slowly Stiles took the flare from Scott and threw it out of the gas ring.

“No!” Selene and Lydia yelled and tackled Scott and Stiles to get them away from the gas as the flare rolled back into the gasoline causing an explosion.

They all decided to sleep in the bus instead of the motel.

“I don’t want to know I really don’t want to know but in case you missed the announcement the meets cancelled so we’re heading home. Pack it in pack it in!” Coach said waking them up in the morning.

“I don’t know what happened last night but I’m pretty sure you saved my life” Ethan said sitting next to Scott.

“Actually I saved your life…but not that it matters much. It’s just… it’s just minor detail” Stiles said when Ethan glared at him.

“So I’m gonna give you something. We’re pretty sure Derek’s still alive…” Ethan said.

“He is… he is still alive” Selene spoke up.

“But he killed one of ours. That mean one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack…” Ethan continued.

“And kills his own” Scott finished for him.

“Or Kali goes after him and we kill him. That’s the way it works.”

“You know your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric just FYI” Stiles said.

Lydia grabbed Coach’s whistle and say down a crossed from Scott and Stiles Ethan having just left. Lydia covered the whistle with her hand and blew.

“Wolfsbane” she said showing them the powder.

“So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus Scott, Isaac, Boyd…” Stiles said.

“And Ethan” Lydia said.

“We all inhaled it” Scott said.

“You were all poisoned by it” Allison said.

“So that’s how the Darach got in their heads. That’s how he did it” Stiles said.

Stiles grabbed the whistle and threw it out the window.

“Hey hey hey Stilinski!” Coach yelled at him.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Stiles still hadn’t really and truly accepted the mate bond she could still feel her feral side inside her but when Stiles took her hand last night her claws retracted. On the ride home she had to make sure not to look anyone in the eye hers were still red and her wolf was still too in control.

Stiles took her hand for the trip home and smiled at her.

“I love you” Stiles said softly.

“I love you too” Selene said back smiling her fangs were also still out.

Just because her claws were not out anymore didn’t mean she wasn’t still losing herself.


	27. Visionary

**Stiles POV:** Stiles and Selene were at Derek’s loft talking to Cora Selene was relaxing while Stiles paced. Selene’s eyes finally seemed to go back to their regular color and she seemed calmer now too.

“They were there for two days waiting hiding. That’s what we’re taught to do when the hunters find us… hide and heal” Cora said continuing her story on Derek.

“Okay so is two days standard then or are we thinking Derek’s on like some extended get away?” Stiles asked about Derek’s disappearance.

“Why do you care?” Cora asked turning from the window to face Stiles.

“Why do I care? Let’s see… because over the last few weeks my best friend’s tried to kill himself. His boss nearly got ritually sacrificed. A girl that I’ve known since I was three WAS ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by Alphas I… do you want me to keep going? Cause I can all right? For like an hour” Stiles stressed.

“And you’re mated to a werewolf! You choose to be part of this world. You think Derek can do anything about any of this?” Cora said getting upset.

“Well since he’s the one everyone seems to be after it’s more like he should do something about it yeah.”

“Stiles losing one of your pack… at least for a regular pack it’s like losing a limb a part of yourself. Pack is meant to be safety and family. Derek feels like he failed Erica but to be forced to kill Boyd it’s ripping him apart inside” Selene explained.

“I don’t know. There’s something different about him now. He wasn’t like this when we knew him” Cora said.

“What was he like?” Stiles asked.

“A lot like Scott actually. A lot like most teenagers… unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic tolerable really only to other teenagers” Peter said walking down the stairs.

“And so what happened? What changed him?” Stiles asked.

“Well the same thing that changes a lot of young men… a girl” Peter said shifting his gaze from Stiles to Selene.

“You’re telling me some girl broke his little heart? That’s why Derek is the way he is?” Stiles asked stepping subconsciously between Selene and Peter not liking the look Peter gave her.

“Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha had blue eyes? Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?” Peter asked Cora.

“I just always thought it was like a genetic thing” Stiles said.

“If you want to know what changed Derek you need to know what changed Derek you need to know what changed the color of his eyes” Peter said.

So Peter started a story about a teenage Derek meeting a girl named Paige. Selene sat in Stiles’ lap and got ready to listen.

“Okay so if Derek was a Sophomore back then how old was he? How old were you? How old are you now?” Stiles asked.

“Not as young as we could have been but not as old as you might think” Peter replied.

“Okay that was frustratingly vague. How old are you?” Stiles asked Cora.

“I’m 17.”

“See that’s an answer. That’s how we answer people.”

“Well 17 how you’d measure in years” Cora responded.

“All right I’m just gonna drop it. What happened to Derek and the cello girl?”

“What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minutes it’s ‘I hate you don’t talk to me.’ The next it’s frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes. Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills.”

“All right hold up. How do you know all this? You just said that they were alone” Stiles said.

Peter leaned forward.

“Back then I wasn’t just Derek’s Uncle. I was his best friend his closest confidante. That’s how I know.”

Peter explained how Kali, Ennis, and Deucalion all met at the distillery and Ennis just having lost a pack member to a hunter kill. Ennis craving the sign for vendetta in the metal wall.

“Our mark for vendetta” Peter explained.

“Man you guys really take that revenge thing to like a whole new level don’t you” Stiles said.

“You remember what I just said losing a member of your pack was like…” Selene said softly.

“They wouldn’t even let him see the body” Peter said.

“I don’t get it. What does this have to do with Derek?” Cora asked as Peter looked out the window.

“Everything. It’s never just a single moment. It’s a confluence of events. Personally I looked at Ennis’ circumstances I saw profound loss. Derek…saw something different. He saw opportunity.”

“Opportunity? To do what?” Stiles asked.

“To always be with her.”

“The thing was he had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it thinking about it all night all day always on his mind” Peter said as he continued his story.

Peter talked about Derek wanting to turn Paige out of fear she’d find out what he was.

“I kept telling him not to do it. Every day the more he thought about it the more convinced he became. You know teenagers. I bet he even blames me. He’s probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea.”

Soon Peter started to talk about how the druids were advisors to the packs their emissary.

“They keep us connected to humanity. But they’re a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek as I had no idea about Deaton” Cora explained to Stiles.

“Or his sister Morell” Peter said as he paced slowly.

“She’s an emissary too?” Stiles asked slightly freaked.

“For the Alpha pack” Peter confirmed.

“Our guidance counselor? Why the hell don’t you people tell me any of this stuff huh? I shared some really intimate details with her” Stiles said still freaking.

“And did she give you good advice?” Cora asked.

“Actually yeah” Stiles said after he thought about it.

“That’s what they do. That’s what Deaton used to do for Talia” Peter said.

Then Peter explained the Alpha Derek wanted to turn Paige was Ennis.

“Ennis? Why would he choose him?” Cora asked.

“Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then everybody wanted to be in good with her” Peter said.

“He doesn’t remember it was Ennis does he?” Stiles asked.

“If he does he keeps it to himself” Peter replied.

“So then what happened? Did he turn her?” Stiles questioned.

“Almost. He came at Ennis. A 15 year old boy against a giant. There was no reason for him to fight. She’d already been bitten.”

“So did she turn?” Cora asked.

“She should have. Most of the time the bite takes. Most of the time.”

“When you offered it to me you said ‘if it doesn’t kill you’.”

“If.”

Peter told them how the bite didn’t work Derek asking what was wrong.

“He knew the answer though it didn’t matter that she was young and strong some people just aren’t made for this. But she fought she struggled desperately trying to survive.”

Peter said Derek killed her to end her pain.

“I remember taking her body from his arms to the woods to a place I knew it would be found… another in the long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks.”

“And what about Derek?” Cora asked clearly upset for her brother.

“Taking an innocent life takes… something from you as well a bit of your soul… darkening it dimming the once brilliant golden yellow to a cold steel blue… like mine” Peter said then he looked up at them letting his eyes change to the blue of his wolf.

After that Peter left them and Stiles, Selene, and Cora all sat hunched together.

“What? What’s this… what’s this look on your face?” Cora asked.

“What look?” Stiles asked back.

“The kind of look that makes me want to punch you” Cora replied.

“Oh my god. You are so Derek’s sister. I forgot.”

“Well what is with the look?”

“I just don’t believe him. All right in Ms. Blake’s class we’re reading ‘Heart of Darkness’ and it’s in first person right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he’s… he’s an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed you know just because of his perspective” Stiles explained.

“Well then we heard the story from Peter’s perspective” Cora said.

“Right and I don’t think we got the whole story.”

“So what are… are you just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?” Cora asked.

“If I have to… yeah.”

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** She sat and stayed quiet through all of Peter’s story hearing every lie he told. Wondering what he real motive was for telling the story with only half truths.

“You don’t have to ask Derek… what Peter doesn’t know is I was also one of Derek’s confidantes. He was… one of very few true friends I had. Peter told mostly the truth. But what he changed was… Derek never wanted to change Paige. He never worried about her finding out the truth. Peter… he was the one to make Ennis change her it was all on him” Selene said softly.

“Peter’s always been the way he is manipulative and cunning. I just never understood what he had to gain in making Ennis turn Derek’s girlfriend. Peter only does stuff to benefit himself” Selene said and no one had anything to say to that.


	28. Overlooked

**Selene POV:** Stiles’ dad was just taken by the Darach who turned out to be their English teacher Ms. Blake. Scott, Stiles, and Selene raced over to Derek’s to tell him what they knew.

“Derek trust me Jennifer is the Darach I saw it with my own eyes. She tried to kill Lydia then took Stiles’ dad” Selene explained knowing Derek would listen to her.

Selene kept a tight grip on Stiles’ hand he was so close to losing it. The three of them hid when they heard Jennifer show up to see how she would play it.

“Derek? Derek where are you?” Jennifer yelled running into his loft.

“Right here” Derek said stepping out of the shadows.

“Thank god. Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay I need to tell you before you hear it… before you hear any of it from them” Jennifer said as she ran to Derek and hugged him.

From their hiding place Selene put her body between Jennifer and Stiles who was shaking with rage and pain.

“From who?” Derek asked playing dumb.

“Scott, Stiles, and that girl Selene. They’re gonna tell you things. Things you can’t believe. You have to trust me okay? You trust me.”

“What is it?” Derek asked.

“Promise you’ll listen to me.”

“I promise.”

Then she kissed Derek only to pull back.

“They’re already here aren’t they?” she asked and Derek looked behind her as Stiles, Selene, and Scott walked out.

“So they told you it was me? That I’m the one taking people?” Jennifer asked pissed off.

“We told him you’re the one killing people” Scott said.

“Oh that’s right. Committing human sacrifices? What cutting their throats? Yeah I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense” Jennifer said.

“Where’s my dad?” Stiles asked crying slightly.

His pain caused Selene’s eyes to turn red and her claws come out.

“How should I know? Derek tell me you don’t believe this” Jennifer begged.

Derek looked back at Scott then Stiles as more tears ran down his cheeks to Selene who was ready to kill for her mate.

“Do you know what happened to Stiles’ father?” Derek asked.

“No.”

Selene heard her heart beat increase to tell she was lying only Stiles’ death grip on her hand kept her from tearing Jennifer apart.

“Lie” Selene snarled.

“Ask her why she almost killed Lydia” Scott said.

“Lydia Martin? I don’t know anything about that.”

Again Selene snarled “Lie.”

“What do you know?” Derek asked getting mad.

“I know that they for whatever misguided reason are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can’t prove by the way” Jennifer said looking back at them with a sneer.

“What if we can?” Scott said holding up a glass jar with powder in it.

“What is it?” Jennifer asked.

“My boss told me it’s a poison and a cure. Which means you can use it…and it can be used against you” Scott said stepping forward.

“Mistletoe?” Jennifer said.

Then Scott tossed the dust on her. As it formed a cloud around her her true self was revealed she was the Darach. When the dust settled she tried to run but Derek grabbed her by the throat.

“Derek wait wait you need me” she gasped.

“What are you?” Derek asked as he flicked his claws out.

“The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!” Derek called Peter while holding Jennifer by her throat.

“It’s not good. She’s in and out of consciousness. She’s vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance.”

Selene heard Peter say through the phone.

“Mistletoe” Derek said.

“How did you know that?” Peter asked.

Derek closed his phone and started to squeeze Jennifer’s throat.

“Derek. Derek what are you doing?” Scott asked worried.

“Her life… it’s in my hands!”

Then Derek lifted her off her feet by her throat.

“Stop. Derek stop!” Stiles yelled stepping closer.

“Stilinski you’ll never find him” Jennifer said to Stiles.

“Derek. Derek!” Scott yelled when he only squeezed harder.

Finally Derek let go and Jennifer fell to the ground.

“That’s right. You need me. All of you” she said.

Selene let go of Stiles’ hand and slowly went to crouch in front of Jennifer. She didn’t speak just flicked her claws out and cut Jennifer on her arm and licked the blood off.

“What is she doing?” Scott asked.

“Sh it’s a type of magic I’ve only seen her do” Derek said softly.

Next Selene shifted into the big white wolf letting her senses take in everything. Derek stepped away then only to come back with a blanket. When Selene shifted back naked Derek put the blanket around her.

“I have your blood and your scent now. I can track you anywhere. You know who I am. If you betray us know this…” Selene let her eyes go red again. “You won’t last long.”

They could all tell Jennifer was scared but she hid it well. Selene walked back over to Stiles and took his hand again and looked at Derek after seeing tears still in Stiles’ eyes for his dad.

“If it comes times to kill her… she’s mine” Selene said.

Derek just nodded.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Derek and Jennifer got into Derek’s vehicle and Selene, Scott, and Stiles got in Stiles’ Jeep and followed Derek. Selene got dressed in the back of Stiles’ Jeep.

“I don’t know something feels wrong about this. You know we proved it to Derek but she still had this look like it didn’t matter. You know like it was all still going according to plan. You saw it didn’t you?” Stiles asked.

Selene nodded Scott said nothing. They stopped in front of the hospital. Stiles grabbed a bat out of the back of his Jeep. The rain had them soaked in seconds.

“What’s that?” Scott asked.

“Well you two got claws. I got a bat” Stiles responded.

“Scott! Scott! What are you doing here? The hospital’s evacuating” Scott’s mom said once they were inside.

“We’re here for Cora” Scott told her.

“What all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?”

“Mom just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now.”

“The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We’ve got two ambulances that are coming back. One’s 10 minutes out the other’s 20. Cora needs to be on one of those. They’ll be picking up in the basement garage.”

“Got it okay.”

Then they headed for Cora’s room and piled in the elevator.

“You don’t have to keep me on a leash Derek. I’m going to help” Jennifer said.

Derek didn’t release his grip. Jennifer turned and saw Scott glaring at her and on the other side Selene was watching her whiles Stiles tightened his grip on the bat. When they got off the elevator the lights started to flicker from the storm.

They got to Cora’s room only to see her and Peter were gone. There was a black blood trail leading through another door.

“Derek” Scott said looking at the blood then the door.

Roars and growls came from behind the door just before someone came crashing out to land at Derek’s feet.

“We got a problem. Big problem” Peter said as he sat up.

There at the end of the hall was the combined form of the Alpha twins. Derek went wolf and attacked but the mega Alpha the twins made quickly knocked him down. Scott also wolfed out ran at them jumped off the wall to punch their face.  
Behind the fighting Stiles saw a passed out Cora. He grabbed Selene’s hand and knelt next to Peter.

“Help me” he said as he started forward slowly.

Scott fought hard but the twins pinned him to the wall allowing Stiles, Selene, and Peter to get to Cora.

“Ethan Aiden stop! You don’t know what you’re doing!” Scott yelled.

“All we want is her” they replied.

But when they all looked Jennifer was in a closing elevator leaving.


	29. Overlooked part 2

**Stiles POV:** Peter picked up Cora and they all ran while the twins weren’t looking.

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Derek yelled as they went through door after door the twins right behind them.

Stiles looked at his bat then went back and waited for the twins.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled.

When the twins walked into the room Stiles broke the bat hitting them in the head…it did nothing. But they didn’t hurt him and he ran back to the others. Scott looked up at the lights and ran putting his foot in Derek’s hold as Derek lifted him up Scott swung the lights right into the twins face.

Then they all ran again soon the power went out and the backup lights turned on. Peter laid Cora on a table.

“Where’s the big guy?” Stiles asked.

“He’s close” Derek said.

“What about Ms. Blake? What do you mean? What does that mean? Like she’s gone? Scott are you kidding me?” Stiles asked when no one answered him.

“Sh quiet” Derek said.

Stiles got in Derek’s face.

“Me be quiet? Me huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic mass murdering girlfriend the second one you’ve dated by the way has got my dad somewhere tied up waiting to be ritually sacrificed?” Stiles said.

“At least I’m not destroying the person I claim to love!” Derek said then stopped shocked at when he accidently revealed in a moment of angry.

“What?...” Stiles started.

“Stiles they’re still out there” Scott said distracting him…for now.

“And…and they want her right? Which means now we don’t have her either so my dad and Cora are both dead.”

“Not yet. Is she really dying?” Scott asked Peter.

“She’s definitely not getting any better” Peter replied.

“There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her” Scott said then Jennifer walked in.

“You can’t. Only I can I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of Alpha’s in this hospital who want me dead. So I’ll help you… but only when I’m out of here and safe. Only then.”

Derek tried to attack her but Scott stopped him.

“Derek wait!” Scott yelled.

“She was trying to get out” Derek responded.

“I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can’t blame me for that” Jennifer said and gave Selene a look of pleading and fear.

“If you want to show you’re one of the good guys then heal her” Stiles said pointing at Cora.

“Not until I’m safe.”

“I’d like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let’s torture her” Peter said.

“Works for me. But Selene’s claimed the kill” Derek said.

“Spoil sport” Peter said looking at Selene who gave him a look.

Then the loud speaker came on.

“Um can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion… excuse me just Deucalion requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have 10 minutes” Scott’s mom’s voice said.

“He’s not going to hurt her” Jennifer said.

“Shut up” Derek told her.

“He won’t! Scott you know why. Tell them it’s true.”

“What does she mean?” Derek asked but Scott said nothing.

“You’re not the only one he wants in his pack. Deucalion doesn’t just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of Alphas to his ranks” Jennifer explained.

“A true Alpha” Peter said.

“What’s that?” Stiles asked.

“The kind that doesn’t have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott” Peter said.

“It doesn’t matter we still need to get her out of here” Scott finally said.

“Scott your mom…” Stiles said.

“My mom said there’s one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don’t think we’ve been here that long so if we can get down to the garage get to the last ambulance we can get outta here” Scott said.

“The twins aren’t gonna let us just walk out” Derek said.

“I’ll distract them” Scott replied.

“You mean fight them” Derek clarified.

“Whatever I have to do” Scott told him.

“I’ll help you” Derek said.

“Um sorry but I’m not going anywhere without you Derek” Jennifer said.

“I’ll do it. But I’d prefer to be out there with an advantage” Peter said.

“An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?” Stiles asked.

“Something better than a baseball bat” Peter replied.

So they began to look for a weapon.

“Hey wait what about these?” Stiles asked holding the paddles of the defibrillator.

“Do you know how to use those?” Derek asked.

“Well no” Stiles replied.

“Put’em down” Derek told him.

“Epinephrine?” Scott asked.

“That’s only going to make him stronger” Derek said.

“How strong?” Peter asked.

Instead of answering Derek grabbed the Epinephrine and stuck the needle into Peter’s chest pushing the plunger all the way down. Selene kissed Stiles.

“I’m going to help them. If worst comes to worst they’ll need The Alpha to stop an Alpha. You go I’ll catch up” Selene said.

“Selene I need you with me” Stiles said not letting go.

“I am with you. Go I’ll find you” she turned and hurried out after Scott and Peter.

“I love you” Stiles said softly watching her go.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** “All right boys. Let’s rumble” Peter said to the twins then charged them.

Scott and Selene followed. The twins merged before Peter hit them. One would get for a hit while the other two backed off. It was how wolves took down a predator.

But they weren’t animals they were smart Ethan and Aiden knocked them down so they quickly ran the opposite way as Stiles and Derek and the others.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** They made it down to the garage without any problems.

“It’s still here” Stiles said seeing the ambulance.

Stiles and Derek strapped Cora in while Jennifer went to drive.

“Derek over here” Jennifer said softly.

Derek looked at Stiles the stepped away Stiles continued with Cora.

“Julia. It is you” Stiles heard Kali.

He silently closed the ambulances doors. Stiles watched Derek and Jennifer run away and Kali followed them.

“Okay okay okay. We’re all right. You okay? How you doing? Wh… why do you look like you’re not breathing? Because you aren’t breathing are you. Oh no oh god oh no no no. Why are you not breathing? Come on. Okay okay okay. You can do this. Here we go tilt the head. Fingers on the chin. Clear the throat. Great nothing. I see nothing. Okay all right so uh… pinch the nose and blow. Oh come on Cora. Come on Cora” Stiles said as he kept blowing air into her lungs.

“Come on oh come on Cora. Come on breath. Come on Cora breath. Oh! You know the next time I put my lips to your mouth you better be awake” Stiles said as she started to breath.

“God Selene is going to freak at first when she learns my mouth touched yours” Stiles said to himself.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** After another round with the twins Selene didn’t know how much more Peter and Scott could take.

“That shot didn’t last very long” Peter groaned.

Scott helped him up.

“You two go get to Stiles and the ambulance I’ll finish this” Selene said.

“Selene Stiles will kill me and lose it if anything happens to you” Scott said.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll meet you at the ambulance” Selene let her eyes go red.

“I’m going to show them what Alpha really means.”

Scott and Peter left and the twins came around the corner.

“Come on boy do we have to do this? You’ll fight I’ll win and you won’t get to them” Selene smiled.

Sure enough they charged her.

“So be it.”

She ducked easily under their arms and delivered punches to their abs and side in a blur of speed and strength. They couldn’t touch her and she finally knocked them down but they got back up.

“Stop” Selene said calmly and they stopped.

“Ethan Aiden I don’t want to kill you. Turn around and walk away.”

Slowly against their will the twins turned around and walked off. And true to her word Selene met up with Peter and Scott.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** “You just hold on a little longer okay? Trust me if anyone’s gonna get us out of this it’s Scott. Can’t believe I just said that. You know I actually used to be the one with the plan. Well… or at least a plan B. now I don’t know. Now I’m thinking maybe you were right. You know maybe… maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies. I don’t want to find my father’s body. You know you’re a lot easier to talk to when you’re completely unconscious” Stiles said.

Stiles heard someone coming and looked out to see the twins. They left and soon Scott was banging on the door telling him to open up.

“Help me get him in” Scott said helping Peter into the ambulance.

“Where’s Derek and Jennifer?” Stiles asked.

“I have to go back for them and my mom” Scott said.

“Okay two problems. Kali’s got the keys to this thing and I just saw the twins like 30 seconds ago” Stiles said.

“Stay here” Scott said then he left.

A few minutes later Isaac pulled up in the garage in the Argent’s vehicle.

“All right come on come on come on” Isaac yelled.

“I’ve got her okay get the door” Peter told Isaac as he carried Cora.

Stiles saw something that made him pause.

“Stiles let’s go. Stiles!” Isaac yelled.

Stiles ignored Isaac and ran back inside. Selene ran after him. The sign Stiles read said ‘Signed by parent or guardian.’ Stiles saw Scott run away from the elevator.

“Scott! Scott wait!” Stiles yelled then he saw Derek knocked out in the elevator and ran after Scott.

Stiles came up to the roof in time to see Scott walking toward Deucalion.

“Scott. Scott don’t do this. Don’t go with him” Stiles begged.

“I don’t know what else to do” Scott said without turning around.

“No there’s g… Scott there’s got to be something else okay? We always…we always have a plan B” Stiles said.

“Not this time” Scott said turning to face Stiles.

“Scott…”

“I’m gonna find your dad. I promise” then Scott walked toward Deucalion.

“Scott!” Stiles yelled.

Scott didn’t look back. Then Scott and Deucalion were gone.


	30. Alpha Pack

**Stiles POV:** Stiles ran back down to where Selene was with Derek still passed out in the elevator.

“I don’t know what she did to him. He won’t wake up” Selene said.

Stiles stepped over him and knelt down then smacked Derek.

“Derek?” Stiles tried but nothing happened.

Stiles smacked him again and again.

“Derek come on!”

Finally Stiles made a fist to punch Derek but before he could hit him Derek woke up and grabbed Stiles’ arms.

“Where is she?” Derek asked looking around at Selene and Stiles.

“Jennifer? Gone with Scott’s mom” Stiles told him.

“She took her?” Derek asked more pissed than worried.

“Yeah and if that’s not enough of a kick to the balls Scott left with Deucalion okay? So we gotta get you outta here. The police are coming right now and we gotta get you the hell out of here” Stiles said as he and Selene tried to get Derek up.

“Whoa. What about Cora?” Derek asked.

“Isaac and Peter got her out of here. You need to get to her now Derek” Selene explained.

Derek left but Selene and Stiles stayed to handle the cops.

“Oh just perfect” Stiles muttered after looking at a man.

“Who is that?” Selene whispered.

“Scott’s dad we don’t like him” Stiles responded.

“A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker. Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?” Mr. McCall asked.

“If you can ask the questions without the usual level of stupid” Stiles replied.

“Where’s your dad and why’s no one been able to contact him?”

“I don’t know I haven’t seen him in hours.”

“Is he drinking again?” Mr. McCall asked.

“What do you mean again? He never had to stop.”

“But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?”

“All right how about this? Next time I see him I’ll give him a field sobriety test okay? We’ll do the alphabet start with F end with U.”

After a second Agent McCall asked “How about you just tell me what the hell happened here.”

“I don’t know what happened here. We were stuck in the elevators the whole time” Stiles said.

Agent McCall looked briefly at Stiles holding Selene’s hand and gave a smile not really friendly or mean mostly shock.

“You’re not the ones who put the name on the doors are you?” Stiles looked up at him.

“What name?”

After Stiles and Selene checked out the elevator doors they quickly drove over to the Argents building to warn them.

“The word is guardian Allison. More than anyone you know that’s a role I haven’t exactly lived up to lately” Chris Argent said walking into the apartment.

“But she took Scott’s mother and Stiles’ father. That’s not a coincidence” Allison argued.

“Yeah I’d also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors that kind of felt like a warning to me” Stiles spoke up.

“I think it might be Morrell. She knows a lot more than she lets on and she might even be trying to help us” Allison said.

“Well she needs to get on that a lot faster okay? Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking night away” Stiles said sitting down.

“Stiles don’t give up hope” Chris said.

“They could already be dead” Stiles said softly.

Selene lightly rested her hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t think so. There’s something about Jennifer’s tactics. It’s like she’s still positioning still moving pieces into place” Chris explained.

“And you’re one of them” Allison said.

Chris opened a map up on the table.

“Then let’s not wait around to see the next move. Everything she’s done has been on a telluric current so Melissa and the Sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents right? Stiles if we’re gonna find them we need your help.”

“You seriously want to go after her? I mean what is she just takes you like the others huh? No offense but what’s the difference between you and them?” Stiles asked.

“I’m carrying a .45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face but personally I’d like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off. We’ve got one priority right now and that’s to find Melissa and your dad. We’ve got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don’t have is time which is why I need all of you” Chris said.

“Where do we start?” Stiles asked looking up.

“The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current so there’s the school, the animal clinic, the bank” Chris said highlighting each with his black light.

“Wait a sec she wouldn’t use the same place twice would she?” Stiles asked.

“Only if she didn’t succeed the first time” Chris said.

“Scott’s boss” Allison said softly.

“Deaton. It was her only failure. That could mean something” Chris said holding the light over the bank.

“That’s just one place so far. We’re gonna need a lot more help” Stiles said.

“What about Lydia?” Allison asked Stiles.

“Lydia? What can she do?” Chris asked.

“Uh Lydia’s got sort of a talent. She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies um without actually looking for them” Stiles explained.

“What is she? Psychic?”

Both Chris and Allison looked at Stiles Selene was silent.

“She’s something” Stiles replied.

Then the Argents started pulling out tons and tons of weapons.

“Whoa. I thought you guys were retired” Stiles said.

“Retired yes. Defenseless no. Make sure your phone’s on. If you hear from Scott you let us know immediately” Chris said.

“Yeah I’m thinking that’s gonna be kind of unlikely” Stiles said.

“You all need to try to remember he’s just doing what he thinks is right” Chris told them.

Then Selene smiled.

“What? What is it?” Stiles asked.

“My other back up is here” she said looking toward the door.

“I can’t shoot a gun or use a bow but well I’m… I’m getting pretty good with these” Isaac said flicking his claws out.

“I trained him myself he’s good” Selene said smiling.

Isaac went with the Argents while Selene and Stiles went to Lydia’s.

“I don’t believe it. Scott can’t really be with them. He can’t be” Lydia said after Stiles explained what was going on.

“You didn’t see the look on his face though. It was…” Stiles said Selene squeezing his hand.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** “Then what can I do? I mean I get that I’m some kind of like human Geiger counter for death but I don’t know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of…” Lydia stopped.

“Because of what? Hey Lydia what?” Stiles asked.

“When she called me a banshee she was surprised by it. What if that’s not why she tried to kill me?” Lydia asked.

“Then why did she?” Stiles asked.

“That’s what we need to find out” Lydia replied.

“I’ve met only one or two banshee’s in my whole life. They’re rare and powerful in their own right. And trust me you never want them to scream” Selene said looking at Lydia differently.

They went to school looking for the twins to question them.

“Aiden’s not texting me back” Lydia said checking her phone.

“Okay well maybe we could just… we could go over there and… what?” Lydia asked when Stiles checked his phone.

“Oh god what is it now?” Lydia asked seeing the look on Stiles’.

“It’s from Isaac. Jennifer she t… she has Allison’s father. She took him. She’s got all three now.”

Selene saw Stiles’ hand trembling as he put his phone away.

“There’s still time. We still have time right?” Lydia asked.

Stiles started breathing fast looking around and Selene could hear his racing heartbeat.

“Stiles? Are you okay? What is it? What’s wrong? Stiles” Lydia asked as Stiles turned around freaking out.

“I think I’m having a panic attack” Stiles finally said.

“Okay come on” Selene grabbed his hand and took him into the locker room.

“Lydia watch the door please” Selene asked.

She leaned Stiles against the wall but he slid to the floor.

“Shh look at me. Stiles look at me. I won’t let her hurt anyone else I swear I will stop her” Selene promised but his breathing didn’t slow down.

Leaning forward she kissed him letting her hands rest on his shoulders she kissed him deeply. Finally he started kissing her back. Slowly she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

“We will find them in time. And if you don’t want to talk to me about this panic attack please talk to someone maybe the school councilor please?” Selene spoke softly.

Then Stiles got a look on his face.

“Morrell” he said.


	31. Alpha Pack part 2

**Selene POV:** They raced out of the locker room grabbed Lydia and went straight into Ms. Morrell’s office.

“Are you here for Ms. Morrell?” Stiles asked the girl waiting.

“No I thought this was gym class” the girl said.

“Sweetheart we’re not in the mood for funny. Do you know where she is?” Lydia asked.

“If I did I wouldn’t be waiting here for 20 minutes. So how about you three back out the door and wait your turn?” the girl said.

“We’re not here for a session” Lydia replied.

“Well I am. And I’ve got some serious issues to work on.”

“Hey wait wait. You’re Danielle. You’re Heather’s best friend” Stiles said.

Selene couldn’t help the small snarl that came out at the mention of the girl’s name. Even though the girl was dead and Selene and Stiles were together again Selene still didn’t like the girl.

“I was Heather’s best friend. We’ve been working on that issue three times a week” Danielle said.

“Hold on did you say Ms. Morrell’s 20 minutes late?” Lydia asked.

“And I don’t know why either. She’s always on time” Danielle said.

“I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late” Lydia told them.

“Then she’s not late she’s missing” Stiles said.

“What if we’re not the only ones who thinks she knows something?” Lydia asked.

“Then I wanna know what she knows” Stiles said as he started to go through files.

“What are you doing?” Danielle asked.

“Trying to find her” Stiles replied.

“Those files are private” Danielle told him.

“Yeah she’s kind of right” Lydia said not helping.

“That one’s yours” Stiles said pulling out Lydia’s file.

“Let me see that” Lydia took it from him and opened it.

“Wait Lydia that’s your drawing” Stiles said looking up.

“Yeah I know. It’s a tree” Lydia said.

“Yeah good too” Danielle told her.

“Thank you.”

“No but that’s the same one though” Stiles said.

“Same as what?” Lydia asked.

“The same one I always see you drawing in class.”

“It’s a tree. I like drawing trees” Lydia said not getting it.

“No but it’s the exact same one. Don’t you see? Give me your bag. There see?” Stiles asked showing her all her drawings were the same thing.

“Okay you can have my session. You got bigger issues” Danielle said then she left.

“What is this?” Lydia asked freaking out.

Suddenly Stiles slowly turned the picture upside down.

“I know where they are” he said.

“Banshee” Selene said looking at Lydia then the drawing.

“Just think if you knew how to control it you could give more answers than a drawing.”

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** “It’s called the Nemeton. That’s where she’s keeping them. It has to be…”

They walked out of the office as he talked.

“Stilinski!” Agent McCall called out.

“Ah all right look go to Derek okay? He and Peter they’ve been there before so they’ll know where it is. Tell them it’s the root cellar all right? They’ll know” Stiles told Lydia.

“You I NEED with me” he looked desperately at Selene who nodded.

“Did you know your dad’s car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?” Agent McCall asked.

“No what does that mean?” Stiles asked.

“It means he’s officially missing.”

Then he took Stiles into a classroom.

“Miss will you please wait out here.”

“Where I go she goes no exceptions” Stiles said.

Selene smiled as she walked passed Agent McCall into the classroom.

“What he said.”

“Stiles why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad?” McCall asked.

“If I did why would I not tell you?”

“If it meant helping your dad why wouldn’t you?”

“So you’re asking me to tell you something what I wouldn’t not tell you?” Stiles asked.

“First I have no idea what you just said. Second how about you just help me help you?”

“Well I don’t know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don’t know it.”

“Are you doing this on purpose?”

“I don’t know anything okay? Can I just go?”

“Where are your other friends?”

“You mean Scott?” Stiles asked angrily.

“I mean Scott. I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent these twins Ethan and Aiden. I’ve been told your whole little clique didn’t show up at school today” McCall read names off his list.

“I don’t have a clique.”

“It’s more like a pack” Selene grinned showing teeth.

“Stiles come on. There’s been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months several murders tied to this school. I don’t know what’s going on here but it’s serious. And… hey your dad is missing... Fine. But I don’t want your going home alone. You have someone… someone else you can stay with tonight?” McCall asked.

“He’s with me” Deaton said from the doorway.

Isaac and Allison met up with Stiles and Selene at the animal clinic and Lydia came too.

“It has to be on a telluric current. Or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect. I just know it’s where Derek took Paige to die” Stiles explained.

“My dad and Gerard were there once. But Gerard said it was years ago and he couldn’t remember where it was. And my dad obviously isn’t here to tell us now” Allison said.

“Yeah mine either” Stiles replied.

“Then how do we find this place? Selene?” Isaac asked.

“No idea the Nemeton is like its own living entity if it doesn’t want to be found I’m not all together sure I could find it.”

“There might be a way. But it’s dangerous. We’re gonna need Scott” Deaton said.

Stiles Selene and Deaton drove out to the woods to meet Scott night had fallen.

“How’d you guys find out?” Scott asked.

“Lydia. You?” Stiles asked.

“Morrell. None of the other Alphas know where it is either” Scott said.

“So if this works are you going to tell them?” Stiles asked.

“I can’t stop Jennifer without them” Scott replied.

“How about we concentrate on finding your parents first” Deaton said.

“What’s the plan?” Scott asked.

“Essentially you, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents” Deaton explained.

“We die for them?” Scott asked a little freaked.

“But he can bring us back. You can… you can bring us back right?” Stiles asked.

“You remember the part where I said this was dangerous? If it goes right the three of you will be dead for a few seconds but there’s something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reason than one. You’ll be giving power back to the Nemeton a place that hasn’t had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural the kinds of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here like a beacon” Deaton warned.

“Doesn’t sound any worse than anything we’ve already seen” Stiles said.

“You’d be surprised at what you have yet to see” Deaton said.

“Is that it?” Scott asked.

“No it’ll have an effect on the three of you. You won’t be able to see it but you’ll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It’ll be a kind of darkness around your heart and permanent like a scar” Deaton told them.

“Like a tattoo” Scott said.

They made their way slowly back to the animal clinic after grabbing something of their parents to anchor to.

“All right what did you bring?” Deaton asked.

“Um I got my dad’s badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand. So I tried to hammer it out a bit. Still doesn’t look great” Stiles said.

“It doesn’t need to look good if it has meaning” Deaton said.

“Is that an actual silver bullet? Isaac asked Allison.

“My dad made it. It’s kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code” she answered.

“Scott?” Deaton asked.

“My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked” Scott said.

Looking at the tubs of ice water and herbs Deaton spoke.

“Okay the three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you’re essentially… well dead. But it’s not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back someone that has strong connection to you kind of emotional tether” Deaton explained.

Slowly they stepped up to the tubs and got in.

“By the way if I don’t make it back and you do you should probably know something. Your dad’s in town” Stiles told Scott.

“You’ll never go beyond my reach I’ll always keep you safe and pull you back” Selene said softly in Stiles’ ear.

With that she pushed him under the water.


	32. Lunar Eclipse

**Stiles POV:** Stiles broke the surface of the water along with Scott and Allison only he wasn’t at the animal clinic anymore. He was in a white room with no windows or doors. Slowly they got out of the tubs of water to look around. They saw a tree stump at one end of the room.

Slowly all three walked toward it. Scott looked at the stump then his tattoo then the stump again. When Stiles touched the stump he was back in the woods the night Scott got bit. He was watching himself in the past and when he took a step back he bumped into the tree stump.

Suddenly Stiles jolted up out of the water only now he was back in the animal clinic.

“What?” Deaton asked.

“I saw it. I know where it is” Scott said as they all got out of the tubs.

“We passed it. There’s… there’s a stump this huge tree. Well it’s not huge anymore it was cut down. But it’s still big though very big” Stiles said.

“It was the night we were looking for the body” Scott said.

“Yeah the same night you were bit by Peter” Stiles agreed.

“I was there too in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone” Allison explained.

“It was me. You almost hit me” Scott replied.

“We can find it” Scott told Deaton and the others.

“What?” Allison asked when no one said anything.

“You guys were out a long time” Isaac said.

“How long is a long time?” Stiles asked looking at Selene.

“16 hours” Deaton told them.

“We’ve been in the water for 16 hours?” Scott asked horrified.

“And the full moon rises in less than four” Deaton said.

Scott said he had to tell Deucalion what he knew.

“No dude you are not going back with them” Stiles told him.

“I made a deal with Deucalion” Scott replied.

“Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?” Stiles asked.

“Why does it matter anyway?” Isaac asked.

“Because I still don’t think we can beat Jennifer without their help” Scott told him.

“He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he’s wrong” Allison ordered Deaton.

“I’m not so sure he is. Circumstances like this sometimes requires that you align yourself with people you’d normally consider enemies” Deaton said.

“So we’re gonna trust him the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We’re gonna trust that guy?” Isaac questioned.

“I wouldn’t trust him no. But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy but he could also be the bait” Deaton informed them.

Then all of the wolves turned to look at the door. Then the others heard someone walk in. Deaton went to see and the others were close behind.

“I’m looking for Selene” Ethan said.

“What do you want?” Selene asked cautiously as she stepping around the corner.

“I need your help” Ethan told her.

Not liking that Stiles poked his head around the corner to glare at Ethan.

“With what?” Stiles asked.

“Stopping my brother and Kali…from killing Derek” Ethan replied.

“I know what you want me to do but I won’t order them…but I still know how to help. Take Lydia with you… you’d be surprised at what she can do” Selene said when Ethan looked doubtful.

So Lydia went with Ethan. After forming a quick plan Isaac, Allison and Scott went to Allison’s apartment and Stiles and Selene went to Stiles’ house.

“Just grab anything. Stiles I’m not smelling your dad’s boxers. Socks? Okay I’ll smell the socks” Scott replied to Stiles over the phone before hanging up.

Selene giggled.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Sorry but asking anyone to smell someone’s boxers especially another guy is soo wrong” Selene said.

“Yeah… I wasn’t really thinking” Stiles said.

Selene wrapped her arms around Stiles neck.

“We’ll find them I know it. You do know that I already have your dad’s scent right? Like the second I ever stepped into your house I had it. So now Scott doesn’t have to smell socks.”

“God I am so out of it I’m not thinking” Stiles said getting upset.

“I know which is why I am” Selene said with a small smile.

All of a sudden her eyes changed red and she stepped back and turned away.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

“Nothing.”

Then Stiles remembered what Derek said at the hospital.

“Why did Derek say I was ‘Destroying the person I claim to love’?”

“Stiles not now please” Selene begged as her fangs came out.

“No now or… we’re not going anywhere.”

After a few seconds she finally answered.

“Fine… when I… marked you it started a bond but for it to be complete you have to accept it and me and also mark me. So far you haven’t accepted it and… it’s starting to take a toll… it’s turning me feral. Out of control nothing left except the wolf worse than Peter ever was” Selene explained.

Stiles just looked at her stunned for a minute.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he finally asked.

“With everything going on I didn’t want you to have to worry about me too. Plus I didn’t want to pressure you to accept you should only if you want to.”

“Selene I love you ALL of you glowing eyes wolf and all” then simply because he could and to prove to her he did Stiles grabbed her and kissed her.

He didn’t mind that her claws and fangs were out he loved her for who she was all of who she was.

“I accept you as… my mate? Is that right?” Stiles asked.

And just like that a change went over Selene taking the rough scary predator look and dimming it to the in-control predator she was. Her eyes changed back and her fangs and claws receded. She gave him a 100 mega-watt smile and kissed him back.

Then they left after Stiles grabbed his new bat. As they drove Stiles looked up at the sky. Storm clouds were rapidly forming most likely Jennifer’s doing. And they were driving right into it. Soon it was so bad neither could see much of anything.

“Come on. Whoa!” Stiles said as a branch flew by the Jeep he turned his head to look at it.

“Stiles watch out!” Selene screamed.

“Whoa!” Stiles turned back just in time to see the tree he hit.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Just because she was an immortal werewolf didn’t mean she couldn’t get hurt or knocked unconscious. It did however mean she healed in a few seconds and woke up. The same could not be said about Stiles.

“Stiles?” Selene said looking over at him.

Seeing him slumped against the door made her frantic.

“Stiles! No no no please Stiles.”

Gently she checked his wounds and pulled him against her. Outside the storm raged but the moon shown on the Jeep. His pulse was weak she didn’t know the extent of the damage inside him.

“Stiles please…” Selene looked up when the light of the moon landed on them through the windshield.

Selene let her eyes glow and said one word before she howled.

She said “Please.”

Slowly the worst of Stiles’ wounds closed before her eyes and when the moons beam was covered again by clouds Stiles opened his eyes. Selene hugged and kissed him. It wasn’t until she tasted salt that she realized she was crying.

“Your Mother said she approves” Stiles said softly.

Finally managing to get back to normal Stiles got his Jeep back on the road and Selene guided him to his dad the moon showing just enough Selene could see. They arrived in the nick of time just before the ceiling fell on everyone.

Stiles and Selene jumped into the hole and Stiles stuck his new aluminum bat under the ceiling to stop it.

“I always said aluminum was better than wood” Stiles’ dad said before Stiles threw himself into his dad hugging him.

Selene laid her hand on Isaac’s shoulder restoring some of his strength and energy he spent holding the ceiling up.

“You did good Isaac real good” Selene said smiling.

“I had a good teacher a great Alpha and an even better friend show me how” Isaac said smiling back.

Slowly the storm stopped.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Stiles answered his phone.

“Scott?”

“Hey are you okay?” Scott asked.

“Yeah were okay. We’re all okay. How bout you you okay?”

“Sort of.”

“You think you can come get us?”

“Yeah of course.”

“Great okay. Um uh bring a ladder” Stiles said everyone softly laughed.

Then Scott hung up. A few days later it seemed everything was back to normal. They were all back in school no one was dying no storms just normal…ish.

Stiles felt it that darkness inside himself that Deaton mentioned. But he had his friends and his girl so it didn’t seem so dark.

At least not yet…


	33. Anchors

**Stiles POV:** He was dreaming he knew it yet didn’t he was trapped in a locker and when he broke out he learned he was at the high school. He walked the halls at night only to see an open door. Inside the classroom was the Nemeton stump.

Slowly he approached it and when he went to touch it roots sprang up and grabbed his hand. Stiles shot up in bed breathing hard.

“You okay? Stiles?” Lydia asked lying in bed next to him.

“Yeah I was just dreaming. It was weird. It was like a dream within a dream” Stiles told her.

“A nightmare?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah. Wait a second Lydia. What are you doing here? Where’s Selene?” Stiles asked.

Before he got his answer his bedroom door opened a crack.

“Hang on” Stiles said getting out of bed.

“Stiles where are you going?” Lydia asked.

“I should have closed the door” Stiles replied.

“Just go back to sleep.”

“No no I should close it.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“What if someone comes in?”

“Like who? Just go back to sleep Stiles.”

Slowly Stiles made his way to the door.

“No. But what if they get in?”

“What if who gets in? Stiles just leave it. Please. Stiles. Stiles come back to bed. Stiles please. Don’t Stiles. Don’t! Don’t go in there please don’t. Please Stiles don’t!” Lydia begged as he opened the door and went inside.

Once through it light turned on and he was in the woods and in front of him was the Nemeton.

“It’s a dream. This is just a dream. It’s just a dream get it outta your head Stiles. You’re dreaming. All right? So wake up Stiles. Wake up Stiles. Wake up!” he screamed.

Suddenly he opened his eyes he was alone in his bed and birds were chirping.

“Hey time to get up kiddo. Get your butt to school” his dad said opening the door.

Once at school he told Scott all about his dreams. It was weird though Selene wasn’t anywhere around to hear about it too.

“And you couldn’t wake up?” Scott asked.

“Nope and it was beyond terrifying. You ever heard of sleep paralysis?” Stiles asked him.

“Uh no do I want to?”

“Well have you ever had a dream where you feel like you’re about to wake up but you can’t move or talk?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’ve had that” Scott said.

“It happens because during REM sleep your body is basically paralyzed. It’s called muscle atonia. That way if you start dreaming about running you don’t actually start running in your bed” Stiles explained.

“That makes sense.”

“But sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does. So for this split second you’re actually aware that your body is paralyzed.”

“And that’s the terrifying part.”

“It turns your dream into a nightmare. You can feel like your falling like you’re being strangled or in my case like you’re at the center of a grove of magical trees where human sacrifices took place.”

“You think it means something?”

“What if what we did that night what if it’s still affecting us?” Stiles asked.

“Post-traumatic stress?”

Then they walked into class and sat down.

“Or something. But you want to know what scares me the most? I’m not even sure this is real.”

Stiles jerked up in bed screaming in pure terror this time truly awake. His dad ran in and grabbed him by his arms and sat behind him in the bed to calm him as he screamed.

“Hey hey hey. It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay” his dad said holding him.

Selene ran into the room all wolfed out with claws and fangs looking for trouble.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” she asked looking around.

“I don’t know bad dream maybe” his dad said.

Slowly Selene let the wolf go back to normal since it still freaked his dad out a little. Then she walked over and got on the bed wrapping her arm around Stiles’ hip and he finally started to calm down.

“Selene uh what are you doing here?” Mr. Stilinski asked.

“I was getting a drink he was sleeping fine when I left” she said.

“No I mean here in the house.”

“Dad she sleeps here sometimes” Stiles softly answered when he was feeling a little more normal.

“Oh… I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“She’s my mate dad it’s more than a girlfriend or anything. It’s a bond. We’re bonded” Stiles explained and saw the look of pride and happiness in Selene’s eyes.

“Oh well… I guess…”

Slowly Mr. Stilinski just left them to it.

“Hey try to go back to sleep okay? I won’t go anywhere I promise” Selene said when he gripped her tighter.

Slowly he lay back down.

“It was weird you weren’t in any of my dreams yet somehow I knew you should be there I think that’s how I knew it wasn’t real” Stiles said as he lay facing her.

“I’m here and this is real I’ll always be with you” she kissed him softly and he slowly let himself fall back to sleep this time without the nightmares.

When he woke up again she was still there.

“This is real it’s morning and we have school” she said without opening her eyes.

When she did she smiled at him. As he got ready for school he went to put one of his books in his bag but when he looked at the book he couldn’t read it the letters weren’t in order.

“Hey. You all right? You ready for school?” his dad asked looking in his room.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m good. Dad seriously I’m fine. It was just a nightmare. What’s that?” Stiles asked seeing the box his dad was carrying.

“That’s just uh files from the office.”

“It says ‘Sheriff’s station do not remove’.”

“Well yeah unless you’re the sheriff.”

“Oh.”

“Now get your butt to school all right?”

Once at school things got weirder. Scott literally ran into him.

“Hey. Hey you all right? You don’t look all right Scott” Stiles said.

“I’m okay” Scott said.

“No you’re not. It’s happening to you too. You’re seeing thing aren’t you?”

“How’d you know?”

“Because it’s happening to all three of you” Lydia said coming up behind them with Allison.

“Well well look who’s no longer the crazy one” Lydia said as they followed her into the school.

“We’re not crazy” Allison said.

“Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah you guys are fine” Lydia said sarcastically.

“We did die and come back to life. That’s gotta have some side effects right?” Scott said.

“We keep an eye on each other. Okay? And Lydia stop enjoying this so much” Stiles said grabbing Selene’s hand and walking off to class.

“What?” Lydia asked innocently.

“Good morning everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. I’ll be taking over for your previous History teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I’m sure by now you all know my daughter Kira. Or you might not since she’s never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter” the teacher said.

Everyone turned to look at the new girl in the back she had her head down in embarrassment.

“Either way there she is. Now let’s begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century.”

After class they went to Stiles’ locker.

“Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal” Scott said as Stiles tried to open his locker.

“Yeah try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. There’s a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal” Stiles said.

“I can feel it the low pulsing energy supernaturals will come” Selene said slowly.

“Yeah.”

“What?” Stiles said to himself as the numbers on his lock changed to weird symbols.

When he blinked they were numbers again.

“Oh dude your eyes” Stiles said looking up at Scott.

“What about them?” Scott panicked.

“They’re starting to glow” Stiles said.

“You mean like right now?”

“Yes right now. Scott stop. Stop it” Stiles said looking around worried.

“I can’t I can’t control it.”

“All right just keep your head down. Look down come on. Keep your head down” Stiles said putting his arm over Scott’s shoulders keeping his head down.

Selene opened an empty classroom door for them. Scott tossed his jacket off.

“Get back away from me” Scott said.

“Scott it’s okay” Stiles said.

“Scott breath relax” Selene said getting between Scott and Stiles.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen. Get back” Scott got his claws out and dug them into his own hands blood dripping out.

“No! Scott look at me” Selene said rushing forward she grabbed Scott’s arms.

His eyes stopped glowing and his claws retracted. Slowly they both sank to the ground.

“Pain makes you human” Scott said.

“What did you do?” Stiles asked.

“I have a… calming effect on wolves when I want to. But I can’t do it all the time Scott you need control you can’t hurt yourself like this to get it” Selene said.

“Scott this isn’t just in our heads. This is real. And it’s starting to get bad for me too. I’m not just having nightmares. I’m having dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake. And sometimes I’m not even sure if I’m actually even waking up” Stiles said kneeling down next to them.

“It’s true, with me there he still has nightmares but I usually wake him up but if I’m gone for even a few minutes I hear him start to scream” Selene said tears in her eyes.

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

“Do you know how you can tell if you’re dreaming? You can’t read in dreams. More and more the last few days I’ve been having trouble reading. It’s like I can’t see the words. I can’t put the letters in orders” Stiles said.

“Like even now?” Scott asked.

Slowly Stiles stood up looking at the board and posters in the room.

“I can’t read a thing” Stiles finally said.

After school Stiles and Selene went to the Sheriff’s station.

“You know the last time we bought one of these for her grave it was stolen the same day? Hundred bucks down the drain. Hey dad? Hi what are you doing down there?” Stiles asked shifting his attention from the vase of flowers to his dad on the floor.

“Working. And hey if somebody wants the flowers that badly they can have them. It’s the gesture” his dad said.

“Hey dad what is all this?”

“I’ve been looking over some old cases from a more illuminated perspective if you know want I mean.”

“’Strange sighting of bipedal lizard man springing across freeway.’” Stiles read from one of the files.

“Kanima pile” his dad said and Stiles put the file in the pile.

“Dad you’re not going back through all your old cases seeing if any of them had something to do with the supernatural are you?”

“I admit the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me reassessing. There’s at least 100 cases here where I look at the details and can ask myself ‘If I knew then what I know now.’”

“Right but are you sure you wanna go down that path?”

“Do I have a choice? There’s one case in particular that I can’t get outta my head. Eight years ago I was elected Sheriff of County my first official duty was to tell a man that not only had his wife and two kids died in a car accident but as best we could tell the body of his nine year old daughter had been dragged from the wreck by coyotes.”

“You mean dragged and eaten?”

“We didn’t find the car until three days after the crash. They had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine. Two bodies that were still in the car were covered in bites and slashes.” Stiles was looking at the file as his dad talked.

“So you’re thinking bites and claw marks probably a werewolf attack?”

“Maybe.”

“But coyotes they scavenge right? So couldn’t they have just left the bites and slashes?”

“Absolutely. But guess what night the accident occurred on?” his dad said pointing in the file.

“The night of a full moon” Stiles said looking.

“Yeah.”

“Hey dad where are all these going?”

“Yeah we uh we probably need to talk about that.”

After talking to his dad Stiles and Selene went to his place and he went to bed pissed off. He had more nightmares but with Selene there he didn’t wake up screaming.


	34. Anchors part 2

**Stiles POV:** The next day Stiles walked into class only some girl was in his usual seat.

“Hi sorry I usually sit there... Okay no problem that’s all yours” Stiles said when the girl started signing at him.

When he sat down it was quiet eerily quiet.

“That’s weird. Hey Coach. Thought I was in the wrong class for a second. Um okay. I don’t actually know sign language. Actually I didn’t even know that you knew sign language. Or that that was even an elective here… well this had been good I’m probably gonna uh head out” Stiles said when all Coach did was keep signing.

When he got up everyone in class was signing the same thing. Suddenly freaking out Stiles leaned against the wall hearing a loud high a loud high pitch noise. Only then did he realize Selene wasn’t there and he woke up sitting in class with Coach blowing his whistle at him.

“Stilinski!” Coach yelled.

“Uh-huh?” Stiles asked slightly confused.

“I asked you a question” Coach said.

“Uh sorry Coach what was it?”

“It was ‘Stilinski are you paying attention back there?’”

“Oh well I am now.”

“Stilinski stop reminding me why I drink…every night. Does anybody else want to try the question on the board?” Coach asked.

Both Selene and Scott were looking at Stiles with worried expressions.

“I’m okay. I just fell asleep for a second” Stiles told them.

“Dude you weren’t asleep” Scott told him.

Stiles looked down at his note book to see he wrote all over it. He wrote ‘Wake up’. Stiles slammed his notebook closed.

“Okay so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things” Scott asked everyone later at lunch.

“And is unable to tell what’s real or not?” Stiles asked.

“And is being haunted by demonic versions of dead relatives?” Allison added.

“They’re all locked up because they’re insane” Isaac said.

“Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful please?” Stiles asked.

“For half my childhood I was locked in a freezer. So being helpful is kind of a new thing for me” Isaac replied.

“Hey dude are you still milking that?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah maybe I am still milking that” Isaac said.

“Boys enough!” Selene cut them off.

“Hi. Hi sorry. I couldn’t help over hearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you’re talking about. There’s a Tibetan word for it. It’s called ‘Bardo’. It literally means ‘in-between state. The state between life and death” a girl said standing at their table.

“And what do they call you?” Lydia asked after a second.

“Kira. She’s in our History class” Scott said when everyone looked at him.

“So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?” Lydia asked.

“Either I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive starts where you can have hallucinations. Some you see some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities” Kira said sitting down next to Selene.

“Wrathful deities? And what are those?” Isaac asked.

“Like demons” Kira told him proudly.

“Demons. Why not?” Stiles said.

“Hold on if there are different progressive states then what’s the last one?” Allison asked.

“Death. You die” Kira responded not sounding worried.

Later that night Stiles and Selene met with Scott at the animal clinic and Stiles told Deaton about his dreams.

“It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you” Deaton said.

“Well how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?” Stiles asked.

“Do you remember any of the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?” Deaton asked.

“You know sign language?” Scott asked.

“I know a little. Let me give it a shot.”

“Okay the first one was like this. Then” Stiles showed the first movement.

“That’s ‘when’” Deaton said.

“Then there was this twice” Stiles said showing the next move.

“That’s ‘door’.”

“And this in between it” Stiles showed the last movement.

“That’s it?” Deaton asked.

“Yeah.”

“’When is a door not a door?’” Deaton said.

“When is a door not a door?” Stiles repeated confused.

“When it’s ajar” Scott said.

“You’re kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?”

“Not necessarily. When the three of you went under the water when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness you essentially opened a door in your minds” Deaton explained.

“So what does that mean? The door’s still open?” Scott asked.

“Ajar” Deaton agreed.

“A door into our minds?” Stiles said freaking out.

“I did tell you it was risky.”

“What do we do about it?” Scott asked.

“Well that’s difficult to answer.”

“Oh no wait a second I know that look. That’s the ‘we know exactly what’s wrong with you but we have no idea how to fix it’ look” Stiles said.

“One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind it’s not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible” Deaton said.

Not long after that they left only for Stiles’ dad to pull up.

“Dad what are you doing here?”

“I’m here because I could use some help. Actually your help” he pointed at Selene and Scott.

“Why us?” Scott asked.

“Because eight years ago almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies a young girl named Malia was never found. There’s enough evidence to have me thinking that a werewolf could have caused the accident then dragged her body away. If you guys could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body it might provide the missing clue.”

“But what if it was a werewolf?” Stiles asked.

“Well there’s somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught.”

“If there is a wild werewolf out there it’s my problem and I’ll handle it promise” Selene spoke up.

The next day the Sheriff went over to Mr. Tate’s house with Stiles Selene and Scott in Stiles’ Jeep following. While the Sheriff talked to Mr. Tate the other three went in the back. Stiles tossed Selene and Scott stuffed animals to smell.

“All I’m getting is some animal smell” Scott said.

“What kind of animal?”

“Dog” Scott said sounding nervous.

Growling at them was a Rottweiler.

“Hi puppy. Get rid of it” Stiles said softly.

“I don’t speak dog Stiles” Selene said.

“Glow your eyes at it something be the Alpha” Stiles said.

“I’d have to howl” Selene replied.

“Okay we’re gonna have to do something” Stiles said.

“Nice doggy” Scott tried.

Then the dog started barking. Scott and Stiles grabbed onto each other in panic Selene behind Stiles.

“Apollo! Apollo shut up! Shut the hell up” Mr. Tate yelled and sure enough the dog did and left the room.

“Here try that” Stiles said handing Scott a book.

“All I’m getting is that dog.”

Seeing a picture of Malia and her sister Stiles took a picture of it on his phone just in case. They met up with Stiles’ dad a little ways away.

“I’m sorry I tried as hard as I could. If it wasn’t so long ago I might be able to do it” Scott said.

“Me to sorry all I got was animal smell” Selene said.

“It’s okay it was a long shot. In fact it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should’ve brought you guys here. I don’t know what I was thinking. Thanks for trying all right?”

“Yeah” Scott said Selene just nodded.

“See you at home” he told Stiles before driving off.

“Aren’t there a lot of cases that go unsolved?” Scott asked.

“Yeah I just think this is one he felt like he could’ve figured out right now.”

“Why is it so important now?”

“He wants to be able to solve one more while he’s still Sheriff.”

“What do you mean ‘still Sheriff’?” Stiles gave Scott a sad look then told him what Scott’s dad was doing here.

After dropping Scott off Stiles and Selene went home. Stiles tried to sleep but he felt bad for his dad. All of a sudden Scott walked in with a flash light.

“Hey what’s going on?” Stiles asked looking at Selene to make sure this was real.

“You and me. We’re going to go out and find a body. A dead body” Scott said.

Both Stiles and Selene followed him out. Once out in the woods Scott used his GPS on his phone.

“You know if my dad’s right that means there’s another werewolf in town we haven’t met yet” Stiles said.

“I know” Scott replied.

“If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into a three headed hound of hell I’m seriously not up for that” Stiles said.

“Yeah me either. Especially if I can’t even control my own transformation anymore.”

“Don’t worry no such werewolf can do that” Selene said laughing.

Suddenly a coyote howled and Stiles grabbed Scott and Selene’s arm causing Scott to drop his phone down a small hill into a puddle.

“Sorry buddy. I hate coyotes so much. They always sound like they’re mauling some tiny helpless little animal” Stiles said.

Scott jumped down and grabbed his phone. Stiles and Selene followed.

“It still works” Scott said.

“Let me see the flashlight. I think we found it” Stiles said.

His light landed on an over turned car.

“Uh why wouldn’t they move it? Isn’t it evidence?” Scott asked.

“Probably too much a pain in the ass to tow it out. Look at this. See those? Animal claws would be closer together right? A lot closer” Stiles said as he looked at the claw marks on the car.

Scott put his hand up against them.

“Then it was a werewolf” Scott said.

“So my dad was right.”

“What is that?” Scott asked.

Looking inside the car they saw a baby doll.

“I’m hungry” the doll said after Stiles picked it up.

Stiles screamed and dropped it.

“I think I just had a minor heart attack” Stiles said.

Then they heard growling.

“Hey Stiles. Please tell me you see that” Scott said looking at the glowing eyes in the darkness.

“I see it. Wait hey Scott. Scott wait!” Stiles yelled as Scott ran after it.

Selene stayed behind with Stiles.

“Wait Stiles that’s it” Selene said.

“What?”

“The scent in Malia’s room it was animal I just assumed it was the dog they were so close but now I know. It was coyote” Selene said looking in the direction Scott ran.


	35. More Bad Than Good

**Stiles POV:** “Stiles over here!” Selene yelled to him.

“What is it?” he asked as he got closer to her.

“It’s her den” Selene told him.

“We gotta tell Scott” Stiles said.

Selene nodded then took off running at a more human pace.

“Why doesn’t anyone just wait?” Stiles said to himself before running after her.

Soon he was full out sprinting keeping her in his sights. Something about him chasing her in the woods felt right inside him primal and right. What didn’t feel right is when he literally ran into Scott who was also running. Mostly that just hurt and made him scream.

“I think we found something” Stiles said once he got his breath back.

“So did I” Scott said not even breathing hard.

Lucky werewolf. Stiles and Selene led Scott back to the den they found. Slowly they went inside and saw human stuff.

“It’s a coyote den” Stiles said.

“Werecoyote” Scott and Selene said at the same time.

“You see this? This is Malia’s. Remember it’s the same one she was wearing in the photo” Stiles said picking up a jacket.

Gently Scott picked up a stuffed animal.

“We shouldn’t be in here” Scott said.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

“She’s not going to come back now. We just invaded her home. Our scent’s going to be everywhere” Scott explained.

“If she’s not going to come back here where’s she going to go?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Can you track her now? You think you got her scent?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe but I’m better at this when I’m a full wolf. And I’m still worried that if I do it I won’t be able to turn back” Scott said.

Stiles sighed. “The door’s still open.”

“If I can’t get to Derek we’re gonna have to find someone else to help. This is basically a crime scene right? I think it might be a little out of my boss’s league” Scott said.

“And more in my dad’s.”

“I can help tack her since Scott doesn’t have a complete handle on his new powers yet” Selene said softly.

“I’m trying at least” Scott replied.

“But you’re still scared of it. If you fear it you’ll never control it. Anyway I think we need to keep Malia off balance. Stiles you should call your dad here” Selene explained.

Stiles called his dad and got him to bring a few deputies with him down to the old accident site. Stiles then showed his dad the coyote den and quietly explained Malia was the coyote.

“You’re sure it was her?” his dad asked.

“I looked her right in the eyes. And they glowed just like mine” Scott explained.

“And her scent is all over that den and it’s fresh so not just from her stuff” Selene added.

“It makes sense dad.”

“But it wasn’t a girl it was a four legged coyote right?” the Sheriff asked confused.

“Well okay. But yeah see that’s the point that we don’t exactly have figured out yet” Stiles said.

“It is possible for werewolves to turn into actual wolves it’s rare but it happens. So why not a werecoyote?” Selene said.

“Okay but if it was a full moon and she did change while her mom was driving then anything could’ve happened” Scott said.

“Horrible things could’ve happened. Ripping shredding tearing things” Stiles added.

“Which is probably what caused the accident” Scott said.

“Think about it dad all right? They’re driving Malia starts to change she goes out of control the mom crashes and everybody dies.”

“Except Malia” Scott offered.

“She blames herself all right goes off running into the woods and not knowing what’s happening in shock becomes a coyote” Stiles said.

“That makes sense… in a Chinese folktale. Boys this is insane. I need this kept quiet. The three of you not a word. I don’t want anyone hearing about this. I especially don’t want Mr. Tate hearing about this. Scott? Scott!” the Sheriff said as Scott stared off into the distance.

“Sorry. What did you say?” Scott asked.

“Oh hell” the Sheriff said when Agent McCall pulled up.

It got worse when Mr. Tate got out of the car too.

“Mr. Tate” the Sheriff said softly.

Mr. Tate was looking at the small blanket Mr. Stilinski held.

“Mr. Tate?” Agent McCall asked.

“It’s hers” Mr. Tate said gently taking and cradling the blanket from the Sheriff.

“All right wait here” Agent McCall said.

“Dad” Scott said trying to stop him.

“I’ll talk to you in a minute. I wouldn’t mind hearing how your mom’s okay with you running around in the woods this late.”

Then he walked off toward the den with the Sheriff following him. Scott and Stiles and Selene left before Agent McCall came back. No one spoke as Stiles dropped Scott off at his home. Selene climbed into the front seat and Stiles drove home.

“I think I still freak your dad out” Selene said once they were in Stiles’ room.

“I think all this stuff still freaks him out. It freaks me out sometimes.”

Selene dressed for bed and got under the covers.

“What about me do I freak you out?” she teased smiling.

“No you are the least freaky thing in this freaky world I find myself in now. You’re my light to pull me back you’re my other half… you’re exactly who I want who I NEED. I love you my mate” Stiles said getting into bed wrapping his arms around her.

Stiles fell asleep with her arms wrapped around him like his around her. He didn’t dream once. At school the next morning Stiles Selene and Scott and Allison met in the back of a classroom talking about last night in the woods.

“Here’s where we found the den. It’s right in the middle of the hiking trail” Stiles said pointing at a pin on the map on his tablet.

“Well that could narrow it down. Coyotes travel fixed trails. But I think you’re right about her noting back to the den. Coyotes don’t like wolves. And they’re really smart. If they don’t want to be heard they actually walk on their toes” Allison said.

“Coyotes tip-toe?” Stiles asked.

“They tip-toe” Allison confirmed.

Stiles looked at Scott in surprise. Then the bell rang.

“I got to go but send me the pinned location” Allison said.

“Okay” Stiles agreed.

Stiles and Selene took their seats while Scott talked to the new girl Kira.

“All right everyone let’s get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There’s a passage in our reading that I’d like to go over in more detail. Who would like to come up and read aloud for us? Mr. Stilinski how about you?”

“Or maybe someone else could” Stiles said after hesitating.

“Everyone participates in my class Mr. Stilinski.”

“Okay.”

Slowly Stiles got up and went to the podium. His heart rate increasing and he gripped the podium tight. When he looked down the words were literally sliding off the page.

“Stiles? You okay?” Scott asked.

Stiles’ breathing increased.

“I should take him to the nurse’s office” Scott said guiding Stiles out of the room.

Vaguely Stiles heard the teacher tell Selene to stay in her seat. Scott took him into the bathroom and Stiles pushed away from him and looked in the mirror.

“Stiles look at me man. Is this a panic attack?”

“It’s a dream it’s a dream. This is just a dream” Stiles said.

“No it’s not this is real. You’re here. You’re here with me. Okay what do you do? I mean like how do you tell if you’re awake or dreaming?”

“Your fingers you count your fingers. You have extra fingers in dreams.”

“How many do I have? Hey! Look at me. Come on Stiles. Look at my hands and count with me.”

“One. Two” slowly Stiles counted.

“Keep going.”

“Three. Four.”

“Five” Scott said helping him along.

“Six. Seven.”

“Eight” Scott added.

“Nine. Ten” Stiles finished.

“Ten. Ten” Scott repeated.

Selene walked into the bathroom clearly in a panic. She threw her arms around Stiles and held him close. Slowly they sank to the ground to sit.

“How did you get out of class?” Scott asked.

“I lied said I was going to be sick” Selene responded.

“What the hell is happening to me?” Stiles asked.

“We’ll figure it out. You’re going to be okay” Scott said.

“Am I? Are you? Scott you can’t transform. Allison’s being haunted by her dead aunt. And I’m straight up losing my mind. We can’t do this. We can’t… we can’t help Malia. We can’t help anyone” Stiles said softly.

“We can try. We can always try” Scott said.

Selene tightened her hold on him giving him much needed comfort. Scott left the bathroom quickly but Selene and Stiles took a little longer.

“Everything WILL be okay” Selene said keeping her arm around his waist.

Suddenly Stiles saw his dad at the end of the hall. Turns out Malia was in the school and tried to attack Kira.

“A couple of students said they saw it running across the field and back into the woods. Thank god nobody got hurt” his dad said.

“Her” Selene softly said.

“What happens if she does hurt someone?” Stiles asked.

“Most likely they’ll have to put it down.”

“Put her down? Dad try not to forget there’s a girl in there one that you’ll be killing. Come on you aren’t back to not believing are you?”

“I believe there are a lot of things I don’t understand yet. But that doesn’t mean that everything and anything imaginable is suddenly possible. Now are you 100% sure that this is a girl and not an animal?”

“Yes. Because Selene and Scott are sure.”

Stiles looked at the end of the hall and saw Scott looking at them. Stiles turned away but asked in a normal tone.

“Scott you been listening?” Scott nodded.

“All right let’s get this figured out come on” his dad said.


	36. More Bad Than Good part 2

**Stiles POV:** Back in the locker room where Malia was earlier Stiles picked up the doll he took from the crime scene.

“Scott I think I know what she was looking for” Stiles said showing him the doll.

“You took the doll from the car?” Scott asked.

“Yeah I thought you could use it you know for like her scent.”

“Where did you get that? Where did you find this? It belonged to my daughter” Mr. Tate said grabbing the doll from Stiles.

“Mr. Tate I don’t know how you heard about this. If you got your own police scanner or what but you can’t be here” the Sheriff rushed over to them.

When the Sheriff went to move Mr. Tate he stopped and pushed his coat aside to reveal a gun.

“I have a permit” Mr. Tate said.

“California schools are gun free zones permit or no permit. You need to leave Mr. Tate now.”

“You find that animal you find that thing” Mr. Tate said before he left.

Soon after Selene Stiles and Scott all went to the animal clinic and met up with Isaac.

“Xylazine. It’s a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote expect it to work within seconds. I only have three so whoever’s shooting needs to be a damn good shot” Deaton said.

“Allison’s a perfect shot” Scott said.

“She used to be” Isaac spoke up.

“She can do it” Scott defended.

“If we manage to find the thing” Isaac said.

“Okay what is the point of him? Seriously I mean what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf? What’s up with the scarf anyway? It’s 65 degrees out” Stiles said.

“Look maybe I’m asking the question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn’t been a girl in eight years?” Isaac stressed.

“I can do it” Scott said after a minute.

“You can?” Stiles asked.

“You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery” Scott explained.

“It’s an Alpha thing you sure you can do it?” Selene asked.

Stiles could tell by her eyes she knew Scott could do it. Scott just nodded.

“This is a werecoyote Scott. Who knows if it’ll even work if you can find someone who can teach you” Deaton said.

“That’s why you called Derek first” Stiles said.

“Yeah I could try it on my own. But right now I’m too scared to even change into just a werewolf” Scott said.

“Don’t look at me. You need to learn” Selene said to Scott.

“Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?” Deaton asked.

“I wouldn’t trust Peter” Isaac spoke up.

“Maybe the twins?” Stiles suggested.

“They’re not Alphas anymore. After what Jennifer did almost killing them? It broke that part of them” Deaton explained.

“Yeah but what if they know how to do it?” Stiles continued.

“Nobody’s seen them for weeks” Scott said.

“Actually that’s not totally true” Stiles said hesitantly.

Stiles and Selene took Scott to pick up Lydia. Turned out Lydia still knew where the twins were.

“They said they’d meet us here” Lydia said as Stiles opened the door to Derek’s loft.

Turned out she was right. The twins came out nowhere and started beating the crap out of Scott. Selene moved Stiles and Lydia out of the way.

“I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar” Scott said lying on the ground in pain.

“We are. You do it by giving in” Aiden said.

“Giving in and letting go. That’s how Deucalion taught us control” Ethan said.

“Hey you know that’s funny. I’ve actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But you’re right beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better” Stiles said.

“That’s actually the plan? You kick my ass?” Scott asked.

“You’re afraid to turn” Aiden said.

“We’re gonna make you. You turn. Then you kick out asses” Ethan continued.

“And then you roar!” Aiden said then he roared loud.

“You don’t think you can let go with us?” Aiden asked as they started pushing Scott around.

“You think you’re going to hurt us?” Ethan taunted.

“Come on McCall. Give it your all” Aiden replied.

“We can always heal.”

Scott tried to fight but not like a werewolf the twins started kicking his ass again.

“You’re an Alpha you want to roar like one you’ve got to give in full throttle. You’ve got to be the monster. Become the beast. Become everything you’re afraid of” Aiden said.

“That’s what gives you power. It gives you strength” Ethan told Scott.

“And giving into it doesn’t make you the bad guy.”

“So long as you can control it.”

“Sometimes control’s a little overrated” Aiden replied as they beat on Scott.

“Come on Scott. Fight back” Stiles said softly watching.

“What if I can’t control it? What if I can’t turn back?” Scott asked.

“Then it takes over. You become Malia. You get farther away from being human. You turn into an animal. Or worse” Ethan told him.

“You turn into Peter” Aiden finished.

Slowly Scott got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Then he charged the twins. Aiden flipped him up onto the table then he jumped up and started hitting him in the face. Ethan stopped him.

“What?! I thought we were helping him” Aiden said.

“You help too much” Ethan replied.

Aiden jumped off the table the others slowly got closer to Scott. He spit out blood. Nothing happened. So Stiles took Scott and Lydia home before going home with Selene to sleep.

The next morning they planned how to help Malia. Everyone met near the woods a few hours later.

“Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?” Lydia asked.

“We’re trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter who we don’t know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter” Isaac said.

“And again with the not helping” Stiles said.

“Did you bring it?” Scott asked Allison.

She opened her trunk and pulled out a rifle. All the sudden gunshots filled the air. Scott jumped on his bike and rode off.

“Wait wait wait” Stiles yelled after him.

Then Isaac and Allison went running off after Scott. Selene looked at him with a half pained look. Stiles nodded and Selene ran off after the others leaving him with Lydia. Then Stiles answered his phone it was his dad.

“It took the doll again? What the hell is so important about this doll?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know but listen to me. There are traps all over those woods. Near the trails. Probably near the car crash. And Tate is out there with a rifle. I want you to stay out of those woods. You got that? Stiles?” his dad said.

“It’s the doll” Stiles said to himself.

“Stiles?” His dad spoke.

“It’s the doll?” Stiles said confused then hung up on his dad.

“All right but why would it go all the way to the school and then all the way back to the house just for the doll? One that was in the car wreck in the first place. We didn’t find it in the coyote den” Stiles said.

“It likes the doll. Who cares?” Lydia said.

“Yeah it likes the doll a lot” Stiles said.

“What kind of doll is it?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t know. It’s a doll you know. It’s got little arms a big baby head and dead soulless eyes. Actually I took a pic. Here” Stiles said pulling up a picture of the photo he saw in Malia’s room.

“That’s Malia?” Lydia asked pointing at the picture.

“Yeah that’s the jacket and scarf we found in the den” Stiles said.

“Stiles she’s not holding the doll.”

“That’s Malia’s younger sister. It’s her doll… I know what she’s doing” Stiles said.

“What?”

“I know where she’s going.” Stiles and Lydia went off into the woods.

Stiles called Scott and left a message.

“Scott it’s me you got to call me back as soon as you can. It wasn’t Malia’s doll. It was her sister’s. Malia left it at the car for her sister. It’s like bringing flowers to a grave. Okay and we stole the flowers. So that’s all she’s trying to do right. Bring the doll back back to the grave to the car wreck. That’s where she’s headed. The car wreck” Stiles said.

“Stiles?” Lydia said softly.

“Yeah” Stiles turned around.

“Stiles” Lydia freaked she had stepped into a trap.

“Lydia don’t move.”

“Look for a warning label.”

“A warning label?”

“Instructions on how to disarm it.”

“Lydia why the hell would they put instructions on the bottom of the trap?”

“Because animals can’t read.”

Slowly Stiles got down and looked for the warning sure enough he found it.

“Lydia we got a problem.”

“Huh?”

“I can’t read either” Stiles said.

“You don’t need instructions. When was the last time you’ve ever used instructions? Am I right? You don’t need them because you are too smart to waste your time with them okay? You can figure it out. Stiles you’re the one who always figures it out. So you can do it. Figure. It. Out” Lydia said.

Stiles nearly heard Selene’s voice in his head telling him he could do it. He could almost feel her calming presence. Sure enough he found a handle.

“Okay here we go. Ready?”

Slowly Stiles reached out to grab the handle.

“Okay here we go” he turned the handle and pulled Lydia out of the trap before it went off.

As they kept walking Stiles heard a wolf howl fill the air. He knew it was Scott.

“That’s what I’m talking about” Stiles said.

Then Selene’s howl added to Scott’s and Stiles felt her cry inside himself and smiled then Isaac’s howl added to theirs.

Scott managed to turn Malia back. Once she was cleaned up Stiles and Selene rode with the Sheriff to take her back home. His dad smiled and nodded at him and Stiles relaxed.

When he looked at the side mirror he could read the warning on it. He leaned his head back sighing and smiled. Selene’s arms wrapped around from behind his seat.

He smiled more and kissed her hand. Things were looking up…


	37. Illuminated

**Stiles POV:** Things were looking down. A murder escaped from the hospital and tried to kill Kira. Next everyone was taken down to the Sheriff’s station by Agent McCall because the entire town was blacked out. It was blacked out because Kira sucked up the electricity with her powers which she didn’t know she had.

“So when did you get there?” Agent McCall asked.

“At the same time” Stiles said.

“At the same time as who?”

“At the same time as me” Scott told him.

“By coincidence?”

“What do you mean coincidence?” Stiles asked.

“That’s what I’m asking you. The three of you arrived at the same time. Was that coincidence?”

“Are you asking me?” Scott asked.

“I think he’s asking me” Stiles said.

“Or maybe me?” Selene guessed.

“I think he’s asking all of you” Lydia said.

“Okay let me answer the questions. Let me ask the questions. Just so I have this absolutely clear. Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the black board telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her which blacked out the entire town” Agent McCall said.

“Sounds about right” Stiles said.

“How did you know he’d take her to a power station?”

“Well cause he was an electrical engineer. So where else would he take her” Stiles explained.

“That’s one hell of a deduction there Stiles.”

“Yeah what can I say? I take after my pops. He’s in law enforcement” Stiles said smiling and winking at his dad behind Agent McCall.

His dad laughed but coughed to cover it up.

“Stiles just uh… just answer the man” the Sheriff said.

“We made a good guess.”

“What were the two of you doing?”

“Eating pizza”

“Eating sushi” Scott and Kira said at the same time.

“Eating sushi”

“Eating pizza” they said again.

“Eating sushi and pizza” they both finally said.

“You believe this?” Agent McCall asked the Sheriff.

“To be honest I haven’t believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak. But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it.” Stiles made a confused face at his dad’s first words but smiled too.

Beside him Selene slightly giggled.

“Kira is that how you remembered it?” Everyone looked at her.

“Yes… Could I get my phone back now?” Kira asked.

“Sorry but no.”

Soon after they were free to leave. Even without power they still had school the next morning.

“Class starts in five minutes. Just because there’s no power don’t expect there to be no school” Coach said walking down the hall with a megaphone.

“That was a triple negative very impressive Coach” Stiles said.

“Copy that” Coach replied.

Stiles reached into his locker to grab his books but he knocked a set of keys out.

“Oops. Hello where did you come from?” he said to himself as he picked up the keys.

He waved at Scott when he walked in but Scott was looking at Kira. She walked away and Scott started after her.

“No no stop stop” Stiles said blocking Scott’s way.

“What? I need to talk to her” Scott said.

“No you need to remember someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her” Stiles said.

“Which is why I need to talk to her.”

“Scott no way. Until we figure out if she’s just another psychotic monster that’s going to start murdering everybody I vote against any and all interaction.”

“What if she’s like me?”

“That girl walked through 1.21 gigawatts of electricity. She’s not like you.”

After school Scott said he needed help getting Kira’s phone back because there were pictures on her phone she didn’t want anyone to see.

“Okay this one will get you into all perimeter doors this one into the evidence room and this one’s for my father’s office” Stiles said handing them security cards.

“You didn’t steal theses did you?” Scott asked.

“No I cloned them using the RFIS emulator” Stiles replied.

“Is that worse than stealing?”

“…It’s smarter” Stiles said.

“Scott can I ask you something?” Kira asked taking Scott away.

“Okay I’ll just…” Stiles said sadly staying in his jeep.

“Okay. So now almost everyone’s out dealing with the blackout. But there’s always somebody at the front desk. There’s dispatch and usually a night shifter or two. You guys are gonna use the service entrance by the dumpster. All right? Nobody uses it. Now I’ll text you if anyone comes out. But Scott if you get caught I can’t help you. My dad’s under an investigation for an impeachment because of your dad so if anything happens I will run and leave you both for dead” Stiles said when they came back over to his Jeep.

“Got it. Thanks. Seriously dude” Scott said.

“I’d ask my dad you know but…”

“No I know I get it.”

“All right just uh hurry up.”

Stiles was looking at the weird key on his key ring.

“Ah hell” Stiles said a few minutes later.

Agent McCall pulled up and headed toward the building.

“Come on Scott” Stiles said as he texted Scott.

Next to him Selene let out a gasp of pain.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Stiles asked panicked.

“Not me Derek’s hurt” Selene said.

Stiles looked at her then Agent McCall as he walked inside.

“Go help Scott I’ll help Derek” Selene said getting out of the Jeep.

“Okay. I’m so going to regret this” Stiles said getting out and running after Agent McCall.

“Hey hey wow! Thank god you are here. Oh boy thank the lord” Stiles said stopping Agent McCall from going into the evidence room.

“What do you want Stiles?”

“I was just… I was thinking on the case. I was thinking I should clue you in on my thinking. Here’s my thinking. I was thinking this I was thinking that Barrow right Barrow… I was thinking that Barrow received the information about who to kill at the school right you know that? So I was thinking maybe the person who gave him that information check this out might actually be someone at the school. And that’s uh my thinking” Stiles rambled.

“You’re right.”

“I am?”

“Yep we uh we started looking for links between Barrow faculty and students last night” Agent McCall said.

“So you already then know that stuff? You already thought of that.”

“Your dad did. His one useful suggestion” Agent McCall slid his ID card through the scanner but Stiles stopped him.

“You know this attitude that you have toward my dad? You can dress it up to all the professional disapproval that you want. But I know the real reason you don’t like him” Stiles said softly getting serious.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. Because he knows something that you don’t want him to know. And guess what… I know it too.”

“Go home Stiles. There’s a… There’s a curfew” Agent McCall said clearly shaken.

Stiles finally went back out to his Jeep.

“We did it. All the pics deleted” Scott said smiling as he came out.

“That was awesome! I mean terrifying. Completely terrifying…but kind of awesome. I’ve never done anything like that before. Have you?” Kira asked smiling.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

“Yeah once or twice” Stiles said.

“So I guess I should take you home” Scott said to Kira which made her stop smiling.

Instead they went to Derek’s place where there was a massive party.

“It just showed up there on my key ring this morning. I asked my dad if he put it there but he said he didn’t know anything about it” Stiles yelled over the music.

“It’s just a key right?” Scott said.

“Yeah but it’s not mine. And I don’t know how it got there or what it’s for” Stiles replied.

“You want to leave so we can figure it out?” Scott asked.

Before Stiles could answer a girl kissed him on the cheek.

“Happy Halloween.”

Stiles finally getting that he was at a huge party.

“It can wait. It can wait” he said.

Stiles bumped into the girl that kissed him a few minutes later.

“Hey I kissed you” she said laughing.

“Yeah you kinda did. What’s your name?” Stiles asked.

“I’m Caitlin.”

“Caitlin… oh my god. You’re Caitlin” Stiles said now remembering where he saw her before.

“I know I just told you that” she replied.

“No. I know… I just… I mean uh…. You and your girlfriend… she’s…” Stiles tried.

“She died yeah” Caitlin said.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah I’m really drunk!” she started dancing.

“Okay” Stiles said seeing she clearly wasn’t upset.

“Do you want to dance?” she asked.

Dance yes with her not so much but Selene was somewhere helping Derek.

“Yeah sure I guess” Stiles said blending into the dancer.

Stiles finally got tired of dancing with a girl that wasn’t Selene so he went to sit down. Caitlin brought two beers over though.

“You have a bottle opener?” she asked.

“Yes” Stiles said grabbing his keys only for her to take them from him.

“Your key has phosphors on it. Look” she said holding up the new key it glowed in the black light.

Next thing Stiles knew the girl was kissing him.

“Whoa whoa no” he said gently pushing her back.

“I have a girlfriend. And I thought you liked girls?”

“Oh sorry… I do like girls” she replied looking a little embarrassed.

“So you also like boys?”

“Absolutely do you?”

“No not really sorry just my girl. What are phosphors?” Stiles asked her.

“Oh they’re any substance that luminesces. It’s in your teeth and your finger nails. Laundry detergent. It’s also in this reacts to the UV light that’s why it glows” she said rubbing some of the lipstick off his lips.

“How would I get phosphors on my key?”

“Have you been handling chemicals?”

“No I don’t think I…”

Suddenly it hit him and it wasn’t good he needed to check something.

“I’m sorry I just thought of something and I have to go” Stiles said jumping up.

“Okay” Caitlin nodded.

Stiles went into the crowd only to stop to grab a bottle of water and go back and give it to her.

“Here. You drink that. Drink that whole thing. Whole thing okay? Excuse me!” Stiles said going back into the crowd.

Then he left too concerned to even think he shouldn’t go alone.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** All of a sudden the music stopped.

“Get out!” Derek’s voice boomed through the building.

Sure enough everyone ran. Leaving the werewolves including Selene who stood by Derek Kira and Allison. Also some really creepy ninja… things. As one the shifted to look at Aiden.

“Guys they’re all looking at me. Why are they all looking at me? Guys!” Aiden yelled as the ninja things got closer to him.

Scott and Derek attacked while Selene blocked their path to Aiden. However when Derek snapped ones neck the thing just turned its head back and threw Derek into a wall. Scott while fighting two also got thrown a crossed the floor into a wall.

Selene was hit over the head from the side clearing the path to Aiden. Two of them grabbed Aiden.

“Somebody do something” Allison begged.

Isaac stepped forward and unleashed his claws. The other ninja turned and looked at Isaac then pulled a sword from its own chest and whirled it around in a cloud of smoke.

“Isaac get back” Selene said as she slowly got up only for another sword to be pushed through her chest right in the heart.

She vaguely remembered Isaac catching her before she blacked out. When she came to a few minutes later the sun was up her wounds closed and those things were gone. Isaac helped her to stand.

“You okay?” Derek asked.

“Yeah it takes more than a sword to the chest to take me down but their swords have some kind of poison on them it hurts” Selene said rubbing her chest slowly.

“Where’s Stiles?” she asked looking around.

No one knew.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** At the school Stiles put the new key into the locked door in the closet where Barrow was hiding and turned it. Slowly he opened the door that was no longer locked.

He remembered how Agent McCall said Barrow had someone help him try to kill Kira. Stiles went to the board where the numbers and letters that spelled Kira’s name were still on there.

Slowly he wrote the same numbers next to the old ones… they were the exact same writing style…His.


	38. Riddled

**Stiles POV:** Ever since Stiles found out the message on the board to kill Kira came from him things only got worse. Over the last few days he’s barely gotten two hours of sleep a night. Add to that he thinks his lack of sleep maybe causing black outs.

Stiles remembers going to the hospital to talk to Scott’s mom and he remembers her sedating him so he could sleep. Stiles even remembers Selene curled up on the bed with him. Next thing Stiles remembers is being in the hallway with Scott asking him if he’s alright.

He can’t remember anything in between that. And now he was in some building in the middle of the night and terrified not knowing how he got there. Glad he had his phone he called Scott.

“Hey man what’s up? Stiles? Stiles you there?” Scott asked.

“Scott?” Stiles whispered in terror.

“Hey I’m here. Are you okay? Can you hear me?”

“Scott I don’t… I don’t know where I am. I don’t know how I got here. I think I was sleepwalking.”

“Okay um can you see anything? Just tell me what you see.”

“Ah it’s dark it’s hard to see. I think there’s something wrong with my…” the line went dead.

Stiles managed to call back though.

“Stiles?” Scott asked worried.

“Scott I don’t think I can get out of here. I can’t move” Stiles said softly.

“Where are you?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know it’s too dark. I can’t see much and something’s wrong with my leg. It’s stuck on something. And it’s… I think it’s bleeding.”

“How bad? Stiles how bad is it? Stiles are you there? Can you hear me”

“Ah there’s some kind of smell down here. Something smells terrible. It’s brutal. My eyes are watering.”

“Okay listen I’m calling your dad.”

“No no no don’t” Stiles begged.

“But your dad…”

“Don’t. Just please don’t call him. Promise you won’t. He already worried about me too much. Scott please.”

“But what if I can’t find you? Stiles I can’t make a promise like that.”

“No no no just please. Please don’t call him. Come find me. You can do it. Get Selene and find me he doesn’t have to know. Scott you can find me” Stiles said as he started to cry.

“I don’t know if I can do this” Scott said.

“Oh I gotta call you back. I have to turn the phone off.”

“What? No hey wait.”

“I’m gonna call you right back” then Stiles hung up.

Stiles tried to get a good look around before he called Scott back.

“Hey Stiles.”

“Did you call him? Did you call my dad?”

“No just Isaac. We’re going to get Selene we’re going to come find you. Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something and tell us where to look.”

“It’s a basement. I think… I think I’m in some kind of basement.”

“In a house?”

“No it looks bigger like industrial. I think there’s a furnace but it’s… it’s cold. It’s freezing down here. I gotta turn the… I gotta turn the phone off it’s going to die.”

“Wait wait wait. What else is there? What do you see?”

“The phone’s dying. I can’t talk please…”

“Stiles why are you whispering?”

“Because I think there’s someone in here with me” then Stiles hung up again.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Selene woke up with a start just seconds before Aiden and Lydia burst into Stiles’ room.

“Where’s Stiles?” Selene asked knowing he was gone and he was sacred but not where he was.

“We were hoping something here could tell us where he might be” Lydia said.

Scott and Isaac rushed into the room next.

“How did you know? Did he call you too?” Scott asked Lydia surprised to see her.

“I heard it” Lydia said.

“Don’t ask it gets more confusing when you ask” Aiden said.

“Selene why didn’t he call you?” Scott asked seeing her just getting out of bed.

“I know if there’s a problem you guys will call him so he leaves his phone on while I turn mine off. If Derek needs me I’d feel it. Stiles knows my phone wouldn’t be on” Selene ran a hand through her hair trying to stay calm and in control.

“What’s all the strings for?” Isaac asked looking around.

“He uses red for unsolved cases” Selene explained.

“Maybe he thinks he’s part of an unsolved case?” Aiden said.

“Or is an unsolved case” Isaac spoke softly.

“Where is he?” Selene asked everyone.

“He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere” Scott told her.

“We came here to get a better scent” Isaac added.

“What else did he say?” Selene asked.

“Something’s wrong with his leg. It’s bleeding” Scott said gently.

“And he’s freezing” Isaac also said gently for her.

Selene fought hard not to cry.

“Tonight’s the coldest night of the year. It’s going to drop into the 20’s” Aiden said.

“What did his dad say?” Lydia asked.

“We kind of didn’t tell him yet” Scott said.

“Stiles in bleeding and freezing and you didn’t call his dad?” Lydia asked.

“He made me promise not to. We can find him by scent. If he was sleepwalking he couldn’t have gotten far right?” Scott said.

“You guys didn’t notice he’s Jeep was gone did you?” Aiden asked.

“If he’s sleeping how can he drive?” Isaac asked.

“Recently Stiles has been having black out moments from lack of sleep. When he comes to he’s in a completely different location then where he started. It’s possible he blacked out drove somewhere and just now came to” Selene said running her hand through her hair again.

“You promised you wouldn’t call his dad. I didn’t” Lydia said grabbing her phone.

“Wait Lydia hold on. I can get more help. I can call Derek, Allison…” Scott said.

“Everyone except the cops. Great idea” Lydia said.

“You guys remember she only gets these feelings when someone’s about to die right?” Aiden said.

“You don’t have to call his dad. It’s five minutes to the station” Scott told her.

“We’ll catch up” Lydia said.

“What? Why?” Scott asked.

“There’s something here” Lydia told him.

“Yeah. Evidence of total insanity” Isaac said getting a reply snarling growl from Selene that had everyone backing away.

The wolves showing their necks. Her eyes were Alpha red and she was crying.

“Sorry I’m… sorry” Selene said looking at those she called friends cower in front of her.

“Lydia do what you do. Scott you go to his dad. I’ll catch a scent” Selene said before shifting into her white wolf.

Her boxer shorts shredded but the t-shirt was already loose she just slipped out of it.

She gently grabbed her cell phone in her mouth letting the others see she would have it if they needed to reach her. Then she dove out the window and began to hunt for her missing mate.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Stiles was shivering he was so cold. He turned the flashlight on his phone on to look around. When he looked at his leg he screamed. He was caught in a coyote steel trap and was bleeding.

Then he heard something move.

“Who’s there? I know you’re there I can hear you” Stiles said slowly moving the light around.

He saw someone over by the wall writing on it with chalk.

“Who are you?”

The man let the chalk fall to the ground. When Stiles looked up from the chalk on the ground the man was gone. Stiles looked around the room but no one was there. Back at the wall Stiles saw what was drawn.

“Self” Stiles said softly seeing the Japanese sign the Oni ninja demons were leaving on his friends’ heads.

Suddenly the mark disappeared in white smoke.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Selene ran on four legs her paws hitting the ground hard. She’d catch one scent of her mate then another that led in a completely different direction.

She felt the vibration of her cell phone and went to a dark area to shift back. Scott found Stiles’ Jeep at the hospital but he wasn’t there anymore.

Selene told Scott she’d try to get a fresher scent there and to bring her some clothes for later. After sending Scott the text she shifted back into a wolf and ran for the hospital.


	39. Riddled part 2

**Stiles POV:** Stiles cried as he tried to get his cell phone on again.

“No. Come on.”

It wouldn’t turn on. Instead he shifted his attention to trying to get the trap off his leg causing him to scream. He heard a noise again.

“Who’s there? Who are you?!” Someone started speaking Japanese.

“What?” Stiles asked. Again someone spoke but again in Japanese.

“I don’t… I don’t understand.”

“Not ‘who are you?’ Stiles. Who are we” the voice said.

“It’s getting colder Stiles. Did you notice that we’ve stopped shivering? Do you know why that’s a bad sign?” the voice asked.

The man was just keeping to the shadows.

“It’s the body trying to conserve energy. It was my fifth grade science report. Hypothermia” Stiles said.

“Our speech is starting to thicken. Then comes fatigue. Confusion. We’re going to die if we don’t get out of here.”

“Stop saying that stop saying we.”

“We’re just trying to keep you from freezing to death. You better get up Stiles.”

“How? There’s a freaking steel-jawed trap on my leg!”

“Is there? Notice something different? It was on your right leg before wasn’t it?”

“No…” Stiles said checking the trap thinking he was going crazy.

“Are you sure?”

“What is this? What are you doing?”

“We’re trying to save you Stiles. We’re trying to save your life.”

The man went back to the wall where he was drawing.

“You don’t understand do you? It’s a riddle. Do you know any riddles Stiles?” the man asked.

“A few.” “What gets bigger the more you take away?”

“A hole.”

“What gets wetter the more it dries?”

“A towel.”

“When is a door not a door?”

“…When it’s a jar” Stiles answered after hesitating.

“Everyone has it but no one can lose it. What is it?”

“I don’t… I don’t know” Stiles was freezing cold.

“Everyone has it but no one can lose it” the man said louder getting closer.

It started speaking Japanese again.

“I don’t know” Stiles said.

Then the thing yelled right in his face. It grabbed the steel trap and began to drag Stiles. Stiles screamed.

“No no no no no wait! Wait! Wait!”

“Stiles!” Someone yelled. Stiles fought and struggled as he was grabbed.

“Wait!”

“Stiles you’re all right! Okay! You’re all right. Stiles you’re all right” Melissa said gently holding him.

Stiles cried as he tried to calm down. They took him to the hospital. Everyone was there except Selene. When he gave Scott a look Scott smiled.

“She’s just getting dressed after a four legged run.”

Then she was there her arms wrapped around him and she was sobbing. He held her so tight he thought he’d hurt her but he couldn’t let go. Neither said anything she held him and silently cried and he held her as he tried not to cry.

Gently he picked her up by the waist and pulled her in the bed with him. He didn’t realize his friends left until his dad walked in.

“What happened son?”

“I don’t know dad it… it felt like a dream it felt real too though. I don’t know what happened” Stiles said feeling tired.

His dad just nodded and looked at his son and Selene.

“I think I get it now… or at least I get you two” his dad said softly.

His dad stayed until Stiles fell asleep with Selene in his arms. He slept all night when he woke up Selene was looking at him.

“Hey” he smiled.

“Hey” she smiled back snuggling into him.

“Did anything happen while I was asleep?” he asked.

She smiled more.

“No you were here all night.”

Then his dad walked in looking grim.

“Stiles I… need to run some tests” his dad said.

“Yeah dad I think we do.”

“What kind of tests?” Selene asked looking between Stiles and his dad.

“Selene you should probably go to school” his dad said.

“Yeah right I don’t think so.”

Stiles visibly tightened his arms around her.

“She stays no matter what.”

His dad put his hands up in surrender. When it was time for his MRI Scott showed up in the room.

“Stiles just to warn you you’re going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It’s due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. Uh if you want we can get you earplugs or headphones” the doctor said.

“Oh no no I don’t need anything” Stiles said.

“Hey we’re just on the other said of that mirror okay?” his dad said.

“Okay” Stiles said patting his dad’s arm then his dad and Scott’s mom left.

“You know what they’re looking for right? It’s called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink. It’s what my mother had. It’s the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers. And there’s no cure” Stiles said softly.

“Stiles if you have it we’ll do something. I’ll do something” Scott said.

Stiles and Scott hugged then Scott left leaving Stiles and Selene alone.

“I’ll do something if you have it. Like I said you’ll never go too far where I can’t pull you back” Selene said softly rubbing his arms.

Stiles pulled her close and kissed her. He didn’t care his dad was watching and the doctors. He loved Selene so he kissed her deeply. Neither said anything as she left the room. Once in the machine Stiles heard the doctor on the intercom.

“Okay Stiles this is gonna take about 45 minutes to an hour. Now remember try not to move. Even just a little bit. Stiles you’re going to hear that noise now. It’s going to be a loud clanging. Kind of like a hammer hitting an anvil.”

Then the noise started. Soon it was too much for him to take. Stiles could feel a darkness inside his mind he thought it was the dementia but when he closed his eyes to escape the hammering sound he knew. He opened his eyes he was in the same room but in his mind.

“Have you figured out my riddle yet? If you answer correctly we might consider letting them go” that voice said.

“Letting who go?” Stiles asked softly.

“Your friends your family. Everyone who ever meant something to you. We’re going to destroy all of them Stiles one by one.”

Stiles cried softly.

“Why?”

“Everyone has it but no one can lose it. What is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Everyone has it but no one can lose it what is it?!”

“I don’t know!” Stiles yelled turning away from the man.

“Everyone has it but no one can lose it. What is it? What is it?!”

“I don’t know” Stiles said softly then he heard his own voice asked from behind him.

“What is it Stiles?”

“A shadow” Stiles whispered as he slowly turned around.

He saw the thing take it’s bandages off that covered its face. Stiles was looking at himself and it smiled. When he opened his eyes again Stiles knew he was no longer in control of his body. He was trapped in his own mind while this thing this Nogitsune took control of him.

Stiles watched from inside through his own eyes as he got out of the machine when the power suddenly flickered. He walked back to his room and got dressed. Then he went to the door and smiled as he saw people running seeing the chaos he created.

An elevator door opened to show a woman. Slowly he walked toward her.

“You know me” the woman said.

Stiles felt the thing inside him nod.

“Then you remember that I won’t be deterred by your choice of host. Even if it’s an innocent boy” the woman said.

“Are you threating us?” the thing inside him asked.

Two of the Oni ninja’s showed up next to the woman.

“Now I’m threatening you” she said.

“We’re not really afraid of your little fireflies” Stiles said.

Then he turned and started walking away.

“If the Oni can’t defeat you I know someone who will” the woman said causing him to look back.

He looked at her then smiled and walked away.


	40. Letharia Vulpine

**Selene POV:** Stiles was missing the lights were flickering and everyone was running outside. Selene followed and just as she got outside she heard Derek yell.

“Scott he’s not breathing!”

Selene ran in the direction of Derek’s voice to see him on the ground with Isaac.

“No! Isaac!” Selene slid down next to them.

“What happened?”

“He was electrocuted he’s not breathing” Derek said.

“Isaac? Fight please” Selene said then she tipped his head back pinched his nose and blew her breath into his mouth.

“Come on Isaac breath” Selene begged before blowing another breath into him.

“Breath Isaac breath!” Selene was on the brink of tears.

She’d seen people die all the time but Isaac was a friend almost like family she couldn’t lose him too.

“Breath!” she hit his chest hard with her fist in pain at losing him.

But then he drew in a deep breath and his heart started. However he didn’t open his eyes and he was badly burned.

“Selene you need to let go we have to get him inside. Stiles did this the Nogitsune inside him did this” Derek spoke slowly.

Selene looked up to see doctors rushing over to help and she was holding Isaac protectively from them. Slowly she let Derek take him…

Two days later and still no sign of Stiles.

Every day Selene would go out and look for Stiles and at night she would sneak into Isaac’s hospital room to heal him a little more slowly so the doctors didn’t notice. Still Isaac didn’t wake up. When the sun rose she’d go back to Stiles’ house.

She’d see Stiles’ dad looking hopeful until she shook her head. That hopeful look got less and less bright. Mr. Stilinski didn’t seem to mind Selene basically lived at his house anymore he seemed to be slowly caring less and less about things.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Stiles was waiting in the school basement holding one of Agrent’s sonic emitters. Waiting to see which werewolves would hear it. Scott, Ethan and Aiden showed up.

“Okay I know what you guys are thinking but it’s me. I swear to God it’s me” Stiles said.

The twins didn’t seem to care they growled and charged him. Aiden grabbed Stiles by his throat and slammed him into a cabinet with Ethan next to him.

“Wait stop!” Scott yelled before throwing Ethan a crossed the room.

Aiden let Stiles go to roar at Scott who roared back causing Aiden to shrink back in fear. Stiles looked between the two of them.

“It’s me Scott I swear it’s me. I don’t know where I’ve been the last two days or what I’ve been doing but this is me I promise” Stiles said.

“Do you know what happened at the hospital?” Ethan asked.

“I know more than that. You see this? It’s a blue print of the hospital’s electrical wiring. You see all these marking in red? That’s my hand writing. I know I did this I caused the accident. And everything in this bag it’s all stuff that could be part of something bigger” Stiles said unfolding the blue print he took out of the duffle bag.

“What the hell have you been up to?” Ethan asked holding up a buzz saw.

“I think something worse a lot worse.”

They started pulling things out of the bag to try and find some answer.

“What the hell were you doing? Building a Terminator?” Aiden asked.

“Thank you for that” Stiles said pacing.

“We should call Selene to see if he’s telling the truth” Ethan said.

“No! I don’t want this thing inside me to hurt her. For now don’t let her now you found me. Just not yet I’ve already hurt people I can’t bare even thinking of hurting her” Stiles said.

“Guys this is a map” Scott said laying it on the table.

“Isn’t that the cross country trial?” Ethan asked pointing at the map.

It was highlighted in red.

“That’s the Tate car. Where Malia Tate’s family died” Scott said pointing at a highlighted section.

“You mean that’s where her father put the steel-jawed traps” Stiles said.

Running up stairs and jumping into Stiles’ Jeep they all drove down to where the cross country team had their morning run.

“Coach!” Stiles yelled getting out of the Jeep.

“Whoa Stilinski.”

“Coach listen close” Stiles said.

Then he explained about the steel-jawed traps possibly out in the woods. Ethan and Scott took off into the woods to stop the cross country team. Stiles, Aiden and Coach followed.

“Scott! Stop stop stop! Everyone stop!” Stiles yelled.

Reaching down Stiles grabbed a part of a metal chain and slowly pulled it up. Only there wasn’t anything attached to it. Coach clapped.

“Congratulations Stilinski. You found a length of chain. Can somebody now please tell me what the hell’s going on?” Coach asked when Coach stepped forward his foot hit a trip wire.

“Hey Coach” Scott tried to stop him. Suddenly an arrow flew at them and hit the coach in the chest.

“Ah crap” Coach said before falling to the ground.

Everyone rushed in to him.

“Get it out of me! Get it out of me! Get it out of me!” Coach yelled.

“Coach” Stiles tried to calm him.

“Oh my god I’m gonna die! Get it out of me! I’m gonna die!” Coach yelled and thrashed.

“Coach you’re not gonna die” Stiles said.

“I’m gonna die!”

“It will hurt less if you stop moving Coach” Aiden said.

“Get that thing out of me!”

“Stay still Coach. An ambulance is coming” Aiden told him.

“Get it out! I’m gonna die!”

“Get back! Get back! Give him some room! Get back!” Aiden told everyone.

Scott took Coach’s hand and took some of his pain away.

“I think he just passed out” Aiden said.

Slowly Stiles took his hands off Coach’s wound. His hands were shaking and covered in blood.

“I… I could have killed him. I could have killed him right? What if it was his head or his throat?” Stiles said.

“But it wasn’t. And he’s going to be all right” Scott told him.

“I think I just heard and ambulance coming” Aiden told them.

Sure enough sirens were coming closer.

“And my dad” Stiles said.

When his dad got there all he did was hug Stiles. Then his dad handed him a rag to clean up his hands with. When his dad starting asking where he was it was hard to answer since Stiles didn’t know anything.

Scott found wrapping paper in Stiles Jeep suggesting that like Barrow Stiles put a bomb wrapped as a present on a school bus. They all raced to the school. The buses were cleared out but Jared had already picked up the box.

Stiles and Scott and the twins were the closest out of everyone to see what was going on. Deputy Parrish went into the but cause he had bomb training. Turns out the gift box on the bus wasn’t a bomb it had the sheriff’s desk moniker in it.

There was a bomb but it was at the police station. Once they got to the police station it was too late the bomb had already gone off.

“Scott? Scott? Can you do something? Take his pain? Anything to make it easier?” Stiles asked as he was crouched down next to a dying deputy.

Scott took the man’s hand and began taking his pain but soon the man died. Scott grabbed Stiles and pulled him up and out of the way. Then Kira ran in panicked.

“The Oni. They’re coming” she said.

“Stiles we gotta get you out of here” Scott said.

They got in Stiles’ Jeep Scott said to go to the animal clinic.

“It’s an animal clinic?” Kira asked clearly doubting it was safe.

“Yeah the place is lined with mountain ash. Just like my house” Scott said.

“But they can get through it?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah eventually” Scott told him.

“Nobody’s got any better ideas? Okay sure animal clinic” Stiles said when no one answered.

When they got there they ran for the door but Scott stopped and turned around. Behind them were the Oni. Scott tossed Stiles the keys.

“Stiles get inside” Scott yelled before attacking the Oni.

“Hey Kira get inside. Kira!” Stiles yelled once he got the door open but Kira attacked the Oni too.

When Scott turned to watch Kira he was run through with a sword. Stiles ran over to him.

“All right come on. Get him inside! Get him inside!” Stiles said helping Scott up.

Stiles closed the door behind them and helped get Scott into the ER room. But when Kira went to pull the sword out Stiles grabbed her hand holding so tight it hurt her. Then he slammed her head into the metal table knocking her out.

Stiles looked at Scott and the sword slowly running his fingertips over the hilt.

“You okay?” Stiles asked.

“Please don’t. Stop” Scott pleaded.

“It’s okay” Stiles said taking ahold of the hilt on the sword and placing his hand on Scott’s shoulder. Instead of pulling it out Stiles twisted the sword.

“Does it hurt? Hey look at me. You should have done your reading Scott. See a Nogitsune feeds off chaos strife and pain. This morning you took it from Isaac then you took it from Coach. And then from a dying deputy. All that pain. You took it all. Now give it to me” Stiles placed his hand on Scott’s face and took all that pain back.

“Where’s Selene really? You said don’t call her what have you done? What. Did. You. Do?” Scott asked in worry and pain.

“Ah the lovely she wolf mmm well she recently drank something that just didn’t agree with her” the Nogitsune grinned.

“You really have to learn Scott. You really have to lean not to trust a fox. Mmm-mmm know why? Cause they’re tricksters. They’ll fool you. They’ll fool everyone” the Nogitsune said.

Stiles had watched all day through his eyes unable to stop the Nogitsune from poisoning his mate from hurting and killing people he knew and there was nothing he could do now to help his best friend. He begged screamed pleaded to no avail and he had blood on his hands.

“Not everyone” Deaton said from beside them.

Deaton stuck a needle in Stiles’ neck and pulled the plunger. Stiles chocked and slowly fell to the floor. Deaton pulled the sword out of Scott.

“What was that? Was that a cure? Is he okay?” Scott asked.

“The fox is poisoned. But it’s not dead. Not yet” Deaton said.

Then Stiles passed out.


	41. Echo House

**Stiles POV:** When Stiles woke up he knew he was finally back in control of his body but the darkness the Nogitsune was still on the edges of his mind he could feel it. The first thing he did was look at his surroundings.

Seeing that he was home he quickly went to the bathroom stripped down and got into a hot shower. After a few minutes of just standing under the stream a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and he felt Selene press up against him. She laid her head between his shoulder blades.

“I can feel you again through the bond” she said softly on a happy sigh.

“It’s still in me I can feel it” he said.

“We’re already working on a way to get it out” Selene said stepping around in front of him.

“I’m going to tell my dad I need to stay at Eichen house” Stiles told her.

He could see the tears in her eyes even though she nodded. He kissed her gently his palms cupping her face lightly. Slowly he slid his tongue into her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“With everything going on recently we haven’t really had time to be together” Stiles said.

“I know it’s okay. When we get the Nogitsune out of you I’ll have you” she said with a wicked grin.

“No when we get it out of me it’s my turn to have you my gorgeous she-wolf” Stiles grinned back.

“Do you mean…” Selene asked shocked.

“Yeah I do I mean forever” Stiles said then he kissed her again.

Soon the water in the shower turned cold and they jumped out dried off and changed. Then they went to talk to his dad. Stiles’ dad didn’t seem shocked to see they both had wet hair.

“Is there any hot water left?” he simply asked.

“I’d wait” Selene replied with a smile.

Stiles told his dad about Eichen house.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone else it’s for the best right now dad” Stiles explained.

So they got Stiles’ stuff ready and his dad drove him to Eichen house. Selene held his hand the whole way there. With her he had hope he could beat this thing. With her he saw his future and what they could have together and he wanted it all.

Too soon the car stopped. They all got out and looked at the gate and the house behind it. Then they heard a motorcycle’s engine coming and Scott showed up.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Scott asked.

“Because we wanted to avoid something like this” Mr. Stilinski said.

“It’s only 72 hours” Stiles said.

“This is the same place where Barrow came from. The guy who had a tumor inside him filled with flies” Scott told him.

“You don’t know everything yet” Scott said looking at Stiles’ dad.

“I know enough. Nogitsune, Kitsune, Oni or whatever they’re called” Mr. Stilinski said.

“Wow that was actually all surprisingly correct” Stiles said.

“Scott I saw an MRI that looked exactly like my wife’s. And it terrifies me. I’m headed down to LA tomorrow to talk to a specialist” Mr. Stilinski continued.

“Then why are you putting him in here?” Scott asked.

“He’s not it was my decision” Stiles said still holding Selene’s hand.

“Stiles I can’t help you if you’re in here” Scott told him.

“And I can’t hurt you. I can’t hurt anyone” Stiles said his eyes flicking to Selene.

He’d rather die himself than let the Nogitsune hurt her.

“Deaton’s got some ideas. Argent’s calling people. We’re gonna find something. And if we can’t…” Scott said.

“If you can’t… If you can’t then you have to do something for me okay? Make sure I never get out” Stiles said.

Selene hugged Stiles and she whispered only for him in his ear.

“If they can’t fix it I can with MY bite. On a full moon that thing cannot survive the transformation.”

“Why dont you just do it now?” Stiles asked confused.

“You’re not ready for it yet love but as a last resort I’ll do it.”

Stiles squeezed her tight understanding. He wasn’t ready to be an immortal werewolf just yet but he would be soon and he’d be with her always.

“I love you” Selene said letting him go.

“I love you too.”

“Come on” his dad said leading Stiles past the gate and into Eichen house.

“Mr. Stilinski? This way please” a nurse said leading them into an office.

“First 72 hours there’s no phone calls no emails no visitors. We will be taking you from here to a brief physical. In the morning you’ll be assessed by a staff psychologist speak to a social worker and attend group therapy” the nurse said when they sat down in front of a desk.

“I feel like we’re forgetting something” his dad said.

“You will be wearing these Stiles. No laces allowed. You don’t have a belt do you? And please empty your pockets in here” the nurse continued setting slippers and a basket on the desk in front of Stiles.

“Your pillow. Your pillow. We forgot your pillow” his dad said sounding a little panicked.

“Dad it’s okay” Stiles said empting his pockets.

“No no you’re never going to be able to fall asleep. We… we got to go back” his dad went on.

“It’s fine dad I don’t need it.”

“I can’t believe I forgot it. I mean every time that we’ve ever stayed in a hotel the first thing you pack in your pillow.”

Stiles understood his dad was upset so was he but this had to be done.

“You can bring it tomorrow it’s all right.”

“Okay you know what? Stop stop enough. Stiles get your stuff. I’m not checking you in here it you’re not gonna get one good night’s sleep” his dad said standing.

“Dad I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in weeks” Stiles said standing putting his hand on his dad’s shoulder.

Then he hugged his dad and let the nurse guide him down the hallway to the stairs. When he heard something he turned to look down a hallway to see a girl it looked like Malia.

“Stiles? This way please” the nurse said as they continued up the stairs.

Stiles looked up only to see a man by the ledge with bed sheets he’d tied together.

“Hey do you see that?” Stiles asked going faster passed the nurse.

“Stiles wait for me” she said.

“That guy up there. Stop! Somebody stop him!” Stiles yelled going faster up the stairs.

Too late the man jumped with a sheet around his neck. The nurse cried out in shock stopping on the stairs next to Stiles.

“Okay I know there’s the whole 72 hour thing but I’d really need to use the phone” Stiles begged.

“The accident that occurred is being taken care of” the nurse said going to unlock a door.

“You’re seriously referring to that as an accident?” Stiles asked.

“Incident” she said opening the door.

Stiles went in.

“Slightly better still need to use the phone. Just five minutes. Three minutes please. A three minute call” Stiles begged.

“Would you like to go to sleep Stiles or would you like to be introduced to our five-point restraint system?” the nurse asked.

“I would go with sleep” a boy who was retrained on the bed in the room too said.

“Hey wait wait wait!” Stiles yelled when the door closed and locked.

“I’m Oliver” the boy said.

“There was a suicide huh?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah” Stiles said.

“Is it Monday? There’s a much higher rate of suicide on Monday” Oliver said.

“Okay then. Um hey can someone… someone just please let me out of here. Someone. Anyone” Stiles said.

“I heard it by the way. It happened in the stairwell right?” Oliver said.

“Yeah. How’d you know that?” Stiles asked sitting on the other bed.

“I head the echo” Oliver said.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s this place. Something about the way that it was built. Everything echoes. Eventually. That’s why they call it Echo House” Oliver explained.

Then Oliver went to sleep and Stiles started out the window all night knowing he couldn’t sleep without his pillow.

He did laugh softly though when he remembered the doctor who gave him the physical asked how he got the scar on his neck. Stiles simply told him that his girlfriend bit him and the look on the doctor’s face was priceless.

“Have you been awake all night?” Oliver asked waking up the next morning.

“Yeah I can’t sleep without my pillow” Stiles told him.

Then Oliver started coughing.

“You okay?” Stiles asked.

“I swallowed a bug the other day. You ever do that? I keep coughing. Like it’s still in my throat” Oliver said.

“That’s disgusting Oliver. You don’t have any idea when they unlock the doors do you?” Stiles asked just before the lock clicked on the door.

“Now” Oliver said.

Stiles let Oliver out of his restraints.

“Most of the people here are okay. The violent ones are in the Closed unit. That’s Hillary she has OCS. That’s Gary he thinks he’s Jesus Christ. Dan also Jesus. That’s Mary…” Oliver said pointing people out.

“Mary Magdalene?” Stiles asked.

“No she also thinks she’s Jesus. You’d be surprised how many Jesus’s we get” Oliver said.

“Not really” Stiles replied.

“Hey how come you want to use the phone already?” Oliver asked.

“Cause after one night I’ve changed my mind about this place being safe for me. Or anyone ever” Stiles said looking at the girl who was on the phone waiting his turn.

“No no I think you’re wrong. I really think I should tell them. They’re going to want to know the story. The whole story. I really think they should know. Yes I do. One of them is standing right behind me”

Stiles listened to the woman on the phone. She then hung up and walked past them.

“Who was that?” Stiles asked stepping up the phone.

“That’s Meredith. She’s a little weird.” Oliver said.

“You’re a little weird she’s a lot weird. It’s dead” Stiles said trying the phone.

“Yeah they turn off all the phones for 24 hours after a suicide.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that before?”

“Why didn’t you ask? What are you going to do now?” Oliver asked when Stiles walked off.

“I’m getting out of this nuthouse” Stiles told him

“That’s not really the appropriate way to describe a facility like this” Oliver said.

Stiles saw Malia with her back to him.

“Malia? Hey it’s Stiles. Do you remember me? I’m friends with Scott. Remember. We were the ones who helped you out with…” Stiles said and then Malia punched him sending him to the ground.

“Hey Malia!” orderlies grabbed her.

“No!” she yelled and fought.

Then one man held Stiles down.

“She hit me” Stiles said.

“A few more like this Malia and you’re heading to the Closed unit” one of the men told her.

“Okay wait wait wait stop! I didn’t do anything. Stop!” Stiles yelled as he struggled Malia was taken away.

Then Stiles looked down and remembered from the night he was sleep walking in the woods he thought he was in a basement it was Echo house’s basement he knew now.

“Enough! Enough. Stiles. You saw something didn’t you?” his high school guidance counselor Ms. Morrell said kneeling in front of him.

“That basement. I’ve been down there before” Stiles told her.


	42. Echo House part 2

**Stiles POV:** Next on the list for the day was group therapy with Ms. Morrell.

“I want to go back to the topic of gilt today. It might surprise you to hear me say that guilt is a good thing. It’s a rather mature emotion. Malia you said something about gilt the other day. You said it came with a visceral reaction” Ms. Morrell said.

“I said it made me feel sick to my stomach” Malia said.

“Guilt often becomes physical. You feel it in your guy. It’s not just psychological” Morrell continued.

Stiles turned and he could see the Nogitsune just a few feet away.

“How does guilt make you feel Stiles?” Morrell asked.

“I’m sorry what?” Stiles asked turning around.

“What does it make you feel?”

“Nervous” Stiles said seeing the Nogitsune out of the corner of his eye.

“Like a sense of urgency? You feel an urgent need to make up for something you’ve done. To apologize. These are healthy responses. Does anyone know what we call someone who doesn’t experience guilt?” Morrell asked.

“Sociopath” Oliver said.

Stiles rubbed his neck slowly.

“That’s right Oliver. I’m sorry everyone but we need to take a breath. Come with me Stiles I’d like to talk to you a minute” Ms. Morrell said standing up.

They walked quietly to her office. She looked at the red veins on Stiles’ neck and back.

“It’s called a Lichtenberg figure. They appear on lightning strike victims. The fact that they’re appearing on you after a shot of wolf Lichen is both significant and strange” Morrell said.

“By significant and strange do you mean hopeful and optimistic?” Stiles asked.

“When the marks fade the Nogitsune’s grip over you will return.”

“What are these? Sleeping pills?” Stiles asked when she handed him a bottle from her cabinet.

“Amphetamines. Sleeping is exactly what you don’t want to do. You’re vulnerable when you’re asleep.”

“So all I have to do is stay awake?”

“For now if your friends haven’t figured out something by the time those marks are gone I’ll come find you.”

“To tell me what to do?”

“No to give you an injection. Pancuronium Bromide. It causes respiratory paralysis” Morrell held up another bottle.

“That sounds a lot like death.”

“It’s used for lethal injections yes.”

“So when the Nogitsune takes over you’re going to kill me?”

“I’m going to do what I’ve always done. Maintain the balance.”

“I already have a backup plan and from what I’m kind of feeling through our bond something tells me you even try coming at me with that stuff she’ll kill you. I’ve missed our talks. Thanks for the illicit drugs” Stiles turned to walk out.

“You’re right Stiles she will kill me so Stiles… stay awake.”

Later at night since he couldn’t sleep anyway Stiles tried to get into the basement but the door was locked.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked from behind him causing Stiles to jump.

“I need to get through here to the basement” Stiles said.

“Doctors don’t even have a key to this door. Only Brunski” Oliver said.

“Is that the head orderly?”

“He’s got keys to everything in here.”

“Does he keep them on him at all times?”

“If you want them you’ll probably have to figure out a way to trick him.”

“Well part of me is getting very good at playing tricks” Stiles said before walking off.

He went into the bathroom took a handful of water from the sink drank some and splashed the rest on his face.

“Okay okay just got to stay awake Stiles. You just gotta stay…” Stiles saw Malia naked in the shower in the mirror looking at him.

“Don’t worry Stiles you didn’t just accidently walk into the girls’ room” she told him.

“Thank god. Um okay so what are you doing in the boys’ room?”

“Showering.”

“I can see that. I mean I saw that. Well actually I didn’t see anything really. I just… there was too much steam to uh… not that I would prefer less steam…” Stiles rambled with his back to her.

“Stiles I don’t care. In the woods there was no boys’ and girls’ room. And if you really need to know they keep the water temperature in the girls’ room too low. It’s much hotter in here. Ever since I turned back to human I just can’t seem to get warm.”

“Maybe you just have a low core temp. You know you might just be sick or…”

“I used to have a fur coat.”

“Or it could be… hey it might be that. It’s probably that” Stiles looked away when she got out of the shower and walked over to him.

“What are you doing?” she asked wrapping a towel around herself.

“I was kind of wondering why you punched me.”

“Did you think I was going to thank you?”

“No maybe. We did kind of save your life.”

“You’re right Stiles. Thank you. Thanks for invading my home. For putting me on the run. For turning me human so that I could look at my father every day and try to figure out how to explain to him that the reason my sister and mother are dead is because I almost ate them on a full moon. Thank you so very much.”

“We were just trying to help” Stiles said softly.

“You want to help me? Find a way to change me back.”

“You want to go back? To being a coyote?”

“What do you know?” Malia asked grabbing him by his shirt when she read the look on his face.

“I might know somebody who can teach you. How to change.”

“What do you want?”

“I need to get into the basement. Which means that I need to get the keys off of that orderly. The big one.”

“Brunski.”

“You help me and I’ll help you.”

The next morning Malia and Oliver faked a fight and when they got separated Stiles pulled Malia up and she gave him the orderly’s keys. Oliver smiled then went back to acting as they took him away.

“You okay?” Stiles asked Malia.

“Yeah” she said smiling.

That night Stiles went back to the door.

“Come on. Come on” Stiles begged trying key after key.

“I thought this guy had a key to everything” Stiles said to himself before a hand landed on his shoulder.

“I do. But nobody had the key to that room” Brunski said.

Two other orderly’s dragged Stiles into a white room.

“Into the quiet room little man. Want to tell us where you got these?” Brunski asked holding the pills Morrell gave him.

“A vending machine” Stiles said.

“I always love the sarcastic ones. Give him five of the Haldol” Brunski said.

One of the orderly’s pulled out a syringe while the other held Stiles’ arms.

“Wait what’s that? Is that a sedative? Okay hand on. Hand on! I can’t go to sleep. Okay I’m sorry I’m sorry look. Get off me man!” Stiles felt the needle go in and soon the effects hit him.

“I can’t go to sleep… you don’t understand. You don’t get it. I gotta stay awake. I gotta stay… I have to stay awake” Stiles fell to the ground and couldn’t get up soon the fight left him and he fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes he was trapped inside a locker.

“No no. Hey. Hey! Hey let me out! Let me out! Let me out!” he banged on the door.

“Let me in” the Nogitsune said.

“What… what do you mean?” Stiles asked softly.

“You know.”

“Okay screw you and your stupid riddles.”

“No riddle this time Stiles. You know what it means.”

“Let me out. Just let me out. Let me out. Just let me out!” Stiles begged.

“Let me in!” the Nogitsune yelled right in front of the locker.

“No no no shh! Hey hey hey shh. Shut up” Malia said when Stiles woke up struggling.

“How did you get in here?” Stiles asked once he focused on her.

“I broke the lock. If I concentrate I can be pretty strong. Get up” she helped him get up slowly.

“There’s another way to the basement. Through the Closed unit. Where they keep the real psychos” Malia said walking out the door.

Luckily all the crazies were asleep. Once finally in the basement Stiles saw the sign for Self on the wall just like in his nightmare.

“Do you know what you’re looking for?” Malia asked.

“Something to do with that” Stiles said walking toward the wall.

“What does it mean?” Malia asked touching the sign on the wall.

“Self.”

“Maybe you should tell me more.”

“You might not like me if you know anymore.”

“Try to remember that I’m a werecoyote who murdered her own family. I won’t judge. I promise.”

Stiles told her everything about the Nogitsune.

“Stiles… do you hear that?” Malia asked lightly knocking on the wall.

It was hallow. Stiles picked up a pipe and smashed a good sized hole in the wall. There was a body in it.

“This is him” Stiles said softly.

“The Nogitsune?” Malia reached in slowly and pulled out some pictures that were with the body.

“Recognize them?” Malia asked handing over the pictures.

“One of them. I have to get this to Scott” Stiles said looking at a picture 50 years old and seeing Kira.

Suddenly darkness swarmed his vision and his mind. He stumbled over to an old couch.

“Are you okay?” Malia followed.

“Could you do me a favor? Could you just check the lines on my back? Just tell me if they’re fading” Stiles said lifting the back of his shirt.

“Yeah they’re gone actually” Malia said.

Then darkness took him the Nogitsune took full control back. Stiles was forced to watch as the Nogitsune seduced Malia and had sex with her on the couch.

Stiles wished he couldn’t see or feel he wanted to be numb. Not intentionally but enough to make him ill because he betrayed Selene. Then when she was asleep he left.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** “Stop!” Selene walked over to the group fighting by the armored car.

Since she used her Alpha voice everyone stopped.

“I can see why you didn’t want me to be a part of this Scott but I can’t feel Stiles anymore so I have to do this my way” she said softly her eyes bright Alpha red.

“Give me the finger and scroll” Selene told Kincaid.

Slowly against his will he brought Selene the silver finger and scroll inside. She held out her hand he dropped it in her palm.

“Selene he will be back for vengeance” Aiden said.

Selene looked at Kincaid.

“Leave town tonight pack up and go” she ordered then she walked away knowing the others would follow.

Just Selene and Scott went to see Deaton with the scroll.

“There isn’t much here unfortunately” Deaton said looking at the scroll.

“Does it say anything?” Scott asked.

“My Japanese isn’t great. But it appears to say that one method of expelling a Nogitsune is to change the body of the host” Deaton said.

“Change the body?” Scott asked.

“Which begs the question how do we change Stiles’ body?” Deaton asked back.

“By turning him into a werewolf” Selene spoke up.


	43. Devoid

**Selene POV:** After learning the story about how the Nogitsune came to be from Kira’s mother things made more sense. In World War 2 Kira’s mom was in an internment camp and when her people were killed she called for the Nogitsune.

But instead of possessing her it possessed the body of the American man she loved. But by working with a wolf she managed to stop the Nogitsune. This time they would save the host no matter what.

Now Selene was at Derek’s loft with Mr. Stilinski.

“You want to hand cuff me?” the Nogitsune asked. “If my son is still here if there’s a part of him standing here in front of me then he’ll put these on willingly and he’ll come with me because he knows I’m here to protect him from himself and from others” the Sheriff said.

Slowly Stiles held up his hands and his dad cuffed him. Then Stiles looked up at his dad with a dark look on his face.

“You’re not my son.”

The Nogitsune shook its head and broke the cuffs. The Argent’s charged in with Derek and Allison fired her taser at Stiles. The Nogitsune caught it and yanked the gun out of Allison’s hand.

Derek attacked next but the Nogitsune caught his arm slammed his head into a table and threw him into the wall. It was when Argent drew his gun and pointed it at Stiles that Selene jumped in.

“No!” she yelled her body now between Stiles’ and the gun.

“Selene get out of the way” Chris said.

“I knew you’d protect me sweetheart” Stiles whispered in her ear.

“Shut up. I’m not your sweetheart I’m saving Stiles not you.”

“Argent listen to me. Don’t do this” Mr. Stilinski begged.

“Why not? I’ve done it before. Werewolves, berserkers I can easily add a Nogitsune to the list” Chris said.

The Sheriff drew his gun and pointed it at Argent.

“You’re not going to shoot my son.”

“You said it yourself Sheriff. That’s not your son.”

“Put it down. Put it down.”

“Dad he’s gonna shoot me. He’s going to kill me dad” Stiles said from behind her.

“Don’t listen” Chris said.

“Put it down. Now! Do it!”

“Pull the trigger come on” Stiles said.

“Listen to me you put the gun down now!” the Sheriff said.

“Shoot me.”

“Put the gun down now” Stilinski was still yelling.

“Dad” Allison begged.

Selene looked Chris in the eye not saying a work and not moving a muscle.

“Shoot me!”

“Put the gun down!”

“Shoot me!”

“Stop stop it! This is what he wants. This is exactly what he wants” Allison said.

“Not exactly. I was kinda hoping Scott would be here. But I’m glad you all have your guns out. But you’re not here to kill me you’re here to protect me.”

The sun had set and 4 Oni appeared. Selene changed places putting herself between Stiles and the Oni. Argent and Stilinski fired their guns but it didn’t stop them they attacked. Then just like that they were gone.

“What happened?” Scott asked as he and Kira ran in.

“They disappeared they literally just vanished” Allison said.

“And so did Stiles” Mr. Stilinski said.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** From inside Stiles watched Selene go toe-to-toe with Argent to protect him even though it wasn’t him. It only strengthened his resolve to get free.

“Why that kanji? Why ‘self’?” the Nogitsune asked Kira’s mother when she knelt at the wall in the basement of Echo House.

“To signify that he died as himself. Because Rhys wasn’t a monster. Not like you.”

“If I’m such a monster why’d you call off the Oni? What happened to the woman who called out for chaos strife and pain to descend upon everyone and everything? What happened?”

“I don’t want that anymore.”

“I do. Did you bring this here thinking you could hide it from me?” the Nogitsune asked taking the black knife from Kira’s mom.

“Bad idea.”

Then the Nogitsune drove the knife into his stomach and pulled to make an open wound.

“What have you done?”

The Nogitsune struggled to stand and soon fell to the floor.

“Chaos is come again” it said just before flies came pouring out of the wound.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Selene didn’t sleep all night. First there was the pain in her stomach that drove her to tears not because of the pain but because it was Stiles’ pain the Nogitsune was letting her feel it.

Second she kept hearing flies buzzing all over they’d get close but never land on her it went on all night. It wasn’t until Lydia texted saying Stiles was at Scott’s that she felt some hope.

“His stomach check his stomach” Selene said when she got to Scott’s.

“It doesn’t look like he’s bleeding. I think he might even be healing” Deaton said looking at the wound.

“You mean healing like we heal?” Aiden asked.

“That’s good right?” Scott asked.

“For him yes. Us? I’m not so sure” Deaton responded.

“Well if we’re not going to kill him why aren’t we at least tying him down with some really big chains?” Aiden asked.

“I might have something more effective” Deaton said holding up a bottle.

Scott and Aiden held Stiles down and opened his mouth. Right after Deaton squirted the liquid in his mouth Stiles opened his eyes. He grabbed Aiden by the throat and struggled.

“Get him off me! Get him off me!” Aiden yelled and Stiles just grinned.

The grin died though when he slowly lost the ability to move from the neck down.

“Kanima venom. Nice touch. You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one’s in pain? You didn’t lose that talent too did you? Oh I hope not. You’re going to need it… okay I’ll give a little hint. Ethan’s at the school” the Nogitsune smiled teasing them.

“Go” Scott told Aiden.

“Oh I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins. Short tempers. Homicidal compulsions. They’re a lot more fun than you bakemono trying to save the world everyday” the Nogitsune giggled.

“Doc you brought something to paralyze his body. You got anything for his mouth?” Scott’s mom asked.

“Yes I do” Deaton ripped off a piece of duct tape and put it over Stiles’ mouth.

First Stiles screamed in anger then he laughed. Selene stood in the corner knowing this had to be done but all her instincts were telling her to go protect her mate even though it wasn’t him it was still his body and he was still in there.

“How much longer do you think we have?” Scott asked.

“I wish I knew. But if we don’t figure out something soon we’re going to need to find a better place to keep him. He might be paralyzed but it still feels like he’s got us right in the palm of his hand” Deaton said.

Melissa was in bandaging Stiles’ wound and Selene watched from the corner. Stiles sniffled and cried a little.

“Stiles” Melissa said and he nodded so she pulled off the tape.

Just like that he stopped crying.

“Really Melissa? I shed one tear? That’s all it takes? Come on. You can’t crumble that easily. How are you going to hold up when Scott knows the truth?”

“What?”

“When he finds out why his dad really left? You know he overheard it right? You had no idea. You called Stilinski right after it happened. You didn’t tell Scott but you told the Sheriff. Hmm but Stiles heard it like he hears everything. But you want to know why he never told Scott? Because he knew how much he would hate you.”

“This isn’t you Stiles.”

“It is now” the Nogitsune smiled and Melissa put tape back over his mouth.

“But the scroll said to change his body” Lydia said.

They were still arguing in the dining room Selene barely listened.

“That’s if I translated it correctly. We’re looking for a cure in something that might actually be nothing more than a proverb or a metaphor” Deaton said.

“That venom is not going to last long. Something needs to be done sooner than later” Deaton told them.

“We need to free his mind. That I can do Scott I’d like you in there with me… call Peter” Selene spoke up knowing it was risky but they were almost out of options.

When Peter did show up he gave Stiles a once over.

“He doesn’t look like he would survive a slap across the face much less the bite of a werewolf” Peter said.

“He’d survive mine. We’re just trying to save that for absolute last” Selene told him.

“So do we have a plan?” Deaton asked.

“Selene and Scott are going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles’ mind to unearth pale and sickly real Stiles. Then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious” Peter said.

“I can do that. Scott I know first time doing this and yes it has to be you cause you’re his friend and his logic I’m the heart and soul. But when you connect to my mind don’t try to dig at it even by accident don’t push it would be… bad for us all” Selene said as Peter positioned Scott’s claws against Stiles and Selene’s neck.

“Oh… okay” Scott said then he pushed his claws in.

When they both came to they were tied in a hospital type bed. Using their enhanced strength they broke out and moved towards the only door.

But once Scott was through it the door slammed shut and Selene was trapped in darkness absolute nothing. The Nogitsune was trying to play on her fears but Stiles did a perfect job at hiding her from the Nogitsune that it didn’t know how to scare her and it couldn’t get into her mind.

Then just like the darkness turned to light and she was in a white room. Scott also was there. At the other end of the room was Stiles and the Nogitsune sitting on the Nemeton playing a board game. They started to walk over to them but they never got any closer even when they ran.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled but Stiles couldn’t hear him.

“Stiles is a part of your pack and my mate so how do we signal out location to the rest of the pack?” Selene asked.

“We howl” Scott said.

Then as one Scott and Selene howled. One howled to a friend and brother the other howled to her mate and her future. It was then that Stiles turned and looked at them. Stiles threw the pieces off the game board and that’s when everything rushed forward. They were back in Scott’s living room.

“Did it work? Did it work?” Scott asked.

After a few seconds Stiles jerked and pulled the duct tape off his mouth. Bandages started coming out of his mouth along with black smoke. When they were all out on the floor a creature started to climb out of them.

Everyone backed away but when it lunged at them Scott and Peter dragged it over to the couch.

“Hold him” Peter growled.

“I’m trying” Scott said.

The creature struggled more in panic than anger.

“Wait!” Selene pushed both Peter and Scott aside and pulled the bandages off the creatures face.

Underneath was Stiles. Selene knew it was him she could feel him in their bond. She was so happy she started to cry a little.

“Selene?” Stiles asked nervously.

She nodded smiling.

“Scott” Deaton said showing an open front door and no Lydia or other Stiles.

“Where are they? Where are they? Lydia? Lydia? Lydia!” Scott yelled as he ran outside looking for the Nogitsune who now looks like Stiles and Lydia who he kidnapped.


	44. The Divine Move

**Stiles POV:** After going to save Lydia the Nogitsune took control of the Oni and tried to kill Scott and the others. Allison managed to kill one and save Isaac’s life but… another one killed her. They decided it was best that Stiles Selene and Kira go to Kira’s house while Scott Isaac and Lydia go to the sheriff’s station.

“Here it’ll calm you” Kira’s mother Noshiko said handing Stiles a drink.

“What is it?” Stiles asked.

“Tea.”

“What? Like magic tea?”

“No Chamomile tea.”

“He’s not safe here” Kira’s dad said walking into the room.

“He’s not safe anywhere” Noshiko agreed.

“But Allison killed one of them. Doesn’t that mean something? She killed an Oni” Kira said.

“Is that even possible?” her dad asked.

“I’m not sure how” Noshiko replied.

“But she did it she killed one of them” Kira argued.

“Yeah and then they killed her. Allison’s dead. Now I guess the only good thing is it looks like I’m dying too” Stiles said.

Everyone jumped when Selene who looked calm broke the glass mug in her hands.

“Don’t say that. And don’t you DARE blame yourself for Allison. YOU didn’t kill her that THING did” Selene said softly looking at him with glowing red eyes.

Stiles realized he was giving up the fight and knew what he said must have made her feel. Slowly he took her hand and pulled out the shards of glass and watched her wounds heal. Then even though there was still blood on her hand he held it in his tightly.

“You’re right I’m sorry. I’m not going to give up” Stiles said looking her in the eye.

“So what’s our next move?” Kira asked.

“At the point you need a divine move” her dad told her.

“What’s that?” Stiles asked not taking his eyes off Selene.

“In the game of Go it’s what we call a truly inspired or out of the box move. The Nogitsune has had sente the advantage until this point. What you need is a divine move in order to turn the game around” Noshiko said.

“Okay so is anyone feeling divinely inspired?” Stiles asked.

“Mom you said you trapped it in a glass jar right?” Kira asked.

“It wasn’t the jar that trapped it. It was where I buried it.”

“The Nemeton” Stiles said softly.

“A place I don’t know too much about” Noshiko responded.

“Who does?” Kira asked.

“Deaton. Deaton does” Stiles said.

So Kira Stiles and Selene drove to the animal clinic. Kira was driving since Stiles was too weak. He was laying in the back with Selene his head in her lap. She was silently stroking his hair and face.

“Somethings happening. I had this sudden rushing feeling like we’re running out of time” Lydia said when they got Stiles inside where everyone else was.

“Yeah. Yeah I kind of got that feeling too” Stiles said leaning against Selene.

Thanks to Lydia they knew they needed to go to the high school. Scott drove and again Stiles was leaning on Selene. He was weak but he was fighting so hard.

“Scott hold on. I know what you’re all thinking. If this works it might kill me too. But even if it does you have to go through with it. Stick with the plan okay?” Stiles said before Scott could open the door to the school.

“The plan is to save you that’s the plan I’m going with” Scott said.

“Don’t look at me and ask me to let you die. Not happening” Selene said to Stiles.

Then Scott opened the doors to the school. Inside it looked like an old Japanese garden covered in snow. Once inside the door slammed closed behind them.

“Oh this is definitely not part of the plan” Stiles said softly.

Slowly the walked in looking around. It wasn’t until Kira unleashed her sword that they saw the Nogitsune standing in front of a door.

“Like I promised Stiles. We’re going to kill all of them. One by one” the Nogitsune said.

“What the hell is this? Where are we?” Scott asked.

“Between life and death” the Nogitsune told him.

“Bardo” Lydia said.

“But there are no peaceful deities here Lydia. You’re dying Stiles and now and everyone you care about is dying too” the Nogitsune said.

“What? What do you mean?” Stiles said gripping Selene tighter.

“I’ve captured almost all of the territories on the board Stiles. The hospital. The Sheriff’s station. And now the animal clinic” the Nogitsune said as its Oni circled the group slowly.

“Do you know the ritual of Seppuku Stiles?” the Nogitsune asked.

“No and I don’t want to.”

“When a Samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor but that’s not the cut that kills him. The killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin. I’m going to make your best friend kill you Stiles. And you’re going to let him. Because just like you they’re all going to die. Everyone touched by an Oni’s blade. Unless Scott kills you first” the Nogitsune explained.

It got closer until it was right in front of Stiles. Selene roared right at it causing it to take a step back but not flee.

“Why? Why are you doing this?” Stiles asked.

“To win the game.”

Then the Oni all unleashed their blades and got ready to attack. The Nogitsune stepped back and they attacked.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Selene stood back protecting Lydia and Stiles watching Kira and Scott fight the Oni. With the power of the full moon behind her Selene called on Power and power to share. She let Scott share some of her power from the bond they shared already a bond of trust friendship and pack but it had power in it she added more.

“How is this happening? How are we in this place?” Scott yelled out.

“You’re asking me? A month ago I’d never even touched a sword” Kira yelled back as they fought.

Soon Kira lost her sword and the Oni moved in on her. Stiles used his strength to push Selene into Lydia and grabbed the sword pressing the tip to his stomach.

“Stiles no! Stiles” Scott said.

“No! don’t do this please” Selene said softly as she got up.

“What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?” Stiles asked.

“What if it’s just another trick?” Lydia asked.

“No more tricks Lydia. End it Scott. Let your friend fall on his own sword. Do for him what he cannot do for himself. Do it Scott. Be his Kaishakunin. Give up the game. You have no moves left” the Nogitsune said.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** In the blade of the sword Stiles saw books and a desk lockers proving everything around them was just an illusion. Slowly he put the sword down.

“I do. A divine move” Stiles said tossing the sword to Kira.

“Stop fighting them. It’s an illusion. You have to stop fighting them. It looks real and feels real but Scott you gotta trust me it’s an illusion” Stiles said as Selene grabbed him and he leaned heavily on her getting weaker.

The Oni lined up on two sides and slowly Scott and Kira started to walk between them. They got slashed and cut and they cried out but they kept going.

Selene Stiles and Lydia followed. Finally Scott grabbed the Nogitsune and shoved it through the door. They all burst into the school hallway and there was no snow or Oni’s.

“We’re okay. We’re…” Scott said until the Nogitsune that looked like Stiles threw him into a locker and back handed Kira.

“This was my game. You think you can beat me at my game?” it said.

Selene put herself between the Nogitsune and Stiles and Lydia.

“Divine move. Divine move. You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni. But me? Me? I’m a thousand years old you can’t kill me!” the Nogitsune walked toward them back them up.

“But we can change you” Lydia said.

“What?” the Nogitsune stopped and asked softly.

“You forgot about the scroll” Stiles said.

“The Shugendo scroll” Lydia said.

“Change the host” the Nogitsune said softly looking at Selene.

Her fangs were out and her eyes Alpha red.

“You can’t be a fox and a wolf” Stiles said.

Just before the Nogitsune could attack Selene Scott grabbed him and bit him.

“NO!” the Nogitsune screamed until Kira stuck her sword through its chest.

It fell to the ground in pain and a fly came out of its mouth. They watched the fly try to escape but Isaac showed up with a box made of Nemeton wood and trapped the spirit inside. The Nogitsune’s body twitched before cracking and then it fell hitting the floor and turned to dust then nothing it was gone.

It took a few seconds but then Stiles felt his life energy return the force knocked him out and he fell. Stiles opened his eyes to see everyone crowded around him.

“Oh god I fainted didn’t I?” Stiles asked causing everyone to laugh.

“We’re alive. We all alive?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah we’re okay” Scott said.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Suddenly searing pain hit her and she jumped up.

“Aiden no!” Selene screamed and grabbed Scott’s arm and ran for the door.

“Oh Goddess Aiden hold on” Selene begged softly.

Selene ran outside and rushed over to Aiden who was dead on the ground.

“Look out look out!” she said as she got over to him.

“Hurry get him into the moon light” she told Ethan and Derek.

They carried Aiden’s body into the moon light. By that time the others caught up to them Lydia was crying hard.

“Okay okay Scott I need you to put your claws IN my shoulder draw blood and when I say howl like an Alpha howling to a pack mate. Ethan your claws go in my other shoulder and when I tell you howl to your brother. Last hold each other’s hand and draw each other’s blood. It’s about bonds pack brother friend blood pack” Selene said placing her hands on Aiden’s chest.

“NOW!” she yelled and felt their claws go into her shoulders and felt the power she was channeling go into Aiden.

Their howls filled the night each one looking at the Moon. When it was over Aiden opened his eyes and suddenly he and Ethan started to merge.

Not only had she brought back his soul and saved his life Selene healed their Alpha soul too. That was the last she saw before she passed out.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Stiles never saw anything more beautiful than Selene in that one moment. She literally glowed her hair lifted off her shoulders like a halo around her with the power she held inside.

“Selene!” he caught her when she fell back her eyes closed.

“Stiles it’s okay. Stiles! She’s just exhausted that took a lot of power” Derek said getting Stiles’ attention.

Not bothering with anyone else Stiles picked Selene up even giving a growl of his own when Derek reached out to help and walked away to his Jeep. He put her in and drove home.

Silently he carried her inside and up to his room and for the first time in weeks he got a great night’s sleep. However when he opened his eyes there were werewolves all over his room. Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, and Scott.

“Shh” Aiden said softly opening his eyes.

They both walked out of the room so not to bother the others.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked.

“That’s her pack in there. She used so much energy her energy last night to save me she’s weak. Pack… a true pack is family. Pack is comfort protection. When one is weak the others give it strength. We’re her giving her our strength” Aiden explained.

“Thank you” Stiles said.

Then they both went back into his room and he crawled into bed and cuddled her close. When he woke up again Selene was also awake and the Moon was up and the light was touching her body.

“Hey there” she smiled at him.

“Hi” he smiled back.

“Guys in case you want to make out please let us leave the room first” Ethan said.

Selene smiled and slowly got out of bed only to be quickly hugged by Ethan.

“Thank you” he said softly.

“So you’re Alphas again?” she asked them.

“Yeah thanks to you” Aiden smiled.

“That… that means we have to leave one town one Alpha other than you” Ethan said suddenly sad.

“You may get territorial” Selene explained for Stiles and Isaac’s benefit.

“And we need a pack…” Aiden said also sad now.

“You’ll have to leave cause you two are very much Alpha. Can’t have any fights with your friends now can we. Plus I know a few packs that have Omega’s that… wouldn’t mind a new Alpha” Selene said.

“A pack of Omega’s?” Ethan asked.

“Who better than to be Alpha than you two who know what being Omega means?” Selene told them.

The twins left the next day with a list of Omega’s to check out. Isaac left with Mr. Argent to go to Paris he was going to be like Selene’s eyes and ears to watch over other packs since she didn’t plan on traveling the way she used to.

Since Isaac would be dealing with other Alphas Selene had given him some of her power making him stronger and a hint of command added for safety. Scott also was taking time to train Malia how to be a werecoyote.

School was done and it was Summer time. Time to relax and live. That was the plan anyway…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Of Season 3


	45. 117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some content rated M in this chapter.

**Stiles POV:** The Summer had been great. Stiles and Selene were getting closer every day and the loving was beyond incredible still made Stiles grin like an idiot thinking about it or her or seeing her or her smile anything involving Selene really.

Everything was amazing…until Scott said Derek was missing. There were bullet casings at Derek’s loft and after research they found out they belonged to a family of Mexican hunters the Calaveras.

So in Stiles’ Jeep Stiles Selene Scott Lydia Kira and Malia all drove down to Mexico to get Derek back. It was a little cramped in the Jeep.

However the Calaveras didn’t have Derek… a newly turned werewolf Kate Argent did. The Calaveras hired Braeden the girl who saved Isaac from the Alphas to take them to where Kate was keeping Derek.

On the way Stiles’ Jeep got hit by something and Scott went ahead with Braeden while the others stayed behind and Stiles fixed his Jeep. Once they caught up to Scott who had Derek they saw Kate made Derek a teenager again somehow.

So they loaded him up and took him home and straight to Deaton for help.

“Wow” Deaton said getting his first look at Derek.

“Wow? Wow as in ‘I’ve seen this before and I know exactly what to do’ kind of wow? Cause that’s the kind of wow we were hoping for” Stiles said.

“I think you might be overestimating my abilities” Deaton told him.

“He’s cold. Really cold” Lydia said gently taking Derek’s hand.

“Do you think this is permanent?” Scott asked as Deaton checked Derek’s pulse.

“I’m not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience” Deaton said as he checked Derek’s pupil reaction.

“So what do we do with him?” Stiles asked noticing the worried look on Selene’s face as she looked down at Derek.

“Until he wakes up probably not much. It might be best to leave him with me. He’ll be safe here” Deaton told them.

“You mean from Kate?” Stiles guessed.

“If she’s alive and she is what you say she is she won’t be able to walk past that gate” Deaton explained.

“Why would she want to do this to him?” Lydia asked.

“Knowing Kate it’s probably for a reason that won’t be any good for anyone but her” Deaton said.

“And bad for everyone else” Stiles said.

“You guys should probably go home. He doesn’t look to be in any danger. So maybe you rest of you should get some sleep? It is a school night. And all of you need to start taking care of your own lives again” Deaton told them.

“Someone should stay with you” Scott said.

“I will” Selene said.

“No… please?” Stiles said when Selene gave him a look.

“I’ll stay. My grades are fine. Despite missing a few classes” Lydia said still holding Derek’s hand.

“I’m not okay with that either. Kate wants him she’s a killer” Stiles said.

“Guys go. I’m safe here” Lydia pointed out.

“No” Stiles argued.

“Text us if anything happens” Scott told her.

“Nope still not okay with it. Not going anywhere. All right just cause you’re stronger…” Stiles said when Scott grabbed him by the shirt and started to drag him out.

After dropping Scott off Selene and Stiles drove home. It was the night before their first day of school. Stiles knew he was making a huge change in his life as he followed Selene up to his bedroom. She stood with her back to him.

Slowly he walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips and softly kissed the side of her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access and for an Alpha like her to show him submission like that truly showed her feelings.

Slowly Stiles pulled her shirt up and off then he ran his hands over her shoulders and down her back. He kissed her neck to her shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Selene asked softly.

His response was to give her a soft nip on her shoulder. He unhooked her bra then slid his hands down to undo her pants. He pushed her pants and panties down while she took off her bra. He turned her around and kissed her before pushing her onto his bed.

Selene giggled as she bounced on the bed and watched him. Stripping down Stiles thought about how gorgeous she was with the moonlight shining in through his window landing on her body making her skin glow.

He grabbed a condom and got on the bed kissing her. He felt her nails slide down his back and heard her growl as he kissed her and lightly squeezed her breast. Stiles leaned up and turned Selene on her belly and pulled her up onto her hands and knees. She growled louder and he grinned then he slid his finger into her.

Leaning over her he whispered in her war. “My sexy she-wolf you’re mine.”

Then slipping the condom on he thrust into her. Selene cried out in pleasure. But when Stiles bit her neck drawing blood she screamed her pleasure cumming hard. Stiles couldn’t last much longer as he felt her cum and he thrust in a few more times before he came too.

He released her neck and threw away the condom. Then he crawled into bed and held her.

“How do you feel?” he asked softly.

“Whole” she said smiling and kissing his arm lightly.

Stiles smiled and nuzzled her neck then kissed the bite mark he had made before they both fell asleep. In his dreams Stiles was running in the woods next to a beautiful white she-wolf he knew was his mate. And surprisingly he was keeping up with her.

They both jerked awake however when Stiles felt someone in the room with them.

“Malia what the hell are you doing in here?” Selene asked covering Stiles and herself.

“I’ll be going to school with you guys and I don’t really know what to do” Malia said seeming completely unfazed.

Selene growled. “I’m going to shower. You need to dress and she needs to go.”

Selene grabbed a sheet wrapped up and walked out giving Malia a long stare until Malia looked away.

“Malia turn around” Stiles said and he got dressed when she did.

“Malia you can’t do this ag… what?” Stiles asked when Malia sniffed the air.

“She smelled like you. At first you just smelled like her. Now you smell… like one scent” Malia explained.

Sighing but smiling to himself Stiles looked at her hearing Selene in the shower.

“Malia just go to the school and find your class. We’re all in your first class with you okay.”

So Malia left and Selene came back in dressed.

“Aw I missed my shower” Stiles said grinning at her.

“Oh no so not going to be late on the first day back it’s school time” she said smiling at him making him pout a little.

Just faintly Stiles saw a scar on her neck and he smiled. At school Stiles was talking to Scott about his night. Stiles showed Scott the marks on his back.

“Holy…”

“Yeah. Right on right? After that we spent the rest of the night wrapped around each other” Stiles said.

Selene walked over to them and Scott looked away grinning.

“You were talking about sex weren’t you? Did you at least tell him the good news?” Selene asked sliding her arm around Stiles hip.

Not saying anything Selene showed Scott the scar bite mark.

“Oh my god! Bout time” Scott laughed and smiled.

“It was great until Malia showed up” Stiles said.

“I think she knows we’re not telling her something” Selene said softly.

“You mean Peter?” Scott asked.

“Yeah I know I just… I don’t know how” Scott replied.

Then they walked into History class.

“It might surprise you to know that some of History’s greatest leaders have had to endure some pretty great failures. One you’ll realize from todays new chapter failed in business had a nervous breakdown was defeated for both houses of Congress and lost as Vice President before he was finally elected as one of the greatest Presidents that this country has ever seen. Who was he? Malia” Mr. Yukimura asked.

Everyone looked at Malia who had a highlighter in her mouth. Then Scott’s cell phone went off.

“Scott phones off. Malia? One of our greatest Presidents. Gettysburg Address?” Mr. Yukimura tried to help as Malia looked through her notes and books.

Then another phone went off.

“Phones off. Everyone. Malia? Does anyone else know?” he asked when Malia couldn’t answer.

Another phone went off.

“I said phone off!” “Dad that was yours” Kira said.

“Oh um… ‘Scott call Lydia’” Mr. Yukimura read the text.

Stiles Selene and Scott drove to the animal clinic after Scott told them that Lydia said Derek was gone.


	46. 117 part 2

**Stiles POV:** “I don’t think he’s just younger in body. I think he’s younger in his mind too” Deaton told them.

“He didn’t recognize either of us. And he looked like he was scared out of his mind” Lydia said as she bandaged Deaton’s arm where Derek scratched him.

“So if you’re a teenage werewolf and you’re scared where do you go?” Stiles asked.

“A wolf goes back to its den. But Derek lives in a loft” Scott said.

“Not when he was a teenager” Stiles said.

“The Hale house?” Lydia asked.

“He wouldn’t remember the fire. It wouldn’t have happened yet” Deaton said.

“Oh god he might be on his way there now” Selene said her voice filled with pain for Derek.

“Hold on. Say you do manage to catch up to him? What are you going to say to him? That his whole family is dead?” Lydia asked.

“I guess I’m going to have to” Scott said.

“Oh. Good luck with that” Lydia said sarcastically.

“She’s probably right. Maybe you shouldn’t. You know at least until we figure out how to get him back to normal” Stiles said.

“I can’t lie to him” Scott replied.

“Okay I’ll do it” Stiles told him.

“I don’t think any of us can. Remember he can head a heartbeat rising. When we find him we tell him the truth” Scott said.

“If he gets to the house fist you won’t have to” Deaton said.

Just then Selene let out a heart breaking sound and gripped her chest.

“Selene what’s wrong?” Stiles asked rushing to her side absentmindedly rubbing his own chest.

“He knows” Selene said.

Then Selene gripped Stiles arm hard and let out a soft cry of pain.

“Someone’s electrocuting him. Taser maybe. God I forgot how teenage Derek can’t keep his feelings to himself” Selene growled softly.

“If he’s being Tased he’ll most likely be brought to the station we’ll head there” Stiles said feeling like he got a static shock somehow.

Once at the station they rushed inside only for Stiles to suddenly stop in the doorway causing Scott to crash into him and Selene barely stop in time. They looked at Stiles’ dad who took them into his office.

“I want you to be honest with me. Absolutely and completely honest. Have you been time traveling?” his dad asked.

“Hang on what?” Stiles said.

“Because if time traveling is real you know what? I’m done. I’m out. You’re going to be driving me to Eichen house” his dad continued.

“We found him like that” Scott said.

“Where swimming in the Fountain of Youth?!”

“No. We found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake” Stiles said.

Selene was trying so hard not to laugh as she touched his arm.

“Stiles just… just stop.”

“You told me you were camping!”

“We were… in Mexico” Stiles told his dad slowly.

“Derek’s been aged backwards. He can’t remember anything” Scott jumped in.

“We just need to talk to him” Stiles said.

“Yeah well so far he’s not talking to anybody” the Sheriff said.

“He’ll talk to me” Scott said.

When they let Derek into the room he looked around and saw Selene and rushed her hugging her close.

“Hey kid” Selene said hugging him back.

“What’s going on Selene?” Derek asked.

“Derek this is Scott you should listen to him and he’ll get you out of here” Selene said.

“There was an accident. You lost some memory but we can help you get it back” Scott said.

Stiles noticed envelopes on his dad’s desk some said second notice.

“And who is he? Who are you?” Derek asked looking at Stiles.

“Oh we’re the ones keeping you outta jail” Stiles said looking away from the envelopes.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** “Let us help you” Scott said.

“No” Derek replied.

“Derek…” Selene tried.

“Okay dude you almost tore apart two cops back there. You need to listen to us. And that starts with no fangs no claws no wolf man. You got that?” Stiles jumped in sounding very Alpha.

“I’m fine as long as it’s not a full moon” Derek replied respectfully and calmly like answering an Alpha.

Selene looked at Stiles wondering what was up with that command.

“You still have trouble with the full moon?” Scott asked.

“I said I’m fine.”

“Alright you coming with us or not?” Stiles asked no longer with the power of an Alpha in his voice so Selene watched Derek.

“You want me to trust you? Where’s my family?”

“There was a fire and… they’re not here anymore. They’re fine. Just had to move out of Beacon Hills. And we’re going to take you to them as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back” Scott said.

Both Selene and Stiles stared at Scott totally shocked.

“Okay” Derek finally said.

Stiles Selene and Scott waited at the counter for Derek to sign some papers.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I lied my ass off” Scott said.

“Hey your ass is fine. You saved him a ton of unnecessary pain. We’ll figure this out in a day or two he goes back to being old Derek everyone’s happy. Except for Derek who’s never happy” Stiles said as his hand wrapped around Selene’s waist to grab her ass lightly.

She giggled.

“Can you two stop already? It’s just another person that we’re lying to. I always feel like it’s been better when we tell the truth. With Lydia my mom your dad” Scott said and Stiles took his hand off Selene’s ass.

“We’ll try” Selene smiled.

“That’s Derek Hale in there. He may be a kid right now but he’s still Derek Hale” Stiles said.

“No he’s not. I remember the first time I met Derek Hale. I was going to meet with his mom Talia to go over pack business. I was a little early so I thought I’d hunt down a rabbit for a snack. I finally cornered one when all the sudden this little seven year old boy comes tromping through the woods scaring the rabbit away. I knew he was a Hale so I let my eyes glow and told him he scared off my lunch. He ran away and I felt so bad I thought I scared him too much. So I went to find him but he comes running back and holds out this peanut butter and jelly sandwich saying I could have his lunch and it’s the best in the world cause his mom made it. I smiled and ended up sharing it with him and as we went to go to his house he took my hand ME scary Alpha of Alphas he took it and said there were a lot of dangerous creatures in the woods and he’d protect me cause he was a Hale and that’s what they did. He was a scrawny little nothing seven year old and he was going to protect ME. It felt like he gave me some of my humanity back. Ever since I always came back to check on him every few months I was here when he first changed when he killed Paige and when he learned his family was gone… in that room is Derek Hale but not the Derek Hale you guys know he’s not strong and hard he’s a kid who loves his family” Selene explained to them smiling at the memory yet feeling the remnants of pain Derek felt all those years ago when his family was killed.

“All right take him to my house and don’t let him out of your sight. Selene I’m guessing he trusts you so try to keep him calm.”

“And where are you going?” Stiles asked.

“I’m going to go talk to the guy we should have gone to before” Scott told him.

“Uh yeah I hate that guy” Stiles yelled after Scott as he left.

Stiles and Selene took Derek back to Scott’s place.

“We’re going to wait here for Scott. We’re going to sit quietly we’re not going to call or talk to anyone” Stiles explained.

“Do I talk to you?” Derek asked.

“No” Stiles replied.

“Good.”

“Fine.”

“Who’s going to talk to him?” Derek asked pointing to Scott’s dad.

“Ah! Are you getting taller?” Stiles asked.

“What are you guys doing here?” Mr. McCall asked.

“We’re waiting for Scott” Derek answered.

“Yeah so am I. We’re supposed to have dinner. I brought extra. You guys hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“No we’re not hungry” Stiles spoke over Derek.

“No I’m starving” Derek said.

“Neither of us are hungry. Thanks though” Stiles said as Selene silently laughed beside him.

No matter Derek’s age they still battled.

“Okay well if you’re not hungry Stiles your friends can still eat with us. What’s your name?” Mr. McCall asked Derek.

“Miguel… my cousin Miguel. From Mexico. So…” Stiles put his arm around Derek.

Then Mr. McCall started speaking Spanish.

“Oh my god” Stiles said softly before Derek replied in perfect Spanish.

“Fantastic egg roll?” Mr. McCall asked.

“Hell yeah.”

As they began to set the table Stiles laughed nervously before Selene took his hand and they joined the others.

“Fantastic. Egg roll” Stiles said.

“So uh Miguel what did you say your last name was again?” Mr. McCall asked over dinner.

“Oh it’s Juarez Cinqua… Tiago” Stiles said.

“That’s a… that’s a mouthful. How do you spell that?”

Derek looked at Stiles and Selene just smiled she was thoroughly amused.

“Phonetically” Stiles said.

“Mr. McCall you’re an FBI agent?” Derek asked.

“He’s low level. Very low level he doesn’t even have a voice” Stiles said.

“So do you investigate murders?”

“Sometimes when it’s a federal crime.”

“What about fires?”

“Oh my god I wonder where Scott is. Shouldn’t Scott be here by now? We should call Scott” Stiles said loudly.

“What kind of fires are you talking about?” Stiles gave a nervous laugh as he tried to get ahold of Scott.

“Do you know anything about the Hale family?”

Mr. McCall told Derek everything. Once up in Scott’s room Derek slammed Stiles against the door.

“Okay I didn’t lie. I omitted certain truths. Vital truth’s now that I think about it” Stiles said.

“Derek enough” Selene spoke up.

“I don’t want to talk to you. I trusted you! I want to talk to the Alpha I’ll talk to Scott” Derek said releasing Stiles giving Selene a hurt look.

“Okay I’m going to go get him. My phone’s downstairs going to call him real quick. You stay here don’t move okay? Don’t move. Don’t… I thought you…” Stiles said leaving but going back then he and Selene went downstairs.

Selene felt hurt for betraying Derek.

“No he’s in your bedroom he’ll be totally fine. To be honest I’m starting to miss the old Derek. So if you actually think that Kate’s coming to find him… you might be right” Stiles said on the phone with Scott as they walked back up to Scott’s room.

When Selene saw Kate drop from the window and Derek already gone she dove head first out the window. She landed just in time to see Kate drive away with Derek. Kate reached out the window and shot Selene in the leg a silencer on her gun.

“Selene!” Stiles yelled from the window.

She looked up and growled.

“She took him.”

“Scott’s calling Lydia we’ll find him and her” Stiles said leaning out the window.

Stiles got a text to go to the school so grabbing his bat he and Selene drove to the school.

“You seriously need to find something better than a baseball bat” Lydia said coming up behind them.

Then they all ran into the school’s campus. Seeing there was a vault open under the school sign Stiles Selene and Lydia went down.

“The Hale Vault” Selene told them softly.

They saw Peter kneeling in front of an empty safe.

“They took it they took it while I was blinded” Peter said.

“Took what?” Lydia asked.

“Bonds. Bearer bonds and they took them all” Peter explained.

“Bearer bonds? Hold on. Are you saying you got robbed?” Stiles said.

“This was a heist somebody planned this” Peter growled.

“How much did they take?” Lydia asked.

“117.”

“Thousand?” Stiles asked.

“Million” Peter said.


	47. The Benefactor

**Stiles POV:** Over the next few days they got a new freshmen lacrosse player who was even better than Scott. Stiles wasn’t a fan of Liam’s he was too good at lacrosse to be human.

Derek changed back into the same old non-trusting Derek. Then Scott called Stiles that night saying he needed to come over to his house and bring Selene. Scott asked about Stiles’ dad when Stiles and Selene got there.

“Like I said I told my dad everything I could” Stiles said.

“But you didn’t tell him about Liam?” Scott asked.

“You barely told me about Liam. What did you do with him anyway?” Stiles asked following Scott.

“He’s upstairs” Scott said.

“Doing what?” Stiles questioned.

“Lying down” Scott said after a pause.

Scott took them upstairs and showed them Liam all duct taped up in the shower and Scott told them everything he’d done.

“So you bit him” Stiles said sitting next to Scott on the bed Selene lounging behind him.

“Yeah” Scott said.

“And you kidnapped him.”

“Yeah.”

“And brought him here.”

“I panicked” Scott said.

“Yep. This isn’t going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert is it?” Stiles asked.

Liam let out a muffled cry from the bathroom. Selene lightly kicked Stiles.

“He can hear you now” she said softly.

“As a reminder this is why I always come up with the plans. Your plans suck” Stiles said.

“I know. Which is why I called you two. So what do we do?” Scott asked.

Selene laughed.

“Oh no you do this without my Alpha abilities I’ll help but he’s your Beta now.”

Scott looked like he was about to be physically ill. So they untapped Liam but they did tie him to a chair.

“Liam we’re going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream it goes right back on. If you talk quietly it stays off. Got it? Okay” then Stiles ripped the tape off when Liam nodded.

“Okay Liam now you’ve seen a lot of things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?” Stiles asked.

“Not really” Liam replied.

“Good. That’s good” Stiles said.

“I don’t understand either” Scott said.

Selene almost started to laugh but Stiles gave her a look and she stopped.

“Maybe you should tell him” Stiles suggested.

“Tell me what?” Liam asked.

“Liam… what happened to you what I did to you which I had to do in order to save you it’s going to change you” Scott said.

“Unless it kills you… shouldn’t have said that” Stiles said softly.

“What?” Liam asked fearfully.

“Uh… uh-oh is he… is he crying?” Stiles asked as Liam was crying.

Selene laid her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay Liam” she said softly.

“Liam it’s okay. You’re going to be all right. You’re not going to die” Scott said softly kneeling down in front of Liam.

“Probably not” Stiles said also kneeling down.

“Stop it.”

“Okay possibly not” Stiles added.

“Not helping” Selene growled.

“Would you just help me untie him? Liam? Are you okay?” Scott asked after removing the tape around him.

“We’re sorry about that we’re really sorry” Stiles said as Liam stood up.

Then Liam grabbed the chair swung it around and smashed it hitting Scott.

“Liam what the hell is your…” Stiles started but Liam punched him sending him to the floor.

“Hey!” Selene yelled rushing over to Stiles.

Liam ran out of the bedroom. Growling in pain the boys ran after him.

“Get him!” Stiles yelled as they tackled Liam and tumbled down the stairs.

“Leg! I got him! I got him! I got him! I got him!” Stiles yelled as they rolled on the floor.

Selene cleared her throat from the top of the stairs. They all stopped. Stiles was holding Scott’s leg and his foot was against Scott’s face. The front door was wide open and Liam was gone.

“Your plan sucked too” Scott said shoving Stiles’ foot off his face looking out the door.

Stiles looked up at Selene.

“Why didn’t you stop him?” he asked slowly getting up.

Selene shrugged “He’s not my Beta.”

Then she turned and walked back to Scott’s room shaking her head. The rest of the night was uneventful and they talked about the upcoming full moon but the talk didn’t last long they were all tired so Stiles and Selene went home.

The next day Stiles dug out the chains they’d been using on Malia for full moons and looked them over. One of the wrist cuffs was tearing.

“Hopefully it’s the last night she’ll have to use these or we’ll need new ones” Stiles told Selene who laid back on his bed watching him.

She raised her arms above her head and grinned.

“What?” he asked looking her over smiling.

“Nothing just for once I feel more relaxed than I have in years and it’s all cause of you. Plus thinking of other uses for those chains” she smiled.

Stiles leaned over and kissed her.

“I love you” he said.

Her eyes started to glow as she grinned more.

“No no no you look at me that way and next thing I know I’m in trouble cause we’re late for school… again” Stiles back up off the bed but he smiled.

“Okay I guess I’ll be… tame” Selene smiled softly.

“You are anything but tame my beautiful she-wolf and I love it but we need to get to school and talk to Liam so let’s go.”

At school Stiles and Selene looked all over for Liam until they finally found him by the locker room.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** “Liam hey!” Stiles said as Liam turned away only to face Scott.

“No you need to back the hell up okay? All of you” Liam said even though unknowingly he seemed to lean more towards Selene.

“Can you just listen for one second? Please? Liam… We’re brothers now” Scott said.

Selene turned away and laughed to hide her laugh.

“What?” Liam asked as if Scott were stupid.

“Oh god that’s…” Stiles turned away too.

“What are you talking about? We just met and you bit me” Liam said angry.

“The bite… the bite is a gift” Scott tried again to sound like Derek but it still came out ridiculous.

Stiles walked over to Scott.

“Scott stop please stop. You you we’re trying to help you you little runt” Stiles said pointing at Liam.

“By kidnapping me?” Liam asked taking a step closer to Selene.

“Just to clarify Scott kidnapped you okay? I aided and abetted” Stiles said.

“I just wanted to see how it would all work out. It was amus… bad very bad” Selene said seeing the looks on their faces stopping her smile.

“Liam I’ve gone through this before. Somethings happened to you. Something big” Scott said shaking his head at Selene.

“Nothing’s happening to me. Nothing” Liam said as he pulled off his bandage on his arm to show the bite mark was already healed and gone.

Then Liam walked away. Scott Stiles and Selene went out by the buses to meet up with Kira Lydia and Malia and told them all about Liam and where to put him on the full moon.

“I’m not sharing my basement” Malia said.

“Actually it’s my basement. And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time” Lydia said.

“We’re working on it” Stiles said.

“But we’re going to use the boat house for Liam. It’s got support beams we can chain him to one of them” Scott said.

“But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn’t trust us?” Kira asked.

“I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake” Stiles said.

Selene stared in shock at him.

“I’m in” Malia spoke up.

Selene growled softly.

“We’re NOT going to hurt Liam” Selene snarled.

Stiles took her hand.

“I’m just kidding… mostly” Stiles told her softly.

“We’re not killing or kidnapping him” Scott said.

“You mean again?” Selene smiling.

“Then let’s be smarter. We tell him there’s a party and invite him” Lydia said.

“So you’re going to ask out a freshmen?” Stiles asked not buying it for a second.

“No I’m done with teenage boys. But if we’re playing a trick on someone we’ll have to use the trickster” Lydia said looking at Kira.

“Who? Me? No way. Not me” Kira stammered.

“Yes you. You know what they call a female fox? A vixen” Lydia told her.

“Me?” Kira asked nervously.

“You can do it Kira be a vixen” Lydia told her.

After they made their plans they all went back inside for school. The rest of the day was uneventful except when Stiles walked into Coach’s class.

“Stilinski do I even want to know why you smell like a flower?” Coach asked in front of everyone.

Stiles looked over slightly at Selene who nodded.

“Uh well Coach when you have a shower…buddy who’s a girl you tend to smell like her” Stiles said.

Coach appeared embarrassed and walked up to the front of the room. But Selene raised her hand not about to let Coach get away with what he tried to do.

“Yes Selene?”

“I’m glad you liked the smell I’ll have to buy more but it wasn’t a flower it was peaches Coach” Selene smiled.

Coach looked at Stiles and then Selene and his face was red from embarrassment. Class was unusually quiet the rest of the time.

That night at Lydia’s lake house Stiles waited until Scott pulled up to show him what he showed the others.

“I just talked to Kira she’s on her way. She said it’s all going fine” Scott said as he got off his motorcycle.

“It’s not that. I have to tell you something. I asked around about Liam. I know why he got kicked out of his last school” Stiles said.

“This is going to be bad isn’t it?” Scott asked.

“He kind of got into it with one of his teachers. And uh… the kids got some serious anger issues” Stiles said.

“How serious?” Scott asked.

“You may need more of my help than I originally thought” Selene said her voice filled with sympathy.

“That’s his teachers car… after he took a crowbar to it” Stiles said showing Scott the image on his phone of a car totally destroyed.

They waited inside for Kira to show up. Then the door opened and Liam walked in and saw them and Stiles even waved but before he could leave Kira locked the door.

“Sorry” she said.

“What the hell is this?” Liam asked them.

“Think of it like an intervention. You have a problem Liam” Stiles said.

“And we’re the only ones that can help” Scott added.

“Oh yeah how can you of you help? And what problem?” Liam asked pissed off.

So Scott explained what they all were and Liam’s new problem.

“Werewolf? Werecoyote? Moon Goddess? Banshee, Fox?” Liam asked each one.

“Selene” Selene corrected him softly.

“Kitsune but fox works” Kira smiled.

“What are you?” Liam asked Stiles as he crossed his arms.

“Hers. And uh for a little while I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil” Stiles explained and nodded at Selene.

“What are you now?”

“Better…um…” Stiles trailed off.

“Are those for me?” Liam asked Scott nodding to the chains.

“No they’re for me” Malia said her eyes ice blue.

“How did you do that?” Liam asked.

“You’ll learn. But first you need to get through the full moon” Scott said.

“The moons already out” Liam said getting angrier.

“And you’re starting to feel something aren’t you?” Scott asked softly.

“I feel like I’m surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds! I don’t know how you did that eye thing and I don’t care. I’m walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me I swear to god I’m gonna!...” Liam yelled then he started to scream his hands over his ears.

“What’s wrong? Liam?” Scott asked taking a step closer.

“You don’t hear that?” Liam asked as he fell to the floor.

Scott listened and the head lights shown through the window.

“Did you tell someone about this?” Lydia asked.

“My friend Mason” Liam answered through clenched teeth.

“Oh this is so not going to be good” Selene said watching Liam struggle.

“You said it was a party” Liam said looking at Kira who was looking out the window.

Scott was crouched down in front of Liam.

“Who did Mason invite?” Stiles asked.

“Everyone” Kira replied.

Then Liam’s claws came out and he started scratching the wood floors.

“The floors! Get him off the floors!” Lydia begged as she started forward.

Liam roared and Lydia stopped moving the kids outside hollering too.

“Get him to the boat house. Now!” Scott said lifting Liam up and Kira helped take him away.

Then Malia fell forward.

“Stiles…”

“Yeah?” she turned around her eyes glowing blue and growled.

Selene growled back her eyes red.

“Hold it together Malia. A few minutes” Selene said.

“Hey… Okay basement. Now now” Stiles said as Selene grabbed Malia towing her to the basement Stiles bringing the chains.

“What am I supposed to do with the hordes gathering outside the door?” Lydia asked causing them to pause.

“Lydia who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked.

“What? Me obviously” Lydia said her voice a few octaves higher.

“Okay then throw a party” Stiles said then they headed down to the basement.

“She’s gonna be pissed later” Selene said as they chained up Malia.

“Yeah well we have bigger problems tonight” Stiles said softly.

Stiles grabbed two chairs and he and Selene sat down.

“How are you doing?” he asked.

“Please I concurred my full moon issues centuries ago. Mostly I just want to run or…” Selene said smiling giving Stiles a look.

“In a house full of freshmen and two out of control were’s?” Stiles asked.

Selene shrugged and smiled.

“You bring out the animal in me.”

Malia’s snarling and pulling at the chains grabbed their attention.

“You two need to leave!” Malia growled.

“We’re not leaving and we’re not going to let you hurt anyone” Stiles said.

Malia looked at the cuffs chaining her as it tore more.

“You’re not going to have a choice” Malia said.

The cuff tore more as she struggled.

“Run!” Malia told them.

“We’re not going to run. Because I don’t think you’re going to hurt us. And I think maybe you’re so afraid of hurting us because of what you did to your family. I know what that’s like. I remember everything I did and the worst part is I remember liking it. Because I felt powerful I felt fearless. And most of all in control. But when I came through it I leaned something else… control is over rated” Stiles told Malia.

Then Stiles unchained Malia and she attacked only she hugged him instead of hurting him.

“You did it” Stiles smiled.

Selene watched the whole thing and realized why Malia was so calm it wasn’t coming from her but from Stiles.

“Oh my god” Selene said very softly but Stiles heard her.

She shook her head letting him know nothing was wrong. She knew without a doubt now Stiles got some of her abilities. Her Alpha commanding voice, her calming aura presence, and clearly a little extra sensitive hearing. It made her wonder… what else he got from her from the mating bite.

Then Selene tilted her heading hearing something.

“What is it?” Stiles asked walking over to her.

Selene toned out the music and party guests.

“Liam escaped… but it’s okay Agrent’s here. Scott’s got Liam it’s okay” Selene said taking pauses to listen.

Hearing Liam’s story broke her heart but hearing Scott tell him he wasn’t a monster but a werewolf made her smiles.

“He’ll make a great Alpha” Selene told Stiles.


	48. Orphaned

**Selene POV:** The last few days had been crazy. First there was a list of supernaturals in Beacon Hills all targeted as part of a dead pool. Second Lydia decrypted the list with a code word the word was ALLISON and the second part of the list was decoded using the word ERICA. And third Garret and Violet are assassins too. Two of Liam’s closest friends.

Garret nicked Brett a werewolf from Liam’s old school who was now being taken to the vet clinic. Violet tried to kill Scott but he knocked her out and called the cops.

“What the hell is happening to this kid?” Stiles asked as Derek and he tried to hold Brett down on the table as he convulsed foaming yellow at the mouth.

“He’s been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane. I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible” Deaton said holding a scalpel.

Selene was holding Brett’s waist down effortlessly but Stiles and Derek were struggling with his chest and arms.

“Hey Derek how bout a little werewolf strength?” Stiles asked trying to hold Brett down.

“Yeah I’m not the only one here with werewolf strength” Derek said.

“Would a sedative work?” Selene asked.

“No the combination of sedative and wolfsbane may kill him” Deaton responded.

The boys struggled harder to hold him down.

“If you can’t hold him still the incision might also kill him” Deaton informed them.

“Derek he’s slipping I don’t think I can hold him” Stiles said right before Brett threw Stiles off him and then Brett cut Derek’s arm as he got up looking at Selene who let him go to help Stiles.

When she growled Brett made a run for the door only to be punched and knocked unconscious by Peter.

“I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself” Peter said.

“Yeah maybe more than a little” Derek replied.

“Hey Doc I don’t think he’s breathing” Stiles said kneeling down next to Brett.

Selene looked at the cuts on Derek’s arm as they healed but healed rapidly not normal werewolf healing. Deaton cut into Brett’s chest and a puff of yellow smoke came out.

“Is he okay?” Stiles asked.

“I think he’ll be fine but probably out for a while” Deaton said.

“Guys can you hear that? I think he’s saying something” Stiles asked as he listened.

“The sun the moon the truth the sun the moon the truth” Brett said softly.

“Three things that cannot long be hidden. The sun the moon and the truth. It’s Buddhist” Deaton said.

“Satomi” Peter answered.

“Brett’s part of Satomi’s pack” Selene spoke up.

“Who is Satomi?” Stiles asked.

“One of the oldest werewolves I know and she’s a powerful Alpha. And the wolf who helped Kira’s mother stop the Nogitsune all those years ago” Selene said taking Stiles’ hand.

“We need to warn them about the dead pool” Derek said looking at Selene.

Selene sensing something big was wrong with Derek if he needed help to find Satomi’s pack.

“It’s been a long night let’s all go home and tomorrow Stiles and I plus Lydia will talk to Deputy Parrish and Derek can take Malia who knows the woods better than anyone to find Satomi” Selene said.

With that agreed they all went home. Stiles curled up in bed with Selene’s head on his chest.

“How did you know Brett was a werewolf before we did?” Stiles asked.

“I sensed it. I have this… like data list in my head. I know every werewolf in the world and where they are how they feel if I focus enough. If I’m closer to the wolf not just physically but emotionally I don’t have to try as hard. I know when Scott or Derek or even Isaac are hurt or scared because they’re close friend.”

“That sounds like it could be unbearable” Stiles said.

“It used to be. All these feelings that weren’t mine scared me but I got control. Now it’s useful when helping others in trouble out. There is a bond between me and every werewolf in the world I can sooth those who are scared from half way around the world. Or lend power to another like I did once with Scott” Selene explained.

“You are so hot” Stiles said and he kissed her.

Soon they were both asleep. In the morning Selene and Stiles picked up Lydia and drove to the police station.

“Your dad should be back within the hour. You want to wait in his office?” Deputy Parrish asked when they walked in.

“Actually we want to talk to you” Stiles said.

“Privately” Lydia added.

They went into the office and gave Parrish the list of the dead pool.

“This is the hit list?” Parrish asked.

“We call it a dead pool. Recognize any of the names?” Stiles asked his arm around Selene’s hip.

She knew he was scared she was on the third part of the list.

“Yea the Sheriff had me run a bunch of these through the system last night. But we couldn’t find any of them” Parrish said.

“Show him the other thing” Stiles said.

Hesitantly Lydia flipped the folded paper over and showed Parrish he was on the list too.

“Okay that’s kind of terrifying. What’s the number?” Parrish asked as he stood up off the desk and paced a little.

“That’s how much you’re worth” Lydia said.

“I’m worth five dollars!?” Parrish asked stunned.

Selene laughed and shook her head.

“Um not quite” she said.

“Five million” Stiles clarified.

“I only make $40,000 a year. Maybe I should kill myself. I don’t get it why…why am I on this?” Parrish asked them.

Selene squeezed Stiles’ hand letting him know that answer was for another time.

“Honestly that might be a question for another day. Right now there’s still a third part of the list we gotta crack” Stiles said.

“We need the third cypher key. But we need help getting it” Lydia said.

“From who?”

“Meredith” Lydia told him.

“The girl from Eichen? The last time you saw her you almost gave her a nervous breakdown” Parrish said opening the door for them.

“Uh… Almost” Lydia said.

Stiles closed his eyes and just shook his head. Selene silently giggled.

“Deputy… you’re on that list too. We need the last part” Selene said.

In the end Parrish took them to Eichen House. One of the orderlies was looking for the right key for Meredith’s room.

“Oh no not this guy” Stiles said seeing Brunski coming their way.

“What the hell are we running here? A bed and breakfast? We do not just open the door for anyone with a badge” Brunski said taking the keys from the orderly.

“We need to talk to Meredith Walker. It involves a murder investigation” Parrish said.

“Well you can talk to her all you want but these three especially that one… they’re outta here” Brunski said looking at Stiles.

“They’re crucial witnesses in an ongoing investigation. I wouldn’t have brought them here if it wasn’t absolutely… crucial” Parrish said.

“Okay Deputy how about you come back with a court order then I’ll listen. As for you Mr. Stilinski how about you come back with payment in full. That’s right Daddy may be the Sheriff but he’s late on the bills. I guess those government jobs aren’t as reliable as they used to be huh?” Brunski said getting right in Stiles’ face.

Selene placed her hand on Brunski’s stomach and unleashed her claws and gently pushed just enough to cause pain.

“How bout you back off a little?” she said getting in his face.

He stepped back looking down but her claws had already retreated.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** “But government jobs do help when you need a favor. Like how a month ago Canaan PD helped you get home after blowing 0.1 on a breathalyzer” Parrish smiled.

“No…” Stiles grinned.

“All right I’m not against a little quid pro quo. Not at all” Brunski slapped his hand on Stiles’ shoulder giving him the keys then he left.

“You you I like you I’m gonna keep you” Stiles told Parrish as he gave him the keys.

Then Parrish opened the door. Meredith was sitting on her bed. She told them she couldn’t give them the key.

“Meredith what do you mean you can’t tell us?” Lydia asked sitting on the bed a crossed from Meredith with Stiles and Selene.

“We just need the third key. You can give it to us in numbers, letters, hieroglyphs. Whatever you want” Stiles said.

“I can’t” Meredith replied.

“Then why did you give us the second key?” Lydia asked her.

“I wanted to help. That’s what I want to do. I want to help.”

“Great. So help us now okay? Give us the third cypher key” Lydia said.

“Things have changed I…I can’t” Meredith said.

“Why not?” both Stiles and Selene asked.

“Guys go easy on her” Parrish said.

“I’m sorry I can’t. He… he doesn’t want me to.”

“He? Who’s he?” Stiles asked.

“Meredith who doesn’t want you to tell us the third cypher key?” Lydia asked.

“The Benefactor” Meredith said.

“What’s his name? You could just tell us his name” Lydia said now standing.

“Okay you’re shaking your head. What’s that mean? Does that mean you don’t know? Or you don’t want to help us?” Stiles asked.

Meredith kept shaking her head.

“I can’t… I can’t help anymore.”

“How do you know about him?” Lydia pushed.

“Guys I think we better stop” Parrish said.

“Meredith a lot of people are going to die if you don’t tell us” Lydia said.

“I don’t… I don’t know. I don’t know” Meredith said shaking her head.

“Meredith it’s okay you’re going to be all right” Parrish said.

“I don’t… I don’t… I don’t know.” “Meredith” Parrish tried to calm her.

“I said I don’t know!” Meredith screamed.

Selene covered her ears and Lydia fell back but Stiles caught her. Selene was mostly okay but Lydia’s ears were bleeding. After that Parrish took them out and back to the station. Stiles then drove them to his home.

“Okay well we know one thing. Both of the first two keys Allison and Erica they’re both names of the dead. Right?” Stiles said.

“But we’ve already tried every other dead person’s name we could think of. And if you haven’t noticed there were a lot of tries” Lydia said.

“Yeah I noticed. You okay?” Stiles asked sitting next to Selene on the bed.

“The only other Banshee I’ve ever met. And I think I might have just drove her over the edge.”

“Lydia it wasn’t your fault we were there too. And you’re probably not the only… hold on. Banshees predict death right? So what if the third key is someone who isn’t dead…”

“But will be” Lydia said.

Slowly she closed her eyes and began to type. Stiles was standing right over her. Lydia typed in DEREK. The last part of the list was decoded.

Suddenly Selene stood up.

“I’ve got to go to the animal clinic something is wrong with Liam” Selene said then kissed Stiles and left.

“Call Parrish. We need to call Parrish” Lydia told Stiles.

But when she called Parrish he told her Meredith killed herself.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** At the animal clinic with Scott Argent and Deaton Liam lay on the table poisoned by the yellow wolfsbane. He squeezed Selene’s hand tight as Deaton sliced into his chest.

“Shh it’ll be over soon” Selene said softly to Liam.

“I don’t want to keep watching people die” Scott said.

Selene gently stroked Liam’s hair calming him down easing his pain.

“I’m not sure you have much choice about that” Chris said.

“Maybe I do.”

“That’s a lot of burden to carry Scott” Deaton said.

“I don’t care no one else dies. Everyone on that list. Everyone on that Dead Pool. It doesn’t matter if they’re wendigos or werewolves of whatever. I’m gonna save everyone.”

“Scott go home even an Alpha needs sleep… don’t worry about Liam I’ll watch him tonight. Go” Selene said rubbing Liam’s arm.

Scott nodded slowly and left.

Selene called Stiles who told her Meredith was dead.

“I’m staying at the clinic to watch Liam tonight he needs a calming presence after his day today” Selene told Stiles.

“Then I’m coming to you” Stiles said.

“No you don’t need to he’ll be all healed up by morning I’m just worried about nightmares or him waking up in a strange place scared.”

“I know all about nightmares” Stiles said.

They both hung up then.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Stiles went to the animal clinic after he grabbed some food and coffee for Selene.

“Have you been up this whole time?” he asked looking at the clock.

“Yeah he’s really really scared.”

She drank the coffee and ate the food smiling at him.

“I think this supernatural lifestyle kinda keeps us all a little scared” Stiles said.

“What scares you?” Selene asked.

“A lot you know that” Stiles said with a laugh before continuing.

“Um losing my friends simply not knowing what’s going to happen next… losing you.”

Selene smiled softly.

“One thing I can promise you is that you will never lose me.”

Stiles pulled her close and just stared into her eyes before kissing her.

“I love you” he said softly.

“I love you too.”

Then Selene suggested that Stiles should go home to get some sleep before the PSAT tests tomorrow. Also she said she would take Liam home before going to the school to meet up with Stiles and the others there.

Stiles got a text from Scott just as he walked out of the animal clinic. Stiles drove over to Scott’s house. When Stiles got there Scott showed him the bag full of money he found in Garret’s locker.

“You counted it yet?” Stiles asked sitting on Scott’s bedroom floor looking at the bag of money.

“No” Scott answered softly with a hint of worry or nervousness in his voice.

“We should probably count it.”

They both dumped the bag on the floor and a cassette tape fell out with the words ‘Play Me’ on it.


	49. Weaponized

**Stiles POV:** “You ever made a wire transfer?” Stiles asked after they listened to the tape.

“Never had enough money” Scott responded.

“So you didn’t understand a word of that either?”

“I don’t understand any of this. Why would someone use all this money just to kill us?”

“Someone wants you dead dude. Badly. Whoa whoa what are you doing?” Stiles asked as Scott started to put the money back into the bag.

“It’s late we’ve got the PSAT’s in the morning.”

“No I meant the money $500,000 you know how much money that is?”

“It’s $500,000…”

“It’s half a million dollars Scott. What are you going to do just slide it under you mattress?”

“I have to talk to Derek the money’s his” Scott said.

“You mean his and Peter’s.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that we should proceed with caution.”

“You don’t think we should tell Derek?”

“No. No… no of course we have to tell him. I’m just… I’m just saying some of that money’s Peter’s right?” Stiles asked as he stood and turned away.

“Yeah.”

“Right? Peter. Homicidal killer? Remember? You want to give half a million dollars to him?”

“So we should give Derek his money back but not Peter?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Stiles what are you saying?”

Stiles didn’t answer he wasn’t too clear on what he was trying to say. Only that was a lot of money and it could fix a lot of problems.

Then someone knocked on the door. Scott quickly shoved the bag under his bed before opening the door. Malia was on the other side dripping wet.

“We found Satomi’s pack. Derek and I. But they’re dead” Malia said.

“All of them?” Scott asked.

“All the ones we found.”

“Then where’s Derek?” Stiles asked.

Malia explained how Derek found Braeden and took her to the hospital. Stiles ended up giving Malia a ride home before going home himself. But he couldn’t sleep Selene wasn’t with him. So he tossed and turned all night until it was time to get up and go to school for PSAT testing.

He caught up with Selene just as she walked inside and they went to find Kira Scott and Malia.

“Liam is just fine scared but fine” Selene told Scott.

“Where’s Lydia?” Kira asked.

“She took it her freshman year” Stiles said as they stood in line outside the class room.

“Does that mean I could have taken it some other time?” Malia asked trying to get out of taking it today.

“Malia you studied harder for this than any of us” Scott said to comfort her.

“Doesn’t mean I’m gonna do good” she replied.

“Well” Stiles corrected.

“Well… what?” Malia asked.

“It’s do well not good” Stiles explained.

“Oh god” Malia freaked out.

“Okay okay” Stiles said to sooth her.

“You’re doing this because while we’re trying not to die we still need to live. If I survive high school I’d like to go to college a good college” Scott said.

“Besides it’s not that hard. I’ve taken it… more times than I can count” Selene said smiling.

Malia didn’t look convinced.

“It’s only three hours. We can survive three hours” Kira said.

Stiles just looked at her like ‘why’d you have to say that?’ Then the doors opened.

Inside they got their finger prints inked onto their tests got a pencil and put their phones in bags then took a seat. Stiles was looking through his booklet when the man Simon who was monitoring their tests spoke up.

“Please do not open the test booklet until you are instructed to do so. This test is two hours and ten minutes. There will be two 25 minute critical reading sections two 25 minute math sections and an essay writing portion that will last 30 minutes. There are supposed to be two teachers monitoring this exam” Simon said finally looking at Lydia’s mom.

“I know its Coach. He’s not exactly punctual. Um let me just try him again” Ms. Martin said stepping out of the room with her phone.

“I can’t find him but Mr. Yukimura is upstairs grading papers. Do you want me to try him?” she asked coming back into the room a few minutes later.

“We have to start. We can ask for his assistance during the first break. You may now open your test booklet and begin.”

And they started. Stiles had a pencil in each hand and one in his mouth. Then he got to one hard question and set one pencil down and the other fell from his mouth. He was stumped he ran his hand through his hair. Finally he figured it out and put the pencil behind his ear and picked the other back up and kept going.

Suddenly a girl fell out of her seat.

“Sydney! Are you all right?” Ms. Martin said hurrying over to the girl.

“I’m okay I just got kind of dizzy” Sydney said.

“Sydney how long have you had this?” Ms. Martin asked looking at a rash on the girls’ wrist.

“I don’t know.”

“Ms. Martin do I need to stop the test?” Simon asked.

“No um it’s fine. Everybody stay in your seats. I’ll um be back in a minute. Nobody leaves the room” Ms. Martin finished on a whisper to Simon but Stiles heard her.

Then she walked out of the room. When Ms. Martin started yelling everyone ran out to see what was wrong.

“Back to your seats now. Please” she asked them all.

Once inside Scott told them he heard Ms. Martin called the CDC. When the CDC arrived they had the kids in the hallway and turned the classroom into their base with rooms for those who were sick.

“Bet they’re thinking it’s smallpox” Stiles told Selene and Malia.

“No because…” Selene said only to be cut off by Simon.

“Not likely. Smallpox was eradicated in 1979. We’ve only managed to completely eradicate two viruses in history. The other was rinderpest. It killed cows.”

Selene glared at him.

“So we should be comforted by that right?” Stiles asked.

“Unless it’s something worse.”

“Something about that guy” Selene said softly.

“Whatever this is they’re taking it pretty seriously. They’re a lot of cars and trucks out there. Your dad’s with them” Malia said listening.

“Hey I should probably call him” Stiles said looking through bags for his phone.

“Don’t bother. They would have shut off any access to all outside communication by now. No cell service no WiFi. No one starting a panic. Looks like we’re all just going to have to wait here and see what happens” Simon said.

Stiles just looked at him. Mr. Yukimura came and told Malia Stiles and Selene that Scott needed them. They went into the locker room with Kira only to see Scott’s eyes go from normal to red then back.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** “It’s still happening” Mr. Yukimura said.

“I can’t make them go back” Malia said showing her claws were out.

Everyone turned to look at Selene. She looked at Stiles then opened her mouth her fangs were out.

“Oh no” Stiles said gently cupping her jaw looking at her fangs that wouldn’t go back in.

“Obviously the virus is affecting the three of you in a way it won’t hit any human being” Mr. Yukimura said.

“You guys have to stay outta sight. We have to quarantine you from the quarantine” Stiles said.

“Yeah but where? I mean what if they get violent? Like on a full moon?” Kira asked.

“We shouldn’t stay in here. Not in the locker room” Scott said.

“A class room isn’t going to hold us” Malia said.

Selene looked over at Stiles then the others.

“IF this virus makes us violent… no place will hold me” she said sadly.

“What about the basement?” Kira offered.

“Too many ways out we need something secure. Some where nobody can find us” Scott said.

Stiles looked into Selene’s eyes.

“The vault” Stiles said and Selene nodded.

“The Hale vault. The Hales always have an escape route. Like their house. There has to be another way in” Scott said.

So they got the blue prints thanks to Mr. Yukimura and went into Coach’s office laying the blue prints on his desk.

“This is where the school sign is so the vaults got to be right around here” Stiles said pointing.

“I suppose if there’s a second entrance it would probably be accessible from the basement” Mr. Yukimura said.

“It’s probably somewhere in this hallway. West corridor… whoa” Stiles said as he nearly fell Selene caught him.

“It’s happening to you. You’re getting sick. You all are” Mr. Yukimura said looking at the rash on Stiles’ arm then over to Kira.

“I don’t feel sick” she said.

“I think it’s affecting you differently neurologically. I found your test answers here in a pile with the others” Mr. Yukimura showed her the answers.

There were circles on it but not in any of the answer bubbles. They headed down to the basement to look for the vault. Stiles found it behind a shelf that Scott hepled him move.

“Look at the cracks in the wall. It’s like the entrance outside it only opens with claws. Anyone’s claws right?” Stiles asked looking at Scott.

They shared a look.

“Um Malia can you try?” Scott asked.

“Why me?” she asked.

“I don’t have control” Scott said showing he couldn’t get his claws out.

“Okay I’ll do it. But first tell me what you’ve been hiding from me.”


	50. Weaponized part 2

**Selene POV:** Scott and Stiles just looked at each other.

“I know you think you’re trying to protect me but I can handle it” Malia tried.

Still they didn’t say anything just looking panicked.

“I know I’m on the list” Malia told them.

Scott nodded to Stiles.

“Yes…” Stiles agreed.

“So how much?” Malia asked.

“How much what?” Stiles asked.

“How much am I worth?”

“Four million” Scott told her.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked.

Malia looked at them totally unfazed.

“Yeah Scott’s worth 25 Kira 6 I’m sure Selene even more. They’ll take you guts out way before me” Malia said.

They all stared at Malia in shock.

“It’s progress it’s progress” Stiles assured them as Malia opened the vault. Once inside the vault door closed behind them.

“I don’t think I’m on the list Malia. I can’t be killed” Selene said.

“That was then now you have a mate and a virus is inside you it might work” Malia said looking around completely oblivious to the impact of her words.

Scott sat on a box while Kira paced Stiles snuggled up with Selene stroking her hair and Malia leaned against the wall.

“You know this is where it all started. That’s where the money was. 117 million in bearer bonds” Stiles said pointing to the open safe.

“How do you even change bearer bonds into cash?” Kira asked looking at stuff on the shelf.

“Bank I guess. They just let it sit here the whole time collecting dust. You know bearer bonds are basically extinct?” Stiles said rubbing Selene’s arm.

“Why does it matter?” Kira asked.

“People are trying to kill you with that money and others are already dead. It matters” Selene growled softly.

“You know how many problems that money could solve?” Stiles asked.

“For you?” Kira asked.

Selene growled again at Kira’s disrespect.

“Me. My dad… the Eichen House and MRI bills are crushing him.”

“Mom does this thing she writes down all the items in our budget and how much they cost then she adds them all up and figures out how long we have until… we lose the house” Scott said Kira sitting next to him.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** A little later Scott and Stiles went over to the door while the girls huddled together.

“Anything?” Stiles asked.

“They’re looking for us. Someone’s going to have to go out there. We need to tell her the truth about Peter. She’s going to see the rest of the dead pool eventually” Scott said softly.

“Try to remember that Peter is the one name missing on that list. Which either makes him incredibly lucky or the Benefactor. She finds out about him she’s going to go to him you know she is. And then he’s going to twist his way into her head like he does with everyone including us. We let him walk around like nothing ever happened like he’s one of the good guys… Scott he’s not one of the good guys. If she finds out about him she’s gone. That’s probably what he’s waiting for and if he wins we lose” Stiles said softly.

“We’re already losing” Scott said showing his nails were bleeding black.

Stiles let Malia barrow one of his jackets when he saw her shivering then walked over to Selene.

“Selene… Selene hey… I gotta leave for a few okay?” Stiles told her seeing black blood around her mouth.

“Where are you going?” Selene asked.

“Whatever’s happening it’s worse for you guys. That means it’s not just people getting sick it’s another assassin” Stiles said.

“No way am I letting you go alone” Selene said trying to get up.

Stiles easily pushed her gently back to lying down.

“Selene you’re too weak this time. Let me be the strong one this time the true Alpha male to your female.” Selene nodded and Stiles laid his other jacket over her body.

“You better come back.”

“I’d never leave you” then Stiles kissed her head and walked out the door.

As the door closed he looked back at Selene lying against the wall wrapped in his jacket. Stiles went upstairs and found Ms. Martin.

“Stiles you’re not looking so good maybe you ought to lie down” Ms. Martin said.

“It’s okay have you seen Mr. Yukimura?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah he’s fine he’s helping the other students.”

“Okay. Is Coach the only adult who got sick today?” Stiles asked seeing Coach lying down.

“As far as I know.”

“Why is he the only one?” Stiles said to himself.

“Stiles? I think you should lie down.”

“Yeah no it’s okay. I’ll be back I’ll be right back” Stiles said walking off.

Stiles ripped apart Coach’s office to find out what made him sick. Not finding it Stiles sat at his desk. That’s when he saw it the stamp of approval on class sheets it was red but as he flipped through the sheets the red faded and black took its place. Stiles looked at Coach’s mug seeing black finger prints on it. Stiles remembered how before the test they put their finger prints on they’re tests.

“I was wondering how that idiot got sick. I’m also wondering where your friends are. Since in order to get paid by The Benefactor I need to have proof they’re dead” Simon said scaring Sties who jumped up dropping Coach’s mug.

Simon screwed a silencer on to his gun.

“Visual confirmation” Stiles said.

“Exactly” Simon said pointing the gun at Stiles.

“You still look feverish Mr. Stilinski. But you should know something the virus doesn’t kill humans you’ll get better. So don’t you think you should tell me where they are? Shouldn’t one of you get to live?” Simon asked forcing Stiles into the locker room.

“I think I saw them in the library. Or it might have been the cafeteria. It was definitely one of those two” Stiles said.

“I’m going to count to three and then I’m going to kill you.”

“Think you can scare me?” Stiles asked turning to face Simon.

“No I think I can kill you. I just thought the countdown would make it more exciting. So… one… two…” Simon put the gun to Stiles’ head.

Stiles was trembling and he closed his eyes. A shot rang out and Stiles jerked back he felt the splash of blood on his face and neck. When he opened his eyes Simon was dead and Agent McCall was the one who shot him.

“Where’d the hell you come from?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles listen I got a call from Melissa. I don’t know what it means. She said there’s an antidote. It’s in the vault reishi mushrooms.”

“Wait what in a vault?”

“It’s in a jar on one of the shelves. She said to tell Scott it’s in the vault.”

Stiles took off running.

“Hey Scott? Scotty?! In the vault in there with you. It’s called reishi mushrooms. Scott?! Scott open the door! It’s in a jar it’s on one of the shelves. Scott! Scott can you hear me? Selene? Selene!” Stiles screamed and banged on the door but no one responded.

He slid down the door to the floor crying.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Selene couldn’t see and could barely hear.

“Reishi… Scott I saw it. In a jar on one of the shelves… reishi” Kira said softly.

She heard Scott moving and glass shattering. The antidote started to work immediately but she was still weak.

Stiles rushed over to her.

“Selene… Selene oh thank god” Stiles hugged her close.

“Why are you covered in blood Stiles?!” Selene freaked out looking for a wound.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** “No no not mine the assassins Scott’s dad shot him it’s his blood” Stiles said still holding her close.

Malia got up and walked out when they called after her she didn’t look back she didn’t stop. Stiles saw the dead pool list where Malia was laying the one with her name on it Malia Hale.

Stiles picked Selene up and walked out fully determined to get her home to his bed and get her some dinner.

Tomorrow would hold more problems. For now they were all still alive.


	51. Perishable

**Selene POV:** Once Stiles helped Selene get back to full power Scott came up with a crazy dangerous stupid plan to catch the Benefactor. He died not literally but enough. Only the plan didn’t work the Benefactor didn’t show.

Later Lydia found out that her grandmother might still be alive and she wrote part of the deadpool. So now Selene Stiles and Lydia were at the station talking to his dad.

“It’s not that she could still be alive…” Stiles said.

“It’s that she would’ve had to fake her own death” Lydia finished.

“Your grandmother Lorraine Martin faked her death?” the Sheriff asked.

“Definitely” Stiles responded.

“Probably” Selene also said.

“Maybe” Lydia settled with.

“More than likely yes” Stiles finished.

“Oh I’m guessing you got a story to back this up?” his dad asked.

“She… might be helping the Benefactor” Lydia said.

“Or is the Benefactor” Stiles assed.

“That sounds like a story worth hearing” the Sheriff said closing his door.

So all three of them explained how they thought the deadpool list was made by a banshee and the personal message for Lydia only her grandmother would know.

“Anybody seen Parrish? Haigh?” the Sheriff asked when they finished their story.

“Haven’t seen him” Haigh replied.

Next thing they knew gun fire was going off and Parrish was naked covered in ash beating up Haigh.

“Hey! Hey!” the Sheriff yelled to stop them but when Parrish hit Haigh his gun went off and hit Stiles’ dad in the shoulder.

Once Haigh was knocked out Stiles and Selene left Lydia where she was protected to check on his dad. He needed to go to the hospital. Before the ambulance got there they learned Haigh set Parrish on fire.

Selene suggested Lydia take Parrish to see Derek at his loft while Stiles and herself went to the hospital.

“All right Mr. Stilinski …” the doctor said.

“Sheriff” Stiles corrected.

“Sheriff Stilinski I’ve got you scheduled for surgery first thing in the morning. Unfortunately it’s going to take a little digging to get that slug out of your shoulder.”

“Yeah it’s fine. Once more what’s this part here? This line?” the Sheriff asked signing papers.

“Patient Responsibility. Parts of the procedure and hospital stay not covered by insurance.” Selene rubbed Stiles’ arm as he paced a little.

“Are those big parts? Expensive parts?”

“That’s between you and your insurance unfortunately. You should start feeling the morphine in a minute. Try to get some rest Mr… Sheriff” then the doctor left.

“Hey stop that. I was just curious about the terminology we’re not in any kind of dire straits” his dad said as Stiles chewed on his thumb nail.

“I know about the bills dad. I know about the collectors calling about Eichen House. I know about the advance from the department about the credit cards” Stiles said.

“Stiles are you going through my stuff?”

“Yeah I go through all your stuff. Especially when you keep things from me.”

“I keep things from you because you don’t need to know everything.”

“Yes I do. I have to know everything how the hell else am I supposed to take care of you?”

“You’re not supposed to take care of me! I’m the dad you’re the son you get it? Dad. Son. I take care of you.”

Stiles sat down in the chair and pulled Selene on his lap and buried his head against her shoulder before looking at his dad.

“We’re supposed to take care of each other.”

“Hey we’re going to be all right” his dad replied looking at them both.

Selene had her arm around Stiles’ shoulder giving strength and comfort.

“How do you know dad?”

“I don’t but the morphine’s kicking in I’m not all that worried about anything right now.”

His dad sighed and closed his eyes Stiles chewed his nail but stopped.

“But I am” Stiles said softly.

Selene didn’t speak just rubbed his back to sooth him at least a little.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Finally Selene curled up in Stiles’ arms in the chair and fell asleep. Stiles carried her to his Jeep and drove home and put her in his houses only real guestroom and covered her up in the bed.

Then Lydia came over and they worked in his room with his witness board. Lydia opened his laptop to try and decipher the code her grandmother had left her. They worked until the sun came up.

“Try Maddy it’s gotta be Maddy” Stiles said.

“Doesn’t Maddy feel a little obvious as a cipher key?” Lydia asked.

“I guarantee it’s Maddy.”

So Lydia typed it in but it was denied.

“Okay your name she left the code for you right? So it’s gotta be your name.”

Lydia tried it but again it was denied.

“Your mom’s name?”

Again denied.

“Do you have any beloved family pets?” Stiles laid his head on the desk and sighed.

“The ashes were left for you the code was left for you. You’re supposed to be able to figure this out” Stiles said.

“But no one else is. Which is why she made it hard.”

“Oh my god” Stiles said getting up as his printer beeped for like the millionth time.

He shoved paper in it and hit the button.

“Okay?”

“You… ‘No one else’ no one else but you” Stiles said.

“What?” Lydia asked.

“Our guesses they’re all about Lorraine right? We keep trying to guess a work that has something to do with her. So maybe we should try to guess one that’s about you.”

“Me? What about me?”

“What do you remember doing with your grandmother? You know what was your guys’ like special think? Did you guys like go to the beach? You know did you like ice cream or…”

“We read.”

“Okay what did you read?”

“The Little Mermaid.”

“You read that movie?”

“It was a book first. Hans Christian Andersen.”

“Type it in. ‘LittleMerrmaid’.”

It was denied.

“We read it every night. I got so obsessed with it for three months I wouldn’t respond to anything but Ariel. It drove my parents crazy but… grandma thought it was adorable.”

Lydia typed in ARIEL and the list started decoding.

“You recognize any of these?” Stiles asked looking at the names.

“Just my grandmothers.”

Stiles printer was printing and paper was all over the floor. Stiles picked one up… it was the dead pool.

“Lydia… we need to call Scott.”

“Hey sorry I slept so long you should’ve got me up” Selene said standing in the doorway.

Stiles forgot all about the list at that moment.

“Not for the world. You looked too beautiful to wake” Stiles said walking over to her and kissing her softly.

“You decode the list?” Selene asked smiling at him like he was her world it made him blush a little.

“Yeah and we are taking it to Parrish to look into” Stiles said after clearing his throat he thought it was the best option.

“Okay. What about the bonfire? Scott and Liam will both be there” Selene asked seeing the new dead pool list all over the floor.

“Oh dang I forgot. Uh okay you my gorgeous wolf go protect the pack and Lydia and I will go do boring safe work and see Parrish at the station” Stiles said knowing just how to convince her he wouldn’t be in danger.

Selene left to go to the bonfire and Stiles took Lydia to the station.

“Well it’s not another dead pool more like an already dead pool” Parrish said after the showed him the list.  
“All of them? All dead?” Lydia asked.

“Within the last 10 years. All suicides and all at the same place.”


	52. Perishable part 2

**Stiles POV:** “Eichen House” Stiles said.

Lydia of course wanted to go to Eichen House right at that moment.

“Lydia Eichen House isn’t a library you need a warrant to get files from there” Stiles told her.

“My grandmother left me a list of 10 suicides including her own. There’s gotta be a reason why. Is there anyone there who’s willing to help us?”

“No but there might be someone willing to take a bribe.”

So Stiles drove Lydia over to Eichen House to meet with Brunski.

“A thousand” Brunski told them when they offered a bribe.

“A thousand dollars? To use one little key to open up one little file room? Are you out of your mind?” Stiles asked.

“When you get the keys you make the price” Brunski told them.

“Right you actually think we have that kind of money?”

“I know you don’t. If you did Daddy Sheriff would’ve paid the bill by now. That’s why I’m talking to her.” Lydia rolled her eyes and pulled out her wallet.

“I have $500” she tossed the money on his desk.

Then Brunski smiled and put in a tape that said ‘play me’ on it. But instead of hearing about the dead pool music played.

“Follow me.”

They followed Brunski down to records.

“Good?” Brunski asked letting them in.

“Yeah we can help ourselves. Uh Lydia you got the list? Lydia why did you write another name on here?” Stiles asked.

“I didn’t write anything.”

“This is your handwriting .”

“Why would I write another name?”

“Why would you write mine?” Stiles asked showing her the list.

“It was the tape wasn’t it?” Brunski said right before Tasering Stiles.

“Help us! Someone help!” Stiles heard Lydia yelling.

“Lydia there’s a lot of people screaming for help in a place like this. I don’t think anyone’s listening” Stiles said as he tugged against his chains.

“Well I’m open to better ideas because if you didn’t notice all those suicides were murders” Lydia said from behind him.

“That’s why she left you the message” Stiles said mentally kicking himself for getting caught after promising to Selene he’d be safe.

“She predicted her own death she knew I’d figure it out”

“Once you were able to predict your own” Brunski said coming in with a case small stereo.

“But they weren’t murders I’m not some serial killer like Ted Bundy going around cutting up college girls” Brunski continued.

“No you’re just an angel of Death” Stiles said.

“I don’t think you understand my level of commitment to my work here Stiles. There are people here who don’t simply need treatment. They need release. I helped them. I helped Lorraine.”

“You killed her” Lydia said softly.

“I helped her. And now you can help me. Because there is something about it that’s always bothered me” Brunski told her.

Then he put a tape into the player.

“What are you…? Brunski what are you doing?” Lorraine’s voice came from the speakers.

“Don’t worry Lorraine it’s going to be alright. You’re just going to have a little trouble breathing” Brunski’s voice answered on the tape.

“Lydia look at me don’t listen okay don’t listen to it. Just focus on my voice alright. Don’t listen to it block it out okay? Lydia? Hey turn it off!” Stiles yelled.

Brunski punched Stiles in the face knocking him over.

“Stop!” Lydia yelled.

“Then listen just listen. I need your help with this Lydia.”

“Please don’t” Lorraine’s voice begged.

“Here it is. This is the part I never understood. Listen” Brunski told Lydia.

“Please don’t hurt her.”

“Don’t hurt who?”

“Ariel” then they listened as Lydia’s grandmother stopped breathing.

Stiles had the strangest feeling. It felt like he was running only on all fours and he was pissed very pissed. He found it weird since he was very scared right now. It took him a second to realize it wasn’t his feelings it was Selene’s and she was coming hard and fast to save them.

Lydia didn’t say anything. Brunski got up and walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a small box.

“We get a lot of teenagers trying to break into our drug cabinets. Most of the time they don’t succeed. But you two… look pretty clever to me” Brunski said as he pulled out a syringe and a bottle.

Stiles and Lydia started struggling again.

“I’ll admit Stiles I don’t have any unusual talents like Lydia but somehow I just knew we were gonna get a chance to do this again” Brunski said moving toward him with the needle.

“No” Lydia begged.

Brunski turned to her.

“No no!” Stiles yelled.

“No!” Lydia cried out.

“Drop it! Take you thumb off that needle and slowly withdraw it from her neck” Parrish said rushing in gun drawn.

“Young Deputy. You’re just a kid I bet you’ve never even fired a…” Brunski said until Parrish shot him.

“He… he killed my grandmother. He was controlling Meredith” Lydia said shocked.

“He used her to create the dead pool” Stiles told Parrish.

“And killed her when she tried to help us” Lydia finished.

Suddenly Brunski laughed.

“You… you think… it was me? That I was controlling her? Idiots… she was controlling me” Brunski said then he died.

“Oh god. It’s not him. He’s not the Benefactor” Lydia said.

“No. And… he wasn’t on my list. But he was a bad person” Meredith said walking around the cabinets.

Parrish arrested her and when they walked outside a big white wolf was waiting for them.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** After Selene called Derek telling him Scott needed help at the bonfire with an assassin she raced toward Eichen House to save Stiles.

When he came out with Lydia Parrish and Meredith Selene growled. Parrish raised his gun at her clearly scared.

“No! Don’t shot her” Stiles said getting in front of the gun which made Selene growl again for putting himself in harm’s way.

“Stiles that’s a wolf” Parrish said like Stiles was crazy.

“I know but she’s my wolf” Stiles said.

Then slowly Parrish put the gun down but not away. Stiles unlocked his Jeep and opened the door. Selene jumped in and shifted back and quickly put her spare clothes on.

“Don’t worry Deputy I wasn’t going to hurt you it was her I wanted” Selene said getting out of the Jeep looking at Meredith.

Parrish was stunned.

“Deputy Parrish my girlfriend and mate Selene” Stiles said smiling.

“We haven’t really been introduced especially after you learned what goes bump in the night” Selene said.

“You’re a wolf?” Parrish asked.

“It’s a long story and I need to get Stiles to the hospital. I felt the punch to your head we’re getting you at least checked out” Selene said softly to Stiles before he could object.

“Short version Deputy I’m the first werewolf there ever was I can do things very few others can and somethings no others can” Selene said before getting Stiles in the Jeep and driving him to the doctors.

He had a mild concussion.

“I’m sorry” Stiles said softly.

“For what?” Selene asked.

“For almost being in a situation where I was almost killed.”

“I’ve come to realize I can’t always protect you I can’t stand in the way of every evil thing that comes at us sometimes I have to trust you to protect yourself... protect me. We’re equals in this you’re strong and smart and my Alpha male I couldn’t be prouder of you I love you.”

Stiles smiles and held her hand tight.

“Don’t think that doesn’t mean I’m not still mad cause I am but in an understanding way” Selene smiles.

“I can live with that” Stiles grinned.

Finally when she took him home they waited to hear from Lydia who went with Parrish to the station to hear what Meredith had to say.

Go figure it had something to do with Peter Hale.


	53. Smoke And Mirrors

**Stiles POV:** The next morning his dad slammed the door to his office before spinning around to face Stiles and Selene.

“You are not going to Mexico” he said angrily.

“Dad Scott and Kira have been kidnapped and taken to Mexico okay? I think that’s a pretty good reason for a trip to Mexico” Stiles said.

“Okay even if Deaton is right about this the best thing to do is to go through the proper channels.” Selene sighed and turned her back.

“Dad…” Stiles tried.

“That means calling the right law enforcement agencies border patrol putting out an all-points” his dad continued.

“No government officials will even believe you let alone be able to stand against what took Scott and Kira” Selene said looking back at them.

“Dad I can’t just wait around for the wheels of bureaucracy to start spinning in five different government offices okay? Someone needs to go down there right now find them and rescue them. I’m going” Stiles said.

“I can keep you from going.”

“I’d find away.”

“I can throw you in a cell.”

“I have a super strong girlfriend” Stiles grinned at her and Selene let her eyes go red.

“Stiles please just give me a little more time to verify something slightly more concrete than a psychic vision by some guy with a third eye! Look I will call every law enforcement agency all the way down to South America if I have to. If nothing turns up then I’ll book three flights to Mexico we’ll all go okay?”

“Okay okay great. Do I get a gun?” Stiles asked.

“No” both his dad and Selene said at the same time.

“Wha… why?” Stiles asked.

They just gave him a look. The sun was starting to go down when they picked up Malia to take her to Scott’s to get his scent.

“I can find him easy. But it’s a Labyrinth under the church the more who have his scent the better” Selene explained when Malia asked why she needed to get Scott’s scent.

Liam was there when they went to leave.

“Oh Liam go home you’re not coming with us” Stiles said.

“Why not?” Liam whined.

“Because it’s a full moon and I don’t feel like driving all the way down to Mexico just to have you rip my throat out” Stiles said.

“And it’s too long a drive for me to keep you controlled and fight Kate and the Berserkers and the end” Selene said before Liam could argue.

“You could lock me up or chain me down to the backseat or something.”

“You tore through the last chains remember” Malia said.

“Yeah we would have to freeze you in Carbonite to get you down there” Stiles said.

“Okay then where do we get Carbonite?”

“Seriously you haven’t seen it either?” Stiles murmured in disgust at no one seeing Star Wars then he turned to leave.

“Wait! What if we put me in the trunk?” Liam sounded desperate.

“You’d get outta that too” Malia said.

“Liam you’ve been a werewolf all of five minutes you don’t have to do this” Stiles said softly.

“I know I don’t have to but I want to. There’s gotta be bigger chains a bigger trunk or something. There has to be” Liam said.

“Maybe there is” Stiles said.

On the way to the ware house Selene called Derek to tell him the plan to get Liam to Mexico.

“You know your dads going to kill you for this right?” Selene told Stiles.

“I know but they’re our friends” Stiles replied.

“How did you get a prison transport van?” Stiles asked Braeden once at the warehouse to meet the others.

“I’m a US Marshal” she replied.

“Yeah I just thought that was just a cover” Stiles said.

“Sometimes the best covers are the ones that are mostly true” Selene said smiling.

“Oh yeah pretending to be a teen in high school how could you enjoy that?” Peter asked getting out of Derek’s vehicle.

“I loved it” Selene said back looking at Stiles before she kissed him.

“I agree with that” Stiles grinned.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Are we really bringing him?” Derek asked pointing at Liam.

“Are we really bringing him?” Stiles fired back pointing at Peter.

“We’re bringing everyone that we can. And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon we should probably get going” Peter said.

“What’s that mean?” Malia asked.

“If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek how do we know she’s not planning to do the same thing to him?”

“What she wants to make him younger?” Liam asked.

“Or take him back to when he wasn’t a werewolf” Derek said.

“A werewolf can’t steal a true Alphas power but maybe a Nagual jaguar with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her… maybe she can. So if everyone is sufficiently freaked out I say we get going” Peter said.

“We can’t not without Lydia” Stiles said then he pulled out his phone to call her.

“Nothing” Stiles said putting the phone away after three unanswered calls.

“If she has a car she can catch up to us” Braeden said.

“That’s a good point we’ll call her from the road” Peter said.

“No what if something happened? What if she’s in trouble?” Stiles said.

“Fine you stay you find her we’re gonna go on without you” Peter said.

“I could call Mason. He has a study group at school maybe he could look for her” Liam offered.

“All right fine” Stiles said sighing.

Stiles and Selene walked over to Malia for a private talk.

“We need to be back there with Derek and Liam I’ve got some experience with out of control werewolves” Stiles said.

“And I got… well me mostly” Selene said smiling.

“You’ll be okay riding with Peter?” Stiles asked.

“He is my father maybe we could do some bonding” Malia replied.

“No” both Stiles and Selene said.

“No bonding play the radio play it loud” Stiles told her.

“Remember what we’re dealing with. It’s not just Kate it’s Berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls do not assume that there’s any humanity left. Oh this little one is terrified of them aren’t you? Don’t worry my friend it is that fear that will keep you alive” Peter said looking at Liam.

“Leave him alone Peter or do I need to remind you of your fears?” Selene asked with a slight growl.

Peter glared at her for a second.

“A reminder to everyone you do not fight Berserkers to survive you fight to kill” Peter finished.

Liam Derek Stiles and Selene all got into the back of the armored van and Braeden pulled out of the warehouse. Liam called Mason who said Lydia’s car was at the school and Liam told him to find her. After hanging up Derek chained Liam’s hands down to the bench.

“All good?” Derek asked. Liam yanked up on the chains but they held.

“Okay. I brought something to help you. This has been with my family for centuries. It’s a very powerful supernatural talisman we use it to teach Betas how to control themselves on a full moon” Derek said holding out the wood carving of the triskele.

Liam took it slowly. Derek looked at Stiles expectantly. When Stiles said nothing only stared in confusion Derek jerked his head slightly toward Liam and the talisman.

“Yes it’s powerful very powerful” Stiles said slowly.

He saw Selene fight back her laugh.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Soon night fell and the moon rose. Selene snapped her head over to look at Liam just before he jerked on the chains. His claws were out he was holding tight to the talisman.

“Whatever you were going to teach me… I think you better start” Liam said breathing heavy as his eyes turned yellow.

“Liam you with me? We have a mantra that we use you repeat it focus on the words it’s like mediating. You say the words until you feel control coming back to you” Derek said as Liam began to shake.

“Okay okay okay! What are the words?” Liam begged as he bent over trying to fight the change.

“Liam don’t fight the change it will only cause pain. Accept it then control it” Selene said.

“Okay look at the triskelion see the symbol? I have a tattoo on my back it’s the same thing. Each spiral means something” Derek said.

“Alpha Beta Omega” Stiles said softly.

“It represents the idea that we can always rise to one an fall back to another. Betas can become Alphas” Derek explained.

“Alphas can become Betas” Stiles added.

“Omegas can become Alphas” Selene said.

“Can Alphas become Omegas?” Liam asked.

Derek nodded.

“All you have to do is say the three words and with each one you tell yourself you’re getting calmer more in control. Go ahead.”

“Alpha Beta…” Liam said quickly.

“Slower” Derek told him.

“Alpha…Beta…Omega. Alpha… Beta… Omega” Liam said groaning as he did.

“Good say it again remember every time you say the words you’re getting calmer.”

“Alpha…Beta…Omega” Liam continued his voice getting deeper the wolf was coming out.

“Whoa whoa” Stiles said backing away but Selene stopped him.

“Wolves like to chase prey don’t move” she said softly.

“Say it again” Derek drilled Liam.

“Derek I don’t think the powerful talisman of self-control is working” Stiles said.

Liam started growling his fangs now out.

“Liam say it again!” Derek yelled.

“Dammit Derek it’s not working try something else already!” Selene yelled trying to get between a wolf Liam and Stiles.

“Whoa!” Stiles yelled as Liam snapped the chains on one hand going for Derek’s throat.

“Derek?” Braeden asked from up front.

“I think we’re gonna need to go a little faster” Stiles told her.

“Keep going!” Derek yelled to her as he held Liam’s claws back barely.

“Liam!” Derek yelled as Liam got his other hand free and was inches from Derek’s neck.

“Liam…” Stiles tried.

“We’re almost there!” Braeden yelled.

“Keep focus!” Derek yelled.

“Derek!” Selene yelled.

“No! Stay back he has to do this himself or never learn control” Derek told her.

“Derek I don’t think Alpha Beta Omega is resonating with him” Stiles said.

“You know any other mantras!?” Derek asked barely keeping Liam at bay.

“Yeah I do. Liam what three things cannot long be hidden?” Stiles asked.

When Liam didn’t answer Stiles got closer to him and the fighting.

“Liam! Liam look at me” Stiles said.

Selene heard it then as clear as day the voice of an Alpha. Liam had no choice but look at Stiles.

“What three things cannot long be hidden? What three things?” Stiles said unaware to the change in his voice but Derek noticed it too barely giving Selene a look.

“The sun…the moon…the truth” Liam said slowly pulling his claws away from Derek.

“That’s it say it again” Stiles ordered.

“The sun…the moon…the truth” Liam repeated his voice going back to normal.

“Derek?” Braeden asked softly.

“We’re okay” he told her. Stiles patted Derek’s arm.

“The sun… the moon… the truth” Liam said one last time just as the van stopped.

“I can’t believe I did it. For a minute there I thought I was gonna tear the three of you apart” Liam said with a little laugh.

“That I wouldn’t allow but I wasn’t needed to intervene” Selene said smiling.

“Yeah plus that would’ve made for an awkward ride home so thanks” Stiles said.

“Think you can bring the same level of control and strength inside La Iglesia?” Derek asked.

Liam smiled and flicked his claws out as his answer.

“All right we might actually be able to do this” Stiles said.

“When this is all over me and you need to have a talk” Selene told Stiles.

“Yeah okay is everything okay?” Stiles asked clearly worried. Selene kissed him softly.

“It’s just fine no worries.” Derek opened the door and was immediately pulled out by a Berserker.

Stunned the others didn’t move. The Berserker started beating on Derek. It wasn’t till Selene felt like she was pierced in the chest did she act knowing it was already too late.

“Derek!” Selene launched herself at the Berserker knocking it away from Derek and then dropped to the ground as Braeden shot at it.

“No no no Derek” Selene whispered rushing to his side as the Berserker fled and the others got out of the van.

“It’s okay…Selene… it’s okay” Derek said softly.

“Don’t leave me don’t you dare think I’m letting my oldest friend die in front of me” Selene begged placing her hands on his wounds as Braeden came over to try to help.

“No! Don’t you even think of using one ounce of your power on me save it for later for the others” Derek said spitting out blood.

“I can’t let you die” Selene said tears silently going down her cheeks falling onto Derek.

“That’s exactly what you’re going to do though” Derek told her.

More tears fell on to him as the moonlight landed on them. Selene didn’t call the power to heal him though she respected his choice. Derek looked from Selene over to Stiles.

“You need to tell him. He’s changing slowly but it’s there. Go on go to him. And I’m so happy for you my friend” Derek whispered clearly in pain.

Selene got up and went to Stiles who pulled her close as she cried.

“How bad is it?” Peter asked as everyone got closer.

“I’m fine I’m fine just get to Scott just find him. We’ll be right behind you go. Go!” Derek told them when no one moved.

Peter ran off first then the others.

“Hey hey save him” Derek told Stiles.

Stiles and Selene ran off but they looked back at Derek who nodded slowly at them. Peter led them into the temple.


	54. Smoke And Mirrors part 2

**Stiles POV:** “Okay everyone stop stop stop stop we gotta figure out where we are the we gotta figure out how to find Scott and Kira” Peter said. Then Stiles’ phone went off. “How do I even have service…”

Stiles said before answering seeing Peter give him a what-the-hell-are-you-crazy look and gesture.

“Hi dad… okay dad I know you’re angry” Stiles said.

“Oh I’m beyond angry. I’ve reached a level of fury you could not possibly comprehend” his dad replied.

“Okay well when I get back you can ground me.”

“Ground you? Ground you? I’m going to hobble you! Now please tell me you’re safe.”

“You want me to lie?”

“Oh god. Okay tell me tell me what I can do how can I help?”

“Find Lydia she was at the school when we called Mason to look for her but now we’re not hearing back from either of them. I don’t know dad I don’t know what I’m doing you know I’m just… I’m trying to save my friends.”

“Okay I’ll find Lydia and Mason you get Scott and Kira you save your friends.”

“Dad if it’s one of the Berserker at the school you’re gonna need firepower. A lot” then Stiles hung up and rejoined the waiting others.

“What do we do now?” Liam asked.

“Duck” Malia said.

Everyone ducked than ran as a Berserker attacked.

“Go back! Get back! Go go go go!” Peter yelled as they ran through the tunnels.

“Go find Kira and Scott” Malia told Stiles tossing him Kira’s sword as they stopped.

Malia Liam and Peter stayed behind to fight the Berserker.

“Scott? Kira?” Stiles called out.

“Kira’s this way” Selene said leading.

“Oh are you okay?” Stiles ask as they literally almost ran into Kira who had blood on her.

“It’s Scott Stiles it’s Scott” Kira told him.

“What?”

“The Berserker it’s him Kate did it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She made him into one of them. I don’t know how but it’s him. If they don’t know it they could kill him.”

“That’s why Lydia’s not here they won’t know they’re killing Scott.”

“Oh Goddess we just left a Berserker with a werecoyote and two werewolves…one werewolf in particular who wants nothing more than to get more power… Scott’s power” Selene said turning back down the tunnel.

“He can’t get Scott’s power he’s a true Alpha” Stiles said.

“Unless Scott kills someone and as a Berserker he might” Selene replied.

Then she dropped to her knees and let out the most blood curdling pain filled scream Stiles had ever heard.

“Nooooo!!”

Her cries turned into a mournful howl that echoed through the temple and Stiles knew Derek had died.

Her claws grew her fangs came out and her eyes glowed red as she looked up slowly then looked down the tunnel back to the others back to Peter.

“I’ll kill him” Selene said then tore off running with Stiles and Kira trying to keep up.

* * *

 

  
**Selene POV:** “Kill it! Kill it now!” Peter yelled as he and Liam pinned the Berserker to the wall.

Kira sliced her blade through the bone dagger Malia was going to use to kill Scott.

“It’s Scott it’s Scott” Stiles told them.

Liam could tell by looking into the Berserkers eyes and loosened his grip and the Berserker threw Peter off and hit Malia before going after Liam. Selene pounced on Peter slashing with her claws. But was thrown off having underestimated his true strength he had kept hidden. Stiles helped her up.

“Scott? Scott don’t” Kira begged as he went for Liam.

“Scott it’s me” Stiles tried but Scott back handed him.

Selene knelt down slowly so as not to attract Scott’s focus. Scott grabbed Liam around the neck and lifted him off the ground.

“Scott Scott listen listen listen you’re not a monster! You’re a werewolf like me” Liam said finished softly.

Slowly Scott lowered his fist and let Liam go. Then he started undoing the ties to his bone armor letting it fall to the floor he ripped the bear skull in half and let out a loud werewolf roar.

“You. The only one who knew as much as Argent about Berserkers about the Nagual. You taught Kate you helped her all for power” Scott said looking at Peter.

“I’ll kill you” Selene growled going for the kill but Stiles wrapped his arms around his shoulder and waist caging her to him.

“Think what would Derek truly want you to do?” Stiles whispered softly in her ear.

Just like that the fight left her and she leaned into Stiles.

“For my family’s power to be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy so incorruptible he won’t shed the blood of his enemies even when justified. You don’t deserve your power not power like this” Peter began to turn showing them he greatly under played how truly powerful he still was.

Malia attacked him out of anger but Peter just back handed her sending her flying into a wall.

“Oh sorry sweetheart we’ll talk about this later” Peter said.

Kira whipped her sword up to attack next.

“Kira!” Scott yelled stopping her.

“You were my Beta first Scott it was my bite that changed your life. And my bite that can end it.”

“Then end it Peter because you won’t get another chance.”

Peter launched himself at Scott who in turn launched himself at Peter they collided in midair. As they fought Scott was able to hold his own but Peter was getting the upper hand.

“Come on Scott come on. Come on! Fight like an Alpha” Peter taunted throwing Scott against the wall.

Scott would get the upper hand only for a few seconds before Peter got it right back.

“You want to defeat me? You’re going to have to kill me!” Peter said throwing Scott a crossed the room.

Liam took a step forward and Peter snapped his attention to him and threw a shelf at him luckily missing. It was then Scott seeing his Beta in trouble stepped up into the role as true Alpha. Peter attacked Scott but Scott ducked and blocked every punch delivering his own in a move so fast no one could really see it.

Almost as fast as Selene herself. Then with an uppercut he sent Peter flying over the alter into the wall. Scott jumped up on the alter and looked down at Peter.

“You were never an Alpha Peter but you were always a monster” Scott said.

Peter growled and got up to attack. Scott jumped off the alter punching Peter in the face knocking him out then turned to his friends as they all came out of hiding. The sun rose as they made their way out of the temple and Selene grinned seeing Derek alive.

“Now that’s some wolf power” Selene said referring to the fact Derek could now shape shift like her and his mother into a black furred wolf.

“Your tears unlocked something inside me or added something to me showing my true wolf” Derek said smiling then he hugged her.

A bit awkwardly since Stiles had yet to let go of her hand both needing the others touch.

“There’s enough yellow wolfsbane to keep Peter out for the trip back. But be careful” Chris Argent said handing a bottle to Scott.

“You’re really going with them?” Scott asked about the Calivera hunters.

“I made a deal with the Caliveras weeks ago. They’ll leave you alone all of you but only if I help them catch Kate” Chris said.

“What if you can’t?” Kira asked.

“I’ll find her someone has to” he replied then left with the Caliveras.

Selene saw Deputy Parrish standing next to an SUV he came to the fight with Argent. Derek and Scott shared a look and Scott nodded.

Derek was leaving with Braeden and no one really knew when or even if he was ever coming back something inside him had changed he seemed freer like a weight had been lifted off him.

No one spoke as they traveled home it wasn’t awkward but reflective silence. Stiles and Selene immediately went to the police station. Stile ran in and hugged his dad.

“Dad you smell terrible.”

“Yup you do too. Hi Selene” the Sheriff said smiling then he pulled her into the hug too.

“I’m just so glad you’re both safe. Hey what do you say we get outta here get something to eat?” his dad asked.

“Great I’m starving” Stiles replied.

“Okay” the Sheriff said guiding Selene toward the door only for Stiles to realize he was handcuffed to his dad’s desk.

“Yo daddy?” Stiles said.

Selene looked back at him as his dad led her out the door.

“What’s your favorite food?” the Sheriff asked.

“Uh burgers” Selene said laughing looking one last time at Stiles before leaving.

“Hey dad? Bring me back a double with fries?” Stiles yelled.

* * *

 

  
**Stiles POV:** The next day at school both Stiles and Selene having passed out as soon as they hit the bed had to go explain to Coach why everyone missed the game and practice.

“Then Stiles said that Scott and Kira were stuck in Mexico which was why they missed the game. Uh so we went down to Mexico to drive them back from Mexico and that’s why we a missed practice. Cause… we were all in Mexico” Liam said stuttering under Coach’s glare.

“Yeah. You took Kira on a date to Mexico?” Coach asked turning his glare to Scott.

“It was our first real date” Scott said it almost like a question.

“In Mexico?” Coach said.

“They wanted to do something special” Stiles chimed in.

“Okay I believe you.”

“Really?” Liam asked excited and hopeful.

“Absolutely not. But I’ve had experiences south of the border that would knock the genitals off you boys. Still let me be clear to you two. This kid’s the best talent I’ve seen in years so he’s your responsibility now. You boys are gonna stick together you’re gonna look out for each other and you’re gonna have each other’s back. You got it?” Coach asked talking to Scott and Liam.

“We go it” Scott said looking at Liam and smiled which made Liam smile.

He knew his Alpha would have his back and he may still have some fears of being a werewolf but he’d have his Alpha’s back too now that he accepted it.

Later that night at home Stiles and Selene were I his room sitting on his bed. He was mildly panicked at whatever it was that Selene wanted to tell him.

“So… remember when you… marked me?” Selene started.

“Yeah of course that was a great night” Stiles replied.

“Well as it turns out my blood in you has made some… changes in you” Selene said.

Stiles relaxed a little bit not as worried anymore.

“What kind of changes?” he asked.

“Well for starters you’re faster you were almost able to keep up with me in the tunnels.”

Stiles remembered the thrill of chasing Selene but now that she said it he realized he was faster.

“You’re also stronger not like a werewolf but stronger than human.”

Stiles smiled at her words no longer worried.

“But um the biggest thing I noticed was in the van when you were helping Liam you um used an Alphas voice my Alpha command” Selene said softly.

“But how I didn’t know I was doing it” Stiles said confused.

“I don’t know the extent my bloods effect on you will have but it gave you some of my powers if even diluted. I can show you how to use it so as not to accidently use it against one of the wolves” Selene promised.

Stiles nuzzled her neck lightly kissing his mark.

“It’s okay whatever other changes occur I have you and that’s all that matter. I love you” Stiles said softly relieved a little he was changing even slowly to get used to it.

“I love you too.”

Selene smiled and kissed him slowly pulling his shirt off her smile turning into a grin as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Of Season 4


	55. Creatures Of The Night

**Selene POV:** It was the night before the full moon and Stiles and Selene were wrapped up together asleep. Selene was snuggled tight against Stiles… until she wasn’t.

One second she was in bed the next she was somewhere underground. She wasn’t alone either there were three men in masks around her. She felt weak and tired and she couldn’t move.

She couldn’t see anything but the men in masks one of which was carrying a big needle syringe. It was filled with a swirling dark purple metallic liquid. The man brought the needle closer and tipped her head forward.

She couldn’t fight couldn’t howl she couldn’t do anything. She felt the needle slide into the base of her neck at the top of her spine and when the liquid was injected all she felt was fire.

It coursed through her body every nerve was burning. A drop of blood trailed down her neck as the needle was removed but the fire continued inside her until all she felt was nothing.

Just when she thought she was dead she jerked up… she was still in bed at home with Stiles only it was morning.

“Hey you okay?” Stiles asked sitting up.

“Yeah… just a dream” Selene replied.

“You sure? Okay don’t forget about tonight” Stiles said when Selene nodded.

“Oh yeah Seniors only right” Selene smiled and laughed a little.

Stiles smiled and went to get dressed. When he was gone Selene reached up and lightly touched the back of her neck it didn’t hurt or anything.

She pulled her hand back only to realize she had crusts of dried blood on her fingers…

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Later that night Stiles was talking to Scott out in an opening in the woods with Selene relaxing on the hood of his Jeep next to Scott.

“All right so I found some cool two bedrooms in the Mission District but they’re pretty expensive. A couple in Haight and Ashbury also expensive” Stiles said looking at a map.

“What about Berkeley? Don’t a lot of students live around there?” Scott asked.

“Yeah yeah we could try Nob Hill but the Jeep would probably burn through a lot of clutches” Stiles replied.

“You’re bringing the Jeep?” Scott asked surprised.

“You know the plan okay no one gets left behind that’s the plan” Stiles said as Selene gave a soft laugh.

He gave her a fake glare back then a smile which she return with a fake growl and smile.

“Lydia’s not gonna have a problem getting into Stanford, Kira’s thinking of UDF, Malia’s… uh gonna you know she’ll figure something out okay. The plans perfect” Stiles continued.

“Or we could also wait until we actually get into college and then figure out where to live” Scott said.

“I have a vision dude okay? And it is a beautiful vision don’t ruin the vision.”

“Okay we can check out the East Bay. Haven’t looked at Oakland yet you know… you all right? You’re starting to feel it?” Stiles asked looking up from the map seeing Scott staring at the moon lightning flashing in the clouds.

“No just thinking” Scott replied.

“About what?”

“Senior year.”

“Senior year come on that’s that’s… that’s nothing. That’s going to be easy” Stiles said.

“True I’ve done it like a hundred times” Selene said with a light laugh.

They both stared at her and she just shrugged.

“No but it’s more like something Deaton told me once. You ever hear of regression to the mean?” Scott asked.

“No I don’t think so” Stiles said even as Selene said “Yes.”

“Well it’s basically his way of saying that life can’t ever be all bad or all good. You know eventually things have to come back to the middle. So think about the last few months things have been good right? But not amazing” Scott explained.

“Yeah but no one’s tried to kill us in six months either” Stiles said.

Selene sighed softly.

“And… now we’re jinxed” she said lightly.

“We’ve been pretty much in the middle for a while which means at some point the scale has to tip one way or the other. Things are gonna get really good again….” Scott trailed off.

“Or really bad” Stiles ended.

Overhead thunder rumbled.

“Think it’s been long enough?” Stiles asked.

“Yes” Liam said from a little ways away chained to a tree.

“Hey trying to have an adult conversation over here” Stiles told him.

“All right you’re two years older than me and I’m fine just let me go” Liam said.

“Come on guys let him out” Selene said laughing.

“Do you not remember last time?” Stiles asked at they walked over to Liam.

“Good point” Selene said.

“It’s not that we don’t trust you” Scott told Liam.

“It’s that I don’t trust you” Stiles said Scott ignored him.

“But like they said after that last full moon…” Scott continued.

“It was one slip up” Liam said.

Slip up? A dozen calls to the Sheriff’s Department about a monstrous dog-boy running around the streets of Beacon Hills naked. That’s a slip up?” Stiles said.

“Why were you naked?” Scott asked as he stopped before unlocking the chains.

“It was really hot out that night okay? Let me go” Liam begged.

“You sure you’re okay?” Scott asked.

“Yeah it won’t happen again.”

“You’re in complete and total control?”

“Yeah complete and total.”

They unlocked the chains and Stiles put them in a bag as they walked back to is Jeep. Selene looked back at Liam as Stiles took her hand.

“Hope you’re in control we might not be at the station next time to cover for you” Selene said squeezing Stiles’ hand.

“Is it a party?” Liam asked at they drove him to his dad at the hospital.

“It is not a party” Stiles replied.

“Then what’s at midnight?” Liam persisted.

“Your bedtime” Stiles fired back.

“Why aren’t the others going?” Liam continued.

“They’re meeting us there okay? And just stop asking questions all right? It’s a Senior thing you’ll know when you’re a Senior.”

“You guys having trouble with your phones?” Scott asked looking at his.

Before anyone could answer the Jeep sputtered and died.

“Oh what the hell?” Stiles asked annoyed.

“You outta gas?” Liam asked.

“No it’s electrical probably the alternator again” Stiles said as he and Scott got out.

They lifted the hood up.

“Whoa that’s a lot of duct tape. Kidding we’ll fix it” Scott said when Stiles gave him a hurt look.

“I know it’s just the last night of Summer you know so I wanted to make sure everyone was there tonight” Stiles said sighing.

“We’ll make it. You got any tools?” Scott asked.

“Yeah” Stiles said holding up an almost empty roll of duct tape.

Selene leaned out the window and handed him a full roll.

“Got three more in the back we may have to stock up soon” she said smiling leaning back into the Jeep.

“Oh ha ha make fun of the duct tape” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Guys… Guys!” Liam yelled from inside the Jeep as thunder rumbled.

“Yeah give us a second please” Stiles said.

“Liam stay in the car okay?” Scott told him.

“May not be a good idea. Stiles now!” Selene yelled.

Before Stiles could answer a bolt of lightning hit the road about ten feet from them.

“That was close” Stiles said in shock.

“Very close” Scott agreed.

Then the Jeep turned on fully running.

“Can we go now?” Liam whined leaning out of the window.

They closed the hood got in the Jeep and drove off. There were no more close calls with lightning. Stiles stopped first to pick up Malia.

“Sorry we’re late” he said as she got into the back seat and Selene crawled up front.

She grinned at Stiles who nearly blushed cause where she sat left the gear stick between her legs. They all looked back at Malia when she was settled in.

“What?” she asked.

“Did you find out yet?” Stiles asked.

“Find out what?” Liam asked.

“They’re gonna email me” Malia said a little nervous.

“I’m sure everything’s fine” Selene told her.

“Is this about Summer school?” Liam asked.

“You told him?” Malia asked clearly mad.

“Uh…” Stiles said nothing.

“Oh no all they said was you had to go to Summer school cause the principal said your test scores weren’t good enough and you might have to repeat Junior year” Liam said.

Selene groaned and Stiles and Scott looked at each other.

“We should’ve left him chained to the tree” Stiles told Scott.


	56. Creatures Of The Night part 2

**Stiles POV:** Once at the hospital they left Liam waiting for his dad to finish.

“Still can’t reach Kira” Scott said holding his phone as he got out of the elevator.

“Okay you reminded her about tonight though right?” Stiles asked.

“I think so she only texted me once this week” Scott told him.

“Once? How’d you guys leave things when she left for New York?” Stiles asked.

“Well they were good. Yeah I just said you know ‘Don’t worry about anything just go have fun’.”

“No you told her go have fun?” Stiles asked.

“Why? What’s wrong with that?” Scott asked confused.

“Nothing nothing’s wrong with it. Just I don’t know that can be interpreted a lot of different ways” Stiles said.

“Like what?”

“Well like ‘Don’t worry we’re not exclusive go have fun with other guys’.”

“No no way” Scott said as they walked over to Selene and Malia.

“Selene if you were going away and I told you ‘Don’t worry go have fun’ what would you think I was talking about?” Stiles asked.

“Oh I get it hypothetically. Well fun like party and pizza or sex with other guys?” Selene said after thinking about it for a second.

“Okay yeah now I’m worried” Scott said.

Then Scott’s mom wheeled a patient past on a gurney.

“Hey mom where’s all this coming from”

“A jackknifed tractor trailer on 115 caused a major pill-up” his mom said walking away to help others.

“Okay okay there’s only one way back into Beacon Hills from the airport” Stiles said.

“115” Scott said sadly.

“Kira’s never going to make it” Stiles said softly.

“I can get her. You guys head to the school Lydia’s probably already there. We’ll meet you by midnight” Scott said heading for the door.

“How are you gonna get to her in the middle of a traffic jam?” Stiles asked.

“We’ll make it trust me” Scott said then he left.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** “Nothing from Scott or Kira” Malia said checking her phone once they arrived at the high school.

“And nothing from Lydia either” Stiles said checking his phone.

“And I still don’t know if I passed. I don’t want to do this unless I’m actually a Senior” Malia said.

Stiles and Selene stopped walking with Malia behind them.

“Yeah” Stiles said a little sadly.

“Malia what are you doing?” Selene growled softly as she turned to see Malia smelling Stiles.

“What’s wrong with you? You smell terrible” Malia said taking a few steps back.

“Yeah it’s called anxiety pretty much a constant state for me” Stiles replied.

“Why’s this thing so important to you?” Malia asked.

“It’s not it’s not it’s uh… I don’t know maybe it is. I asked my dad the other day about his high school friends guess how many he still talks to? None not a single one you know these were his best friends and he just says he lost touch with them you know. So I started thinking like I always do…” Stiles said.

“Malia can we have a moment please?” Selene asked taking Stiles’ hand.

“Sure.”

“That means keep these tuned elsewhere” Selene said tapping her ear.

Selene walked a few feet away with Stiles.

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly looking in his eyes.

“I’m thinking what if… what if Scott’s my best friend now you know but he’s not my best friend for life? How come when we graduate we’re just expected to go our separate ways? If I’ve already found the best people in my life why aren’t I not trying to stay with them you know?” Stiles asked.

“I’m sure if you told Scott that instead of talking about the vision he’d understand better” Selene said.

“Don’t mock the vision” Stiles said with a small smile.

“I like the vision because I’m a part of it with you. So that’s why you wanted everyone here tonight because you don’t want to lose all your friends after Senior year” Selene said stepping closed taking both Stiles’ hands.

“And I hope they don’t want to lose me either.”

Selene smiled a little and kissed him softly. Stiles pulled her closer his arms going around her waist as they kissed and the rain fell.

Then Malia growled.

“What is it?” Selene asked annoyed.

“Someone’s coming someone fast” Malia said then grabbed whoever it was and pinned them to the ground just as Selene yelled at her.

“Malia don’t….” It was Liam.

“Oh my God” Stiles said stunned.

“Scott’s in trouble” Liam said still pinned to the ground.

Liam told them what he heard at the hospital as they looked for Scott. He told them a man with talon like claws is looking for Scott and possibly has the power to steal a True Alphas power.

They found them under the over pass with the creatures claws in Scott who was on his knees. Kira and another werewolf were on the ground but rising. Liam snarled and so did Selene.

Scott slowly got up and broke the creatures arm then he broke its claws off. Scott’s eyes were bright Alpha red. The creature was now on his knees and Scott threw the claws on the ground.

“I don’t know who you are or what you thought you were going to do but I’ll give you a choice. You can stay and I’ll break something else or you can run” Scott said.

“I’d run” Stiles said after a second sure enough the creature ran away.

Scott walked over to the others leaving the new werewolf by himself.

“You don’t remember me do you? I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade” the guy said.

“Theo” Scott said in shock.

“You know him” Malia asked.

“They used to. Trust me I never thought I’d see you guys again. Couple months ago I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills when I found out his name was Scott McCall just couldn’t believe it. Not just an Alpha but a True Alpha” Theo said.

“What do you want?” Scott asked.

“I came back to Beacon Hills back home with my family because I want to be part of your pack” Theo said.

Not sure how to process all this yet the group turned and walked back into the school.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** “We haven’t seen this kid in years you don’t find that highly suspicious?” Stiles said.

“Plus he JUST heard about an Alpha in Beacon Hills? The Hales have always been here” Selene added.

“I’m kind of more concerned about the guy who just tried to kill me” Scott told them.

Then Malia’s phone went off.

“I’m in I passed I’m officially a Senior” Malia said both confused and happy.

“Thank God where have you guys been? The whole Senior class is here. Are we doing this or not?” Lydia asked walking toward them.

They all smiled and headed toward the library.

“Stiles I technically don’t have a last name what do I put down?” Selene asked right before getting the marker.

“Whatever feels right for you” Stiles smiled.

Selene smiled back and wrote her initials on the library shelf. Stiles stepped up and saw D.H. for Derek Hale and smiled he smiled more when he saw that Selene wrote S.S. using his last name. He wrote his initials under hers along with 4ever.

“This isn’t vandalism is it?” Kira asked worried.

“Not technically” Lydia said handing Kira the marker.

Then they all watched and waited for Scott to get done. They saw him write down his initials then hesitate and write A.A. before he joined them.

“She would have been with us” Stiles said his arm around Selene.

“Yeah” Scott said.

“She still is” Lydia said.

They all left to finally go home. Stiles dropped Liam off back at the hospital with his dad then drove Malia home.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** When back at his place he and Selene headed for his room. Each started getting undressed to get into something warm and dry.

When Selene fell asleep curled against him she reached inside herself and felt her connection to Stiles but other than that there was just nothing.


	57. Condition Terminal

**Stiles POV:** The past few days were just a mess and death. A girl named Tracy who they thought was a werewolf turned out to ALSO be a kanima who can cross mountain ash.

She killed her dad mortally wounded one officer and put the other in critical condition and now she was after Lydia’s mom. Now they were rushing to the Sheriff’s station to stop Tracy from killing Lydia’s mom Malia was already there having gotten over her paralysis before them.

When they got there they saw the after math of what Tracy had done. Scott helped Stiles’ dad up and Stiles turned the corner and through the office door was Lydia paralyzed on the floor bleeding badly.

Theo pulled off his belt and rushed through the door and tied it around her waist to make a tourniquet. Stiles stared in shock at one of his best friends so badly hurt.

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles come on” Scott said getting his attention to follow Tracy.

“It’s okay she’s all right” Theo said when Stiles hesitated to follow Scott.

“Tracy. Stiles I’m fine help Tracy find Tracy go” Lydia encouraged him with a smile.

“Stiles she’s in good hands” Selene said indicating her mom and Kira with her too.

Stiles helped his dad as Scott and Selene ran down to the basement ahead of them.

“It wasn’t me” Malia said when they all got down there to see Tracy dead.

“What the hell happened to her?” the Sheriff asked.

“There were these people… They had masks. Um there… there were three of them I… I think there were three” Malia said clearly shaken and scared.

“What… what do you mean?” Selene asked as she lightly touched the back of her neck.

“They were strong… and they had this weapon. Guys I didn’t do this” Malia said.

“Okay” Stiles said to reassure her then turned to Selene.

“You okay?” he asked.

“What? Yeah I’m fine” she responded smiling.

“She’s not changing back we’re gonna need to get her out of here” Deaton said looking at Tracy’s body.

“What hey absolutely not this is a crime scene we call the coroner” the Sheriff said.

“I think the coroner might be very confused by this girl’s severed reptilian tail” Deaton calmly stated.

“I don’t care…”

“You should unless you’re prepared to hold a press conference announcing the presence of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills” Deaton replied.

“That’s not a good idea the other supernaturals in Beacon Hills wouldn’t take to kindly to you outing them” Selene said softly.

“Dad they’re right” Stiles said gently.

“Maybe at the clinic we can figure out how to change her back then call the coroner?” Scott suggested.

“There’s a line… There is a line we have to draw” Stilinski said frustrated.

“Dad you’ve already crossed it. More than once” Stiles reminded him.

“Sheriff please. Let me help I’ve dealt with things like this before” Deaton said.

“Just do it fast” the Sheriff finally said.

Scott pulled up his sleeves and he and Deaton carried Tracy’s body out to Deaton’s car. Deaton took the body back to the animal clinic while everyone else went to the hospital to check on Lydia.

“Stiles” Melissa said coming over to them.

Scott and Liam also rejoined the waiting group.

“How bad is it?” Stiles asked.

“Could have been worse. Theo nice going on that tourniquet you probably saved her life. All right she’s about to go into surgery so it’s going to be a while. Any other supernatural details that I need to know about or do we just stitch her up and hope for the best?” Melissa asked.

“It was the tail” Kira spoke up.

“Yeah Tracy cut her with the tail if that makes a difference” Scott added.

“Also make sure they are careful if any venom is still on her it could affect them. And clean the wound beyond sterile if any venom gets to a major organ she could die” Selene said.

“Okay” Melissa nodded and walked off to help with Lydia’s surgery.

“But it wasn’t just Tracy there were the others the guys in masks” Malia said still a little freaked out.

No one said anything about them but Stiles noticed Selene seemed uncomfortable about it. Soon they all left no one was allowed in to see Lydia yet.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** At home Stiles and Selene headed for bed but instead of laying down Selene just sat on the bed.

“Hey you okay? Seems like something on your mind?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah just thinking about Tracy and that guy that went after Scott. If I could call them anything I’d say they were hybrids but that’s not possible. A child born to two different supernatural parents takes either one power or the other but NEVER both” Selene explained.

“Maybe Deaton will figure something out” Stiles said laying down.

Soon he was asleep. Selene lay awake holding him as she thought about the men Malia saw. They sounded like the men from her dream but if Malia saw them too was it really a dream…

The next day at school they met up with Scott Kira and Malia in the library.

“Did you get in to see Lydia?” Scott asked.

“No we tried during free period but she’s still in ICU and no one outside family is allowed in” Stiles said.

“But we do bring gifts” Selene said waving the Bestiary and laying it down on the table.

“Anything in there about half-werewolves half-kanimas?” Kira asked.

“The Chimera” Scott said looking at the book.

“Ch what?” Stiles asked.

“As in Greek Myth Chimera?” Selene asked.

“It’s a creature made of incongruous parts. And if Liam said he found two burial sites it means Tracy’s not the only one” Scott said.

“Who’s the second Chimera?” Kira asked.

“And why would they bury them?” Stiles added.

“Deaton thinks it’s part of their process” Scott said.

“The people in the masks” Malia said softly.

Later that night Stiles and Selene were the only two left still doing research. Well Selene was Stiles was asleep on the book.

Selene was clicking her pen when she had a flash back of the men in masks and the sound they made suddenly her neck was on fire.

“Stiles… Ah! Something’s wrong I gotta go. Stiles go home… Ah! Please” Selene said running out of the library.

The moon was covered by clouds so she kept running. Finally the moon broke through the clouds and landed on her. The pain vanished and she fell to her knees in relief.

She was very far from where she started now. She now know it wasn’t a dream it was real those men did something to her something very bad.

Selene turned back to look at where she came and she just knew… something was very wrong.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** When Stiles finally woke up no one was in the library with him and it was dark. Going out to start up his Jeep it started to smoke. So he got out and opened the hood grabbing the duct tape.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his shoulder making him cry out in pain…


	58. A Novel Approach

**Stiles POV:** It was Donovan. One arm around Stiles’ neck the other was trying to get closer to his face. Donovan’s hand had a hole in the middle and it was filed with small teeth.

Stiles was trying to reach for his wrench and keep Donovan’s hand away from his face. Finally he managed to slam his head back into Donovan’s face causing him to let go.

Stiles grabbed the wrench and turned swinging it back handed catching Donovan in the head knocking him down. Still holding the wench Stiles ran back toward the school. He looked back to see Donovan getting up.

Stiles ran down the hallways and stopped he looked back unsure which way to go. He ran out one door and toward the Library but the door didn’t open until he slid his card. Stiles managed to hide just as Donovan opened the door.

There was a loud vibration of his phone but when he went to turn it off he didn’t have it.

“You dropped your phone” Donovan said standing in the middle of the Library.

Stiles closed his eyes knowing Donovan had his phone.

“It’s Malia. Should I text her back?”

“You really don’t know who I am do you Stiles? Maybe you heard about my father did your dad tell you about him? Did Sheriff Stilinski ever tell you about the time he was still a deputy and how his partner got caught in a shoot-out? Did he tell you a bullet shattered my dad’s T-9 vertebra? Went right through his spinal cord know what that means? It means everything below his waist is useless and not just his legs. I bet he told you some of it. But I bet he probably left out the part where he was sitting in the car calling for back up while my dad was going in alone. Did he tell you that he was too scared too much of a frightened little bitch to go in after him? Or do scare little bitches not tell their little bitch sons about their failures? About how they put their partner in a wheelchair for the rest of his life?” Donovan kept talking as he looked for Stiles.

Stiles saw Donovan head up the stairs to the second level. Stiles moved to another book case to hide suddenly arms burst through the books and grabbed him taking him back through the book case. He dropped his wrench as Donovan attacked him.

He slammed Stiles against the scaffolding rig when Stiles elbowed him in the face Donovan let go he yelled in anger as Stiles started to climb the scaffolding bars. Donovan followed and grabbed his leg.

“Don’t worry Stiles I’m not gonna kill you I’m just gonna eat your legs” Donovan said.

When Stiles looked down at him Donovan had the eyes and teeth of a wendigo. When he looked up he saw a pin holding a part of the rig up. Stiles tried to reach but Donovan was trying to pull him down. In his head Stiles could feel Selene’s fear and anger as she race to save him.

He felt her strength and with one last try he managed to reach up and pull the pin out. Boards and pipes fell and Donovan let go. As Stiles started to climb he heard it a squish of blood and Donovan groan.

Stiles looked back to see a pipe had gone all the way through Donovan’s chest and he was choking on his own blood. Stiles climbed down and stared in shock before trying to pull the pipe out but Donovan died and his blood turned mercury silver.

Stiles went to leave but the buzzing of his cell phone stopped him. Slowly he walked back over to Donovan’s body and cautiously pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Stiles put it into his pants pocket and ran out the door.

He called 9-1-1 but said nothing so they sent a patrol car out. He ran to his Jeep and finally managed to get it started but after turning it on he just sat there shaking. He ran his hand through his hair and reached for the gear stick taking a few deep breaths.

He heard sirens and so he turned off his headlights and backed the Jeep up into a dark corner of the parking lot then turned it off. He watched the cop get out of the car and go into the school. He gripped his steering wheel still breathing hard blood on his hands.

He looked at himself in the rearview mirror then away he couldn’t look at himself he was so disgusted. He ducked down when the cop came back out and turned on his police radio so he could hear.

“I’m 10-97 and there’s no one here it’s a 653” the officer said.

“Roger that it’s a prank call return to your patrol” Dispatch replied.

Stiles watched the officer drive off in disbelief and confusion. Instead of leaving Stiles got out of his Jeep and went back inside the school. When he got back into the Library he froze. There was no body and no blood anywhere.

He looked around then reached up to touch a piece of the scaffold and found a drop of blood. He ran into Selene on his way out to his Jeep she flung herself at him hugging him close. He held her so tight he was so scared and relieved and shocked at the same time.

He drove them home in silence. She lay on his bed as he paced and wrote on his cop board. ‘Donovan not dead walked out, Donovan dead, someone took the body’.

Stiles took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair and started to cry. Seeing what he wrote he threw down his pencil and tried to erase but it wasn’t working well so he threw the eraser too and leaned his head on the board.

Selene hugged him from behind and he saw her slowly erase what he wrote on the board for him. He turned to her and rubbed his wounded shoulder. She just looked at him the way she always did with love.

His cell phone going off made him jump ruining the small comforting moment.

“Scott?”

“Stiles someone is taking the bodies… Stiles? You there?” Scott asked when Stiles froze up.

“Yeah um… where? What are you talking about”

“I’m at the animal clinic with Kira Tracy’s body is gone the lock on the door was broken from the outside. And my mom just told me Lucas’ body went missing from the morgue. They’ve been searching the whole hospital for it. Someone’s stealing the bodies” Scott said.

When Scott hung up Selene reached for Stiles’ shirt.

“Selene don’t…” Stiles tried.

“I have to see it then clean it and bandage it” she said pulling his shirt off causing him to wince. He turned around for her to see the wound on his shoulder.

“Why aren’t you mad? Or leaving?” Stiles asked as she lightly touched his wound.

“How could I be mad at you for defending yourself? If I had gotten there and found you dead… this town would not survive me grief. And if you think you killing someone in self-defense is going to make me leave you you’re crazy I’ve killed hundreds and not all were self-defense what does that make me?” Stiles turned to her.

“Mine. It makes you mine. You’re a protector you did what you had… you did what you had to do” Stiles said seeing her point.

The pain and guilt were still eating him alive but he knew he wasn’t a killer… didn’t mean Scott would see it that way.

“Come on let’s go get you cleaned up” Selene said heading for the shower.

She tended to his wound and helped him rinse off the blood they both placed soft tender light kisses on the others back chest neck and shoulders but neither said another word.

When they got out she bandaged the wound and they both went to sleep. The next day Malia texted about the book she found and Stiles stayed home from school saying he was sick. When Lydia came over to tell him she was going to Eichen House Stiles said he was going too.

“Lydia I’m going with you.”

“I thought you said you were sick”

“I’m slightly under the weather.”

“You don’t have to come Malia’s not going either.”

“Malia’s not going because she knows that place is a nightmare of insanity and death okay? Let’s go” Stiles said he winced as he put his coat on.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You winced.”

“I have a bad elbow.”

“It was your shoulder.”

“Pain radiates it does that. You’re not going without me. You remember what happened to Deaton when he talked to Valack?”

“Scott and Kira are going to be there.”

“Okay I’m not letting you go to a place where one of the orderlies almost killed you.”

“He almost killed you too.”

“And we’re both still alive see Teamwork.”

Selene smiled stepping in front of his door before he could walk out.

“And you’re definitely not going without me” she said.

“Yeah good point” Stiles smiled wrapping his arm around her waist leading her down the stairs with Lydia behind them.


	59. A Novel Approach part 2

**Stiles POV:** They met up with Scott and Kira at Eichen.

“Hello? Anyone there?” Lydia said ringing the buzzer.

“Are you going to be okay in there?” Scott asked Stiles as he leaned on his Jeep.

“Yeah why?” Stiles gave Selene a little nod when she looked at him then went over to stand by the girls but still could hear.

“You just seem a little off” Scott said.

“I think we’re all a little off.”

“Maybe some of us more than others.”

“Wait what happened?”

“When the other Chimera Lucas when he came after us I heard Kira say something in Japanese.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“She doesn’t know any Japanese.”

“Still not terrible.”

“I also think I might have stopped her from killing Lucas.”

“Okay wasn’t he trying to kill you though? I mean that just sounds like self-defense.”

“It was more than that I mean she nearly took off his head.”

“Maybe she had no choice. There’s gotta be a point where self-defense is justified. Tracy killed her own father and Lucas would have killed you.”

“They’re not the bad guys they’re the victims. We shouldn’t be killing the people we’re trying to save.”

“And sometimes you just can’t save the rabid animal sometimes all you can do is put it down for the safety of yourself and others” Selene said coming back over to them taking Stiles’ hand growling softly.

The gate buzzed and opened for them. They all looked back when the gate clanged closed behind them.

“Please empty your pockets into the container” the male orderly behind the desk said when they walked in.

“We’re here to see…” Scott tried.

“Please empty your pockets into the container. Please remove your belt and place it into the container” the orderly said after they all emptied their pockets.

“I kind of need the belt I mean it’s crucial to the outfit” Kira replied.

“Please remove your belt which patients will attempt to take from you and use to strangle either themselves or others.”

“Got it.” Kira put her belt in the container while the orderly stared at Lydia creepily.

Stiles glared and Selene softly growled. Just before he took the container away Stiles saw the pin he pulled from the scaffolding. Then a man came out the side door waiting for them.

“I’ll remind you that I’m doing this as a favor to Deaton and I’m doing it against my better judgment” the doctor said leading them down down down stairs.

“Hey what’s the etiquette for talking to this guy? I mean do you ever look at the other eye?” Stiles asked.

“I wouldn’t. In fact while you’re down here try not to make eye contact with anyone or anything.”

“I’m Alpha I hide from no one and nothing” Selene growled out.

“You’re funeral” the doctor said.

Selene just smirked and let out a little laugh. Stiles took her hand. They walked toward a door at the end of a hall. Stiles turned back to see Selene Scott and Kira stop.

“You didn’t think you were all going did you” the doctor asked.

“It’s mountain ash isn’t it?” Scott asked.

“Everywhere but heavily concentrated down here” the doctor smiled.

Selene raised her eyebrow in challenge then walked over to stand next to Stiles.

“What? How?” the doctor stammered shocked.

“None of your business” Selene grinned showing fang.

“Valack’s cell is the last one at the end of the hall” the doctor said after a few seconds.

“We’ll be right here” Scott said.

“You are so hot” Stiles whispered in Selene’s ear grinning as they walked past the doctor who was still stunned.

They looked in the cages as they walked. Stiles saw Donovan in one but when he looked again it was a monster.

“Tell me what you just saw” Valack said as they got to his cell.

“Me?” Stiles asked.

“The creature in the previous cell the Sluagh. The myth is that they can take on the appearance of the lost souls that have become inextricably bound to it. Happen to have seen any lost souls Mr. Stilinski?”

“Everyone down here” Stiles replied.

“Don’t give up on us just yet. We’re all works in progress” Valack said.

“Where did you hear that from?” Lydia asked.

“Wise words from a former cellmate. Did you bring the book?”

Stiles pulled it out from under his jacket.

“Very nice first edition of course there was only one printing.”

“There is no T.R. McCammon is there?” Lydia asked.

“No.”

“You wrote the book.”

“That’s right Lydia. Maybe you’ve already guessed that it’s not just a book”

“What is it” Lydia asked.

“A tool designed to open our eyes.”

“To what?” Stiles asked.

“To them the Dread Doctors.”

“Why did you use a pseudonym?” Lydia asked.

“I had a professional reputation once. I wasn’t interested in ruining it by putting my name on a second-rate piece of trash.”

“Then why write the book in the first place?” Stiles asked.

“You haven’t read it yet have you? I wrote it because no one believed me because no one listened. They’re here aren’t they? In Beacon Hills.”

“What are they?” Lydia asked.

“Not entirely human at least not anymore. They were once scientists once scientists who worshipped the supernatural. Tesla said ‘if you want to find the secrets of the universe think in terms of energy frequency and vibration’. They found their secret in electromagnetic forces. Ways to prolong their life give them power and most importantly making you forget you ever saw them.”

“What do they want?”

“Good question Lydia everybody wants something don’t they?”

“And what do you want?” Selene spoke up.

Valack held up a small recorder.

“Hit record” he said placing on the open slate in his door.

“What do you want me to say?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t want you to say anything I want you to scream.”

“No way not happening” Stiles said taking the recorder from Lydia.

“He’s the only one who knows anything” Lydia said facing away from the cell.

“The guy is a nut job who drilled a hole into his head he’s probably lying his ass off” Stiles said.

“He’s not lying his heart beat is steady” Selene told them.

“How many have died so far? All of them teenagers am I right? Want to know how many died the first time they came here? Wonder how many will die if they succeed?”

“This did happen before” Lydia said.

“And now they’re back. All because a few teenagers who never even considered the consequences decided to reignite a supernatural force they barely understand.”

Selene growled softly Valack didn’t flinch.

“The Nemeton” Lydia said.

“How’d you even know about that?” Stiles asked.

“I know because I saw it” Valack said taking off the bandages around his head.

There was a bloody hole in the middle of his head and inside was an eyeball. Stiles and Lydia looked away and while Selene didn’t her eyes turned red. Then the lights flickered.

“Who did you come with?” Valack demanded.

“Our friends” Lydia said.

“What are they?”

“Don’t answer” Stiles told her.

“You brought a kitsune” Valack said in fear and anger.

Then the light exploded.

“What’s happening?” Lydia asked freaking out.

“She’s disrupting the building defenses.”

“What do you mean? How?” Lydia asked.

“It’s not just the mountain ash that keeps this building secure it’s the electromagnetic energy. Eichen is built on the convergence of Telluric currents. Ley lines. It’s what allows it to keep certain supernatural creatures in and certain others out. They knew you were coming they’re here now and you unlocked the door for them” Valack explained.

“Hit record do it now it costs you nothing” Valack yelled.

“But it’s worth something to you you’re not getting it for free” Stiles said.

“What does the book do?” Lydia asked.

“Tell us” Stiles yelled hitting the wall of Valack’s cell a little.

“I told you it opens your eyes.”

“How?” Lydia asked.

“It triggers the memory centers of the brain clearing the fog and bringing the images of the Dread Doctors into focus. I wrote the book in an effort to find out if anyone else like me had even seen them before I thought I could circulate it an effort to trigger someone… anyone else’s memory. They’d see the cover a hint of memory… they pick up the book read it. The suppressed memoires surface and they’d find their way to me to discover more just like you did.”

“Did it work with anyone else?” Stiles asked.

“You didn’t see it on The New York Times best seller list did you?”

“So all we have to do is read the book?” Lydia asked.

“If you’ve seen them if they’ve done something to you then the book will help you remember. Now give me what I want” Valack ordered.

Lydia held out her hand and Stiles gave her the recorder. Lydia let out a banshee scream as Stiles and Selene covered their ears.

“Tell us what they want” Lydia said giving Valack the recorder back.

“Lydia I think we need to go out of here” Stiles said.

“They’re coming” Selene said.

“What are they trying to do” Lydia asked.

“Read the book anyone who’s come into contact with them” Valack said.

“Lydia we gotta go now” Stiles said noticing Selene was wolfing out for a fight.

“Read the book!” Valack yelled as they left running down the hall.

They hid in the large shower room after a minute the lights came back on.

“I think we’re okay. Stiles?” Lydia said when he didn’t answer.

“No it’s not okay all of this it’s on us. Everything to happen it’s our fault” Stiles said.

“It’s our responsibility” Lydia said.

Everyone went home for the night with plans to meet at Scott’s house the next day to read the book.


	60. Required Reading

**Selene POV:** Stiles Selene and Malia were in the Sheriff’s office early the next morning. The Sheriff found eight new holes the night before.

“Chimeras” Stilinski said trying out the word.

“Two dead chimeras” Stiles told his dad.

“And eight new ones” Malia said.

“So that’s ten in all” Stiles added.

“I’m thinking eleven. Our station tech guys confirmed something for me. They said both the holding cell lock and cameras could have malfunctioned because of something electromagnetic. You said that uh these guys…” Stilinski said pinning up a picture of Donovan and showing the others the camera feed to his cell.

“Dread Doctors” Malia offered when Stilinski held up the book.

“Are we really calling them that?” Stilinski asked.

“So they broke Donovan out?” Malia asked.

“It’s how they go into Eichen isn’t it?”

“Donovan’s a Chimera” Malia said walking over to the Sheriff’s board.

Selene leaned slightly into Stiles and rubbed his back as he said nothing.

“Yeah but…is he a failure like Lucas and Tracy?” Stilinski asked.

“If he is he’s probably dead” Malia went to put an X over his picture but the Sheriff stopped her.

Stiles tensed and turned away from them and rubbed his hand slowly. Seeing this Selene took his hand and intertwined their fingers smiling at him softly.

“Not until I’ve seen a body. You’re uncharacteristically quiet” Stilinski said turning toward Selene and Stiles.

“Sorry I’m uh… I’m just trying to think about it. Uh… these are all teenagers right? So now shouldn’t we be trying to figure out why these teenagers? If the Dread Doctors… if they went through all that. Burying them killing them breaking one of them out of jail…” Stiles said turning to his dad.

“They couldn’t have been chosen at random” his dad finished.

“They have to have something in common Selene added.

“Something thing that made them right for this experiment” the Sheriff said.

“Wait… that’s it. it’s not just they’re teens or personality. They’re experimenting on these kids it’s gotta be… inside them that matters. Check blood type or abnormalities on the inside” Selene said excitedly.

After giving the Sheriff somewhere to start looking Stiles Selene and Malia met up with Scott Kira Lydia and Theo at Scott’s house to read the book about the Dread Doctors.

“My mom’s book club usually has more wine” Lydia said as they all stared down at the copies of the book on the table.

“Well they probably didn’t read books that caused violent hallucinations” Stiles said.

“That’s why Malia’s here” Scott explained.

“So none of us go running into traffic?” Kira asked sarcastically.

“Or worse” Scott commented.

“Like what happened to Judy. Chapter 14” Malia explained when they all just gave her blank stares.

Selene hoped once she read it she’d know exactly what the Dread Doctors did to her and how to fix it.

“Maybe I should have my mother read it she might remember a girl with a tail leaping off the ceiling and attacking everyone” Lydia said.

“She probably knows and is in denial explaining it away so she doesn’t have to admit the supernatural is real” Selene explained softly.

“Hopefully this works” Stiles said grabbing a copy off the table.

“It has to” Lydia said also grabbing a copy.

“What’s that mean?” Scott asked.

“I think I saw them during my surgery. When I look at the cover of the book it’s almost like a…” Lydia said trying to explain.

“A memory trying to surface” Theo offered.

“Yeah” Lydia nodded.

“Isn’t that what Valack wanted when he wrote it?” Kira asked.

“If they did something to me I want to know what it is” Lydia said as she went to sit down.

Everyone grabbed a copy and went to read. Selene curled up with Stiles in one chair. After a little while later Stiles Selene and Malia went into the kitchen to make everyone some coffee. Stiles rubbed at his shoulder so Selene leaned into his side nuzzling against his neck causing him to smile.

“What did you do to your shoulder?” Malia asked pouring seven cups of coffee.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked tensing up.

“I can smell the blood what happened?”

“Jeep died on me again I went to check the engine the hood fell on it” Stiles said.

“I bet Selene helped take care of it” Malia said.

“You know it” Selene smiled at Stiles and rubbing his leg.

“So how much… how much do you remember anyway? With the accident did it play like a movie in your head or was it like being completely in it again?” Stiles asked about Malia’s resurfaced memory of the night she was in the wreck with her mom and sister.

“In it” Malia replied.

“Was it just the crash? Nothing else?”

“Nothing” Malia replied.

Selene gave Malia a look saying she’d heard her heart beat and knew she was lying but she wouldn’t push her on it. Malia nodded her thanks slightly.

As it got later everyone started to fall asleep. Stiles leaned against the couch with his arm around Selene who was tucked against his side.

When morning came they all went to school.

“What if we need some kind of trigger? Wasn’t Malia driving when she remembered the crash?” Scott asked.

“Yeah but how are we supposed to trigger a memory that we don’t remember?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe it’s a delayed thing maybe you have to wait a couple hours to see what happens” Scott offered.

Suddenly the lights flickered and Scott Stiles and Selene turned to look at Kira behind them.

“That wasn’t me I swear” she said.

“We keep an eye on each other today okay?” Scott said.

“Yes and keep an eye out for eight other potentially homicidal Chimeras” Stiles said.

“And keep an eye out for the Dread Doctors” Kira added.

“Starting to see the appeal of a third eye” Stiles said as Scott and Kira walked away.

“I don’t think you’d look as hot with a third eye love” Selene teased him taking his hand and going to class.

“Oh yeah right in the middle of my forehead” Stiles teased back smiling.

School pasted without incident and was almost normal except the feeling of dread and of something not good coming closer. There were no signs of any other Chimeras or the Dread Doctors who mostly tend to come out during the night.

Yet Selene couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong with her and she knew just how to trigger her memory if she had to.


	61. Required Reading part 2

**Selene POV:** Right after school Stiles and Selene went with Lydia to the hospital.

“Okay what are we doing here if you’ve already had your suppressed memory?” Stiles asked confused.

“It wasn’t the right memory. I remembered my grandmother in Eichen House. There was nothing to do with surgery nothing to do with the Dread Doctors. So if I’ve read the book why don’t I have the full memory of my experience with them?” Lydia asked as they walked toward the hospital.

“I’m not supposed to know that am I?” Stiles asked also confused.

“No something…happened during surgery. But now I think that maybe it has more to do with me being a banshee. It’s not my memory Stiles it’s someone else’s” Lydia said working it all out.

“Then we need to get you inside and try to figure out who’s memory it was cause I’m betting that person it another Chimera” Selene said.

“Can you turn the lights on?” Lydia asked once inside the operating room.

Stiles flipped the switch but nothing happened.

“Uh not going on” he said.

“Ask someone” Lydia demanded.

“Hey I thought this was more of an auditory thing” Stiles said.

“I still want to see what I’m hearing” Lydia responded.

“Makes sense” Stiles went out with Selene to find Scott’s mom to get the power on.

“What about you have you had your memory?” Stiles asked as they walked.

“No but I think I know where to trigger it” Selene said feeling a knot in her stomach.

“Great where?”

“You’re bedroom” Selene said softly.

Then they caught up with Melissa and explained what was going on.

“We’ve been having issues for the last hour maintenance is coming to check it out. For now that floor is down to back up lighting. I thought this was more of a hearing thing” Melissa said.

“Auditory” Stiles corrected.

“Yeah” Melissa said.

“It’s also a Lydia thing” Stiles added.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Stiles and Selene got into the elevator when the doors closed his memory surfaced. There was a woman behind him and when the doors opened she walked out past him…his mom. He followed her.

“Mom what are you doing?” Stiles asked following her to the roof to see her on the ledge.

“Claudia what are you doing up there?” his dad asked walking past him to his mom.

“I couldn’t stand to be in that room anymore. Not with him looking at me like that.”

“Claudia…”

“He’s trying to hurt me. I don’t care if you don’t believe me but he is. He’s trying to kill me.”

Stiles watched his mom and dad.

“No that’s not true. Come on down. Come here. You have to remind yourself it’s the disease. Remember what the Dementia does? It gives you delusions it makes you think that people are out to get you…”

“You don’t see the way he looks at me.”

“Claudia he’s ten years old.”

Stiles’ eyes got a little teary.

“He’s trying to kill me. Stop it stop looking at me like that stop it. Stop looking at me!” his mom ran at him and attacked him.

“Mom… what are you do… mom” Stiles yelled.

Then the image of his mom turned into a Chimera who really was attacking him.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** When Stiles went into a trance like mode Selene just followed him. Once on the roof she saw a Chimera chewing through the electrical wires the Chimera had ripped open the metal structure around the wires to get to them.

Seeing the Chimera turn to look at her and Stiles Selene attacked. Having split her focus between keeping it away from Stiles and not killing but stunning it AND not let it get too many hits on her it got the best hit.

It dipped down and kicked out and up sending Selene back into the power box cable the thing was chewing on. A pipe slammed through Selene’s chest on impact.

“Damn it” Selene groaned as small amounts of electricity were also pulsing through her body.

She tried to pull herself off the poll since it took more than that to kill her when a huge power surge that took out the transformer went through her body.

“Aw damn...” Selene felt her heart stop and blood run out of her mouth.

Before she died she saw the Chimera pounce on Stiles who was just coming out of his memory.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** The Chimera threw Stiles around beating on him until Theo showed up and pulled it off. While Theo and the Chimera fought Stiles pulled Selene’s body off the pipe quickly and carefully and laid her on the ground holding her hand.

He knew she’d heal but seeing her like this nearly killed him. Stiles turned back and watched Theo claw out the Chimera’s throat and watched as he died.

“Stiles… you can’t say anything. Please don’t say anything” Theo asked indicating the dead Chimera.

“Why not?” Stiles asked putting himself between Theo and Selene who was vulnerable and healing.

“Because I never said anything about Donovan” Theo replied.

Stiles slammed him against the gate surrounding the transformer.

“You don’t know anything” Stiles growled.

“I was there I was at the library. I was close I heard the scaffolding come down” Theo said turning and pushing Stiles into the gate.

“You saw him?”

“Just the body. I watched you come out I was gonna say something but then I saw the cop car. And the body was gone. Look I don't know who took him I only saw what you saw and I didn't say anything because you didn't.”

The sound of sirens light up the night coming closer.

“That's not an ambulance is it? We should get out of here.”

Stiles walked over to Selene’s body and gently wiped the blood from her mouth.

“We can’t just leave him” Stiles said indicating the Chimera.

“Fine all right let's take him. Someone's stealing the bodies anyway right? Here's our chance to find out who. Stiles come on. We gotta do something.”

“You killed him” Stiles said kneeling next to Selene.

“In self-defense he was going to kill you and me. If we stay we're either going to have to tell the truth or we're going to need a pretty convincing story. It's your choice. I'm not going to ask you to lie to your dad.”

“Don't worry I've had plenty of practice.”

Theo picked up the dead Chimera and looked at Selene.

“I’m sorry. Think whoever’s taking the bodies will take hers too?”

“She’s not dead.”

“Stiles she’s gone” Theo said softly and soothingly.

“She’s immortal dumbass” with that said Stiles picked up Selene who groaned in pain and walked toward the exit.

“It’s okay baby I’m here just hang on I’m gonna get you home and I’ll take care of you just hold on” Stiles whispered softly to her.


	62. Lies Of Omission

**Selene POV:** So much had happened over the last few nights. Liam’s girlfriend Hayden was turned into a werewolf by the Dread Doctors who then kidnapped both Liam and Hayden.

Mason learned that Corey is now also a Chimera as the wounds from Lucas’ scorpion venom were completely healed.

Kira’s fox was taking over her body thanks to something the Dread Doctors did to her so she left town to go learn control of it.

Deaton also left town to try and get some answers.

Parrish was the one stealing the bodies and he doesn’t even remember doing it.

Also Selene had her vision of what the Dread Doctors did to her after she healed from her night at the hospital.

“They did what to you?” Stiles asked.

“They blocked my power. I can’t feel the werewolves anymore. If Scott was right next to me I wouldn’t be able to tell he was a werewolf or track him the way I can. I can’t feel Isaac or Ethan even Jackson it’s gone.”

“So you also can’t tell who’s a Chimera and who’s not” Stiles said after a moment.

“I think that was their plan” Selene nodded.

Selene sat on Stiles’ bed and he pushed her hair off her neck.

“It’s a little red and warm but that’s it” Stiles told her looking at where she said the needle went in.

“I’m like a normal werewolf now Alpha yes but no command voice no way to sooth those in pain or fear not that I’d know if they were” Selene growled in anger.

“Hey hey if it’s just blocked we can fix it somehow some kind of unblocker. For now I’ll be your voice” Stiles said rubbing her arms.

“Damn with everything going on I haven’t had time to show you how to use the Command voice I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay I think I’m getting more used to it and figuring it out little by little. Soon you’ll have your power back and can show me everything.”

“I’m hoping the super moon coming up can unblock it. My mom’s powers will be doubled like every werewolf in the world” Selene explained.

The nights were busy the days blur. School look for the Nemeton with Lydia then night that’s all the past few days no one is really talking to each other much. The next morning Stiles Selene and Lydia were out once again looking for the Nemeton.

“It’s almost like this thing doesn’t want to be found” Stiles said.

“I know it doesn’t it’s also a supernatural entity if it doesn’t want you to find it you probably won’t” Selene said.

“Maybe it knows we’re late for class… Because we’ve been here twice” Lydia said looking at a tree.

It had two white X’s on it from them.

“Crap” Stiles sighed.

“Can we talk to Parrish now?” Lydia asked.

“Hang on. If the Nemeton’s covered in bodies should you be able to find them?” Stiles asked Lydia.

“Me?”

“Yes you that’s what you do. You’re the Banshee you find the bodies.”

“Well the Banshee’s having an off day.”

“Even if she can’t find them I should be able to by smell. Blood death rot should be all over the Nemton yet I can’t get anything but forest us and animals normal woodsy smells” Selene explained taking a deep breath.

“So how about we talk to Parrish?” Lydia said.

“We can’t” Stiles replied.

“Why not?” Lydia sounded annoyed.

“Because one of the bodies… one of them… one of them could be…” Stiles tried to say it.

“Could be what?” Lydia finally asked.

“One of them could be a clue” he said causing Selene to sigh.

“I’m leaving now Stiles I’m going to talk to Parrish and tell him he’s the one taking the bodies. It’s always better when they know” Lydia said walking away.

“Well then he should know he owes me a Jeep” Stiles said following her Selene at his side.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** At school Theo caught up to Stiles who had his arm around Selene.

“You’re looking good for a dead girl” Theo told her.

“Thanks” Selene replied.

They all walked toward the Library and Stiles explained about the Nemeton and Parrish.

“You guys are sure that’s where Parrish is taking the bodies?” Theo asked.

Stiles gave Selene a little nod and she walked off farther into the Library where she would still be able to listen in.

“Lydia says that’s what happens in his dreams.”

“I mean you know if Lydia finds the Nemeton she’s also going to find Donovan… sorry” Theo said when Stiles gave him a look.

“She’s also going to find Josh” Stiles said.

“You know what maybe she should. I think things are different now for Scott especially after what he did to Corey. I don’t think he’s going to blame us for defending ourselves. I know he won’t blame you” Theo said.

Stiles looked over to where Donovan’s body was the night he died but instead of Donovan with the poll through his chest it was Stiles with blood coming out of his mouth. Stiles shook his head and looked back at Theo.

Without another word Theo left to go to class and Selene came back over.

“I don’t trust him. I may not have my abilities but I don’t trust him” she said.

“Yeah that makes two of us” Stiles said putting his arm around her shoulders as they headed for class.

During class an ambulance showed up Selene said they were taking Corey away. After class they saw Malia walking in a daze.

“Malia? Hey hey what happened?” Stiles asked seeing her almost crying.

“I hate this I hate losing like this. I’m not like Scott I can’t deal with another dead body another failure” Malia said then she walked away from them.

“So there’s another dead Chimera and Corey is another failure and will soon be dead… I kinda agree with Malia I hate this” Selene said softly.

Sure enough Scott called a little while later and said Corey was killed by the Dread Doctors. Stiles immediately called Lydia since she had already left school to talk to Parrish.

“Lydia for the love of God answer your phone. There’s more dead Chimera’s so right now is probably not a great time to be alone with Parrish. If he’s coming to get the bodies you can’t get in his way. Lydia do not get in his way” Stiles said leaving a message when Lydia didn’t answer her phone yet again.

“Maybe we can follow Parrish to the other bodies?” Selene suggested.

“Yeah and make sure no one tries to stop him” Stiles added softly.

Night fell fast and as always things spiraled into chaos. Hayden was attacked by the Dread Doctors. Scott texted Stiles to meet him at the animal clinic.

So instead of trying to follow Parrish in the pouring rain Stiles drove to the animal clinic. Selene jumped out and ran inside to try and help Hayden.

“Hey sorry I had trouble starting the Jeep again. That thing’s barely hanging on. I couldn’t get in touch with Malia or Lydia. Scott?” Stiles said as Scott just stood there saying nothing.

Slowly Scott reached into his jacket and pulled out Stiles’ wrench the one he hit Donovan with.

“Where did you get that?” Stiles asked softly.

“This is yours?” Scott asked.

Slowly Stiles took the wrench from him as the rain kept coming down.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to.”

“Why didn’t you tell me when it happened?”

“I couldn’t.”

“You killed him? You killed Donovan?”

“Well he was going to kill my dad. Huh? Was I supposed to just let him go?” Stiles asked getting defensive and angry.

“You weren’t supposed to do this. None of us are.”

“You think I had a choice?”

“There’s always a choice.”

“Yeah well I can’t do what you can Scott. I know you wouldn’t have done it you probably would’ve just figured something out right?”

“I’d try.”

“Yeah because you’re Scott McCall you’re the true Alpha! Guess what? All of us can’t be true Alphas. Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes. Some of us are human!” Stiles yelled.

“So you had to kill him?” Scott asked not seeing the point of anything Stiles just said.

“Scott he was going to kill my dad.”

“But the way it happened… there’s a point when it’s… it’s not self-defense anymore.”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t have a choice Scott! You don’t even believe me do you?” Stiles said softly.

“I want to.”

“Okay all right so… so believe me then. Scott say you believe me… say it. Say you believe me” Stiles pleaded.

“Stiles we can’t kill people that we’re trying to save.”

“Say you believe me” Stiles said taking a step forward but Scott took a step back and looked at the wrench still in Stiles’ hands.

“We can’t kill people! Do you believe that?”

“Well what do I do about this? What do you want me to do? Okay just be… Scott tell me how to fix this all right? Please just tell me what you want me to do” Stiles begged.

“Don’t worry about Malia or Lydia we’ll find them. Maybe uh… maybe you should talk to your dad.”

Then Scott walked away into the animal clinic leaving Stiles alone in the rain crying.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** “Hey where’s Stiles?” Selene asked seeing Scott come in.

Scott said nothing just looked behind him and the back to her. Selene knew then that Scott knew what Stiles had done to Donovan and that Scott had now turned his back on his best friend.

Selene grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged him off down the hall so the others wouldn’t hear.

“You know what Stiles did then I take it?” Selene whispered harshly.

“He killed someone Selene” Scott argued.

“I know what he did. I’ve killed hundreds thousands and while learning to control myself sadly not all of them deserved to die. Do you think I care that Stiles killed Donovan to save himself and others? I’ve killed Scott and you know what I’ll do it again to anyone who crosses the line you think you can stop me? Try it.”

Selene stepped up right beside Scott and spoke without looking at him.

“From now on you’re on your own I’m done trying to help you through this. You’re a terrible Alpha and a horrible friend.”

With those last words Selene left. Once outside she saw Stiles just sitting in his Jeep soaking wet. She climbed in and kissed his deeply.

“Let’s go home I’m done here” Selene said angry at Scott and wanting to ease Stiles’ pain.

With a soft smile Stiles started his Jeep and turned away from the animal clinic.


	63. Status Asthmaticus

**Selene POV:** They rode in silence and every now and then Selene would catch Stiles looking at the bloody wrench on the dash board. The Jeep started to stutter and the lights flickered as it started to smoke.

“No” Stiles sighed as the smoke came into the Jeep.

He got out coughing and slammed the door and got his tools. Selene got out also coughing and watched him feeling on edge he was not just angry but in pain and betrayed.

After lifting up the hood Stiles reached for a wrench only to stop the one he needed was in his Jeep with blood on it. He growled and threw his tool box into the road and slammed the hood down.

“Stiles…” Selene said softly.

He either didn’t hear her over his rage or ignored her. He reached into his Jeep and grabbed the bloody wrench and went to chuck it into the road too but stopped and looked back at his Jeep.

He turned and threw the wrench at his windshield it hit and put a hole in the windshield before falling onto the hood. Stiles was panting with pain and rage as he sat down and leaned against his Jeep.

Selene sat down next to him quietly.

“Better?” she asked.

“No. Sorry” he replied slipping an arm around her hip pulling her closer.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and they just stayed like that. Stiles raged and let the pain out and Selene soothed him the way only a mate can with her love and acceptance.

Soon both were asleep right there leaning on each other against the Jeep on the ground. When they woke up the sun was up Stiles decided to call Malia to come get them. Then he called a tow truck. Selene watched Stiles as he sadly watched his Jeep being taken away.

“Can they fix it?” Malia asked as she drove.

“There’s not enough duct tape in the world to fix that thing” Stiles softly replied.

“Maybe you should try something other than duct tape.”

“It’s got a bad alternator you know needs all new belts transmissions going… the brake pads are basically metal on metal.”

“How come you let it get so bad?”

Selene growled from the back.

“There’s been a few distractions if you haven’t noticed” Stiles snapped.

“Am I taking you guys home?” Malia asked after a second.

“No. Sheriff station. I gotta talk to my dad” Stiles said softly looking out the window.

Selene closed her eyes and tried to reach for Isaac when she couldn’t feel him she reached for Derek or one of the twins but again nothing. No matter what she did she couldn’t feel any other werewolf in the world. Trying just made her feel powerless and gave her a small headache.

Slowly she reached for Stiles through their bond and instantly felt him and he was hurting in many ways. He looked back at her and smiled softly having felt her in the bond. When Malia pulled up to the station Stiles just sat there looking at it.

Slowly Selene got out and opened his door for him and held out her hand. He looked up at her for a second before he slid his hand into hers and got out of the car. Together hand in hand they walked toward the station and inside.

“Where’s my dad?” Stiles asked the deputy at the desk.

“Sheriff left half an hour ago he said he was on his way back.”

“Okay thanks we’ll just wait in his office.”

They went to sit and prepared to wait. After a few minutes the room started to get really warm and the fire alarm started going off. Stiles jumped up and opened the door. Deputies were running around confused and looking for the fire.

“Stiles! Parrish” Selene said worry and fear in her voice.

Parrish came around the corner a vacant look in his eyes. He didn’t notice anyone around him.

“Wait wait wait… Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot! Get back! Stay out of his way” Stiles commanded as the deputies drew their weapons.

Parrish walked right out the door with smoke rising off his body. Stiles and Selene followed cautiously behind him. Slowly almost robotically Parrish stripped down to his boxers and ash covered his body as he continued to walk through town.

All the way down to the car impound lot he didn’t stop for anything. By the time he got there night had fallen and the moon was out.

Stiles and Selene watched as Parrish opened the trunk to the vehicle carrying two coffins inside were the bodies of two chimeras one was Corey. Parrish climbed into the van and drove off. Stiles tried to call Scott after calling Theo to come get them.

“Sorry. I got here as fast as I could…” Theo said getting out of his truck.

“We gotta go. Now. Parrish has got the bodies” Stiles explained.

“Okay wait up… Stiles wait” Theo said.

“Parrish is out and he’s got the bodies. We’ve got to find Scott and we’ve got to tell him” Stiles said.

“Stiles!” Selene already had the back door open but stopped to turn to look at Theo.

“I don’t think Scott wants to talk to you right now.”

“Yeah thanks I’m aware of that… It doesn’t matter he needs to know about this.”

“Stiles… Scott doesn’t want to talk to you. But I think your dad does” Theo smiled and held up Stiles’ library access card that he threw away at the hospital.

“Your dad was looking for you Stiles. He found me instead” Theo said walking in front of his truck.

“Where is he?” Stiles asked following him.

“I covered for you this was taken care of. If Melissa didn’t find it at the hospital… Guess even the son of a cop can make mistakes” Theo continued holding the card.

“Did you hurt him?”

“I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills I’m here for a pack. I came for the werecoyote. The one whose first instinct is to kill. I came for the Banshee the girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark Kitsune the Beta with anger issues… the Goddess whose gone soft and I came for void Stiles. That’s the pack I want unfortunately it doesn’t include Scott” Theo revealed.

“Your heart beat’s rising Stiles it’s not because you’re afraid. Nogitsune’s gone but you’ve still got more blood on your hands than any of us” Theo circled Stiles taunting him.

“Not at much as me” Selene growled.

“I’m about to get more” Stiles said at the same time.

“I’ll tell you where your dad is if you promise not to help Scott” Theo said tossing the library card onto the hood of his truck.

Stiles punched him in the jaw. Theo just laughed.

“There he is! That’s void Stiles. It felt good didn’t it?” Stiles hit Theo again knocking him down.

Selene watched as Theo spit out blood. She waited to see what Theo would do she didn’t think he’d actually hurt Stiles so she waited. Selene also noticed Stiles was stronger than normal and wondered was in the super moon or her blood or both.

“We won’t tell Scott cause you can’t lose your best friend right? Even though we all know you never needed him” Theo said sitting up.

Stiles attacked him again.

“You hate me now but you’ll get it eventually. This is the hard part cause you can’t help Scott and save your dad’s life. You’ve still got time Stiles you’ve still got time” Theo said as Stiles shook with rage.

“Where’s my dad?!” Stiles yelled the voice of an Alpha coming out.

Selene stared in shock sure she was wrong but knowing she wasn’t she watched Stiles in pure awe.

“At the school” Theo gritted out against his will.

“Well someone’s been keeping big secrets” Theo spoke when Stiles released him.

“How can a human have the voice of an Alpha?” Theo looked over at Selene.

“Stiles go I got this” Selene said walking toward Theo grinning and Theo laughed.

Stiles ran off leaving Selene with Theo.

“Will you still be able to laugh when I break your ribs?” she asked taunting him.

Theo lunged at her and she delivered a perfect spinning roundhouse kick to his jaw and grinned when she heard it snap. He simply popped it back into place and attacked again with claws.

Selene waited until he was nearly on top of her before moving out of the way and as he went by she brought her elbow down on his back and got rewarded with another pop. He just spun around to attack again but she punched out catching him right in the face breaking his nose blood gushing out.

“You bitch” Theo said spitting out more blood.

“Not yet. You haven’t met the bitch yet.”

Selene could feel the fur that wanted to replace her skin but held back. Then just like she said Selene delivered a brutal front kick to Theo’s chest breaking ribs and chest bone swiftly followed by a near blinding uppercut to knock him off his feet.

Just as she went to finish the fight the moon broke through the clouds and a beam of light hit her. Her head leaned back her eyes closed as she was lifted off her feet hovering about three inches off the ground.

The pain was intense but good like the burn after a workout. It broke down the wall in her mind and she could feel Isaac Derek every wolf even the… wrongness of the Chimeras. The burn seemed to flood through her whole body her veins nerves down to every cell.

Her Mother wasn’t done either not with the super moon in the sky. Selene felt power like never before. Strength beyond imagining speed near invisible to the eye a strength in the bonds from her to all the wolves.

When it was done Theo was gone. Selene looked down her claws were longer sharper and she knew if she shifted to her white wolf form it would be bigger too.

“Thanks Mom” Selene smiled practically glowing with inhuman power.

She took off for the high school to find Stiles.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** He ran the few blocks to the school and straight to his dad’s side. He was on the ground covered in blood mostly his own. Gently Stiles took his hand with both of his and held tight.

Out of nowhere Selene raced to his side and took his dad’s other hand. Her eyes glowed as the Moon show down on to them. Slowly his dad’s breathing evened out and his heart rate was steady.

“The worst of the wounds are healing but I called an ambulance before I got here. It should be outside by now” Selene said.

Then the paramedics rushed in and started setting up equipment and a stretcher for the Sheriff. Stiles and Selene were forced to let go of his hands and they quickly grabbed on to each other as his dad was taken out to the ambulance.

Stiles and Selene followed right behind them and didn’t even ask permission before they got into the ambulance too. The super moon shown down upon them.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Sitting in the back of the ambulance with Stiles and his dad Selene wondered when the right time would be to tell Stiles what she had seen when he fought with Theo.

When would be the right time to tell him… his eyes had shown bright Alpha red…


	64. Last Chimera

**Stiles POV:** “Stilinski right?” the nurse behind the desk asked when Stiles went to check on his dad’s condition.

“You said his insurance was with the county? He’s a deputy?”

Stiles had to stop Selene who lunged with a growl towards the nurse but he then turned around and snapped his own anger rising.

“No he’s the Sheriff he’s the county Sheriff okay. He’s covered. I mean he should be covered.”

Stiles sighed and Selene laid her hand on his lower back to calm him.

“I’ll take care of it” Melissa said pulling them aside.

“I texted Scott he’s coming as soon as he can. I can call Malia…”

“No no no don’t call anyone” Stiles said cutting her off.

Melissa gave him a questioning look.

“Is there anyone else we need to notify? A next of kin?” the desk nurse asked.

“No it’s me it’s just me” Stiles said.

“We’re having issues with the others right now” Selene told Melissa softly.

They went back to the waiting room and sat down. Stiles sat hunched over rubbing his hands together with tears in his eyes slowly Selene took one of his hands and entertained their fingers and held on.

“Your dad’s strong he’ll be fine” she said leaning into him.

“I don’t think I could get through this without you. I can’t lose my dad…”

“You won’t.”

Stiles heard the honesty in her voice no matter what she’d make sure his dad survived. Stiles squeezed her hand tight. Soon both were asleep. Stiles had his arm around Selene and her head was on his shoulder.

“Stiles you need to get up you gotta get up now” his dad’s voice told him.

When he opened his eyes Melissa was there.

“He’s okay. Dr. Geyer is stitching him up right now.”

“Okay I wanna see him” Stiles said trying to get up.

Melissa pressed her hand onto his shoulder to keep him down.

“Okay okay the anesthesia needs to wear off. It’s gonna be at least two hours.”

“Okay yeah but everything’s going to be okay though I mean he’s okay?” Stiles asked.

“Mhm he’s gonna be just fine.”

“Oh thank Goddess” Stiles said softly running his hands through his hair.

“Is there any way we could just go sit in his room?” Selene asked.

Just before Melissa answered she was paged away only to come back to get them and say his dad was getting worse.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Two hours ago he was fine now it looks like someone took a baseball bat to his neck” Stiles argued with the Doctor.

“There could’ve been some minor internal” the Doctor said.

“Since when is anything internal minor”

“Can you fix it?” Selene demanded.

“Stiles…” Melissa tried to calm him but his anger was again rising.

“I need to know what’s going on with him okay? Dr. Geyer somebody needs to tell me what’s happening. Somebody needs to tell me what’s happening to him!” Stiles yelled.

“We don’t know” Melissa said.

Stiles saw Scott through the door looking in on his dad. He pushed past Melissa and Dr. Geyer. He shoved open the door and attacked Scott. He threw him into the wall then down to the floor.

“Where were you? You trusted him you believed him. Right huh? So where were you?”

“Hey hey hey” Melissa said pulling Stiles off Scott as the Doctor helped Scott up.

“Where the hell were you!?” Stiles demanded.

“Stop it!” Melissa yelled.

Selene grabbed onto Stiles and leaned close.

“Not here. He deserves it but not here love” she spoke softly in his ear.

“Okay all right all right” Stiles backed off.

“Your dad’s not the only one who got hurt” Scott said.

“Oh you’ll heal” Stiles replied not caring.

Scott covered the blood spot on his shirt and shrugged.

“I’m not talking about me” Scott said then he told them about Lydia.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** They went down a level to see Lydia her mom was with her.

“No. No you don’t you’re not coming in here get out!” Ms. Martin yelled getting up.

“Just wait wait I think I know who did this okay. I just need to look at the back of her neck” Stiles said stepping into the room with Selene behind him.

“I know who did this. You. All of you! Get out!” she shoved Stiles.

Faster than a blink Selene was in front of Stiles holding Ms. Martin’s wrists her eyes glowing.

“You can pretend all you want that you don’t know what’s going on in this town but you so much as lift a finger to push him again and I’ll kill you. It’s been a long day so I really don’t mind killing you. I will shift into a 200 pound white wolf and kill you to hell with who sees. Don’t touch him” Selene said softly leaning into close.

She squeezed just enough to grind Ms. Martin’s wrist bones together before letting go.

“Yeah I’m one of them and guess what so is she” Selene said pointing to Lydia when Ms. Martin’s eyes widened in fear.

Then Selene and Stiles left the room the door closed behind them. Stiles lightly pushed her against the wall her eyes still glowing red.

“Pull it back. Your anger is rising fast I know it’s been a long day but you pulled me back now let me pull you back.”

Stiles kissed her deeply until the pain and rage subsided. Having all werewolves emotions thrust back onto her times ten on a full moon was making Selene even more aggressive than normal. They met up with Scott Parrish and Melissa in a Lab room.

“It could be a side effect of shock” Parrish said.

“She’s catatonic. It was Theo digging his way through her mind” Stiles added.

“Amateur and stupid for him” Selene growled.

“What was he looking for” Melissa asked.

“The same thing he’s always looking for an advantage” Scott said.

“So what did he gain by trying to hurt Stilinski?” Parrish asked.

“It left me alone with Liam. Theo wanted to make sure no one would be there to stop him from killing me” Scott said.

Selene let out a small roar.

“Not everything is about you Scott! Theo didn’t gut Stiles’ dad he didn’t have any blood or his scent on him. He did this to Lydia for another reason and someone else hurt Mr. Stilinski and don’t think I won’t be having a talk with your Beta bout his actions but this is not about you!”

Stiles had to pull her back as she advanced toward Scott claws out. The room was silent for a moment.

“We need to find Theo” Stiles finally said.

“Isn’t that a little dangerous since he almost killed Scott?” Melissa asked getting a growl from Selene.

“Yeah but he said he didn’t want my dad to die” Stiles pointed out.

“And you believe him?” Parrish asked.

“He told me where to find him.”

“So what do you want to do? Talk to him?” Melissa asked.

“If it saves my dad then yeah.”

“I’ll come with you. He doesn’t know that I’m alive maybe that gives us an advantage” Scott said.

“He’ll know you’re there I just need to talk to him not fight him” Stiles said taking Selene’s hand and turned away.

“Stiles you can’t go alone” Melissa said.

“He’s not alone” Selene said turning back.

“Does anyone even know how to find him?” Parrish asked.

“We don’t have to find him he’ll come to me” Stiles said facing them.


	65. Last Chimera part 2

**Stiles POV:** They went home and Stiles set a mountain ash barrier sat on the steps right in front of the door and waited.

“He’s coming” Selene said before she walked up the stairs and waited behind the half wall.

Sure enough Theo came up the porch and stopped then he looked down at the mountain ash barrier and grinned before stepping over it into the house. Stiles just looked up at him.

“I guess we’re all telling the truth now” Theo said looking up the stairs.

“You better. We’ll have round two if you touch him” Selene said standing at the top of the stairs.

“You killed my best friend?” Stiles asked throwing Scott’s blood soaked shirt at Theo.

“Let’s be honest Stiles was he still really your best friend?” Theo asked catching the shirt.

“Are you going to let my father die?”

“If I wanted him to die I wouldn’t have told you where you can find him” Theo tossed the shirt aside.

“Then why are they saying his body is shutting down? That some toxin’s poisoning him and they don’t know how to stop it” Stiles asked standing up.

“I’m not the bad guy Stiles…”

“Could have fooled me” Selene spoke up.

“I’m a realist” Theo glared up at her.

“I’m a survivor. If you knew the things that I know…”

“Yeah but what do you know”

“I know what’s coming I know what the Dread Doctors created. And I know what Parrish is. Lydia figured it out I saw it in her memories.”

“Right after you drove her out of her mind.”

“Collateral damage.”

“But if she’s right about Parrish then things around here are gonna get a lot worse.”

“I don’t care.”

“You should because if your dad does survive he’s not gonna be Sheriff of anything much longer.”

“What’s happening to him? Hey tell me!” Stiles ordered as an Alpha grabbing Theo’s arm.

Theo turned away. To avoid answering he shoved Stiles and the last thing he heard was Selene’s roar before his head hit the stairs.

“Stiles you need to get up you gotta get up now” Stiles heard his dad say and saw his face before it was replaced by Scott’s face.

“Stiles Stiles are you okay? Are you hurt?” Scott tried to help Stiles up but Stiles pushed him aside.

“I’m fine.”

“You blacked out.”

“I’m okay. Since I’m guessing you heard you get anything from him?”

“Nothing he was calm the entire time.”

Stiles looked at Selene when she came back in.

“Broke his jaw and few other things for what little good that’ll do” she almost pouted.

“What about his heart?” Stiles asked turning back to Scott.

“I heard it jump but only once and only for a second.”

“That doesn’t really mean he was lying.”

“Not really. The rest of the time it was steady.”

“When did it jump? What was I talking about?”

“It was when you said that your dad was poisoned.”

“That could be something. A jump could be surprise right?”

“Yeah yeah I think so.”

“So why would he be surprised that my dad’s still dying?”

“I don’t think he knows who the Chimera is that attacked your dad” Selene said.

Stiles quickly headed outside and got into his rental vehicle and waited until Selene was in before locking Scott out.

“Stiles?” Scott asked confused.

“Yeah we can do the rest ourselves” Stiles said starting the car.

“You don’t even know where to start. All we know that it’s another Chimera. Do you even know where you’re headed? Come on let me help. You need me you need all of us. I can get more help I can text Liam.”

Scott jumped in front of the car when Stiles tried to leave.

“Liam just tried to kill you” Stiles said.

“Okay then at least let me help.”

“You believed him.”

“You trusted him too Theo got to all of us.”

“You know you don’t even know the real story.”

“I don’t need to all that matters right now is your dad. Come on Stiles we’ve survived an Alpha pack a dark Druid professional assassins we can survive Dread Doctors and Chimeras too.”

Stiles looked down thinking.

“We’re not looking for a missing Chimera we’re looking for a missing teenager” Stiles said.

So they all went back inside and up to Stiles room to do a little digging.

“There was a call a few hours ago about a Sophomore from Beacon High who never came home last night” Stiles said.

“What’s his name?” Scott asked.

“Noah Patrick.”

“Got him he’s on the possible Chimera list” Selene said.

“Guess possible became actual” Stiles said.

“Let’s go get a scent” Selene suggested.

They drove to the high school and once there Scott broke the lock on the kid’s locker and grabbed his jacket.

“Now we can catch his scent” Scott said then he tossed the jacket to Malia as she rounded the corner.

“You called her?” Stiles asked mad since he wasn’t really trusting anyone who trusted Theo.

“We need all the help we can get I should be calling everyone” Scott replied.

“And I know what this kid looks like” Malia told them.

Stiles and Selene hung back away from Scott and Malia as they searched town for the missing Chimera. Their search led to a deserted train station and then underneath it into tunnels.

“I got it I got his scent” Malia told them.

They followed her deeper into the tunnels.

“This is Noah’s he was here. I think he’s close” Malia said touching a blood stain.

“Guys… I think we’ve been down tunnels like this before like when we were trying to find Liam and Hayden” Scott said.

“Okay so what?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe it means we’re closer than we think. Maybe there’s something else down here something we haven’t found yet.”

“Yeah nothing that helps my dad. Look we can’t just be standing around here waiting for something to…”

“We got company” Selene yelled just before Stiles got knocked out and slid down a wall by the kid they were chasing.

“Stiles Stiles you need to get up come on you gotta get up now you need to get up Stiles. Hey you still got me” his dad said.

Stiles remembered what happened. It was the day of his mom’s funeral he was kneeling by the coffin and his dad came over and said that to him. Stiles came to and Scott helped him up.

“You okay?”

“Yeah fine.”

Selene had the kid Noah on the ground held down by her foot without even looking strained.

“Let me go please please. They’re coming” Noah begged.

When Selene let him up he tried to run but Stiles grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

“You’re not going anywhere” Stiles said.

“I said I don’t remember” Noah whined in fear.

“You don’t remember anything?”

“No not when it happens not when I change.”

“You clawed my dad half to death okay and now it’s poisoning him. You’re gonna start remembering every detail right now” Stiles growled.

“Hey Stiles get him outta here. Go to the hospital figure out a way to save your dad” Scott told him.

“We’re not going to be able to stop them” Malia said facing the tunnel.

The Dread Doctors were coming.

“But we can slow them down. Stiles go.”

Stiles hesitated and looked at Scott who nodded. Stiles hauled Noah away not letting go of his grip. Selene followed behind him looking back at the others. Gunshots rang through the tunnels as they ran.

“Argent” Selene said with a smile in her voice.

Until they hit a gate chained up.

“Step back I think I can break through it. It’s just sometimes most of the time I lose control. So step back” Noah said before Selene could break it down.

“Okay” Stiles said backing away.

Then Noah groaned in pain as bone come out of hands.

“Half Berserker” Selene said softly.

Noah broke the chain and pushed the gate open.

“Let’s go” he said looking back at them before running off.

Stiles however didn’t move he’d seen a piece of bone broken off from one of Noah’s spikes. He quickly called Melissa and told her a piece of bone was inside his dad. Him and Selene left Noah and raced for the hospital.

They didn’t let anyone stop them from getting to his dad’s room. His dad was okay and asleep. They both pulled up chairs and Stiles fell asleep with his head on his dad’s hospital bed. He woke up when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

“It’s okay Stiles you still got me” his dad said smiling.

Stiles took his dad’s hand in both of his and held on and just looked up at him. Selene was sitting next to him rubbing his leg also looking up at the Sheriff with a smile on her face. Stiles was so happy his dad was okay yet worried about what was coming.


	66. Codominance

**Selene POV:** Scott was inside packing while Stiles and Selene were outside waiting until they could leave to go get Kira back.

Stiles was under the hood of his Jeep pulling out parts and tinkering away. Selene slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Getting her all fixed up?” she asked.

Stiles leaned his head on hers.

“Trying to do my best she’ll run for now.”

“You’re doing a good job so far it’ll get better” Selene said not just talking about his Jeep.

“Before or after it gets terrifyingly worse?” Stiles asked.

Selene’s response was to hold him tighter. Stiles placed his hand on her arm and squeezed then he stroked lightly with his thumb.

“Liam’s inside” Selene said after a minute.

“Yeah I know I saw him go in. You still mad at him?”

“A bit. Attacking your Alpha without a proper challenge pisses me off but it wasn’t all his fault. What about you? You still mad at him?”

“Absolutely… but we need him.”

Selene felt Liam’s pain and regret that was the only reason she didn’t try and punish him or flat out attack him. She knew things were going to get bad and more than anything she wanted Stiles to be safe but she knew he wouldn’t run not while his friends needed him.

So she would stand beside him and fight whatever came their way together. Scott walked out of the house leaving Liam inside and walked over to Stiles and Selene.

“So what did he want?” Stiles asked still working on the Jeep.

“To help.”

“You gonna let him?”

“Eventually I guess.”

“Okay but shouldn’t he be a little higher on your priority list right now? I mean since he’s the only other actual werewolf your only actual Beta?”

“You didn’t see the way that he came at me. You didn’t see the look in his eyes.”

“Well I’ve been with you on a full moon so I’ve seen that look. You want to get the band back together Scott you don’t leave out the drummer” Stiles said sighing.

“No but he needs to trust him again. Besides if I was taken from you wouldn’t you come after me?” Selene said running her hand between Stiles’ shoulder blades.

“Like hell on wheels” Stiles grinned at her.

“Speaking of wheels let’s see if she works” Selene said.

Stiles got into the Jeep and turned the key. The engine roared to life. He jumped out and looked down at the engine stunned then he threw his arms up.

“Success! Yes!” Stiles put the hood down grabbed all his tools and they all got into the Jeep.

Scott went to put his bag in the back and stopped seeing over half a dozen cans of antifreeze.

“It’s a minor leak. Very minor” Sties said holding up his thumb and forefinger.

Scott looked at Selene for the truth. She shook her head…not minor. Then they were on the road off to get Kira back. Stiles drove through the night sometime at which Selene fell asleep with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder.

“She must really trust us to lower her guard like that” she heard Scott say softly.

“I trust Stiles to protect me… but yeah I also trust you” Selene said before opening her eyes.

Stiles smiled at her. Then Selene realized how hot it was they were all sweating.

“Man I think the Jeep’s overheating again” Scott said as he stretched out trying to get cool.

“Probably” Stiles replied.

“Should we pull over and put more antifreeze in it?”

“No we can just turn the heat on” Stiles said sighing as he did turn the heat on and Scott rolled his window down.

“You find anything yet?” Stiles asked Scott who held a book.

“They’re mostly the same stuff you already know. ‘Damnatio Memoriae was a Roman practice a government decree to destroy the images of the damned. And they would scratch off their names from inscriptions, chisel their face off of statues. The Romans believed it was a punishment worse than death.”

“Being forgotten” Stiles said.

“Listen to this. ‘Damnatio Memoriae was later used on a serial killer in 1598 known as the Demon Tailor. He lured children into his shop in Paris where he would kill them and boil the flesh off their bones to eat. The courts believed the crimes so horrible they ordered all the documents destroyed. To this day no one knows his real name.”

“So the Dread Doctors resurrected a killer who was so bad that he had to literally be erased from history” Stiles said.

“A killer that became a werewolf” Scott said.

“Which probably made him a better killer. That’s great” Stiles said shoving the gas pedal down.

Selene wanted so badly to tell them the whole story but she found she couldn’t bring herself to tell it. Finally they pulled over so Scott could drive while Stiles slept but he didn’t sleep long.

“Have you guys talked to Malia?” Scott asked.

“No” both Stiles and Selene said shaking their heads.

“I don’t really think she’s talking to anyone actually” Selene said.

“I think I know why. I think she found her mother” Scott said.

“Her mother as in the Desert Wolf?” Stiles asked slightly panicked.

“Yeah” Scott said.

“I knew she was still looking” Stiles said mostly to himself.

“She erased her name off my board but I just… I knew she hadn’t stopped” Stiles said to the others.

“When I was at her house I’m pretty sure Braeden was there too” Scott said.

“Braeden?” Stiles asked.

Selene was shocked since the last time they saw Braeden she was leaving with Derek.

“Well it makes sense Braeden’s obsession was the Desert Wolf” Selene said.

“How did you know Braeden was there did you catch her scent?” Stiles asked.

“Actually it was her motorcycle. I smelled her exhaust” Scott said.

“What the hell do you think they’re gonna do?”

“Something Malia doesn’t want to tell us about. So probably something bad.”

“Oh my god. You already know don’t you? It’s like… it’s the chemo signals right?” Stiles asked.

“Scott what did you pick up?” Selene asked.

“Aggression.”

“How much?” both Stiles and Selene asked.

“I think she’s gonna kill her. She’s gonna kill her mother” Scott said.

“Yeah or die trying. There’s a reason Braeden hasn’t yet caught the Desert Wolf she’s very good and a very good killer” Selene said.

Just then the engine started to sputter.

“What’s happening?” Scott asked.

“Um… yeah we’re out of gas that’s out of gas” Stiles said.

“It says we have half a tank” Scott pointed out.

“Yeah not necessarily” Stiles said.

“You didn’t fix the gas gauge did you?” Scott accused.

“Not necessarily” Stiles said wincing a little.

Slowly Scott pulled the Jeep off to the side of the road.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** After checking a map they learned there was a gas station a ways up the road. Stiles and Scott got out and Stiles held the door for Selene.

“No I’ll watch the Jeep you two go ahead” she said with a smile.

Stiles got the message she wanted him and Scott to reconnect. He kissed her softly and closed the door. Stiles and Scott took off to get more gas. When they got there Stiles tried to open the doors but it didn’t open.

“Locked” he told Scott.

“You got a twenty?” Scott asked.

Stiles pulled a twenty out of his pocket and slipped into the crack of the door. Scott held the container while Stiles filled it. They were both leaning against the pump neither one talking. When it was full Stiles put the nozzle back but didn’t go to leave he was a little nervous.

“There was a pin” he finally said.

“There was one little pin attached to the scaffolding. He was trying to pull me down.”

“He was trying to kill you.”

“Yes and then I pulled the pin. And all these metal braces came down and one of them just… just went right threw him” Stiles said he could barely even look at Scott worried what he’d see.

“Why didn’t you think you could tell me?”

“It was just the way you were looking at me that night. You know you… you were standing there with a wrench in your hand you were looking at me like I just bashed you in the head with it you know like I’d broken your sacred rule and that’s it there’s no going back.”

“I know the difference.”

“What?” Stiles said looking at him.

“I know what self-defense is.”

With all that said they started to walk back to the Jeep. Back at the Jeep Stiles put the gas in the tank.

“Everything okay?” Selene asked.

Stiles smiled. “Getting there.”

Scott fell asleep as Stiles drove the sun nearly set.

“Stiles” Selene said pointing.

In front of them was a huge rock structure and around it were storm clouds and lightning.

“Hey Scott. Scott. Take a look at this” Stiles said waking Scott up.

“What the hell do you thinks happening to her out there?” Stiles asked.

Scott stared stunned and shook his head. Stiles shifted gears and pressed down on the gas pedal. When they got to the cliff looking out at the big rock structure they go out and looked toward the rock and storm clouds.

“I don’t know why I believed him. I don’t know why we didn’t just keep talking that night. Five more minutes and we would’ve figured out that there were two different stories. We would’ve filled in the blanks. We should’ve just kept talking” Scott finally spoke up.

“He knew you wouldn’t in fact he counted on it” Selene said.

“God Selene you were right to say I was a terrible Alpha hell you should of kicked my ass” Scott said.

“You said that to him?” Stiles asked looking at her shocked.

“What I was pissed and you were hurt” she defended.

Stiles wrapped his arm around her hip and pulled her closing placing a kiss on top of her head.

“No you were right though I should’ve listened.”

“Yeah well Theo was pretty good at manipulating so…” Selene trailed off.

“Well I didn’t want it to happen like this” Scott said.

“Like what?” Stiles asked.

“I knew sooner or later one of us was going to get a little too much blood on our hands. I half thought it was gonna be Malia” Scott said.

“Well she definitely seems like she’s working on it” Stiles added.

“Just always thought that if it were to happen then it should be me. I’m the one who’s constantly putting you guys in danger risking your lives for people you don’t even know. It should’ve been me.”

Stiles put his hand on Scott’s shoulder giving it a rub for a second before turning.

“Come on. We only got a few hours to sunrise. Come on let’s go” Stiles said heading back to his Jeep his arm around Selene’s hip.

“Hey guys do you see that? It’s Kira” Scott said pointing to a flashing light in the storm at the rock.

They got back in the Jeep and Stiles drove onward toward the rock structure. Just a little after dawn they came a cross Kira and her mom facing off with three women. Scott jumped out before Stiles stopped the Jeep and he roared at the unknown women.

“Get in. Come on” Stiles yelled.

Kira ran towards the Jeep with Scott behind her.

“Come on come on come on let’s go” Stiles said pushing them towards the back of the Jeep.

Kira’s mom cut a spear aimed at the Jeep in half before running and getting in the Jeep herself.

“Come on come on come on” Stiles said then stepping on the gas shooting away from the women quickly.

“Everyone okay?” Stiles asked.

Kira’s mom nodded but Scott and Kira were too busy kissing to answer.

“You came back for me. I love you I love you so much” Kira said.

Smiling Stiles took Selene’s hand linking their fingers and kissed her knuckles. She smiled back. Then they began their drive home. Stiles dropped Kira’s mom off at her home and Kira at Scott’s house before Stiles and Selene went home themselves.

Stiles kissed her deeply once they were home and in their room.

“I love you so much” he told her.

“Show me how much” Selene grinned.

“….We’re out of condoms” Stiles said grabbing the empty box a panicked look on his face.

Selene pulled another box out of her bag.

“I figured I’d have to buy them since last time you tried you ran out and left me at the checkout.”

Stiles turned red.

“What they know my dad!?”

Selene laughed “You also drove away.”

Then she opened the box stepping closer to him and slowly putting it on the night stand.

“Aren’t you glad I’m prepared?” she asked grinning at him.

“So glad” Stiles said pulling her close and kissing her hard.

He managed to grab a condom before they fell on to the bed where he proceeded to show her just how much he loved her… all night long.


	67. The Sword and the Spirit

**Stiles POV:** The next night wasn’t nearly as fun for Stiles and Selene. His dad got called to the hospital. 23 bodies had been found all were killed by the Beast. Stiles Selene Scott and Kira were just getting off the elevator to talk to his dad and saw the bodies being wheeled in.

“Who found them?” Stiles asked.

“Argent and he said the Doctors were down there. He also said you guys might know what this thing is” the Sheriff said.

Stiles saw Selene look away slightly.

“We’ve got a theory” Scott said not noticing.

“It’s a slightly terrifying theory” Stiles added.

“Well the ME said that the victims were killed somewhere else and then dumped in those tunnels” his dad said.

“Hey what if the Dread Doctors are hiding the bodies?” Scott asked.

“Why would they do that?” Kira asked.

“Maybe they’re covering for it. Protecting it like a parent would” Stiles suggested.

“Protecting what?” his dad asked.

“It’s a werewolf” Scott said.

“It’s called the Beast” Kira added.

“We know horrifying” Stiles said.

“We better figure out what we’re gonna call Parrish. Because it looks like his dream is coming true” the Sheriff said looking at the bodies that were wheeled in.

When they walked away from his dad and dropped off Scott and Kira Stiles looked over at Selene.

“You’ve been pretty quiet all night what’s wrong? You know something don’t you? About Parrish or the Beast or both?” Stiles asked when she stayed quiet.

“I know a lot Stiles… Later I’ll tell you later I swear I just need a few more answers” Selene said looking at him.

“Soon then cause as much as it pains me to say I think only you could stop this thing” Stiles said taking and squeezing her hand.

He held close as they slept fear of the Beast on his mind. At school the next day there were police deputies with big guns walking through the halls.

“By order of the Sheriff a county-wide curfew goes into effect tonight at sundown. All after-school activities are canceled until further notice students should go directly home at the end of the school day” the principal announced over the PA system.

“You don’t think this is a bit much is terms of firepower for a high school?” Stiles asked one of the Deputies as Scott walked over.

“Your dad’s the one that issued us these things and he wouldn’t officially say why” the Deputy said.

“Did he say anything unofficially?” Scott asked.

“No but everyone’s got a theory.”

“What’s yours?” Stiles asked.

“I shouldn’t be talking to you guys. Don’t you have class?”

“Come on Strauss. What’s your theory?” Stiles asked.

“Please” Selene threw in.

“Do you guys believe in the supernatural?” the Deputy asked.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and Selene suppressed a laugh.

“Yes” they all three said.

The rest of the day was uneventful. After class Stiles grabbed Lydia’s homework she’d have to do and then he and Selene went to Eichen House to visit her.

“Your teacher’s um gave us some of the stuff you guys have been working on. They wanted us to hold on to it for you. I saw something about the um Riemann Hypothesis. Um things like nontrivial zeros eta functions and a lot of other stuff that goes over my head. Maybe you can wake up and explain it to me? Oh come on Lydia you have to come back to us” Stiles said.

“Stiles someone’s coming” Selene said softly.

“I think that’s enough” Mrs. Martin said.

“Stiles” harsher when he didn’t move to leave.

“Wait a second what is this? What are they doing” Stiles asked looking at Lydia’s head.

“All right you need to go” Mrs. Martin tried to get to Stiles only for Selene to get in her way and simply look at her waiting.

“They shaved her head. Look at it did you… did you know about this? What are they going to do? Drill a hole into her head?” Stiles said getting angry.

“Are you crazy?! It’s for ETC. Electroconvulsive therapy. They shave small portions of the scalp it’s done under general anesthesia and it’s perfectly safe. Look at her Stiles she’s my daughter. You don’t think I’m trying everything I can to bring her out of this?” Mrs. Martin said also getting mad stepping around Selene to smooth Lydia’s hair.

“By torturing her?” Selene asked harshly.

“No no that’s not ETC” Stiles said.

“Is everything all right in here?” a female orderly came by asking.

“It’s fine our guest was is just leaving” Mrs. Martin said Stiles didn’t move.

“Stiles go or you’re not coming back.”

Stiles stared at her in shock then felt angry for being ordered what to do. His hands balled into fists but before he took a step Selene wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

“Not here. We’ll get her out but not like this.”

He saw Selene look at Mrs. Martin and let her eyes shine until Mrs. Martin turned away. Only then did they leave and Stiles realized he too held her eye contact until she looked away. As two guards walked toward them Selene whispered in his ear again.

“Get it.”

Then she backed off as Stiles ran into one of the guards.

“Sorry” Stiles said as he pocketed the security card he lifted from the guard.

“So hot” Selene grinned as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

“Thanks” Stiles said to the guard who opened the door then put his arm around Selene’s shoulders kissing her head as they left.

On the way home they got a text saying Malia and Braeden got Deaton back and to meet at Scott’s house. Once there Stiles laid the security card on the blue print of Eichen House surrounded by pictures of it. Then Liam laid down Eichen Houses Security log book.

“Now we get Lydia” Scott said.

After coming up with a plan plus a backup plan everyone went home.

“Do you understand what happened to you back in Eichen House? Why you wanted to lunge at Mrs. Martin?” Selene asked Stiles when they were alone in his room.

“No all I do know is that I… I felt like I had to teach her a lesson that… that she couldn’t order me around.”

“That’s the Alpha in you coming out Stiles. Alphas don’t take orders well we like suggestions and really hate being threatened. On a Beta wolf yea show them whose boss and make them submit. A human you can only try to make them submit you can’t show them what you really are. Especially not there I can’t even think what they’d do to you at Eichen House if they knew who you were mated to and that my blood is changing you.”

“They won’t find out and you’re not going to lose me but I need some answer. If not about the Beast yet then how about Parrish?” Stiles asked.

Selene nodded and looking up into his eyes.

“Jordan Parrish is… a Hellhound.”


	68. Amplification

**Stiles POV:** Stiles Selene and Scott were piled into Stiles’ Jeep following the police who were chasing the Beast.

“Unit 5 heading Northwest on Crescent reporting an incredibly large…something” Clark said over the police scanner Stiles had in his Jeep.

“Unit 9 to dispatch I think I’ve got eyes on the same thing some kind of rabid animal” another deputy said.

“Unit 5 to 9 trust me that’s no animal.”

“Unit 6 to dispatch. We have a situation downtown. Multiple fatalities” Strauss said.

“Copy medics on the way. Do you have perp in sight Unit 6?” Dispatch asked.

“Negative. Looks like a 10-91E animal attack.”

“10-4 can you say what kind of animal?” Stiles looked at Selene who nodded before he picked up his radio.

“All Units stay back. Do not engage. I repeat do no engage.”

“Stiles get off the radio. All Units alert wait for up. Repeat no one goes near this thing” his dad said.

“Unit 5 reporting a sighting on Hill Road Southbound.”

“Unit 9 I’ve got it turning off Oakridge Southbound on Beachwood.”

“All Units this is Dispatch we’ve got a 911 call with additional sighting on Michell.”

“Wait a second… Beachwood to Michell?” Stiles said figuring it out.

“It’s headed back for the hospital” Scott said.

“Oh Goddess it’ll be a blood bath” Selene said softly.

“Dad…” Stiles said getting back on the radio.

“Stiles get off this channel” his dad responded.

“Dad just listen to me okay? It’s headed for Beacon Memorial.”

Stiles put the radio down shifted gears and pressed harder on the accelerator.

“You ready for this?” Stiles asked Selene.

Her eyes shown red.

“Just get me to him and I’ll end this for good” she said.

Stiles knew Selene knew something about the Beast but she wasn’t telling and that bother him. But what bothered him more was letting his mate go without back up, her choice, to fight the Beast.

“There’s still and innocent teenager inside Selene you can’t just kill him” Scott said.

Selene growled.

“Do you want to just keep letting HIM kill people?” Scott didn’t answer.

“Unit 5 Clack I need eyes on Parrish. Does anyone have Parrish’s 20?” the Sheriff asked.

“All Units we have a 911 emergency call reporting a man on fire running into Beacon Memorial” Dispatch said.

“Clark disregard” the Sheriff said.

“Guess we found Parrish” Selene said laughing softly.

Stiles was relieved as much as he like Parrish he’d rather have him fight the Beast than Selene. They made it to the hospital just ahead of the cops. The boys jumped when the Sheriff cocked his gun behind them before holding his finger to his lips shushing them. Growls and snarls could be heard in the building.

“Fourth flood” Scott said.

“Sheriff you’re gonna need a fire extinguisher Hellhounds up there too” Selene said heading for the stairs.

Selene was out in front with her claws out his dad was next with his gun then Stiles and Scott at the back. The fourth floor was trashed paper on the floor small fires everywhere.

Selene flung out her arms claws retracted holding everyone back just as the fiery body of Parrish flew through the air into the wall. He was covered in ash scratches and blood. Selene quickly rounded the corner only to growl.

“Damn it. He’s gone” she said. Stiles’ dad went over to crouch by Parrish.

“Parrish? You okay? Deputy!” the Sheriff yelled when he got no response from Parrish.

Parrish jerked like he was coming out of a trance. Selene and Scott were looking around with Stiles behind them. On the floor were the Beast’s bloody paw prints.

They followed them only to see them turn into bloody shoe prints. Stiles’ dad took photos and got Parrish out of there while Stiles Selene and Scott went to see Deaton.

“What I’m about to show you isn’t supposed to exist. This is the only surviving evidence of Dr. Valack’s time as Chief Medical Officer of Eichen House. To call it human experimentation would be charitable” Deaton said as he placed picture after picture of dead supernatural creatures on the table.

“A Banshee. She died screaming” Deaton told Scott when he picked up a photo.

“So he drilled holes into their heads? All of them?” Stiles asked.

“That’s the experimentation part. He did it to Werewolves, Banshees, Wendigos any creature he could get his hands on. And Valack found that trepanation would initially heighten their powers but to levels that couldn’t be contained.”

“So he wants to make Lydia more powerful” Scott said.

“Yeah except she’s going to end up like them” Stiles said indicating the photos.

“Worse actually” Deaton said.

“Of course it is” Selene said.

“Lydia’s abilities were already pretty exceptional to begin with. Putting a hole in her head will be like causing a leak in a nuclear reactor. She’ll hear everything every death every dying scream all at once.”

“That’s going to kill her” Scott said.

“Not only that… her own dying scream could be so powerful that it might kill everyone around her as well.”

“We need to talk to my dad” Stiles said turning to go. Selene grabbed the back of both Stiles and Scott’s shirts.

“Sleep first a minimum of 5 hours then we’ll talk to your dad” Selene said.

“But we need…” Stiles started only to stop seeing the look in Selene’s eyes.

“Sleep we need sleep” he finished.

Once at home Stiles and Selene curled up and fell asleep. They were up and at the station 7 hours later.

“I’m doing everything I can but her mom is her legal guardian. She’s the only person who can check her out of Eichen House” his dad said closing the door to his office.

“Can’t we get a court order or something?” Stiles asked.

“Technically trepanation is still considered a medical procedure. A judge would have to declare Natalie unfit which isn’t likely. It could all take months.”

“So you’re saying there’s nothing we can do?”

“I’m saying there’s nothing we can do… legally.”

Selene grinned and slowly let get claws out. “And what about illegally?”

The Sheriff handed over everything he had on Eichen House. They quickly went to Scotts to finalize a plan.

“There’s four steps. We get into Eichen we get into the closed unit we get Lydia we get out” Stiles said when everyone arrived.

“And we have to do all of this while getting past orderlies, guards, electric door locks, and a Mountain Ash barrier” Scott said.

“You have a plan for all of that?” Kira asked.

“I stole this last night off an orderly. But it’s useless cause they reset the codes each night” Stiles said holding up the security card.

“So why did you take it?” Kira asked.

“I’m getting to that” Stiles said.

“The only way to get Lydia out of Eichen is to make that key card work again” Scott said.

“How are you going to do that?” Liam asked.

“We’re getting to that okay listen” Stiles said.

“I pulled all the history off the key card. Two weeks ago there was a brown out and a security system reboot. During a reboot all of the key cards revert back to a default code. So if we trigger a reboot…” Stiles explained.

“The card goes back to the default code. It works again” Liam said.

“How are we going to cause a brownout?” Kira asked.

“That’s your part. You’re going to draw power from the main line. But only enough to cause a brownout” Scott told her.

“Not a blackout. Do that and you send Eichen into lockdown which would be bad very very bad” Stiles said.

“There’s an electrical room behind the reception counter. The main power line goes into two breakers that run power to all of Eichen” Scott said.

“Okay slightly problem. I don’t know how to do that” Kira freaked.

“That’s okay you have time to practice” Scott reassured her.

“Let’s say all this goes perfectly. How does a brownout get us into the closed unit of Eichen?” Malia asked.

“The system takes 5 minutes to reboot. In that 5 minutes all the alarms will be turned off the key card should work” Stiles said.

“Liam, you and I will get Stiles and Selene, who is saving all her energy just in case, to the gate of the closed unit” Scott said.

“But after that we have to go on our own you guys can’t get past the Mountain Ash barrier” Selene said.

“And when we’re all gone all anyone’s going to think is that there was a reboot of the security system caused by a brownout” Scott finished.

“Uh any questions?” Stiles asked.

“How do we get into Eichen House in the first place?”

“What’s our worst case scenario?”

“What if I can’t do it?” Liam, Malia, and Kira all asked at once.

“Okay admittedly a lot could go wrong” Stiles said.

“Everything could go wrong” Liam said.

“Then I’m the backup plan. If it goes wrong I shift distract everyone and you guys get Lydia out of there preferably before I’m killed tossed in a cell and become Valack’s newest prized possession” Selene said.

“That’s never going to happened” Stiles said holding her close.

“Guys if we don’t do this we lose Lydia. She’s going to die in there tonight. And she might take a lot of innocent people with her” Scott said giving Selene and Stiles a nod of thanks.

They split up Kira and Malia going to the high school and Scott and Liam to the hospital. Stiles and Selene went to the station.

“Wait Stiles just wait” Selene said taking his arm scared.

“What?”

“What if this doesn’t work?”

“No matter what you’re not going into a cell” Stiles squeezed her hand.

“How do you know that? What if things go wrong and I’m put in a cell only worse you’re in one a crossed from me?”

Stiles leaned over and kissed her his hand on the back of her neck pulling her close.

“I love you you’re never going into a cell and you’re never going to lose me” Stiles said.

Selene took a deep breath and nodded. They walked into the station and went to find Parrish.


	69. Amplification part 2

**Selene POV:** Stiles explained the plan to him and his part in it.

“That’s the worst plan I’ve ever heard” Parrish said.

“Okay the plan is perfect and it’ll work especially if you agree to drive the van” Stiles said pushing the keys toward Parrish.

“Is the Sheriff on board with this?”

“How do you think I got the keys?”

“I thought you stole them.”

Selene laughed at that.

“Yes well while that’s a perfectly reasonable assumption I did not steal them. And we need you because all of the Eichen guards know all the Sheriff’s Deputies okay we need a real Deputy. And one who won’t ask questions.”

“It’s not safe to bring me along I’m dangerous.”

“So is the giant murdering werewolf that’s killed over 30 people but somehow didn’t kill you.”

Still Parrish hesitated.

“Jordan if we fail the only other person able to get a Banshee out of Eichen is a Hellhound” Selene said.

Parrish grabbed up the keys and they left. Stiles and Selene met up with Scott at the library.

“My dad’s got the lab working on the shoe prints. But uh we’re both kind of mystified about how giant werewolf feet turn back into a pair of sneakers” Stiles said.

“Argent said it wouldn’t be like anything we’ve seen before” Scott replied.

“Did he say it was going to defy the laws of physics?” Stiles asked noticing Selene wasn’t behind them anymore.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked as they walked past a stack of books to see Theo.

“I still need to graduate” he said.

“No no what you need is to be beaten severely with a lead pipe wrapped in barbed wire…” Stiles said.

“Okay I’ll admit that mistakes were made” Theo said.

“Murders. Some murders were made” Stiles responded.

“You know how the Soviets helped us win World War II? They knew how to make it through a Russian winter” Theo told them.

“That it? Okay. Thank you Theo very informative” Stiles replied.

“If you’re planning to break Lydia out of Eichen House you still need to get past the Mountain Ash. We can make it through you can’t Scott.”

“What do you really want?” Scott asked.

“I know you saw the Fresco. Two seriously pissed off creatures the Hellhound and the Beast fighting over a pile of dead bodies. I don’t want to be one of the bodies it’s that simple. I can get you to Lydia or we can see who gets to her first” Theo said.

“Or we can see if you can heal without a head” Selene growled behind him one hand over his mouth the other with claws out on his throat.

Stiles and Scott just watched.

“You come to Eichen tonight I’ll know it and I promise anyone with you will get hurt you most of all” with that warning in place she let him go.

Theo quickly left.

“There’s no way he knows what Valack’s doing. Why’s he so interested in her?” Stiles asked slinging his arm around Selene’s waist.

“He probably thinks what we’re all thinking. That Lydia’s got something bigger to do with this. That maybe she’s the only one who can actually save us” Scott said.

“Or he’s after something else” Selene said as they turned to go.

Everyone met back up at Scott’s house.

“She took out the whole school?” Scott asked about Kira’s practice.

“She took out the whole grid” Malia replied.

“Look I failed every single practice try. This isn’t going to work” Kira said.

“How far can we get without the brownout?” Liam asked.

“The front door” Stiles told him.

“We’re going” Scott said.

“Scott we went through boxes of light bulbs” Kira said.

“It doesn’t matter you can do this” Scott said placing his hands on her arms.

“The key card won’t work unless there’s a reboot and there’s no reboot without a brownout” Kira said.

“I know you can do this. Anyone here think that she can’t” Scott asked looking at the group.

“Not me” Liam said after a second.

“I was the one who put you in the plan” Stiles said.

“I trust his plan” Selene said.

Then they looked at Malia.

“What?” she asked.

“I believe in you too Kira” Stiles whispered to her.

“I’m the one who’s going to be locked in an electrical room with her. You can do it” Malia finally tried.

Everyone gave her pained looks like saying that was the best you could do?

“You guys are all crazy. We’re gonna die” Kira said her voice rising.

Soon it was night and the plan was in motion. Kira and Malia would go in the front door and Malia’s inside guy would cause a distraction allowing them to get inside the electrical room. Stiles Selene Scott and Liam would go in body bags in the van with dead bodies as Parrish drove.

Soon they were in the morgue gasping as they opened their bags.

“Oh my god. Never again” Stiles said looking at Scott.

“Fifteen minutes starting now” Scott said checking his phone.

They all unzipped but Stiles struggled with his back and fell off the table onto the floor. Selene silently laughed.

Slowly they made their way down to the closed unit gate. They rounded the last corner only to stop and back pedal. There were guards don by the gate.

“What are they doing there?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know their rounds should’ve ended 5 minutes ago” Stiles said.

“I can take them” Liam said.

“No one’s taking anyone” Scott told him.

“How much time?” Stiles asked.

“3 minutes” Scott replied.

“Plan B?” Selene asked.

“No” Stiles said angrily.

“I’ll just knock them out and hide the bodies” Liam said.

“Oh my God please stop” Stiles told him.

Suddenly a patient in the room a crossed from them banged on the glass.

“Did you take the doctor?” he asked.

“What?” Liam asked.

“Did you take the doctor? I haven’t had my medication. I need 10 milligrams at 8AM 15 milligrams at 1PM and no more than 20 at dinner” the man said.

“We’ll get the doctor” Scott told him.

“Dr. Fenris Dr. Fenris. They took Dr. Fenris” he said as he banged on the glass wall.

He kept hitting the glass.

“I haven’t had my medication. I need to see the doctor. They took Dr. Fenris” the man said louder.

“Hey somebody shut him up” Stiles said as he looked to see the guards looking down the hall toward the patients cell.

“I need to see the doctor” the man said louder still and banging more.

“Shut him up” Stiles said as the guards started to walk towards them.

Scott let his eyes go Alpha red and he growled at the patient scaring him. Stiles looked to see the guards leaving.

“Come on” Stiles waved them on toward the gate.

As they walked toward the gate the lights flickered.

“She did it Kira did it” Liam said.

“Five minutes to get to Lydia” Scott said.

Stiles went to slide the security card.

“Where’s the card reader? It should be here. It has to be here” Stiles said freaking out.

“They must have taken it out when the Dread Doctors got through” Scott said.

“Are you telling me we came all the way down here just to be stopped by an ordinary key? Are you kidding me?” Stiles asked.

“We don’t need a key not if we can break it down” Liam told them.

Scott and Liam went to trying to take the gate down. After about a minute Selene sighed.

“Okay boys that’s enough back up” she said waving them away.

She really thought they could do it. She walked over to the gate gripped it with both hands pulled once and handed the now broken door to Scott.

“Here hold this” she told him.

Stiles took her hand and ran down the hall leaving Scott and Liam behind. Stiles used the card to get past the last gate and into Lydia’s room.

“We’re too late” Selene said seeing the bloody drill.

Selene stood at the door as Stiles rushed in and stared unchaining Lydia.

“Stiles you’re going to die if you stay. All of you” Lydia said.

“Not if I can help it” Selene growled softly.

“Stiles he’s coming.”

“Lydia we’re not leaving you here” Stiles told her.

“You have to. Stiles go please” Lydia said as they heard the far gate buzz open.

Selene pulled Stiles back and they hid a little ways down the hall.

“Stay focused Lydia” Dr. Valack told her inside the cell.

“What did you do to me?” she asked.

“I’ve amplified your abilities. Something that might just save the lives of your friends.”

Selene stiffened beside Stiles.

“What is it?” he asked softly.

“Theo and his pack are coming…so is the Hellhound” Selene answered softly.

“Theo and Hayden they found it. They were looking for Noah but they found a symbol. A circle inside of another circle carved into a wall. The symbol of Scott’s pack” Lydia was saying.

“It was more than a symbol wasn’t it? It was a promise to reunite them” Valack said.

“Yes.”

“But has Scott done it yet? Will he be coming for you?”

“Someone’s coming. But it’s not Scott” Lydia said as the door at the end of the hall buzzed open.

Stiles looked at Selene.

“Theo” she mouthed silently.

“I can’t believe this is actually a medical establishment” Theo said as Tracy pinned Valack to the wall.

“Now what would a pack of Chimeras want with a Banshee?” Valack asked.

“I don’t want a Banshee. I’m looking for a…”

“Hellhound” Theo and Selene said at the same time.

Then there was a mighty roar at the end of the hall and it was getting hotter.

“You wanted a Hellhound… I think you found one” Valack said.

Parrish was at the end of the hall on fire. He touched the gate door and it started to melt and fell to the ground. He roared again and started toward them.

Then another roar rocked through the building. An Alpha roar Scott’s roar.


	70. Lie Ability

**Stiles POV:** Theo went back into Lydia’s cell and pulled her out.

“Back off” he told Parrish as he put his claws to Lydia’s throat.

Parrish kept coming towards them.

“I said back off” Theo repeated slightly digging his claws in making Lydia bleed.

“Take him” Theo said to the other Chimeras when Parrish didn’t stop.

“The guy’s on fire” Corey said.

“You’ll heal. Do it” Theo told them.

Tracy ran forward and stuck her claws into Parrish’s stomach and he just looked at her before elbowing her in the face. Josh broke a section of pipe off and grabbed the wires there then he touched Parrish’s shoulder. Again nothing happened.

“Theo this isn’t working!” Josh yelled just before Parrish shoved him into a wall.

Valack came out of Lydia’s cell and used the trepanation device to drill into Theo’s leg causing him to let Lydia go. Valack hit Theo in the face with the drill before grabbing Lydia.

“Sorry Theo but I’m not done with her yet.”

Parrish continued to fight with Josh as Valack tried to leave with Lydia. That’s when Stiles and Selene stood up in his way. Corey tried to attack Parrish next but he failed and Parrish lit him on fire before throwing him down the hall.

“Look out!” Selene shoved Stiles out of the way as Corey’s flaming body landed on her instead of him. Valack took Lydia away locking the door behind him causing Stiles run into the door.

“Hey! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia!” Stiles yelled as he beat on the door.

Surprisingly he caused some very minor dents he ignored for now but the door stayed closed. Selene walked up and with one arm shoved the door open and pushing Theo out of the way with the other as he tried to run through the now open door.

“You’re not going to find her without me” Theo said.

“Watch us” Selene said running after Stiles.

“Stiles I want her out of here too” Theo said when he caught up to them.

“I’ve got her scent.”

“Yeah so do I we really don’t need you” Selene said getting in his way.

Stiles whispered low in her ear. “You know he’d make a really good decoy. Let him take all the hits.”

Selene grinned.

Then they finally heard the steam of the showers and walked in. Inside patients were cowering in fear then Theo pushing one out of the way and saw a grate that led down into the tunnels.

“They could be anywhere by now” Stiles said.

All three of them went down into the tunnels with Theo leading just in case Valack set up any traps. Then Theo stopped and pressed his ear to pipe.

“I thought you had her scent” Stiles said.

“I lost it” Theo replied.

Stiles looked over at Selene who took a deep breath wrinkled her nose then shook her head.

“Find it again” Stiles demanded Theo.

“What do you smell down here Stiles?” Theo asked.

“Chemicals and fecal matter. Although I’m pretty sure the fecal matter is you” Stiles told him.

“I smell it too it’s all I can smell. Which is why I’m trying something else. So can you shut up and let me concentrate?”

“I’m gonna find her” Stiles said walking ahead.

“You know you won’t Stiles even your she-wolf girlfriend lost the scent am I right? You’re going to have to trust me” Theo said earning him a snarl from Selene.

“Trust you? The guy who murdered his own sister when he was nine?”

“Yeah I was nine years old. I also believed a guy in a red suit came down the chimney to deliver presents. So when three people in leather masks showed up and said that my sister wanted me to have her heart I believed them too.”

“So together you gutted and killed her. That’s a beautiful story.”

“I watched her fall into the water and freeze to death in minutes. Do you think I had any idea what was going on?”

“I think you pushed her and I think you liked it.”

“I bet you watched her dying begging for help and you just smiled” Selene said.

Then Lydia’s scream echoed in the tunnels.

“What direction was that?” Stiles looked at Theo.

“Where is it coming from” Stiles then turned to look at Selene.

“Everywhere” Thro and Selene said.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Stiles and Selene took off running away from Theo. Through the tunnels twists and turns and suddenly they were right back to Theo.

“Nothing” Theo told them.

“Great you’re just as useless as I am.”

“I’m trying to save her life.”

“Oh please” Selene said.

“Would you just drop the altruistic crap?” Stiles said.

“You want Lydia because she gets you to Parrish you want Parrish cause he gets you to the Beast.”

“So what? I want it dead too.”

“After you take its power right? We know why you got the talons and we know you’re looking for Deucalion.”

“I found Deucalion. You’re right I’m going to help Parrish stop the Beast. I’m going to take its power and then I’m going to break its neck. So maybe I’m not the good guy in your eyes but I might end up being the guy that saves all your asses.”

“You’re not getting his powers I’ll take your head off first screw what anyone else thinks” Selene said flicking her claws out.

“Him?” Stiles asked her.

Selene looked away.

“Break it” Selene said turning back looking at the pipes.

“What?” Theo asked.

“The sound travels through the pipe” Selene explained since they were still letting Theo think her power were still mostly gone.

“You’ll hear better dumb-ass just listen to her break it” Stiles said.

So Theo broke the pipe and put his ear to it. They started running down the tunnels again following Theo who was following Lydia’s voice. Finally they came to a door.

“Lydia! Lydia! What the hell are you doing get the door” Stiles yelled as Selene and Theo rammed into it.

“We’re trying Stiles” Selene replied actually worried since even she couldn’t get inside.

Then Lydia screamed and everyone covered their ears and then there was silence. Theo broke the knob for the door easily and Stiles rushed in.

“You came back” Lydia told Stiles as he unhooked the wires on her.

“We’re getting you out of here okay?”

“You can’t it’s too dangerous.”

“Lydia please shut up and let us save your life.”

Stiles lifted her out of the chair.

“Here give her to me I can carry her” Selene said seeing Stiles stumble.

Selene carefully picked up Lydia and followed Stiles leaving Theo behind.

“Okay so the plan didn’t work out to well” Stiles said running through the tunnels.

“You think?” Selene replied with a little chuckle as she carried Lydia behind Stiles.

“You had a plan?” Lydia asked softly.

“Yeah it was good on paper not so much in reality” Stiles told her.

“I can’t hold it” Lydia said pushing out of Selene’s arms.

“Lydia…” Stiles stopped.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** “Run!” Lydia yelled holding her head. Just before she screamed Hellhound Parrish tossed Stiles and Selene out of the way and grabbed Lydia just as she screamed.

It was like a small bomb had gone off clouds of dust and debris fell around them. Scott and Liam were also there now having followed Parrish. Parrish no longer a Hellhound came out of the dust holding Lydia.

“Where to?” he asked.

“This way come on” Scott said leading them.

“What about Mason?” Scott asked about the lockdown Mason was supposed to deactivate.

“He’s on it trust me” Liam said.

“What’s… what’s happening” Lydia asked as they ran.

“Plan B” Parrish told her.

“Liam slow down” Scott yelled as Liam raced ahead toward the gate.

“Liam wait!” Stiles yelled.

Liam grabbed the gate and yanked it open.

“I told you” Liam said to the others before running through the gate.

Stiles Selene and Scott just looked at each other shrugged and nodded then kept running. Once outside Stiles’ Jeep pulled up.

“Can you stand?” Parrish asked Lydia.

She nodded and he set her down.

“Is she okay?” Malia asked getting out of the Jeep.

“No we need to go give me the keys. We gotta get her to the clinic” Scott said.

Then Parrish fell forward onto the Jeep. Tracy had slashed him with her claws and grabbed Lydia.

“Sorry but she’s coming with me” Tracy said.

“Okay Tracy just wait you don’t know what’s about to happen” Scott said.

“I’m taking her that’s what’s happening. And none of you are going to do a thing…” Tracy broke off as she was electrocuted by Mrs. Martin.

“Could somebody please get my daughter out of this hellhole?” she asked.

Scott got in and started the Jeep and Stiles and Selene were in the back with Lydia.

“Scott” Stiles winced as Scott ground through the gears.

“Yeah I’m trying I’m trying” Scott said.

“We’re almost there Lydia just hold on” Stiles said.

Then Lydia let out a small scream it cracked the windshield a bit.

“Hey Lydia Lydia hey hey hey look you’re gonna get through this okay? Lydia look at me you’re gonna make it” Stiles said.

“But you’re not” Lydia said.

Stiles touched his ear and there was blood on his fingertips. When he looked at Selene both her ears were also bleeding.

“Go faster” Selene told Scott who shoved the gas pedal to the floor.

Deaton met them once they were inside the clinic.

“Get her on the table” Deaton instructed.

Stiles and Scott got her on the table and she arched up off it.

“Hold her” Deaton said.

Lydia let out another small scream and the room shook.

“Doc think you gotta do something” Stiles said.

“I will but right now I need you to keep her still” Deaton said filling a syringe.

“Steady” he said as he came over to Lydia.

“What the hell is that?” Stiles asked.

“Mistletoe” Deaton said.

“Mistletoe? She’s got a freaking hole in her head.”

“Stiles help” Scott told him as he and Selene tried to hold Lydia down.

“Steady” Deaton said again as he injected mistletoe into the hole in Lydia’s head.

Then Lydia jerked up and screamed. Stiles threw himself on Lydia and Selene threw herself on Stiles as the windows shattered. Scott got behind the table to avoid it.

“Lydia? Lydia, Lydia come on. No no no come on Lydia wake up come on. Wake up can you hear me? Lydia? Lydia open your eyes come on come on listen to me Lydia. Hey open your eyes okay Lydia you have to open your eyes” Stiles tried.

When nothing happened everyone felt defeated. Selene suddenly let out a roar and Lydia sucked in a breath and opened her eyes.

“You okay? You’re okay. Want to try to sit up?” Stiles asked.

She nodded and he helped her sit up as he smiled at Selene happily. “

Mom?” Lydia said.

They all turned and Mrs. Martin walked in.

“Oh honey” she hugged her daughter tight.

“They saved my life mom. Stiles saved me” Lydia said.

Everyone smiled all relived she was alive.

“I’m not paying for the windows” Stiles said after a moment.

Stiles saw Selene slowly back out of the room and he followed her.

“Hey you okay?” he asked when they were alone.

“Yeah fine” she smiled.

Then a tinkling noise started as glass fell to the floor behind her giving away her lie.

“Turn around” Stiles ordered softly.

Slowly Selene turned around and Stiles saw tons of glass shards embedded in her back. Some were falling out due to her healing. Without a word he gently pulled out the shards that were in deep and laid them on the counter.

“Better me than you” Selene said softly.

“Doesn’t mean I like it” Stiles replied.

When all the pieces were out Selene turned to face him.

“I think we should get the other back to our place soon. It’s time they all heard the story I have to tell… about the Beast.”


	71. Maid of Gevaudan

**Selene POV:** She had yet to tell her story as things in Beacon Hills got worse. Lydia took Parrish to the Argents for help while Scott Kira Liam and Stiles played lacrosse. Go figure the Beast would attack thanks to the TV news broadcasts.

The last thing Selene noticed before all hell broke loose was Liam going head to head with the Beast. When the crowd thinned Stiles Hayden and Selene picked up a badly wounded Liam and carried him into the school.

People were everywhere running screaming and the Beast was hunting them. They carried Liam into a classroom and shut the door.

“The desk the desk” Stiles said clearing it off as Selene and Hayden laid Liam on it.

“Liam?” Hayden asked panicked.

“I’m okay I’m fine” Liam struggled to get out through the pain.

Hayden peeled back parts of this blood soaked jersey and gasped.

“What? Is it bad?” Liam asked trying to look.

Selene held his head so he couldn’t see.

“No.”

“Very.”

Hayden and Stiles said at the same time.

“Okay what do you guy usually do when this happens?” Hayden asked.

“Oh usually I pass out and I think I might still do that” Stiles said looking at Liam’s wounds and getting paler.

“Stiles!” Hayden yelled.

“Okay okay okay Scott did this with pain. He could trigger it pain makes you human” Stiles said.

“He’s already in pain!” Hayden replied.

Stiles looked to Selene for help. Her breathing was labored light sweat had broken out on her brow.

“I’m keeping him alive but someone better do something cause if I heal him I can’t fight the Beast” Selene growled.

“Right okay maybe adding a little more pain could help take away the pain” Stiles finally said.

Liam arched up in pain.

“Take away his pain” Hayden said mostly to herself.

Then she kissed Liam. Selene stumbled but Stiles caught her.

“I’m okay don’t worry” she told him.

Liam lay back breathing hard but clearly he was now healing better.

“Okay next time I’ll kiss him” Stiles said.

That got a smile from everyone. Outside people were still running and screaming. Scott was out there helping and fighting the Beast. Selene was torn between staying with her mate and wounded friend or go out there and help her other friend fight the Beast.

For the moment she stayed with the friend with the worst wounds Scott only had a few minor injuries while Liam was still struggling. There were a few other reasons she kept herself away from the Beast but she hadn’t gotten the chance to tell the others.

Once Liam was mostly healed they left the classroom only to run into Malia and Braedon who brought a shotgun. They followed the sound of the Beast to the Library and saw it was about to attack Scott.

Liam ran in jumped and plowed both fists into the Beast’s jaw. Braedon fired over and over into the Beast. Finally it jumped through the glass window and ran off.

“You didn’t seriously think you were gonna have a chance against that thing did you?” Braedon asked Scott.

“No” he said like she was crazy.

“But I got its scent” Scott told them.

Scott and Liam ran off to find the Beasts’ human form… it turned out to be Mason. Corey showed up and disappeared taking Mason with him before Scott could do anything and now everyone was back at Scott’s house.

Everyone was looking at Selene.

“It’s time you all knew the story about the Beast. La Bete du Gevaudan” Selene finally said.

“Wait you knew something and didn’t tell us?” Malia growled.

“Just let me tell the story and then you can all rip into me for all I care” Selene said.

“Like hell they can” Stiles said stepping in front of her.

“Stiles” Selene gently shook her head and he stepped back.

“Most of you know how I came to be. A curse. It took a while to learn how to shift at will and even longer to not be feral even as a human” Selene spoke softly but clearly ready for this to come out.

“The year was 1760 during the French-Indian war. I had chosen to live in the woods away from humans for their safety. Some called me a witch and others were too scared to even mention me. One night two soldiers found their way into my home. One was badly wounded. His friend begged me to save his life. He too thought I was a witch.”

“I don’t know what swayed my decision maybe the pleading look in his eyes to save his friend or the wounded man begging to see his sister once more but I decided to do something good with my curse. I had never turned anyone willingly those I bit when trapped as a wolf became werewolves but not by my choice. So on the night of the full moon I bit the wounded soldier and transferred… more power than I intended.”

“I knew instantly that I had not just saved an innocent I had just created a monster. His wounds healed before my eyes and a black cloud covered his body and took shape of a monster with glowing while eyes. The first thing it did was try to take my head off. That was the first time I died. It took months to heal and when I awoke I went to kill the monster I had created” as Selene told her story she absentmindedly touched her throat.

“But I soon learned he had went back home during my healing time. I followed him there and learned he was still killing. One night a group of the townspeople went out hunting for the Beast but he killed them all. He was about to kill a girl hunter but I got in his way and he clawed open my chest. He didn’t know who I was luckily or he may have tried to hide from me. After he attacked me he left the girl alone. She took me to her home and watched my die and come back. At first she wanted to kill me until I told her I wanted to kill the Beast. Only then did she agree to help me. For a while she was cautious of me of course but we eventually became friends. Her name was Marie-Jeanne Valet” Selene smiled when she said the name.

“One night she went out to hunt the Beast without me and when he attack a man name Henri saved her with mountain ash. It wasn’t long after that that we learned who the Beast was… her brother Sebastian Valet. She confronted him but could not stop him not alone. Henri helped Marie-Jeanne build a weapon to kill the Beast and I helped her learn to fight and track a werewolf. We all became very close like family during our hunt for the Beast. It took years to finally stop him in 1767. Marie-Jeanne used the weapon a pike made of wolfsbane mountain ash and familial blood on the night of a full moon. It killed the Beast and not long after Marie-Jeanne married Henri and became Marie-Jeanne… Argent. The first hunter ever. It was with her that I we formed the treaty the code for hunters. I helped train her children and her children’s children until I lost track of them as they came to America. I knew the Argents were here but I wasn’t sure if they were truly related to Marie-Jeanne. That is until I saw Allison. So there you go I created the Beast it’s all my fault what’s happening now” Selene finished.

“Why haven’t you killed him yet?” Malia asked.

“Because the Beast thinks I’m dead if he saw me and remembered me he’d remember himself and the teenager inside Mason would be lost and the man of Gevaudan would return” Selene explained.

“I’m sorry” Selene told them looking at everyone around her.

“So how do we save Mason then?” Scott asked after a moment.

Just like that everyone started planning no one looked at her any differently they didn’t hate her or blame her. Everything was the same only now they had all the details.

Selene smiled to herself these were her friends she should have known they wouldn’t blame her or turn their backs on her they were pack they were family and they were Home.


	72. Apotheosis

**Selene POV:** Bad got worse very fast. While trying to save Mason it only made him shift into the Beast. Selene could also tell Sebastien Velet the man of Gevaudan was back. Scott and Liam brought a Dread Doctor into the animal clinic where Stiles and Selene were trying to figure out a way to save Mason.

“He’s still alive” Scott said.

“Can you keep him alive?” Scott asked Deaton after they put the Dread Doctor on the exam table.

“I’m not sure he technically is alive” Deaton replied.

“Screw keeping him alive how do we get him to talk?” Liam asked rage filled his voice.

“Personally I don’t think we utilize torture nearly enough” Stiles said.

“Allow me” Selene said letting her claws out.

“Did you hear that?” Liam asked as Sebastien’s voice echoed in the room.

Selene growled “Go back to hell.”

Then there was a loud high pitch sound causing everyone to hold their ears and drop to their knees. The Dread Doctor got off the table and started for the door.

“Liam wait!” Scott yelled trying to stop Liam who was going to attack the Dread Doctor. He was blasted in the chest sending Liam flying back into the wall. The Dread Doctor walked out the door and it closed behind him. All the metal objects in the room flew at the door to block it.

“Stop it’s electrified” Deaton said when Liam tried to go for another attack Scott was able to stop him this time and the high pitched noise had stopped.

The wolves all listened as the Dread Doctor talked with Sebastien. He wanted the Pike that was used to kill him. The Argents had that Pike, which was now a cane sword used by one of the Dread Doctors, with them. Everyone grabbed the medical files on Mason looking them over carefully.

“Maybe there’s something in here something about how he was a genetic chimera” Scott said.

“Mason had a vanishing twin” Deaton told them.

“Now we’ve got a vanishing Mason” Stiles replied.

“What’s that have to do with him turning into a 250 year old French guy? How does that even happen?” Liam asked.

“Hold on Scott might have something. Mason’s twin wasn’t entirely gone. That’s what made him a genetic chimera” Deaton explained.

“The DNA was still there” Scott said.

“Metaphorically speaking the DNA of Mason could still be inside Sebastien as well” Deaton said.

“How?” Stiles asked.

Selene was equally confused.

“Life is energy. Energy doesn’t just disappear. The Dread Doctors may have found a way to break the rules of the supernatural world but there are some rules that simply won’t break.”

“So Mason can’t just be gone?” Liam asked.

“Somewhere in Sebastien he has to still exist in some form a spark of energy a flicker of memory” Deaton said.

“Hang on Liam you said Mason said something right before he turned” Stiles said.

“He said ‘that’s not my name’.”

“The Beast finally remembered his name” Selene said.

“Damnatio Memoriae” Stiles said.

“That’s what they wanted they wanted Sebastien to remember his name” Liam said.

“Hold on do you guys know the myth of what happens when you call a werewolf by its true name?” Selene asked smiling.

“It turns back to human” Scott said.

“Exactly.”

“What does that mean? Someone can just walk up to the Beast yell Mason’s name and turn him back?” Liam asked.

“Not yell, scream, and not just someone” Selene said.

“Lydia” Stiles said.

Then Scott got a text from his mom telling him that Lydia was in the hospital. Stiles and Selene went to see her while the others waited in the waiting room.

“Hey you alright?” Stiles asked.

Selene looked at the wound on her throat.

“Did… did you find something? A solution?” Lydia asked softly.

“Yeah it was you it was you Lydia” Stiles said.

Thankfully Scott had an idea on how to help Lydia and his mom was fully on board. Selene and Liam helped Lydia sit up as Scott Stiles and Melissa came back into the room.

“Lydia this is going to have to be just between us since I can get fired for it” Melissa said holding a needle.

“It’s a cortisone shot it’s gonna bring the inflammation down” Scott explained.

Lydia held out her arm.

“Not there” Melissa said.

She slowly peeled Lydia’s bandage back.

“Yeah okay I’m gonna need to leave” Stiles said.

“You’re not going anywhere, hold her hand” Melissa directed.

“Okay fine I’m not leaving but I still might faint” Stiles said taking Lydia’s hand.

“Don’t worry I got you” Selene said taking his other hand relaxing him.

“Okay here we go” Melissa said.

But before she even put the needle in, Liam fainted. Scott rushed over to him.

“Hm guess I should’ve held his hand” Selene said.

Stiles held her hand tighter.

“Not a chance” he said smiling.

“Okay Lydia this is gonna hurt like a bitch” Melissa warned.

Lydia winced and gasped in pain. When it was over Scott and Liam helped Lydia up and they all went down the elevator.

“Okay I’ll get Malia text me when you find Parrish” Stiles said going to leave.

“Hold on” Scott said giving Stiles a package.

As he did Selene slipped her hand from Stiles’.

“What is this?”

“Something I’ve been working on for a while just make sure Malia gets it.”

“Is it plan B?”

“It was plan A.”

“Plan A never works.”

“This one will.”

Stiles turned to go but looked back at Selene waiting.

She smiled softly sadly.

“No…no way” Stiles said stepping up to her taking her hand.

“Stiles Malia has the Desert Wolf after her she needs that package. The Beast is my problem” Selene said softly.

“No I’m not going to let you fight that thing alone” Stiles said getting closer.

“I’m not alone, Stiles please just go help Malia” Selene said softly pain in her voice.

“I can’t what if something happens I can’t lose you” Stiles whispered as he leaned his forehead against her’s.

“You could never lose me. It’ll be okay but you have to go” Selene said not really believing her own words.

“Stiles go.”

Selene took a step back but Stiles pulled her back and kissed her hard and deep.

“Alright I’ll go but I’m not okay with this” he said when they broke apart.

When he started to walk off Selene stopped him this time.

“Hey the Desert Wolf is still out there so watch your back. Be strong my Alpha Male. I love you” Selene said with a wink.

She saw that Stiles understood what she was saying and he smiled.

“I love you too.”

Then he left.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Stiles felt confident and happy even as he was terrified. Selene was letting him be the equal she needed. True she never made him feel anything but loved and he knew she loved him trusted him but he felt like he wasn’t always good enough strong enough for her.

Now he realized she’d always seen him as strong and good and hers even if he wasn’t a werewolf she didn’t care. His insecurity was for nothing. Yet as he opened the door to Scott’s house and the Desert Wolf put a gun to his face he really wished Selene was there with him.

“Oh damn” Stiles muttered.

Malia attacked then pushed Stiles out of the way into a wall then went for her mother.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** Selene ran ahead of the group to make sure nothing stood in their way as Scott and Liam had to help Lydia. That left any fighting up to Selene until Lydia was close enough to the Beast to scream. However she heard Lydia scream in fear so she turned back even as she felt the Beast getting closer.

It wasn’t until a sharp pain burned through her chest that she stopped in fear. Because it wasn’t her pain she was feeling it was Stiles’.


	73. Apotheosis part 2

**Stiles POV:** Slowly Stiles pulled himself up and looked around over the turned over furniture. He saw the Desert Wolf grinning. Without thinking he attacked her.

She stopped him and threw him down on the wreckage that was a glass table. Pain radiated from his head to his chest which burned with pain.

“Stiles?” Malia called out.

Stiles rolled over gasping in pain a shard of glass was buried in his chest. He tried to crawl toward Malia but couldn’t he was bleeding and his strength was fading.

He dropped back laying there in pain.

Selene POV: Trusting that Stiles was strong enough to deal with what was happening now especially with Malia there Selene ran back to Scott and Liam. Scott had Kanima venom in him Liam had been electrocuted and Lydia was gone all thanks to Theo.

Slowly she helped Scott up and saw Deucalion coming and helping Liam up. Together they walked down the tunnel until they saw Theo lying on the ground.

“You lied to me. You and Scott” Theo said leaning up.

“That’s right Theo the whole time” Deucalion said crouching down.

He took off his sunglasses and let his eyes go back to normal instead of pretending to be blind.

“It would’ve never worked” Theo said.

“It could have worked… with Belasko’s talons” Deucalion said.

He let that sink in a moment before he snapped Theo’s neck.

“You broke my neck” Theo growled.

“And good luck with that. There’s an access grate that leads to the sublevel. I think we can get to Lydia there” Deucalion said standing up.

“What about Mason?” Liam asked.

“We can still save your friend.”

“Let’s go” Scott said.

Selene grinned down at Theo.

“Too bad it’ll take a while to heal that.”

Then gun shots rang out and Deucalion hit the wall and slid down.

“This just isn’t my day” Deucalion said.

“This is a surprising alliance Scott. You and Deucalion?” Gerard said.

“How long have you been planning this clever little double cross?” he asked.

“About as long as he and I have been planning this one” Chris said tossing Scott the cane with the sword in it.

“What are you doing?” Gerard demanded.

“I knew when I brought you back it would never be about saving lives only about immortalizing your own” Chris said.

Then he and Gerard pulled their guns on each other.

“Scott go… go now!” Chris yelled.

Scott Liam and Selene took off around the corner then a gun shot rang out but they didn’t stop.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** Malia was fighting her mother and Stiles couldn’t help her. Even as he heard gun shots and Malia cry out he could barely move. He did the only thing he could do he tossed her a jar with Belasko’s claws in it.

“I want my power back” the Desert Wolf told Malia stabbing her with her claws.

“I want my family back” Malia said stabbing her with Belasko’s claws on hers.

With her powers drained the Desert Wolf tried to run but Braeden slammed the butt of her gun into her face knocking her out.

“Can someone please come take this gigantic shard of glass out of my chest? Please?” Stiles finally asked.

* * *

 

**Selene POV:** “Scott I’ll do it” Liam said looking at the cane.

“Liam…” Scott tried.

“This is my monster to slay Liam I’ll do it” Selene said.

“We’re not killing Mason” Scott said.

“That belongs to me. It’s a family heirloom I’d like it back please” Sebastien said behind them.

Selene turned and growled.

“You can have it back when I stick it in your heart.”

“I thought I killed you?” Sebastien said looking confused.

Selene shrugged. “Didn’t take.”

“I guess I’ll have to try harder this time.”

“Just give us Mason and you and I can finish what we started.”

“Unfortunately I would not know where to begin and while I’ve benefitted from his memories I don’t have much use for an alter ego.”

“You want the cane? Come and get it” Scott said as he and Liam wolfed out.

The fight was on. The Beast was brutal using Scott and Liam’s bodies to keep Selene at bay but she still managed to draw blood really angering the Beast. When all three went to attack the Beast slammed his hands onto the ground the shockwave sending them flying.

Selene landed down the tunnel her head slamming into the floor. This allowed the Beast to grab Scott by the throat.

However after a second Sebastien let go mumbling “Marie-Jeanne?”

Scott was able to break free.

“Mason” Lydia said as she came around the corner with Kira.

“I think you’re gonna need to try it a little louder” Kira said.

Sebastien started walking toward her shifting as he went.

Selene grabbed him tight.

“Now!”

“Mason!” Lydia screamed.

The Beast exploded into cloud and Mason stumbled out. Corey who was hiding became visible and grabbed Mason. The Beast floated away but was caught by Hellhound Parrish.

“Scott!” Parrish yelled.

Scott threw the sword into cloud that made up the Beast killing it finally.

“Is everyone okay?” Scott asked after a moment.

“Not everyone” Theo growled electric currents covering his body.

Selene growled ready to be done and get to Stiles. When Theo shot a bolt of electricity at them Kira caught it with her sword.

“The skinwalkers have a message for you Theo” Kira said surprising Theo enough to stop his attack.

“Your sister wants to see you” then Kira shoved her glowing blue sword into the ground.

A crack reached all the way to Theo and out of the ground came his dead sister. She grabbed Theo and started dragging him down into the hole.

“Scott help me! No no Scott! Help me Scott! No Scott help me! No wait! Wait!”

Just as quickly as it showed up the cracks were gone and so was Theo. While they had been fighting the Beast Hayden had been hurt getting help from Deaton. To save her Scott turned her fully into a werewolf.

Stiles helped Malia and Braeden fight the Desert Wolf and got hurt doing it. However to both Stiles and Selene’s shock he didn’t need stitches he was already healing.

Healing faster than a human should heal.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV:** The next morning Stiles and Selene were sitting in his dad’s office his chest was still cut but it didn’t even hurt to his surprise.

“You saved their lives Mason, Malia, half the population of Beacon Hills. That’s got to feel pretty good” his dad said.

“It did. For a while” Stiles said looking out the window.

“But it’s something you want to feel again.”

“Yeah yeah I think so.”

“Welcome to your future career in law enforcement.”

Stiles smiled and took Selene’s hand glad they were both okay.

Scott had to take Kira back to Mexico and leave her with the Skinwalkers because of the deal she made with them. At school Stiles and Selene walked with Lydia talking about Kira.

“But she’ll be back she still has to graduate” Lydia said.

“That’s the thing though I don’t know. When we started this school year I was so stressed about everyone ending up I the same place after we graduate but now I don’t think it matters. We always seem to find each other anyway. Even Allison. He didn’t tell you?” Stiles stopped when Lydia looked confused.

“It was in the tunnels when Sebastien had his hands around Scott’s throat the guy probably didn’t even know what he was doing his claws got into Scott’s neck. He was going to kill him but then he stopped and he said a name. Marie- Jeanne.”

“He saw Scott’s memories” Lydia said.

“He saw Allison.”

“They must have looked like each other.”

“Lydia when I first saw Allison I almost called her Marie-Jeanne. They looked exactly alike even hunted the same” Selene said.

“It gave Scott a chance to break free. She saved him Allison saved him life” Stiles finished.

Smiling they all made their way into the Library to start homework. Soon Scott joined them. Once again things were good…maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Of Season 5


	74. Memories Lost

**Stiles POV-** Liam and Hayden were out on a date and Stiles and Selene were at home making out on his bed. That is they were until his police scanner went off. Stiles bolted off the bed calling Scott leaving Selene stunned staring after him.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry. Come on come on” Stiles said rushing back into his room taking her hand pulling her with him.

An hour later they were surrounded by cops and Stiles was getting his wrist wrapped in a brace.

“What in the hell were you three thinking?” Sheriff Stilinski asked running his hand over the claw marks on the suspect’s vehicle.

“We were just trying to help” Scott said.

“Why don’t you try and help me understand what the hell happened here?”

“Right well we were trying to gently persuade him to pull over” Stiles said.

The Sheriff looked at Selene.

“Don’t look at me I wanted to stay in tonight” she said shaking her head.

“He was getting away?” Scott tried to defend.

“He got away.”

“Right because obviously he’s some sort of criminal master mind Dad” Stiles said.

“Uh-huh. You want to guess what the stolen merchandise is? Hmm” Stilinski asked as he opened the back of the van.

“Critical lifesaving medical equipment?” Stiles asked.

“No.”

“Poison gas?”

“Nope.”

“Filled with drugs?”

“Helium.”

“Helium?” Stiles was stunned.

Scott ended up driving the Jeep with Stiles in the passenger seat and Selene in the back.

“This could be a good thing” Scott said.

“That we saved Helium?” Stiles asked.

“I mean that they don’t need up anymore.”

“Okay well they need us they just don’t know it yet.”

“Stiles…” Selene tried but Scott cut her off.

“We’re all going off to college soon so Beacon Hills is gonna have to survive without us.”

“Beacon Hills will burn to the ground without us.”

“That’s why we’re preparing everyone. Melissa’s good at the hospital. Your dad and Parrish got the cops and law covered. And Liam’s… well Liam’s doing okay” Selene said.

“They don’t need us” Scott said.

Suddenly Stiles’ phone vibrated. He held it up grinning showing his dad calling.

“They need us!” he cheered.

Scott drove them to the Sheriff station.

“Alex you know we’re having trouble locating your parents and since you can’t remember anything we have a method. An unusual method that might help you remember. But I need you to be okay with it I also need you to know that it’s probably going to hurt” Stilinski told the boy that Liam and Hayden brought in.

“I don’t care I just want to find my mom and dad” the boy said.

Stilinski turned back and gave them a nod.

“You ready?” Scott asked Alex.

When the boy nodded Scott put his claws in the back of the boy’s neck. Scott stumbled back when he pulled his claws out.

“What’d you see?” Stiles asked.

“I saw a guy on a horse.”

“A horse?” Stiles and Selene asked.

“He had a gun” Scott went on.

“Okay a guy with a gun that sounds like my department not yours” Stilinski said.

“Maybe not” Selene said softly.

“What about his parents? What happened to them?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know. That’s all I remember but…I got this feeling.”

“What kind of feeling?” Stilinski asked.

“They’re coming back. They’re coming for me” Alex said.

Scott nodded in agreement. Scott called Malia and Lydia into the Sheriff’s station. Lydia got there quickly and they all went out back to the impound lot to look at the car Alex was in with his parents.

“Hmm” Lydia said from behind the wheel.

“What?” Stiles jumped up from the back seat.

“This is a perfect shade for me forget the name” Lydia said checking her lipstick.

“Can we please stay on topic here?”

“I’m not getting anything.”

Then they heard a coyote howl and Malia jumped over the fence and shifted back into human form. Selene handed her a pair of clothes.

“Always carry a spare” she said smiling back at Stiles.

“I don’t think they’re dead” Lydia said

“They’re dead probably torn apart” Malia said after she put the clothes on.

“The only thing I don’t get is why there’s no blood” Malia continued.

“They’re not dead if they were dead I’d sense it.”

“If they were alive I’d smell it.”

“Yeah I’m not getting anything either” Scott said.

“Scott what are you talking about? You were in his head for four minutes. I timed it” Stiles said.

“Well it’s not an exact science and he’s a kind maybe he’s to freaked out to remember or forgot and his imagination took over.”

“Forgot… forgot” Selene murmured to herself looking back at the car.

“What is it?” Stiles softly asked touching her arm.

“I don’t know I can’t scent them in the car but I know they’re not dead. I just don’t know how I know” she told him.

“Why does it matter if they’re dead? Dead is dead” Malia said.

“Okay if it’s just a robbery we can’t help them and if it’s something supernatural my dad can’t help them” Stiles said.

“It sounds like you want it to be supernatural” Lydia said.

“It’s been like three months since anything’s happened” Stiles said.

“And twice a week you wake me up and we go for a drive so you can see if I detect any new creatures in town” Selene said.

“Okay it is way more than that. You can’t tell me that you think this is just some series of impossible coincidences?”

“What I’m saying is maybe that wouldn’t be so bad” Lydia said.

Then she and Malia walked off leaving Stiles Selene and Scott. Stiles looked to Scott for help but he just shrugged. Sighing Stiles got back in the car and stared at the windshield.

“You’re staring at a broken windshield” Scott said walking over to him.

“There’s something wrong with it” Stiles said.

“It’s broken. And it wasn’t a magic bullet it was a regular bullet that blew out a regular windshield. Just like that one and that one and that one” Scott said looking at the other cars.

“Scott there’s a bullet HOLE in those windshields they’re not broken. This one is” Selene said smiling at Stiles.

“Magic bullet” Stiles said picking up a piece of broken windshield.

Stiles and Selene dropped off Scott and went home.

“No I don’t know anything about magic bullets” Selene said before Stiles could even ask.

“Then maybe we should just get some sleep” Stiles said casually.

“Just like that?”

“Unless you can think of something else?” Stiles asked undressing for bed knowing Selene was watching him.

Selene smiled and pulled him close kissing him.

“Yeah I like that idea” Stiles said grinning then he grabbed a condom and they played out Selene’s ‘idea’.

The next morning Stiles kept trying to tell Malia about what they found but it was during her pictures and he kept ruining them on accident.

“You ruined it” Malia said walking over to Scott Selene and Lydia.

“Why would I want to ruin your yearbook photo?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe because you haven’t signed up for your own photo yet?”

“Yes I did” Stiles said pulling out his photo form.

“It’s blank” Malia said.

“Uh…” Stiles looked at the form confused.

“Huh? I could swear I watched you fill that out” Selene said.

“Or maybe you’re sublimating the stress of graduating by avoiding key milestones” Scott said.

Everyone looked at him very confused.

“Psych paper” Scott explained.

“Hey the Deputy searched the car no slugs no exit hole. And the address Alex gave my dad it’s an abandoned house. Come on! Missing parent’s suspicious guy on horseback magic bullet. Who’s coming with?” Stiles asked.

“I’m in” Selene said.

“I’ve got to retake my photos” Malia said.

“Yeah not interested” Lydia replied.

“I cannot miss anymore classes” Scott said.

“Scott” Stiles asked.

“I missed thirty eight last semester and Lydia’s mom is the only reason I’m still in school. I can go after school” Scott offered.

“You know what? Forget it. We’ll take Liam” Stiles said.

Then they all looked out at the courtyard where Liam was currently making out with Hayden.

“Yeah we’re not taking Liam” Stiles said making a face.

“Hey can I get a candid?” Sydney asked holding the camera behind them.

“Uh no” Stiles said.

Scott pulled him to sit down on the bench with Selene next to him one of her legs over his.

“Yeah sure” Scott told Sydney.

“Okay fine. If you can explain to me why this is blue I’ll let it go” Stiles said handing a piece of the windshield to Scott.

“Everyone smile” Sydney said then she took their photo.

After a talk with his Biology teacher Scott Stiles and Selene all prepared to leave.

“Thirty nine?” Sties asked.

“Thirty nine” Scott agreed sadly.

However just as they walked out the door Ms. Martin steered them right back in.

“None of you are going anywhere. Thirty eight classes Scott. I had to beg the superintendent” Ms. Martin said.

“Ms. Martin Scott is the sworn protector of Beacon Hills” Stiles said.

“He can protect it at 3:30.”

Stiles Scott and Selene walked off to class.

“We’re not waiting till 3:30” Stiles said softly.

Scott just shook his head. In class they were watching a video on World Was ll ad D-day. Stiles tried to will the clock to go faster. Once the bell did ring Stiles and Scott were the first ones out the door followed by Selene. They drove to the address Alex gave as his home. It looked abandoned.

“That’s not creepy at all” Stiles said getting out of the Jeep.

He handed Scott a flashlight then after grabbing on for himself they went onto the house.

“It looks abandoned” Selene said as they noticed the cobwebs, dust, and lack of furniture.

In the dining room area there were plates and cups on the table but that was all.

“You wanna split up?” Scott asked them.

“Uh absolutely not” Stiles answered.

Selene just shrugged. The whole house was creaking as they made their way upstairs.

“Maybe Alex got the address wrong” Scott suggested as they passed an empty room.

“Or he lied?” Scott asked as they made their way to the door at the end of the hall.

When they entered the room they say a fully furnished kids room.

“He didn’t lie” Stiles said looking around.

“Why didn’t the cops say anything about this?” Scott asked.

“They don’t know it’s here. They can’t come here without a warrant and there’s no owner of record to serve a warrant to. So unless there’s some kind of threat or imminent danger they wouldn’t come in” Stiles said.

“It’s weird outside this room it smells like no one’s lived here in years but in here I can smell Alex” Selene said taking a deep breath.

“You’re ri…” Scott said smelling too but stopped.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“I think I heard something.”

Scott and Selene went to go see what it was. Stiles was right about to follow them but pictures on the kids dresser caught his attention. All the pictures were of Alex but no one else. In one it said #1 Dad but it showed Alex leaning against thin air.

Then Stiles heard something when he turned around it looked like wind was lightly blowing from under the bed. When he looked under the bed horse hooves appeared on the other side and he heard a horse snort. Freaked out Stiles stood up but there was nothing on the other side of the bed.

He quickly left the room only once he closed the door a wind picked up blowing leaves down the hall toward him. At the end of the hall was a man dressed like a cowboy he slowly raised a gun at Stiles.

“Wait” Stiles said softly.

The man fired it hit the door by Stiles’ head. Panicking Stiles slid down the door till he was cured up on the floor as the man fired the gun more.


	75. Memories Lost part 2

**Selene POV-** Selene was downstairs with Scott who was talking to Liam and Mason who followed a compass here. Then Stiles’ fear hit her.

“Stiles?!” Selene called out running for the stairs.

The other followed her. As his fear increased Selene didn’t bother with the stairs she leapt up to the second floor.

“Stiles!” Selene ran down the hall a blur of motion until she crouched next to Stiles who was curled up on the floor.

“Stiles hey hey what’s wrong? What happened?” Selene asked helping him up holding him tight.

“What? What happened?” Scott asked catching up.

“He was here he shot at me” Stiles said.

“Who?” Selene asked growling.

“It was one of the guys Scott saw in Alex’s memory” Stiles explained.

“The guy who took his parents?” Mason asked.

“No no no they weren’t just taken. They were…they were made to disappear. That’s why there’s no furniture no scent that’s why they weren’t in any of the photos…They were erased” Stiles said.

Sure enough when they went back into Alex’s room everything was gone.

“No scent anymore either” Selene said when Stiles looked at her.

Later that night Stiles and Selene met up with Lydia at the school.

“I keep feeling like it’s familiar you know? Like I’ve heard it before” Stiles explained as he flipped through a book.

“It sounds vaguely familiar but I don’t remember hearing about a guy on horseback making people disappear” Selene said.

Lydia said something then in French causing Stiles to give her a look of confusion.

“That’s French a lingering thought you can’t reach” she said.

“Okay well is there a French would for feeling an over whelming sense of urgency and impending doom?” Stiles asked.

Both Lydia and Selene said something in French.

“Chaos” Selene said.

“Banshee” Lydia added.

“Great chaos and Banshee… well what does your Banshee intuition say this is?” Stiles asked.

“That you don’t have to figure it all out right this second” Lydia said

“But this kid this kid’s got no one you know and…There’s a reason why there’s gotta be” Stiles said flipping through the book.

Selene had to smile at his slight desperation to fix this and help Alex it’s just who Stiles was.

“Give this man a ride sweet family will die. Killer on the road” Lydia said softly.

“Riders on the storm?” both Stiles and Selene said looking at Lydia.

They smiled at each other for both knowing the song.

“What?” Lydia asked.

“That’s the song Riders on the Storm?” Stiles said.

“That’s it.”

“Huh?”

“What’s it?” Stiles and Selene asked.

“The Ghost Riders. The Wild Hunt. They come by storm riding horses and they take people” Lydia explained.

“Lydia you’re a genius. Come on” Stiles said running off grabbing Selene’s hand as he went pulling her with him.

“Thanks Lydia!” Selene yelled back.

“Scott? Scott hey! Hey. It’s called the Wild Hunt. It’s myth only apparently it’s real like every other myth in this town that should just really remain a nightmare” Stiles explained when they caught up to Scott.

“The guy on the horse?” Scott asked.

“Yeah they call them the Ghost Riders. Hang on a second. Hey that’s my jersey. Where’d you get that?” Stiles asked a boy as he walked past.

“Coach gave it to me at practice” the boy replied.

“We had practice today? Why doesn’t anyone tell me anything?” Stiles asked.

“Why would the Ghost Riders want to take Alex’s parents?”

“Because that’s what they do. They take people okay? They ran around collecting souls. And once they take you you’re gone.”

“But it’s not just you it’s everything about you.”

“Kind of like Roanoke… Lost colony? 1585? The whole colony disappeared and all that was left was the word CROATOAN carved in a fence post. Does no one take history?” Selene asked after she explained to their confused looks.

“Had to but…” Stiles started.

“It was a few on those thirty eight missed classes” Scott finished.

“They don’t care who they take?” Scott asked.

“Anyone” Stiles replied.

“What if Alex is next?” Scott asked slightly panicked.

They all raced for the Sheriff’s station

“Where’s the kid? What happened to him?” Stiles asked once they got there.

“What kid?” Deputy Clark asked.

“The kid from the car wreck? The kid whose parents went missing last night?” Stiles tried.

“Who?” Clark asked.

“Clark listen to me he was here okay? You met him.”

“Where’s the Sheriff?” Scott asked.

“He got called out to the high school they found a body.”

“Of course they did” Selene said softly.

“No one’s been in lock-up all day check for yourself” Clark told Stiles handing him a clip board.

“He’s not on here” Stiles said.

“They took him. I shouldn’t have left him alone” Scott said.

“What if they’re coming back for everyone else who was on that road?”

“Then we already know who’s next.”

“Liam and Hayden.”

“Who are, coincidence back at the high school” Selene said.

So again they all piled into Stiles’ Jeep and went back to the high school.

“I’ll check the Quad. Let me know if you find them. And see if your dad knows anything” Scott said.

“Yeah okay.”

“I’ll check the library and locker rooms” Selene said taking off.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV-** Stiles took off down the hall but accidentally ran into Ms. Martin.

“Sorry” Stiles said.

“Slow it down” Ms. Martin told him.

“Sorry Ms. Martin sorry. Hey have you seen um Liam and Hayden? Actually forget that. Have you seen my dad?” Stiles asked.

“Who?”

“My dad. He’s here because of the dead body.”

“How do you know about the body?”

“Because my dad’s the Sheriff. Ms. Martin are you okay?”

“Uh just wait here” Ms. Martin said walked over to some Deputies.

Stiles took off running to find the others.

“Mason! Mason hey where’s Liam? Liam okay there you go. Liam and Hayden perfect. You two you two have to listen to me right now Alex is gone just like him parents okay? The Ghost Riders took him so you guys can’t be alone. You gotta stick with Scott or with me because I can see them… Why the hell are you looking at me like that?” Stiles looked at them.

“Do we even know him?” Hayden whispered to Liam.

“I don’t even know if he goes here” Liam whispered back.

“Do you go to this school?” Mason asked.

“What’s your name?” Liam asked.

Stiles then remembered back to Malia saying his school photo sheet was blank even though he did it and how another kid was wearing his lacrosse jersey. Stiles pushed past Mason and Liam and ran into his dad.

“Son you okay?” his dad asked.

“Oh thank God. Thank God” Stiles said hugging his dad.

“Okay everyone’s forgetting everyone is forgetting everything” Stiles said pulling back

“Okay okay slow down slow down. We’ll figure this out together” his dad said.

“Okay” Stiles agreed.

“Now why don’t you tell me your name?”

Stiles’ heart stopped and he just stared at his dad who didn’t even know who he was. Slowly Stiles walked around his dad staring at him. He turned his back and pulled out his phone to call Scott.

“Scott?”

“Hey.”

“Scott where are you? Where are you right now?”

“Who is this?”

Stiles hung up.

“It’s me. I’m next.” Stiles realized then that he was the one being erased he was the one about to be taken.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** Having no luck finding Liam or Hayden Selene tried to call Stiles only his number wasn’t in her phone. She started to worry so she called Scott.

“Scott hey have you heard from Stiles?” Selene asked.

“Who?”

That one word scared her more than anything on this earth could. She ran and when she couldn’t pick up on Stiles’ scent she closed her eyes and let the mate bond guide her to Stiles.

“Stiles!” Selene ran into him by the parking lot.

“Selene!? You know me? Oh thank God you know me.”

“Of course I know you you’re my mate. But everyone else if forgetting.”

* * *

 

**Stiles POV-** Stiles turned as wind picked up blowing leaves a crossed the ground. A horse whinnied and when Stiles looked up there was a man on a horse.

“Hey do you see him?”

“See what?”

“The guy on the horse.”

“Stiles if you can see them they’re gonna…”

“No I know I know okay. They’re coming for me. So you have to get away from me right now okay?”

“No no! I’m not leaving you.”

“All right come on come on!” Stiles said grabbing her hand and running away from the Ghost Rider.

“This way this way come on. Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Okay this way keep going” Stiles kept changing direction because more Ghost Riders showed up.

“Where are they?” Selene asked growling.

“They’re everywhere. Come on come on come on! Selene don’t try to see them don’t shift your eyes don’t go full wolf just don’t. They’ll take you too just do not look for them” Stiles begged.

“Okay okay I won’t” Selene promised.

They climbed into Stiles’ Jeep he got the key in the ignition but when he looked up he was surrounded. He pulled the key out of the ignition.

“What are you doing we have to go.”

“There’s no time. Selene I’m going to be erased. Okay? Just like Alex. You’re gonna forget me.”

“No I won’t I can’t you’re a part of me.”

Stiles held her hands.

“Selene you will. Just try to find some way to remember me okay. Remember you were the first girl at a first look took my breath. Or that you were the first girl I had sex with, made love to. Remember how you saved my life?”

Selene had soft tears going down her cheeks.

“You saved my life too” Selene said softly.

“Remember I love you.”

With those last words Stiles was pulled from the Jeep as Selene roared her anger and grief.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** The next morning Selene woke up in her bed sitting up slowly. She felt off but couldn’t pinpoint the problem. She went to school and met up with Scott, Lydia and Malia.

“You okay?” Scott asked.

“I just have this feeling like… somethings missing” Selene said.

“Like what?”

“I can’t remember.”


	76. Superposition

**Selene POV-** Scott and Liam were at the lacrosse field practicing, Mason and Corey were at the school doing extra credit, Malia and Lydia were both at home and Selene felt like she was going crazy in her own home.

Pacing like a wild animal she scratched at her neck trying to follow a scent both new yet familiar through her house. She caught a whiff in the living room and followed it to her bedroom but just before she could place it the scent would vanish. Then she would smell it in her kitchen and when she would follow it again it would disappear.

She knew the scent deep to her soul she knew the scent but she couldn’t place it. Finally she let it go…for now and went to bed. The next day at school walking to her locker she passed one that seem like the scent familiar to her. Turns out that she wasn’t the only one feeling that they were crazy. Everyone felt like someone was missing or that something was off.

Certain things sticking out to them but they didn’t know why. All day everyone tried separately to figure out what was making them feel off. Mason and Corey checked with Ms. Martin and then Parrish to see if any students were missing. Malia couldn’t understand why her control over her coyote was failing all of a sudden.

Lydia was seeing someone around school that no one else saw. Scott finally went to see Deaton that night to see what he might know. Selene found herself wondering the woods searching for…anything. When she heard a car close by she went to see who it was. She ran into Scott who had texted Lydia who was with Malia. Now they were all here in the woods.

“I went to bed at home and I woke up out in the woods. About a mile out. I think there’s a reason why this has happened” Scott told them as they walked through the woods.

“I’ve been out here before. It was the beginning of Sophmore year the night before tryouts for First Line. I remember because it was all that I could think about” Scott said.

“That was the night I came back to town” Selene said.

“What were you doing?” Malia asked.

“I was hunting a werewolf gone rogue” Selene told her.

“I was looking for a dead body” Scott replied.

“That’s morbid” Lydia said.

“So then what was I doing out here all alone?” Scott asked.

“I wish I could help you but I didn’t know you then” Lydia told Scott.

“I was still a coyote so I might have tried to eat it” Malia said.

“Deaton said that my subconscious is trying to tell me something. But I need you guys to help me figure out what it’s saying” Scott said.

“Maybe you were just a curious teenager. You heard there was a body” Lydia said.

“But how? I never watched the news and I didn’t have a police scanner” Scott told her.

“Your mom works at the hospital. Maybe she got called in and you over heard her?” Malia asked.

“My mom wasn’t home that night. I live five miles from here. How did I get here?” Scott asked.

“You drove” Selene said again scratching at her neck.

“I didn’t have a car” Scott replied.

“You ran” Malia said.

“I couldn’t have I had asthma. I was hiding but they knew I was here” Scott said to them and himself.

“Maybe you made a ton of noise with your asthmatic breathing” Malia said.

“How would they know I was me? Why would the Sheriff even think that I would be out here?” Scott asked.

“Because like most deaths in this town it was related to the supernatural” Lydia said.

“I wasn’t supernatural. I mean this was the night that I was bitten I wasn’t a werewolf yet” Scott said.

“Okay okay make your point” Selene said.

“I wasn’t out here alone” Scott said.

“I know this sounds crazy but I think I had a best friend. And I think he was out here with me that night” Scott said.

“It doesn’t sound crazy. I know that someone chained me up and I think they wanted me to stay human” Malia said.

“I came to school this morning and I was sure I was supposed to meet someone. But I can’t remember who it was supposed to be” Lydia said.

“I…I keep catching this scent at my house at school… on me. It’s as familiar to me as my own scent is but I can’t place it” Selene said scratching furiously at an itchy burn on her neck.

“What happened to your neck? God Selene it’s raw” Scott said.

“Wait. Stop move your hand” Lydia said.

Selene dropped her hand as they all looked at her neck.

“What?” she asked.

“It…it looks like a bite mark like someone bit you” Malia said.

“That’s impossible. I heal to fast and I don’t scar” Selene said yet a spot of doubt crept into her mind.

Scott took a picture with his phone and showed it to her. It really did look like someone bit her.

“Okay… there is only one kind of scar that would stay on me. A mating mark” Selene said.

“A what?” Lydia asked.

“It’s a wolf thing. You find the only one you want to spend your WHOLE life with and you bite them and they bite you it ties you together on a soul deep level. Whoever we’ve been looking for… he’s my mate” Selene explained.

Once spoken out loud her burning itch stopped and the mark became real no longer raw and red but a claiming bite mark.

“I think that he was in this picture” Scott said pulling it out of his pocket.

“He was sitting right there” Selene said pointing at the photo at the spot between her and Scott.

They all ended up going to Deaton for answers. Scott gave him the glass piece for the windshield the Ghost Rider shot. Deaton tied it above a light while he turned off the other lights.

“Now she just magically writes down all the answers?” Malia asked as Lydia sat at a desk in front of the glass shard.

“It’s not quite that simple” Deaton said.

“It never is” Lydia replied.

“In automatic writing the hand moves outside of any conscious awareness. Now hopefully the silence the darkness and the light will allow you to find a more comfortable relaxed trance like state. Lydia I want you to stare into the light and let go of all thought” Deaton instructed.

When she did as he said Deaton directed the others out of the room.

“I have to warn you we may not be able to access these memories” Deaton told them outside the room as they watched Lydia.

“Why not?” Scott asked.

“The legend has always been that the Wild Hunt takes people. But if what you’re telling me is right the truth is much worse. They erase people from reality” Deaton explained.

“How did we remember someone who has been completely erased from our minds?” Scott asked.

“Maybe he hasn’t been” Malia said nodding at Lydia as she frantically wrote on the paper.

“He’s not completely gone. I remembered the bite and now this became real. I bit him I claimed him made him mine too. We’re connected but all I feel is calm he’s a part of me but I… I can’t remember” Selene said showing Deaton the mark on her neck.

“Memory. Maybe that’s exactly how you remember him. Work hard enough look for it want it and you could end up remembering other things about him” Deaton said.

Lydia was writing faster now frantic.

“Oh is she…should we stop her?” Scott asked.

They all went back into the room.

“Lydia? Lydia? Slow down” Deaton said trying to reach her.

Finally he turned off the light and she stopped writing but continued to stare at the shard of glass.

“Is she okay?” Scott asked.

“Lydia?” Deaton tried again.

Malia pulled the paper away to look at what Lydia wrote.

“What does ‘Mischief’ mean?” Malia asked.

“That’s not what she wrote” Scott said laying the paper down.

Written by the word mischief over and over Lydia wrote ‘Stiles’.

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Lydia asked.

“Mine” Selene replied automatically.

Everyone turned to look at her but she felt just as confused as they looked. Who was Stiles?


	77. Radio Silence

**Stiles POV-** Stiles was sitting in a train station a very quiet creepy train station. He was looking around but the people sitting were barely even moving let alone talking. In his hand Stiles was holding the keys to his Jeep.

“Excuse me” Stiles to the Doctor sitting next to him.

“Sorry where are we?” Stiles asked her.

“We’re at the train station” she told him.

“Right okay helpful. Which train station exactly?” Stiles asked.

“Train station number 137.”

“Did you see me come in?”

“No.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Maybe an hour?”

“We got here at the same time. It’s been at least six hours” the man sitting next to her said.

“Six hours? Where are you going?” Stiles asked.

“Uh I had a ticket with me somewhere. Um…” the doctor said checking her pockets.

“You always travel in your work clothes?”

“I must have been in a rush” she replied looking at her outfit slowly.

Stiles got up and walked over to the ticket counter. A sign in the window said back in 5 minutes but when Stiles touched the counter there was a thick layer of dust on it.

“Do you know if anyone works here?” Stiles asked no one in particular.

“The following stops have been cancelled. Hollatine, Batten, Bay Barry, Deer Ridge, Red Oak” said a voice on the intercom.

People started to get up and walk over to where the train would be.

“Excuse me where are those trains going?” Stiles asked trying to get some answers.

“Trenton, Anderson, King Springs” the announcer finished.

“Excuse me do you know what train this is? Does anyone know where this train’s going?” Stiles tried asking multiple people around him as they gathered at the open tunnel.

As they got closer to the tunnel people started to back up slowly. It wasn’t until the Ghost Riders came into the station did everyone begin to scream, run, and hide. They whipped a man who was in their way and dropped another man off one of their horses. The man they dropped, his bonds disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Stiles backed away quickly but not fast enough he was still in the Ghost Riders way. Suddenly someone grabbed him out of them way and pinned him to one of the columns. Stiles stared at his rescuer in stunned horror.

“It had to be you” Peter Hale said.

Just like that the Riders were gone and it was like someone flipped a switch all the screaming stopped and the people including Peter went back to where they were sitting.

“Peter? Peter what are you doing here? How are you here?”

“What do you mean how am I here? I’m here you are here we are all here. Now get the hell away from me Stiles.”

“Hey Peter, Peter, Peter! What are you doing?” Stiles yelled when Peter seemed to zone out.

“I’m waiting for my train.”

“Okay did you not just see that?”

“See what?”

“The horses the hogtied business man with the magically dissolving ropes? I’m sorry did anyone just see that?!” Stiles yelled to everyone.

“Do you mind? You’re blocking the board. I’d like a little warning before my train arrives” Peter said.

“Okay so you’re waiting for a train. How did you get here?”

“Pretty sure I took a cab.”

“Last time I saw, you were being locked away in Eichen House.”

“I was in Eichen. Thanks to you.”

“Memories good. Can you remember how you uh got out? They discharge you?”

“No the power went out and I ran like hell.”

“That’s it? You just ran?”

“Yes that’s it I literally just ran away from the insane asylum hat was holding me hostage.”

Then Peter got this distant look in his eyes and he stood up and began to pace.

“How long have I been here?” he finally asked.

“The lockdown was three months ago” Stiles said sitting down.

“I’ve been missing for three months and no one came for me?”

“That’s what the Ghost Riders do they erase you.”

“Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt?”

“Yeah you know what I’m talking about?” Peter sighed and sat down again.

“Of course I know what you’re talking about. They ride the lightning they are an unstoppable force of nature. But I promise you they don’t make pit stops in train stations. I’ve escaped one prison only to land in another. And this looks like the underground lair of a depressed bureaucrat.”

“Come on there’s gotta be a way out of this place right? Have you tried looking around? Have you talked to anyone who knows anything?”

“If this is the Wild Hunt there is no escape. You and I are doomed to ride the storm forever.”

“Yeah we’re not in the storm we’re in a train station. But we can get out of a train station.”

“We can’t get out of here Stiles because this place isn’t real.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Beacon Hills doesn’t have a train station” Peter replied.

Stiles go up and went over to one of the doors. He tried to open it but there were chains around the handles. Peter sat up on a bench watching him.

“What are you doing?” Peter aske as Stiles yanked on the chains.

“Little help please?” Peter rolled his eyes and hopped off the bench.

Then with one hand he broke the chains. Stiles went through the door only to come out of one a few feet down from the first door.

“What the hell?” Stiles looked at Peter and the first door then at the one he just came through.

Peter looked at Stiles then the door and back again totally confused. Stiles again went through the first door but he ended up walking out of the same one a few feet away. When he went to try again Peter stopped him.

“No no no keep going” he mocked.

“I don’t see you coming up with anything” Stiles replied.

“Stiles. Left shoulder against the pillar. Don’t look” Peter turned whispering to Stiles who then looked.

“I said don’t look.”

“Yeah” Stiles replied softly after seeing the boy looking at them.

“He’s watching us” Peter said.

“Yeah…so?”

“So… every person in this station is either comatose or catatonic. He seems very interested in keeping an eye on us” Peter said then he gave a slight nod toward the boy.

Stiles went to go question him but he slipped around the pillar.

“Hey!” Stiles turned to stop the boy but Peter was already there.

“Oh my god” Stiles said stopping just before he ran into Peter.

“Why are you watching us?” Peter asked.

“You tried the doors. Nobody ever tries the door” the boy said with a small laugh.

“Sounds like you have” Stiles said.

“The ones that I could open. I’ve tried everything else.”

“Not everything you’re still here” Peter said.

“Yeah it seems like you got some kind of a plan. So why don’t you tell us about it?” Stiles asked.

“I can tell you. Doesn’t mean you can do it.”

Stiles laughed softly looking at Peter who silently looked at him.

“Oh we, we can do it. He can… he can…” Stiles said nodding his head at Peter.

“Well it’s right in front of your face” the boy said looking at the dark tunnel at the end of the platform.

“You didn’t see it did you?”

“I saw it” Stiles replied.

“Then why’d you waste so much time running through the door? I’ll tell you why. Because it’s all part of this illusion. You’re afraid and they want you to be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid” Peter said.

Then he turned and started to walk toward the dark tunnel. However he stopped just before the opening.

“Can’t do it can you? He can’t do it” the boy said to Stiles

“We really should kill him” Peter said over his shoulder to Stiles.

“Or you can just walk through it” Stiles responded.

“Push me” Peter said softly.

“What did you say” Stiles asked quietly coming to stand next to Peter.

“Push me!” Peter said.

Stiles gave Peter a shoe into the dark tunnel.

“Now you’re getting it” the boy said walking into the tunnel past Peter.

“Stiles. Stiles let’s go” Peter called back.

Stiles couldn’t bring himself to enter the tunnel so Peter reached back grabbed his shirt and tanked Stiles into the tunnel.

“Congratulations you found another part of the phantom train station” Peter said as they walked into an abandoned part of the train station.

“Is this the way out?” Stiles asked.

“If it was we would be leaving” Peter replied.

“You might want to stay off the tacks. Cause that’s the way in and out” the boy said pointing to the end of the tacks where fog had gathered.

They could hear the rumble of thunder from a storm in the fog followed by a horse whinnying.

“They’re coming” the boy said.

They all scrambled up off the tracks and behind the stone pillars just as three Ghost Riders came through the fog. They rode down the tunnel away.

“That’s the way out? How in the hell are we supposed to do that?” Peter asked.

“We jump” the boy replied.

“Jump?” Peter asked doubtfully.

“On the back of the Riders as they go through” the boy continued.

“Is that all?” Peter asked.

“I’ve been timing it. Look we can jump from here just before they go out.”

“I think you’re confusing your pronouns. We aren’t going to do anything. But YOU should absolutely give that a shot” Peter said.

“Do you not want to get out of here?”

“We want to get out alive okay? How do you know this works? Seems like a lot could go wrong” Stiles said.

“Look I can’t stay here. I’m losing my mind in this place.”

“I think you have an excellent grasp of the situation. I say go for it.”

“Peter” Stiles argued.

Then a horse neighed down the tunnel.

“Hey they’re coming back.”

Stiles and Peter hid behind one pillar the boy another.

“No we can’t let him do this right?” Stiles asked.

“What if he’s right?” Peter said.

“Hey we’ll figure something else out. Hey look there’s gotta be another way out of this place” Stiles said trying to talk the boy down.

“But there isn’t. I’ve been looking for months. Are you coming or not?”

“It’s all you” Peter said.

Then the Ghost Riders came back down the tracks. Stiles tried to grab for the boy.

“Shit!” he said as he saw a Ghost Rider really close to him.

Peter pulled him back.

“Let him try” Peter said.

As the Ghost Riders came back down the tunnel the boy jumped on the last ones’ horse. Two of the Riders made it through the barrier.

“Come on. Come on” Peter said softly as they watched.

However as the last Rider went through the barrier the boy was stopped and thrown from the horse. He screamed and writhed in pain as his body disintegrated.

“Somehow I don’t think that went the way that he was hoping” Peter said.

Stiles jumped down onto the tracks to check where the boy had been.

“Stiles he’s dead. You see his face? Trust me he’s gone” Peter told him.

“You knew he’d die” Stiles said getting angry.

“I didn’t know. I mean I assumed.”

“Yeah but you could have warned him.”

“He was going to do it anyway. Now we know.”

“Know what?” confusion replaced Stiles’ anger for now.

“That we’re stuck. It’s over. We are trapped because that was our only way out.”

“Or that’s just what they want us to believe” Stiles said walking back over to Peter.

“What? What is it with you teenagers? You think that you’re special? You think the rules don’t apply to you? Do you get it? we are dead and buried. Money? It’s worthless. Driver’s license? Credit cards?” Peter said grabbing Stiles’ wallet dumping its contents.

“Give me my damn wallet back” Stiles said.

“It’s all meaningless. Keys?” Peter took Stiles’ keys.

“Give me my keys” Stiles said.

Peter threw them away to his left.

“What did you think you were gonna do drive us out of here? Is that what you thought? Do you get it we don’t exist and we are already forgotten.”

Stiles let his anger take over but he didn’t hit Peter he simply looked up at him and somehow Stiles knew there was a hint of Alpha red in his eyes but it was hard to hold on to.

“You forget Peter I am special. I’m mated to the Alpha of Alphas. She will find she will come for me. Now give me my wallet” Stiles ordered.

Having no choice Peter gave Stiles his empty wallet. Feeling both drained and powerful Stiles took the wallet and walked away from Peter back to the original station he was in. Stiles sat down next to an old woman closed his eyes and focused on Selene.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** Selene was wondering the halls at Beacon Hills high school not feeling any motivation to go to class when she felt it. Emotions. It hit her right in the chest cause her to stumble into the lockers. She smiled she felt him her mate she felt Stiles.

“There you are” she said softly smiling.


	78. Radio Silence part 2

**Selene POV-** Selene felt Stiles’ frustration and his anger but also his determination to get back. She took a deep breath and focused on his feelings trying to convey all her love back to him to let him know she knew he was alive and not to give up.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV-** Stiles felt Selene’s emotions wash over him like a soothing rain. He felt her love for him and he knew he felt him as well and she was looking for him.

“I’m waiting for a train” the woman next to him said breaking his concentration.

The emotions he previously felt so strongly from Selene dimmed until it was just a dot in his mind. At least he still felt them he’d opened that door and now it couldn’t close completely again. She was connected to him and he to her and it was stronger than even the Ghost Riders themselves.

“I’m going to see my grandchildren. Who are you going to see?” the woman asked.

“Uh no one” Stiles told her.

“The following stops have been cancelled: Hollatine, Batten, Bay Barry, Deer Ridge, Red Oak, Trenton, Anderson, King Springs” the voice announced over head.

Stiles got up and saw the cords on the ceiling and began to slowly follow them.

“Intercom” Peter said leaning against a pillar just outside the room the wires led Stiles to.

“Maybe a radio?” Peter asked.

They both went in the room as Stiles said that he could use the radio to contact the others.

“Your theory is ridiculous. Magnetic disturbances and a few pixelated photos doesn’t mean that you can use a ham radio to communicate a cross a supernatural barrier. Ghost Riders can’t be seen, heard, or remembered. You really think they’re gonna leave a gadget around that you can use to call your friends?” Peter asked while Stiles messed with the wires.

After he twisted a pair together there was a high pitched screech.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** Selene heard a screech like a radio and hurriedly covered her ears. She knew right away it was Stiles trying to reach them. She quickly ran to his Jeep they recently found and broke the handle climbing into the front seat.

She didn’t think the others realized yet that this was more than just some old Jeep she knew it was Stiles’ Jeep. She took a deep breath and smelled the same scent she’s smelled at her home and on her Stiles’ scent. She also smelled Scott, Lydia and Malia’s scents along with her own in the Jeep. Then Scott, Malia, and Lydia all jogged up to the Jeep.

“I guess you all head that screech sound? It’s coming from this” Selene said pointing at the police radio in the Jeep.

They all began searching through the Jeep looking for anything to prove Stiles was real.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV-** Stiles was rearranging wires and cables to try and get the radio to work.

“Take your time. No rush. Only thing at stake is any evidence of our existence. Soon to be lost…forever” Peter said standing around.

“Okay not helping” Stiles informed him.

Suddenly they heard a horse whinny and it sounded like it was coming closer. Peter pulled all the wires out that Stiles had messed with then he grabbed Stiles, swiftly pulled him out of the room. They hid behind a stone pillar as a Ghost Rider showed up. It looked around before going into the room.

“In case you’re keeping count that’s twice I’ve saved your life today” Peter whispered before walking away.

It didn’t matter Stiles knew that Selene knew he was alive.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** The radio static stopped filling the Jeep with silence.

“Why’d it stop?” Malia asked.

“It doesn’t matter. There has to be a reason” Lydia said.

Then Scott took a deep breath scenting the air.

“What?” Lydia asked.

“You smell it too don’t you?” Selene said with a smile.

“A scent? Whose?” Lydia asked.

“Uh ours. Mine, yours, all of ours” Scott said.

“Mine? I’ve never been in this Jeep before” Malia said.

“Neither have I” Scott told her.

“Same” Lydia replied.

“Yes we have we just can’t remember it” Selene said.

“I thought we were done with that” Malia said annoyed.

“Yeah. Parrish checked the VIN number. There’s no record of an owner” Scott said.

“The Jeep didn’t just drive itself here” Lydia said.

Selene gave Scott a triumphant smile. Scott looked over at Malia as he started to doubt.

“Whose side are you on?” Malia asked.

Scott looked back and forth between Selene and Lydia and Malia.

“I’m on everyone’s side” he said.

“He’s not real. Trust me. I’ve lost a lot of people in my life. It’s a long list and I don’t feel like adding to it” Malia told Selene.

“Then you’re blinded and scared of adding to that list to truly believe he’s real. Because if he is you can’t remember enough to care and that scares you. Me… I’m going to get him back” Selene told her.

Lydia pulled something out of the glove box and handed it to Scott.

“This is from ’96 and there’s no name” he said looking at the paper.

“But there’s an address. 129 Woodbine Lane” Malia said.

“I know that address” Selene said.

Selene took Lydia with her to the address to use her banshee gift and sent Malia and Scott back to class.

“I don’t know what to tell you. I haven’t seen that Jeep in… almost 18 years” Mrs. Stilinski said when they handed her the owner slip they found.

“It’s in your name” Lydia said.

“But it was stolen.”

“Then how’d it end up at the high school?”

“Beats the hell out of me. I mean that thing was a junker back in the day. God only knows who’d want it now” Sheriff Stilinski replied.

“Maybe somebody dumped in there?” Claudia said.

“Is there any way to trace the history of the Jeep after it was stolen?” Lydia asked.

“No” Noah replied.

“Maybe there’s finger prints in it” Lydia said.

“Lydia is this about Stiles?” Noah asked.

“Ladies don’t you think you’ve taken this far enough?” Claudia asked giving the paper back.

While they had been talking Selene had been opening her senses. She KNEW Stiles lived here she could smell it she felt it.

“Cry” she said softly to Lydia before turning to face Claudia and Noah.

“I know Stiles is real. I have proof not that you’d believe me” Selene said giving Lydia time to get worked up.

Out of the corner of her eye Selene swore she saw Claudia glare at her but when Selene faced her it was gone. To test that theory Selene causally brushed her hair off the side of her neck to reveal her bite mark.

“Jesus Selene how long have you had that scare it looks like someone bit you” Noah said.

Selene kept her eyes on Claudia.

“I’ve had it for almost a year and yes someone did bite me but it’s okay it was a love bite and he has one too.”

Sure enough Claudia did glare at her she knew something about Stiles and she wasn’t happy Selene was poking around about him. Selene gave her a smile just as Lydia started to cry.

“Hey you okay?” Noah asked her.

“Yeah fine do you… do you mind if I…?” Lydia asked.

“Of course take your time” Claudia said.

A few seconds after Lydia left the room Selene got up.

“I’m going to go check on her.”

Lydia was right around the corner waiting. Selene led her up the stairs and stopped in the middle of the hallway. Her whole body felt like it wanted her to turn left but there wasn’t a door there. At least… not anymore.

“His room was right here Lydia. I know it” Selene said putting her hand on the wall.

“How do you know?”

“Muscle memory maybe. I don’t know how I just know the door to his room was right here.”

“Come on let’s go we’ll figure something out” Lydia said.

With a growl Selene pulled her hand away from the wall.

“Alright fine. Let’s go back to the Jeep” Selene said walking away.

When they got back to the high school Scott was arguing with the tow truck guy again.

“How much? I’ll write you a check” Lydia said opening her purse.

“It’s not about how much. They want it out of here okay? It’s not up to me. Don’t make me move you kid okay? I’m hooking this thing up and I’m towing it away” the man said.

“No you’re not” Selene said from behind him.

When the tow man turned around Selene’s eyes were Alpha red and she tore apart the hook for his truck and handed it to him.

“Your trucks broke” she said.

He left quickly after that beyond terrified.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV-** The Ghost Riders were coming back again and this time it sounded like more than one. Like the first time everyone screamed and hid. The Ghost Riders dropped off more people that they had taken.

“This place is really starting to fill up” Peter said.

“Wait a second that girl. I know that girl. Her name’s Gwen she plays lacrosse. How long has this been going on?” Stiles said softly as the Ghost Riders continued to cause a panic.

“This isn’t a train station this is a way station. It’s not gonna stop” Peter said.

“What is it?” Stiles asked when Peter looked up at the arrivals board and sighed.

“What are those places? Bannack? Canaan? I know you know something.”

“We gotta get out of here. Nobody is safe.”

“Yeah. In here?”

“In Beacon Hills. Your friends, your family, everyone. They’re going to be taken” Peter told him getting up to leave.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked but Peter was already gone.

Stiles ran after him down the dark tunnel leaving the Ghost Riders behind him.

“What did you see up there? The towns what did it mean?” Stiles asked catching up to Peter.

“I just told you. They’re never gonna stop.”

“Okay so what’s the plan then?”

“I’m going through the portal.”

“Wait wait wait. No one gets through the portal you said that yourself.”

“No human can but I’m better than human remember? I’ll heal. Stiles let’s not have a moment.”

“If you survive you have to find my friends for me okay? You have to tell them about me.”

“When I survive I’m going to get as far away from Beacon Hills as I possibly can.”

“What about Malia? I know you’re doing this for her. You’re risking being incinerated for her and I’m okay with that.”

Then a horse whinnied.

“Stiles… Stall them” Peter asked softly almost a plea.

“What? How?” Stiles asked as the horses were coming closer.

“Use your head” Peter said before he got up on the platform behind a stone pillar.

Stiles thought for just a moment before he also got up on the platform and shoved one of the benches down onto the tracks. The first Ghost Rider to come down the tracks stopped its horse going up on its back legs upon seeing the bench in the way.

As it went around it Peter jumped on the back of the horse struggling to hang on. Two more Ghost Riders followed behind. The last one stopped when it saw Stiles. Stiles was too busy watching Peter to see the Ghost Rider’s whip coming for him. It wrapped around his neck and Stiles was pulled onto the tracks.

Then all three Ghost Riders rode for the barrier. Stiles watched as they went through taking Peter with them.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** Scott Selene and Lydia were all just sitting in the Jeep with Malia outside in the parking lot. Suddenly there was a loud roar clearly coming from a werewolf.

“What the hell?” Scott said as they all scrambled out of the Jeep.

“Did you head that?” Malia asked.

“I think all of Beacon Hills heard that” Lydia said.

“Who is it?” Scott asked.

“I’m… not sure” Selene said hesitantly.

“I think I recognized it” Malia said.

“Go!” Lydia told them.

Two wolves and one coyote tore off a crossed the parking lot running for the woods. They split up but when they ran into each other again none of them had found him.

“I’ve got a scent but…” Malia trailed off.

“There’s something wrong with it” Scott finished.

“It smells like whoever it is is burning” Malia said.

“I feel a small connection to whoever it is but it’s faint weak all I can say is he’s somewhere within a half mile radius” Selene said.

Then the wolf roared again and they all took off toward it. Slowly they approached the burned body on the ground.

“I hear a heartbeat” Malia said.

“Who is that?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know but I know the scent even through the barbecue” Malia said walking closer.

“How do you think he got here? There’s no tracks no fire” Scott said.

The man opened his eyes scaring Malia.

“Oh my god. Peter?” Malia said.

“Who’s Peter?” Scott asked getting closer.

“Peter Hale. My dad.”

“Peter! He bit me. How could I forget him?” Scott asked freaking out.

“How did I forget him?” Malia said.

“He has something in his hand” Malia said looking down.

Peter couldn’t even speak let alone open his hand to give up the item.

“Allow me” Selene said stepping forward.

She placed her palm on Peter’s chest her eyes going red the moon light surrounding her. She healed Peter just enough so he could open his hand and hopefully enough to talk.

“Now you better have a damn good reason for smelling like Stiles because that’s the only reason I’d help you” Selene growled.

Malia held up keys, car keys. Malia went to get Lydia and her car and they took Peter to go see Melissa at the hospital while Scott and Selene went back to the Jeep with the keys.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV-** Stiles was back in the main room of the train station. Luckily Peter got out and even though he’d said he would leave Beacon Hills Stiles knew he wouldn’t not without Malia. As he looked at the arrival board one town name stuck out to him for some reason.

Not sure why Stiles knew he had to try the radio again and tell his friends about this town. He went back into the intercom room and began setting up the wires and cables again.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** Selene slid the key into the ignition of the Jeep and slowly tried to start it. The key was a match but the Jeep wouldn’t turn over. So she tried it again and pumped the gas too.

“Don’t flood it” Scott warned.

Selene stopped and looked at him.

“Do you even know what that means?”

“Not really.”

“Then how’d you know to say it?” Selene turned the key again and this time the Jeep started.

Radio static filled the Jeep again only this time someone spoke.

“Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?”

“Stiles?” Selene said picking up the mic.

“Stiles are you there?” Scott asked.

“Selene? Scott? Is that you?”

“Stiles oh my goddess Stiles! We hear you” Selene said happily.

“Oh my god you know me? You remember me?”

“Stiles is…is this really you? Is it actually you?” Selene asked hopefully.

“Yeah listen to me. Do you remember the last thing I said to you?”

“You said…you said ‘remember I love you’” Selene said smiling.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked.

“Where are you?” Selene asked.

“We’re coming to get you” Scott said.

“No no no. You can’t. You won’t be able to find me” Stiles said.

“Stiles what…what are you talking about? Just tell us where you are and we’ll… we’ll come and…” Scott tried.

“Right just remember this Canaan okay? You have to find Canaan. Just find Canaan” Stiles said.

“I will find you” Selene said softly into the mic before the radio static stopped.

“Stiles?! Stiles?!” Scott tried but he was gone.

Selene knew he got her message though and now they had to find Canaan.


	79. Heartless

**Selene POV-** Canaan was nothing more than a ghost town complete with one ghost and one living inhabitant, a banshee. The banshee watched the Ghost Riders come to Canaan and take everyone except her. To compensate for the loss of her friends and neighbors the Ghost Riders gave her back her dead son so she wouldn’t miss everyone else.

The more Selene thought about it on the drive home the more she started to realize. She realized Claudia was a ghost brought back so Stilinski wouldn’t miss his son and try to find him. However that took a backseat once they got home.

When they walked inside the first person they saw in Scott’s kitchen was Theo. Malia immediately attacked him and started to pound on his face.

“It’s okay you don’t have to stop” Theo told Malia as she beat on him his face covered in blood.

“Trust me I won’t” Malia said unleashing her claws.

Just before she could claw Theo to ribbons Scott stopped her.

“Malia enough” Scott said as he and Liam pulled Malia off Theo.

“Slow down okay? He’s going back in the ground” Scott told her when she growled at him.

“You can’t. He remembers Stiles” Liam said.

From where she was leaning uninterested against the wall Selene slowly walked over Theo.

“Selene remembers Stiles. Scott, Lydia and I remember Stiles” Malia said.

“The Dread Doctors knew all about the Wild Hunt. He can help us” Liam said.

“Or he can kill us” Scott replied.

“He’s my responsibility. Noshiko gave me the sword” Liam said.

“It’s so awkward when mom and dad fight” Theo said sitting up.

“Shut up!” Scott and Liam said. Selene planted her foot on Theo’s chest and shoved him back onto the ground.

“Unless you have something useful to say I’d suggest you keep your mouth shut” she told him.

“You both are right. If Theo tries anything we’ll send him back to the skinwalkers. But for right now…” Hayden said.

“He goes back now” Scott said.

“No. He doesn’t” Selene said looking down at Theo.

“Liam’s the one with the sword” Theo said.

“Shut up” everyone told him.

Selene pressed down on his chest with her foot making him wince in pain. Scott and Liam went off upstairs to argue and Hayden stepped in front of Malia.

“Can you give me a second alone with Theo?” Malia asked.

“Why?” Hayden asked.

“So I can kill him.”

“No way” Selene replied casually.

Malia growled at her.

Selene let her eyes go Alpha red as she slowly looked up at Malia.

“Try it” Selene said her voice darker.

Both Malia and Hayden dipped their heads in fear. Even Theo flinched under her foot.

“I’m with Liam on this matter. As long as he knows stuff we don’t he stays alive under my… protection” Selene gritted out through clenched teeth.

Scott and Liam came back downstairs and they all gathered in the kitchen.

“I can put you back in the ground anytime” Liam told Theo.

“You also need a transformer that can handle five billion joules of electricity. I know where to find one and I can show you how it works. I’ll tell you if Malia promises not to kill me” Theo said looking over at Malia.

“She promises” Selene said.

“No I don’t” Malia replied.

“Yes. You do.”

“We’re really gonna do this? Trust him?” Malia asked Scott.

“You got a better idea?” Hayden asked.

“I’ve got an idea. It may not be better but at least it’s not him.”

“I’ll catch up with you” Selene said feeling all the sudden like she got the wind knocked out of her.

She found herself walking down the road and when she stopped she was in front of Stilinski’s house. Without even knocking she walked inside and up the stairs she saw the wall where Stiles’ room used to be torn apart and the door to the room open. Inside was Noah Stilinski.

“This was his room” Selene said softly.

Slowly she stepped into the room.

“This…”

“Noah come out of there. How did you get in?” Claudia said behind her.

“I’m supposed to be here” Selene answered her.

“Did you know about this room? Why was it sealed off?” Noah asked.

“The previous owners probably did it. People do crazy things?” Claudia said standing just outside the room.

“What if this was his room? What if this means we had a son?”

“Noah…”

“You do have a son” Selene said cutting Claudia off.

“Claudia this could be the proof we’re looking for.”

“There are so many simple explanations for why this is here. But we had a son we’ve forgotten is not one of them.”

“Aren’t you curious?”

“No. I’m not. You’re making yourself crazy I think we should just leave it alone.”

“I can’t.”

Selene smiled at Claudia when Stilinski gave her his answer. Claudia turned and walked away.

“Selene it’s late you… you really should be home” Noah said.

“Okay but when you’re ready to talk you know where to find me” Selene said.

She looked around the room slowly and smiled before she left. The next morning out in the woods in a shack Selene helped Scott, Mason and Corey build a trap so they could catch a Ghost Rider.

“Where’d you run off to last night?” Scott asked her.

“Don’t worry about it everything’s good” Selene replied.

“You did it” Hayden said walking in with Liam behind her.

“Of course we did it” Mason said.

Liam uncuffed Theo who went over to a machine mounted to the wall.

“This thing can transmute the energy from a lightning bolt. Even successive strikes” Theo explained.

“Mason are you sure this is gonna work?” Scott asked.

“Well whatever’s inside this cage is shielded from any outside electrical current. So the Ghost Rider won’t be able to use the lightning to escape” Mason explained.

“We put a lightning rod on the roof and connected it to that conduit cable. Drawing the Ghost Rider to that spot” Corey said pointing at the cable.

“We can’t send him directly in because the cage neutralizes electromagnetism. Lightning will just bounce off it which is the same reason it’ll hold him in” Mason said.

“If the Ghost Rider lands here how do we get him in the cage?” Scott asked.

“We have to lure him in” Corey responded.

“Bait?” Scott asked.

“I’ll do it. It’ll be okay I’m faster than you” Hayden said.

“As soon as Hayden’s out Scott and Liam you guys close the gates and then I’ll put down a barrier of Mountain Ash” Mason said.

“I’ll be on the roof to take down the rod” Corey added.

“We’ll be on the lookout for any other Ghost Riders” Mason said.

“What do you think?” Liam asked Scott.

“I think it’s the best idea that we have right now” Scott said.

“As long as everything goes perfectly and he doesn’t escape and kill us all” Theo said.

“And your transformer works and the whole place doesn’t catch on fire” Hayden said.

“And there isn’t a catastrophic solar flare” Mason added.

“Let’s do it” Scott said.

“Don’t count on me. I may not be here” Selene spoke up from the corner.

“How come?” Scott asked.

“Because last night Stilinski found Stiles’ room. I may have to help him remember it” Selene explained.

“Okay” Scott said nodding.

They turned on the machine and waited for night fall. Sure enough when the sun was gone a storm started up. They all hid leaving Hayden out in the open. When the Ghost Rider appeared she ran into the cage and just liked they planned the Ghost Rider followed.

Once Hayden ran out Liam closed one gate but when Scott tried to close the other it stuck. Theo ran over and they both tried to close it but the Ghost Rider was trying to open it and he was stronger than them.

Stepping up to the cage Selene let her eyes glow and she roared at the Ghost Rider. It was stunned just long enough that Scott was able to close the gate and Mason made the Mountain Ash barrier. Mason ran outside to Corey to look out for other Ghost Riders.

When the Ghost Rider tried to reach for his gun it wasn’t there Scott held it up for him to see. When the Rider tried to call the lightning to escape it just went over the cage bouncing off just like they planned.

“It worked we did it” Scott said.

“It’s time for me to go” Selene said smiling softly.

She went all the way back to Stilinski’s house and back up to the room.

“You knew about it…” Noah asked coming up behind her.

Selene nodded.

“God it was on the blueprints it was here when we moved in. That was 18 years ago.”

Selene looked around the room and she saw Stiles’ bed his suspect board she saw everything.

“Selene what is it?”

“Everything” she responded softly.

“I don’t quite understand how you knew this was here but it you want to discuss the possibility that I had a son. I’m listening.”

Selene nodded and then told him everything about what she had learned in Canaan.

“So wait a sec. So this woman Lenore she conjured up her dead son?”

“She was the only one left she had to fill a void. So she filled it with son.”

“And you saw this kid?”

“We all did. He was real he was there but…”

“But what?”

“She was there when everybody was taken. She saw it happen. But she didn’t wanna believe it. She wanted to believe in her son.”

“What are you trying to say? You think Claudia is not real? You think I made up a phantom wife?”

“Yeah and I think you’re too afraid to remember him.”

“She’s a flesh and blood woman she’s real. Everything else here is just… is just speculation conjecture. It’s just it’s a theory based on a… on a ghost town.”

Shaking her head Selene waked over to where Stiles’ lacrosse jersey was laying on a chair. She picked it up and buried her face in it taking in the scent of Stiles. A tear ran down her cheek.

“Why do you care so much if I remember him?”

“Because you loved him” Selene said softly.

She turned and tossed the jersey at Noah.

“Remember him” Selene said her eyes Alpha red.

Noah caught the jersey and Selene knew he could see it.

“This is where his crime board was. Here is where he slept. Where we… where he…” Selene pointed out objects in the room then she reached up and touched the mark on her neck.

“Remember him” Selene said.

Then she was overcome with pure terror but she knew I wasn’t Stiles’. So she left Noah to his memories and raced back to the shack in the woods. She walked into chaos.

The Ghost Rider was dead and Hayden was pinning Theo to the wall blaming him. To Selene’s shock she realized it was Theo’s terror she was feeling.

“Mr. Douglas ate his brain” Theo said fearfully.

“Scott was right I was wrong. I’m sending you back” Liam said.

“It wasn’t his brain. Mr. Douglas ate his pineal gland” Scott said.

“It couldn’t have been Theo these murders have been going on for weeks” Mason said.

“Guys… his whips gone” Liam said.

When Hayden let Theo go his legs gave out and he fell to the ground clearly wounded but he still crawled into the corner and coward. Selene slowly walked over to Theo.

“You know I’m probably going to regret this but…”

She held out her hand to Theo her eyes glowing.

“You may be Chimera but you’re also part werewolf and werewolves are mine.”

When Theo reached up with a shaking hand and took her hand moonlight flooded the room. Selene not only healed his injury but she soothed his terror as well. She stumbled only slightly when Theo pulled himself up. He smiled at her as he helped her keep her balance.

“We need to find Douglas. Get his scent, it’s dark, tainted. Now find him” Selene ordered the others as they took a deep breath.

They raced out into the night hunting. She waited with Theo who refused to leave her until she got her strength back. After a few minutes she nodded at him and they both ran out into the woods to hunt.

They followed the trail all over the woods but Douglas was gone. Sadly Mason found something, a relic that showed the Ghost Riders took another one. He found Corey’s phone… Corey was taken.


	80. Memory Found

**Selene POV-** Almost everyone in town was gone only Scott, Selene, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Theo, and Stilinski were left. Douglas somehow found a way to put Parrish under his control so he was no longer on their side.

On a good note the Ghost Riders weapons didn’t work on Selene, turns out they can’t erase her, also Stilinski remembered Stiles which created a temporary rift allowing him to briefly see Stiles. Now Scott, Selene, Malia, and Lydia were standing in front of Argents cryo unit used to freeze a Hellhound.

“So how cold does this thing get?” Scott asked.

“Cold enough for a Hellhound. It’s not the same as the ice bath you gave Isaac but it can lower your core temperature past anything a human can survive” Lydia said.

“So what does freezing our asses off have to do with our memories?” Malia asked.

“It’ll slow your heart rate and put you in a trance like state” Lydia explained.

“Like hypnosis” Scott added.

“Hypnotic regression. If we can figure out how to work it” Lydia said.

“This says ‘start’ so maybe it’s not that complicated” Malia pointed out.

“This is meant to contain a Hellhound it’s not as simple as turning on a light switch” Selene said.

“Uh yeah it’s complicated” Scott said looking at all the nobs with numbers on the side of the cryo unit.

“So optimistically how much time do you think we need to do this?” Malia asked.

“As much time as Liam and Stilinski can buy us” Scott decided he would be the first one to go in.

He and Selene argued over it for ten minutes until Lydia pointed out they were wasting time. Scott said he knew Stiles longer therefore he had more memories and should go first. Finally Selene nodded. Scott took off his shirt and Malia pressed the start button.

“Okay it’s doing something. You ready?” Malia asked.

Scott slowly got into the chamber.

“Remember this will get cold enough to kill you. So if something feels wrong or like it’s not working…” Lydia said.

“It’s going work” Scott assured her.

“I hope you’re not saying that because you think I know what I’m doing” Lydia replied.

“I’m saying that because I know you can figure it out.”

Then after sealing the locks Lydia turned each dial to full power.

“Oh okay all right yeah that’s cold really cold” Scott said.

“So what are we supposed to do? Talk to him? Help him remember? Wait till he turns into a werewolf freezy pop?” Malia asked.

“We need to guide him keep him focused. Scott you have to think about him concentrate on Stiles. Try to picture him in your head. Think about what he looks like things he said” Lydia said.

Scott was clearly in pain and shivering from the cold.

“I don’t like this something’s wrong” Malia said.

“Wait give it a few more seconds” Lydia told her.

The chamber was beeping and Scott groaned in pain his palm against the frosted glass.

“I’m getting him out of there” Malia said.

“Wait! Scott… can you hear me?” Lydia asked as Scott relaxed inside the chamber.

When he opened his eyes they were red.

“Scott don’t fall asleep. You have to keep your eyes open” Lydia ordered.

“Trying” Scott said weakly.

“It’s not sleep. I think you’re losing consciousness. And if you do that I think we’re going to lose you” Lydia told him.

“Scott stay awake! Scott!” Malia yelled.

Selene stepped past Malia and Lydia right up to the chamber.

“Scott hear me stay awake. Try to find Stiles in your memories” Selene ordered.

“Find him in any memory good or bad” Lydia said.

Scott started freaking out in the chamber looking all over panting.

“What’s happening to him?” Malia asked.

“I don’t know” Lydia replied.

“He doesn’t look good. He looks… lost” Malia said.

“I think he is. I think maybe it’s too much information. Like he’s getting buried under all the memories being over loaded by them” Lydia explained.

“So what do we do to help him?” Malia asked.

“If I get him calm and focused Lydia do you think you could lead him through his memories?” Selene asked.

“Yes.”

“Scott calm down and relax you’re safe. Calm your mind relax your body and focus your mind” Selene ordered slowly.

Scott began to relax and he quit panting.

“You hear that?” Malia asked about the thunder.

“Thunder?” Lydia asked.

“Maybe.”

“This isn’t working” Lydia said.

“Then we have to figure something else out” Malia said.

“I know I know” Lydia said.

“Then we have to figure something else out” Malia said.

“Lydia, Scott can hear us but he needs directions a guide through his memories. Someone who can guide him not order him. He needs your help” Selene said keeping an eye on Scott.

“You mean treat this more like actual hypnosis?” Lydia asked.

“Exactly.”

“In hypnosis they use images to guide you through memories. Like a stairwell the steps you take down through one year of your life to the next. That’s how they regress you back” Lydia explained to Malia.

“Scott listen imagine this. Imagine you’re in the high school. Visualize yourself in the high school in the corridor where all the lockers are. Just try to imagine standing there. That’s where your memories are. They’re all in lockers. They’re all locked away behind each one. Every memory of Stiles is in a separate locker. Scott you’re there in the high school. You’re standing there now” Lydia said calmly.

“Lydia I need your help. I don’t think I can do this. I can’t figure it out” Scott said softly.

“Keep looking” Lydia said.

“There are memories but I don’t know which one’s the right one. What am I supposed to do?”

“Find another memory. Just find another memory.”

Then the glass on the chamber started to freeze.

“It’s getting too cold he’s getting too cold” Lydia said.

“What if it’s not enough to remember him? What if it’s some kind of a connection he’s supposed to make because of a memory?” Malia said.

“Like an emotional connection?” Lydia asked.

“That could be why it worked for Stilinski right?”

“He wasn’t just remembering someone he was remembering his son” Lydia said figuring it out.

“Scott? Scott can you hear me? Listen I remember something. At the start of the year Stiles was trying to find a place for you all to live after graduation. He said you were getting an apartment together? And I remember saying something to Stiles. Something like it’s not always a good idea to live with your friends. Even your best friend. But Stiles said it wouldn’t matter because you weren’t just friends. You guys were more like brothers” Malia said.

As they helped Scott, Selene wrote on a piece of paper for Scott when it was Selene’s turn to go into the chamber. Suddenly Scott’s heart rate dropped rapidly. Malia and Lydia turned off the machine and opened the door. Scott fell out landing on the floor on his hands and knees.

“What what’s wrong? Why’d you bring me out?” Scott asked.

“Your heart rate dropped you were gonna die” Lydia said.

“We had to” Malia explained.

“But then but then nothing happened did it? It didn’t work” Scott said disheartened.

“I’m going back in” Scott said standing up slowly.

“No you’re not” Lydia told him.

“It was working something was happening. I could feel it” Scott said.

“But nothing was happening out here. Nothing Scott. All we saw was you freezing to death” Lydia told him.

“You’re still too cold” Malia said stopping Scott.

“We can’t give up now.”

“We’re not. It’s my turn. I have plenty of memories of Stiles too” Malia said.

“It’s too dangerous” Lydia said.

“Not for me it’s not. It’s my turn” Selene said standing up from the table she was sitting at.

She pulled off her shirt standing in a black bra.

“A few days ago Stiles found a way to open the bond between us again. I could feel him just like he was never gone. He’s scared, frustrated, angry, but also determined. If you need an emotional connection I got it. Not just emotional memories I have his emotions” Selene explained placing her palm against her chest over her heart.

“Okay you’re up” Malia said.

“Lydia I’m gonna need someone stronger to guide me through my memories. I’ll need a werewolf an Alpha, Scott. Here is a list of Stiles and my most emotional memories I don’t care how you get to them just find them. And Scott don’t worry about my heart rate it wouldn’t be the first time I froze to death” Selene said handing Scott the piece of paper she was writing on earlier.

Selene slowly got into the chamber and Lydia closed the locks.

“Oh and Scott? Try to stay away from memories before Stiles most are pretty dark” Selene cautioned.

Then Lydia turned the cryo on. When it got cold enough Selene felt her body and mind relax and knew her eyes were red. Scott’s eyes also went red as he looked down at the paper.

“Okay okay um imagine you’re in Stiles’ Jeep with the radio on. You’re flipping through the stations each one shows a different memory of Stiles through the windshield. Go to the station where you were happiest in that Jeep” Scott instructed.

_Selene was back in Stiles’ Jeep and this time he was with her it was the night they saved Derek from wolfsbane poison. Selene felt bad for not telling Stiles she knew about werewolves and wolfsbane bullets._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you” she said as she started to get out. Stiles leaned over and pulled her back and kissed her._

_It was their first kiss ever._

_“Don’t be” Stiles said smiling as they pulled back._

“Now the next station on the radio is a memory of you and Stiles inside your house. Look for your best memory inside your house” Scott instructed.

_As Selene turned the nob on the Jeep radio through the windshield she saw the scene change they were now inside her bedroom. It was the night she feared the Alpha would kill Stiles and she couldn’t stop it._

_“Stay with me please. I… I thought…” Selene said as she cried._

_Lightly he brushed them off and kissed her. They got out and neither said a word just silently went up the stairs. Once to her bedroom Stiles kissed her again slowly taking her shirt off kissing down her neck to her shoulder._

_She pulled his shirt off and ran her hands over his chest and stomach. They kissed and touched his fingers pushed her bra straps off and he unhooked it from the back. She stood there naked from the waste up. She reached for his pants as he did hers and they kissed until they had to break apart to take off the last of their clothes._

_She lay on the bed and he came down on top of her kissing her skin and lightly touched her. Her hands light as they ran over his chest shoulders and back. The slight sound of foil ripping the only sound to be heard other than them._

_Then he was inside her and her back arched off the bed his lips met hers. It wasn’t rushed it was a slow gentle build of pleasure. Both just enjoying the safety and feel of the other. Their breath mingled as the pleasure grew._

_Selene lightly bit his shoulder to muffle her cry of pleasure as she came. There was a sharp pain from her bite that told Stiles just how much pleasure he brought her. He liked knowing he did that to her and it sent him over the edge and he yelled out his climax._

_It was the first time they made love and when Selene forever bound herself to Stiles._

She was starting to get cold inside the chamber but she could barely tell all her attention was on Stiles on her mate.

“Now turn the radio one click go to the memory of what happened next. Inside your house what happened later that night?” Scott went on.

_It was still dark out it was just a few hours after they made love. Selene lay wrapped in Stiles’ arms lightly kissing his chest. When he looked into her eyes she smiled._

_“Hey there” she said softly._

_“Hi” he said smiled back._

_They laid there just looking at each other._

_“Stiles… I love you” Selene said a serious look on her face._

_His face lit up like the 4th of July with happiness._

_“I love you too Selene” Stiles told her once he managed to get air into his lungs he was so happy._

_It was the first time she’d ever told someone she loved them. Seeing his face light up hearing him say it back meant the world to her._

“Turn the dial to the moment when you were the most happiest at his house” Scott said.

_The scene changed again in the windshield. This time her and Stiles were in his bedroom._

_“Are you sure?” Selene asked Stiles as he undressed her from behind._

_His response was to give her a soft nip on her shoulder. He unhooked her bra then slid his hands down to undo her pants. He pushed her pants and panties down while she took off her bra. He turned her around and kissed her before pushing her onto his bed._

_Selene giggled as she bounced on the bed and watched him. Stripping down Stiles thought about how gorgeous she was with the moonlight shining in through his window landing on her body making her skin glow. He grabbed a condom and got on the bed kissing her._

_He felt her nails slide down his back and heard her growl as he kissed her and lightly squeezed her breast. Stiles leaned up and turned Selene on her belly and pulled her up onto her hands and knees._

_She growled louder and he grinned then he slid his finger into her. Leaning over her he whispered in her war._

_“My sexy she-wolf your mine.”_

_Then slipping the condom on he thrust into her. Selene cried out in pleasure. But when Stiles bit her neck drawing blood she screamed her pleasure cumming hard. Stiles couldn’t last much longer as he felt her cum and he thrust in a few more times before he came too. He released her neck and threw away the condom._

_Then he crawled into bed and held her._

_“How do you feel?” he asked softly._

_“Whole” she said smiling and kissing his arm lightly._

_It was when Stiles completed the mating between them when he bit her. She’d never felt more perfect than in that moment with him._

Selene was smiling when Scott opened the chamber door and she fell out dead her heart having stopped. It didn’t matter because she had remembered Stiles.

She came to gasping in a breath of air and then she cried out one word.

“Stiles!”


	81. Riders On The Storm

**Stiles POV-** Stiles stood looking up at the arrival board not knowing what else to do. A train ticket slid across the floor to stop at his feet.

“Stiles. Stiles.” Stiles looked up hearing Selene call his name.

“Selene?” Stiles said looking around.

“Attention all passengers the train will be arriving in 25 minutes” the announcer said.

“Selene?” Stiles said as he tried to look around the people who got up for the train.

“Stiles.”

“Selene?!” Stiles yelled searching for her as the crowd got larger it was getting harder to see.

“Stiles where are you? Stiles?”

“Selene wait!” Stiles pushed through the bustle of people trying to find Selene.

“Stiles look at me. Stiles!”

Then a gun shot rang out cause the people to stop and back away from the shooter.

“Give the boy some room.”

“Dad? Dad” Stiles smiled and met his dad halfway and hugged him.

“Oh God. Oh I found you I can’t believe I found you” his dad said smiling.

“Dad I can hear Selene. I think… I think I can get to her. I think she can get us out of here” Stiles said.

Then they heard a horse coming down the dark tunnel.

“You need to get out of here. Don’t worry about me” his dad said taking a step away from him.

“What are you kidding?” Stiles asked.

“Go. Get help find your friends find your… mate and get help.”

“Yeah and what about you?”

“We’ll find each other again.”

The horse was getting closer.

“Dad?”

“Stiles, I’ll hold them back. Now get the hell out of here. Go. Go!”

Stiles looked at his dad then he turned and ran. He jumped down on to the tracks heading down the tunnel. First he walked then he started running. A portal of light opened in front of him.

“Stiles please. Stiles.”

He could hear Selene’s voice coming from the portal so he walked toward it pushing his way through.

“Keep going Stiles come back to me. I can see you don’t stop Stiles” Selene urged as he fought to get through the portal.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** When Selene opened her eyes there was a bright white light blinding her. When she was able to look she saw a person inside the light walking toward her it was Stiles she knew it was Stiles.

Then the light faded and there was nothing.

“Stiles?” Selene said softly.

“Selene?” Scott said beside her.

“You saw that right? Saw him? Where is he?”

“We didn’t see anyone” Malia said.

Both Scott and Lydia shook their heads neither of them saw anything either.

“He was here Stiles was here I know it” Selene said standing up.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV-** Stiles jerked up and he was no longer in the train station or surrounded by white light. He was in his Jeep he returned to the place where he was taken from.

The only difference from then and now was that now Selene wasn’t with him. Stiles would just have to find her then and he drove off in his Jeep.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** Suddenly Liam ran into the bunker.

“Liam” Scott said surprised.

“There’s something you need to see” Liam said.

“You’re still here” Scott said not hearing Liam.

“But everyone else is gone all of them. They’re all gone. Look you have to come with me” Liam said.

“What is it?”

“I can’t explain it I have to show you.”

“Uh alright you guys stay here just in case” Scott said.

“In case Stiles comes back?” Malia asked.

“If there’s any hope you need to keep trying” Scott said before he left with Liam.

When the door to the bunker closed a breeze brought in a soft scent teasing Selene’s nose. Closing her eyes Selene drew in a deep breath and smiled. Selene turned to go.

“Where are you going?” Lydia asked.

“I’m going to find Stiles.”

Once out of the bunker Selene lifted her nose to the air and drew in a breath. Then she began to hunt for her mate.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV-** Stiles first drove to Scott’s house looking for him or anyone.

“Scott? Scott?” Stiles called out as he searched the house but there was no one there.

Next Stiles ended up going to the police station but it to was deserted. So Stiles then drove to the hospital.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** Selene followed the scent to the high school parking lot. However Stiles’ Jeep was no longer there. Selene smiled to herself.

“Where did you drive off too?”

So again she followed the scent. It led her to Scott’s house and then the police station. As Selene followed the scent around town she saw train tracks all over the place.

She was afraid it meant they were running out of time. Finally the strongest scent led toward the hospital she was so close just a few minutes behind him.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV-** “I’ll have a true Alpha by my side, then a banshee, a were-coyote…” some guy said to Scott.

“A Stiles?”

“A what?”

Stiles hit the guy with his bat hard.

“Bad guy right? I didn’t misread that? Oh god” Stiles stepped around the guy he hit as he groaned and started to get up.

Scott then threw Parrish at the guy knocking him down again. Stiles dropped his bat and quickly walked over to Scott and hugged him.

“Oh man it’s so good to see you” Stiles said hugging Scott.

“Hey hey hey” Liam said patting his arm for attention.

“Big Liam. It’s so good to see you too” Stiles said hugging Liam.

“Yeah no yeah good to see you Stiles but uh…” Liam said pointing back to Parrish.

He was up and looking pissed and fiery.

“Okay yeah we should go go go” Stiles said as Parrish roared unleashing his flames.

“We need to find Selene. She can handle a super Nazi werewolf and Parrish” Liam said.

“No we can handle Parrish I just need… Plus we don’t need to find Selene” Stiles said rambling as they ran through the hospital Stiles leading them to something.

“Uh why not?” Scott asked.

“Because I know she’ll…”

“Found you” Selene said when Stiles turned the corner.

She was standing at the end of the hallway.

“Find me” Stiles finished.

Slowly Stiles walked toward her it was like seeing her for the first time. Selene walked towards Stiles knowing she felt the same way he did racing heart beat and goose bumps along the skin.

They didn’t stop walking until they were in each other’s arms kissing. Kissing like they were the only people there like nothing else in the world mattered they just kissed.

“Uh guys? Hellhound?” Liam said.

“I’ve missed you” Selene said smiling.

Stiles smiled and kissed her again.

“Guys!” Scott yelled.

Taking her hand Sties ran back down the hall and into one of the rooms looking for a way to bring down Parrish.

“Can’t believe I’m gone a couple days and the whole place falls apart” Stiles said.

“Stiles, you were gone for three months” Selene said softly.

“What? Okay if they don’t let me graduate I swear to god…” Stiles said going into another room.

“What are you looking for?” Liam asked.

“Ah, this” Stiles said bring out a can of liquid nitrogen.

“And him” Stiles said as Parrish walked down the hallway towards them.

“Grab him. Grab him now” Stiles said.

Both Scott and Liam grabbed Parrish and pushed him against the wall and Stiles sprayed him with nitrogen.

“Okay” Stiles said as the flames died.

Liam was screaming wiping his hands on his shirt.

“God ow!”

“Liam you’re fine” Stiles said.

“God that doesn’t feel good you know?” Liam said.

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” Parrish asked.

“Buddy love you but we’re way past that okay? You gotta fill us in what’s going on?” Stiles asked taking charge making Selene grin.

“Douglas. He’s merging the worlds so the Ghost Riders can cross over” Parrish said.

“Yeah he wants his supernatural army in our world” Liam said.

“How do we stop him?” Scott asked.

“The train it’s coming” Parrish told them.

“Okay and how do we stop that?” Scott asked.

“You can’t stop it but you can divert it” Parrish explained.

They went outside and followed the train tracks to the school.

“Okay how the hell do you merge worlds? Okay nowhere in the manual does it say that werewolves can do that. And Scott and I pretty much wrote the manual” Stiles said then he looked to Selene.

“Hey even I can’t do that and I’ve never heard of anyone else doing it either” she said.

“We can’t even move between worlds. I mean look what it took to break you out” Scott said.

“We can’t move between worlds. But Corey can. He can exist in both worlds” Liam said.

“And he can take people with him” Scott said.

“At Scott’s house he pulled a Ghost Rider into our world” Liam went on.

“And at the lacrosse game he brought us into theirs” Scott finished.

“And we all… most of us know that Douglas made Corey disappear I think now we know why” Selene said looking at Stiles.

“What if that’s how Douglas is doing it? What if Corey’s the key?” Liam said.

“Interesting theory okay? Solid logic it is but he’s in there and we’re out here. So the only way to save everyone now is to just divert the train” Stiles said.

“We have to find him” Liam said.

“How?” Stiles asked.

“I’m going into the hunt.”

“No no no Liam I think you’re confused we’re trying to get people out of the hunt” Sties said.

“He can get taken by a Ghost Rider” Scott said.

“It’s just that’s not a pleasant option. I’m speaking from experience” Stiles said.

“I don’t need to get taken to get into the hunt” Liam said.

“Okay seems like you got an idea let’s disc… Where are you going?” Stiles called out as Liam took off towards the school.

“I’ll be back!” Liam yelled back.

“Were we like that?” Stiles asked.

“Worse” Scott replied.

Stiles turned to look at Selene as she laughed.

“I’m sorry but it’s true you guys were like that and worse” she said laughing still.

“Parrish said we just have to follow the tracks?” Scott asked smiling.

“Yeah well those lead into the woods. This way back into school” Stiles said.

“You wanna split up?” Scott asked.

“No” Selene said gripping Stiles’ hand.

“Never again” Stiles said holding her hand tight.

“Thank god” Scott said patting Stiles on the shoulder.

So all three of them headed off into the woods. They followed the tracks until Scott yanked Stiles, who was still holding Selene’s hand, behind a tree.

“Why are we stopping” Stiles asked.

“It’s there it can’t be this easy” Scott said.

“Yes it can Scott it can be this easy. For once let’s do easy” Stiles said walking toward the lever for the tracks.

“Okay” Scott said following.

“Guys Douglas is here somewhere” Selene said scenting the air.

Stiles quickly reached for the lever. Douglas stepped out and snapped the whip around Stiles’ wrist yanking him back onto the ground.

“Oh God” Stiles said.

Selene ran and took his hand.

“Not without me” then Douglas yanked the whip making them disappear.

“Nope not easy at all” Stiles said when they landed in the school locker room.

“Never easy” Selene said standing up still holding his hand.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** After leaving the locker room they ran into Scott who also was made to disappear.

“Stiles! Damn man are you okay?” Scott asked.

“I think so. I finally saw the girl’s locker room. It’s not that different it’s kind of disappointing” Stiles said.

“I could have just told you that” Selene smiled.

“It’s a high school boy’s fantasy” Stiles responded.

“What just happened?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know I think the worlds I think they’re collapsing in on each other” Stiles replied.

“Attention all passengers the train will be arriving in 11 minutes” a voice said over the PA.

“We gotta get back to the diverter” Scott said.

“Yeah” Stiles agreed as they opened the door only for a portal appeared.

This time Selene didn’t have a chance to grab Stiles’ hand and she ended up in the girl’s locker room again slammed into the bench sadly this time she was alone. When she got up to leave a Ghost Rider appeared and shot her in the stomach.

More angry than hurt Selene snarled and dodged the other bullets as she made her way up to the Ghost Rider and sliced her claws over its throat killing it. Then she heard Stiles calling for her.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV-** “Ow damn it” Stiles said as he hit a locker now in the boys locker room.

Annoyed now Stiles stormed for the door opening it but a Ghost Rider was there. Stiles fought him but it was too strong.

“Selene I can’t fight this guy” Stiles said as the Ghost Rider pointed his gun at Stiles’ head.

He closed his eyes waiting.

“Hey! Get the hell away from my mate” Selene yelled standing in the doorway bleeding from a bullet wound.

She tackled the Ghost Rider and quickly snapped its neck. Stiles then pulled her into a tight hug in which she held him just as tight.

“We have to stop the train I can’t keep losing you. Never again” Selene said.

“You’re right. Never again will I be weak and taken from you” Stiles said.

Selene smiled and nodded before they left the locker room.

“Stiles? Stiles is that you?” a voice said down the hallway.

“Mom?” Stiles said.

“Stiles no that’s not your mom” Selene said.

“I know who it is I know her voice” Stiles said walking down the hall.

“No it’s not it’s the Wild Hunt trying to trick you. Stiles please believe me. The Wild Hunt brought her back but she’s not real” Selene said looking into Stiles’ eyes.

“What do you mean brought her back?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles. I know what you’ve been through. I know how much you love your father” his mom said walking towards them.

Then she walked through the shadows and came out looking like a Ghost Rider.

“But I love him more” it said.

“Thanks to your little bitch you were able to worm your way back into his memory even from inside the Hunt” the thing that looked like his mom said.

Selene growled at it.

“Yeah worming is one of my skills” Stiles said.

“She was conjured from your dad’s pain if he remembers you he can’t believe in her” Selene growled softly.

“That’s why you have to go.”

Selene stepped in front of Stiles claws ready. It took her claws, stopping Selene’s slash, and turned them around slicing Selene’s throat deeply before grabbing Stiles by the throat and choked him.

“You shouldn’t treat your mother that way” it said as Stiles pushed her.

“You’re not my mother” Stiles said as she choked him.

He watched Selene bleeding out from her wound she dropped to her knees.

“He believes in me. Dreams so hard to kill” the thing said as it kept choking him.

“But not impossible” his dad said coming around the corner and shooting it.

“Noah your bullets can’t hurt me” it said as the bullet passed through it unharmed.

Selene stood up still bleeding and grabbed its arms away from Stiles and behind its back and nodded to his dad. His dad shot again and this time it destroyed the thing that looked like his mom. The bullet however went right into Selene’s chest.

Stiles grabbed her before she hit the ground and lifted her into his arms. She used her claws to pull the bullet out but the damage was already done.

“It’s okay… be right back” Selene said softly smiling then she died in his arms.

Then the whole building started shaking. Hopefully that meant Scott had stopped the train in time. And just like that everyone was back like nothing ever happened. Selene sucked in a deep breath and smiled.

“Miss anything?”

“We did it” Stiles said.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** The next day it was like nothing had happened no one other than those tied to the pack really remembered what happened.

“Have a great summer everyone” their last teacher of the day said.

“No” Stiles said softly stunned.

“To the Seniors I’ll see you at graduation” the teacher finished.

“No no no that’s it?” Stiles said.

“Last day ever” Scott said smiling.

“Well it just feels so anti-climactic” Stiles said.

“Well there’s the whole graduation thing” Lydia said.

“I’ve gotta go to summer school or I can’t do the whole graduation thing” Malia said.

“I’ve done it so many times it is anti-climactic” Selene said winking a Stiles.

Last night had been perfect between them everything they both ever wanted after all that’s happened.

“Let’s do it” Scott said getting up the others following.

“No. Come on wait. Guys? This can’t be it” Stiles said.

Selene turned off the lights waiting for him by the door.

“I can’t believe we’re not in high school anymore. Kind of feels like nothing’s really changed” Scott said.

“Everything’s changed” Stiles said looking at his best friend letting his eyes go Alpha red.

Scott smiled.

Selene wrapped her arm around Stiles’ waist her eyes also Alpha red and they all walked out to the parking lot. Stiles immediately got under the hood of his Jeep to tinker with a few things before he put the hood down.

“Okay so Liam since you’re the new Alpha…” Stiles said.

“I’m not an Alpha” Liam said.

“Right but you know Alpha-in-training…”

“We’ll I’d have to kill an Alpha…”

“Liam. Since you’re taking over the most important thing you can remember is that Mason is always gonna be the one who’s there to save your ass all the time.”

“Well not all the time” Scott said.

“Most of the time though. Which is why I think you’re gonna need this” Stiles gave Mason his bat.

“Uh I don’t play baseball” Mason said.

“Right neither do I. It’s…it’s not the point.”

“Okay thanks.”

“Here you go. Love you guys” Stiles said as Mason took the bat and he and Liam walked off.

“All right. So how do you feel?” Scott asked.

“Amazing dude all my senses are at like 11 now and I don’t feel out of control like you were” Stiles laughed.

“You didn’t think I’d let him into the pre-FBI program without making sure he can’t get himself killed did you?” Selene asked.

“Well I guess were not the same kids running around the woods looking for a body” Scott said smiling.

“No we’re not. Here” Stiles handed Scott a key ring with a ton of keys on it.

“What?”

“Well that’s the key to your house, another to your room uh it’s the master key to the school, Animal Clinic, key to the Sheriff station. Just figured you should have all the copies I secretly made. So yeah. They still need us” Stiles said

“They’ll always need us” Scott said.

“And you know I…I need you. You know that.”

“I need you too.”

“I’m gonna miss you. No really I need you though uh I lost my license in the Hunt so uh you have to drive” Stiles said.

“Your dad is the Sheriff I’m sure he’ll let it slide. You drive.”

“Scott thank you for…everything. Including him” Selene said then she hugged Scott.

They all got into the Jeep and his dad’s voice came over the radio.

“Unit four repeat. You’re telling me there’s a body in the woods?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. There’s a body in the woods…” Stiles turned off the radio.

Then he looked at Selene and Scott.

Without a word he drove off.


	82. Said the Spider to the Fly

**Selene POV-** They didn’t go check on the body in the woods they left that to the Sheriff. Instead they dropped Scott off at his house then went home themselves to pack.

“How do you feel?” Selene asked Stiles as they both packed up a suitcase.

“Different but good. I mean I still feel like myself but different in a really good way” Stiles explained smiling at her.

“You are still you just…with some upgrades” Selene said struggling for the right word.

“I like them but mostly I like knowing I’m irreversibly yours and vice versa” Stiles said taking her hands in his.

“Ditto back at you” Selene grinned.

Stiles leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled back Selene was grinning even more.

“I’m really glad Agent McCall got both of us into the pre-FBI program and got us our own room together” Selene said looking into Stiles’ eyes.

“Me too. Not too sure how thick the walls are though” Stiles grinned.

“Oh my Goddess I meant I’m glad we’ll be together. Of course your mind goes to sex” Selene said laughing as she went back to packing.

“It’s not my fault. It’s yours you changed me and it increased my sense of smell and you smell so good to me. Plus I can hear your heart racing right now” Stiles grinned holding her from behind nuzzling her neck.

“If we don’t finish packing for tomorrow we’ll be late for orientation since we’re driving” Selene pointed out grinning to herself.

She gave her hips an extra twist against his as she grabbed a folded shirt and put it in her suitcase. She was rewarded with a growl of pleasure.

“You did that on purpose” Stiles said softly in her ear.

“Did what?” Selene asked trying not to moan as his warm breath hit her neck.

“Pack now, us later” Stiles said pulling away after a soft nip to her neck.

Selene noticed they both packed a little more quickly after that. They were both now eager to have some time to themselves.

A few hours later they laid in bed naked under the covers snuggling enjoying their alone time.

“Do you think they’ll be okay without us?” Selene asked softly.

“Not right away but they’ll get the hang of it just like we did. They’ll stumble but they’ll get up and keep trying” Stiles said stroking her arm soothingly.

“What if they need us to come back?” Selene asked because a feeling in her chest told her something was coming and it was going to get bad.

“Then we’ll come back” Stiles replied.

Selene wasn’t sure if Stiles felt what she did but she was pleased to hear that when the others called they would come.

“Dad’s home” Stiles said obviously hearing the car pulling into the drive. Selene smiled at how easily he was able to use his enhanced hearing.

“And he brought pizza” Selene said happily.

Before his dad could catch them in an awkward situation…again they got dressed quickly and met his dad in the kitchen.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV-** “Hey guys you all packed up?” his dad asked them as he set the pizza on the table.

“Yeah Dad we’re all packed” Stiles said a bit nervous to tell his dad that he was now a werewolf too.

“Good how’s the Jeep? All fixed up for the trip?” his dad continued.

“Yeah dad we’re all ready for the morning but…” Stiles hesitated.

“What? Come on dig in before the food gets cold” his dad said grabbing a slice of pizza.

“Dad…”Stiles said slowly stepping forward.

“What is it son?” his dad asked looking at him concerned.

Stiles took a deep breath and looked up at his dad as his eyes went Alpha red. His dad dropped the piece of pizza he held on to on the table as he stared at Stiles.

Stiles felt his fangs descend and his ears grow pointed. Finally he shifted to a werewolf like Scott but he felt the wolf inside that would drop him to four legs like Selene could do.

Slowly his dad dropped to a chair still staring at him.

“Dad? Dad are you okay?” Stiles asked slowly as his dad stared unblinking.

He shifted back but left his eyes glowing red.

“When? How? What?” his dad questioned finally.

“The night when we stopped the Ghost Riders. Selene bit me under the full moon” Stiles said reaching back taking Selene’s hand her eyes were also red.

“Why?” his dad asked.

“Dad I’m going to be in the FBI and now I’m stronger, faster, great healing abilities I can’t die. But the biggest reason? Her. I was done not being able to protect her tired of being weak vulnerable and not truly her equal that I needed to be and Dad I love her. Goddess Dad I love her and I want to be with her always. I don’t want to risk her losing me ever again it hurts us both too much.”

“You turned my son?” his dad looked at Selene glaring but she didn’t back down.

“I love him and I would never have forced the bite on him. It was his choice he asked me to do it” Selene said.

“Are you mad?” Stiles asked.

“Yes…no. Are you okay? Are you happy?” his dad asked sighing as he ran his hands over his face.

“I’m great Dad and beyond happy” Stiles smiled.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you Stiles.”

Then his dad hugged Selene then Stiles shocking them both.

“Dad we’re both starving and like you said we don’t want the food to get cold” Stiles said smiling happily at his dad.

Finally they all dug into the pizza and they only left two pieces for his dad including the one he’d dropped on the table.

“So are you like Scott or are you like her?” his dad asked.

“I’m like her dad. Alpha, greater enhanced abilities, immortal, and I can shift into a four legged wolf” Stiles said the last one quickly.

“Well considering you’re joining the FBI I’m kind of glad you can’t really get hurt. Wait! You can become a full wolf too?”

“Um yeah. I mean I haven’t yet but I can feel that I can if I knew how” Stiles explained.

“All you need to do is picture the wolf in your mind then think of yourself as the wolf” Selene explained.

Stiles nodded slowly thinking about the wolf.

“Wait! If you shift now you’ll get tangled in your clothes” Selene warned quickly laughing.

Stiles smiled and stopped thinking about shifting for now and focused on eating and his family.

“Selene thank you for coming into our lives. I know you and Stiles are perfect for each other and I’m not mad I was just stunned. You’ve saved and helped save so many lives in Beacon Hills I’m glad to know you’ll be with him when he gets to Quantico” Stilinski said smiling at her.

“You’re welcome sir and thanks for keeping an open mind about all things supernatural” Selene smiled back nodding.

“Speaking of Quantico how much duct tape do you have in the Jeep?” his dad asked.

“Well I have my tools if anything happens” Stiles said slowly looking down.

“He has at least a dozen” Selene smiled.

That got a chuckle out of everyone.

Then Selene reached over and put her hand on his knee that he hadn’t even realized he was bouncing. He couldn’t help it he was thinking about running as a wolf and found it exciting and he couldn’t wait to try it.

“How about we go for a run?” Selene said giving his a knowing smile.

Stiles looked at his dad not wanting to break up this family moment.

“Stiles go you’re more jumpy than normal. Just be careful” his dad said smiling.

Stiles took Selene’s hand and practically ran to his Jeep. They drove out to the woods and parked.

“Clothes off… to shift” Selene said laughing softly. Stiles grinned as he watched her strip off her clothes.

“Your turn” Selene grinned.

She watched as Stiles hurriedly took off his clothes. He watched as she got out of the Jeep and then she shifted into a large white wolf. Stiles closed his eyes and thought about the wolf inside him and the next thing he knew he felt Selene licking his cheek.

Slowly Stiles opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He was a bit bigger than Selene was and he was all black. He gave Selene what he hoped looked like a wolfish grin before he licked her muzzle and nuzzle her neck as he drew in her scent.

With a gentle nip to his ear Selene took off running. Stiles took two steps and tripped over his own legs he was glad no one saw that. Getting up he tried again and he got better so he slowly jogged a bit before he began running.

Once he was running everything seemed to click for him and he lifted his nose caught Selene’s scent and he started sprinting after her. He saw her white fur up in front of him and was reminded of a dream he hand a few years ago after he first met her.

He jumped at her but she clearly knew he was there and she moved to the right and Stiles landed on his stomach legs spread out on all sides. Selene walked over to him and bumped her head against his hip helping him stand up then she brushed up against his side.

_Took you awhile to catch up. Did you trip the first few steps?_ Stiles heard Selene’s voice in his head.

_Maybe…_ Stiles thought to himself.

No he shook his head at her.

_I can hear you_ Selene said giggling in his head.

_Can you do this with any wolf?_ Stiles asked ignoring her question.

_I think I can with Isaac and Derek but I’ve never tried_ Selene said.

_Wait Isaac I get you bit him and gave him more power but why Derek?_

_I may have gave Derek a bit more too before he left_ Selene said looking around guiltily.

Stiles just stared at her until she took off running again. This time Stiles was ready and he chased her. When he pounced at her this time he was ready for her to turn right which was why he jumped with a twist so his body would go right and he landed on her back knocking her to the ground.

However not having the years of skills she did he wasn’t able to keep her down and she was able to easily get out from under him.

_You look amazing_ Selene said as she looked at him.

Together they walked and jogged around the woods slowly making their way back to his Jeep. Selene shifted back first and she ran her fingers through Stiles’ fur and he felt so at peace so content in this moment. Before he even thought about it he shifted back and pulled Selene into him and kissed her slowly.

“I love you” Stiles said smiling.

“I love you too” Selene smiled back.

“It’s gonna be really weird tomorrow. Leaving town after everything that’s happened here” Selene said pulling on her clothes.

“Yeah but we have to go. Don’t worry Liam and the others can handle it from now on. We are allowed to leave and have a life” Stiles said as he got dressed then he pulled Selene into a hug.

“I know it’s just…”

“Hard?”

“Yeah.”

They stood there holding each other under the moonlight but finally they got in the Jeep and drove home.

Walking hand in hand Stiles and Selene walked up to his room and got ready for bed. Stiles wrapped his arms around Selene in bed and they both laid there awake as the moon light filtered in.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** “We need to sleep” Selene said knowing Stiles was still awake too.

“I know just… my brain won’t stop” Stiles chuckled.

Selene closed her eyes and focused on how calm she felt and how worn out she was.

“You’ll have to… teach me… that” Sties said behind her as he started to fall asleep.

Selene smiled and started to fall asleep as well ready to face the new adventure that would come tomorrow.

The next morning they were getting ready to go packing the last few items into the Jeep when Stilinski came out to see them off.

“I’m so proud of you son” Stilinski said hugging his son.

“Thanks Dad” Stiles smiled hugging his dad back.

“Stiles… we need to go” Selene said softly.

“Take good care of him.”

“I won’t leave his side” Selene said winking at Stiles and smiled at his dad.

They got into the Jeep and began their long journey to Virginia.

“I’ve never worked for the FBI before” Selene said as they got just outside Beacon Hills.

“What have you done?”

“Um P.I., fire fighter, high school student at least a dozen times, bartender that was fun, dancer, teacher… it’s a very long list” Selene said thinking.

“I’ll say” Stiles grinned.

After about 10 hours of driving they switched so Stiles could rest and Selene could drive. Being werewolves meant their stamina allowed them to drive half their 40 hour trip in one half.

They also gave the Jeep a few breaks along the way and finally stopped half way into the trip in the middle of Oklahoma. Both were so tired from the drive they passed out in the first hotel they found. Just a little after sun rise they hit the road again for the last 20 hour leg of their journey.

“Almost there” Selene said looking at the map.

“How are we going to go for wolf runs here?” Stiles asked looking at the Quantico building.

“Don’t worry we’ll think of something promise” Selene grinned looking at the land around the building.

“I’m gonna go check in and then we’ll go to our dorm” Selene said.

“Okay I’m gonna call Scott. Orientation’s in about 2 hours so we’ll have to be quick” Stiles said.

Smiling Selene went inside while Stiles parked.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV-** “Hey Scott. So, we’re here, we’re in Quantico, Virginia at the FBI. I’m at the frickin’ FBI. It’s real. I’m really here. I kind of texted my dad that I miss him, and I already can’t wait to get home, but … listen Scott, whatever you’re doing right now, just make sure you’re still getting out of Beacon Hills. Maybe you think you can’t leave, you know, like the whole thing falls apart if you’re not there, which I get, but you have to. I know you’re supposed to drive out tonight, so, if you don’t call me back, promise me you’re actually going. Just get in the car and go” Stiles said leaving a message for Scott.

Selene climbed in the Jeep with their badges and room keys. They had time to check out their room, unpack, and change before heading over for orientation.

Stiles grinned taking Selene’s hand and running up the stairs stopping to admire the FBI emblem on the floor.

“Come on already” Selene laughed tugging him down the hall into a classroom.

“You’ll find three words on the official FBI seal: Loyalty, courage, integrity. These are the qualities we expect of all our interns the qualities we demand of your during your 6 months with us. Loyalty, courage, integrity” the instructor said as Stiles set up his note book, pencils, and water bottle.

Selene had one pen and one note book.

“You’ll join actual federal agents as we investigate everything from white collar crime to terrorism…” the instructor said showing images on the screen.

“International and domestic?” Stiles asked.

“Uh yes exactly. We’re also part of task forces to catch kidnappers, murderers…”

“Serial killers?” Stiles asked again.

“Yes even serial killers.”

“Sorry I’ll raise my hand you know I’m sorry keep going” Stiles said taking a huge drink of water.

“One recent manhunt had our crisis response chasing down a bizarrely feral unsub in the wilderness of North Carolina.”

Selene squeezed Stiles’ leg and when he looked up at the screen he spit his water all over the girl in from of him in shock.

“Is there a problem um young man?”

“No. Sorry uh just got a little excited. No problem. Little question though that guy up there what’s uh he wanted for?”

“Murder.”

“Is uh sorry just what kind of uh murder exactly?”

“Mass murder.”

Selene gave Stiles a terrified look as she gripped his upper leg. The man on the screen the man wanted for mass murder… was Derek Hale.


	83. After Images, Triggers, Werewolves of London

**After Images**

**Selene POV-** Selene jerked awake late at night in pain. Stiles sat up quickly too lightly rubbing his chest. Based on his reaction compared to hers he didn’t feel half the pain she did but he still knew someone was hurt.

“Did you feel that?” Selene asked as Stiles put his arms around her holding her close.

“Yeah I felt hot then cold. Who’d we lose?” Stiles asked softly.

Selene hid the lone tear that escaped from him. She knew he would go back if she asked but he loved it here, the classes, the training, all of it and she didn’t want him to have to give it up for her.

“Brett and Lori” Selene said softly.

“How?” Stiles asked pulling her back down to lay on his chest as he held her his hand stroking her side.

“Felt like they got hit by a vehicle. Brett was poisoned I feel that but they were killed by a vehicle” Selene said.

“It’s amazing how you know that not that they died but the fact you know how they died” Stiles said.

“You will too in time.”

“Let’s get some sleep we’ll call Scott in the morning to check in” Stiles promised.

“I’ll do it don’t worry sleep now” Selene assured him.

Soon Stiles was asleep again but Selene was still awake. She worried what if the next time she was jerked awake from pain it would be because one of their friends was dead. The next morning she called Scott while Stiles was in the shower.

“I know Brett and Lori are dead what’s going on there?” Selene said when he answered the phone.

“It’s something we let out of the Wild Hunt the Anuk-Ite. It creates chaos levels of fear. Fear that Gerard and another hunter are using to turn everyone in town against people like us. Liam shifted in front of a ton of people when he saw Brett and Lori die so that added more people to Gerard’s hunter army” Scott explained.

“Oh is that all? Why didn’t you call for help?” Selene demanded softly.

“Stiles. He’s happy where you two are I didn’t want to ruin it for him.”

“Yeah… neither do I” Selene said with a sigh.

“If anything else goes wrong though we’re coming back” Selene said.

“Fair enough cause if anything else does go wrong we’ll need you, both of you.”

She hung up with Scott as she heard the water stop on Stiles’ shower.

“How’s Scott?” Stiles asked walking in with wet hair sticking up.

“Sad but he’s got it he said” Selene said as she looked Stiles up and down slowly.

Stiles smiled at her and he walked over to her.

“Good but I had hoped Scott would be able to get out of Beacon Hills too” Stiles said cupping her jaw kissing her.

“Mmm don’t worry he will” Selene said.

That was the last thing either of them said for a while then they went to a briefing for a field team who was going to try and find Derek.

* * *

 

**Triggers**

**Selene POV-** That was a few days ago and everything seemed to be okay so far that was at least until night fall. Both Stiles and Selene jerked awake in pain.

“All flesh wounds. Healed by morning” Selene assured Stiles as they both knew that their friends had just been shot.

“We need to go home now” Selene said softly looking at Stiles.

He got out of bed and pulled two fully pack suitcases out of the closet.

“I know” he replied.

“I’ll fly home and call back up. I need you to go get him” Selene said pulling out her phone to call and schedule a plane home.

“Okay I’ll meet you at home. I love you” Stiles nodded.

Then he kissed her deeply before grabbing a bag and walking out the door. Selene grabbed her bag and dialed another number on her phone.

“How soon can you be on a flight to Beacon Hills?” she asked.

“I have plans I can’t miss tonight” the person on the other end responded.

“Fine after that I need you on the next flight do you understand?” Selene ordered.

“Got it.”

Then there was nothing but the dial tone. After calling for a cab Selene called one other number.

“What’s up?” was the greeting she got. Selene smiled.

“Come home.”

“Oh my. Okay see you there.”

Selene hung up and got into the cab and headed to the airport. Once on the plane she started to make a list of every known Alpha in the world. It took her nearly the entire flight and some use of her power to sense them but she got her list done. After the list was done she had about half an hour before the plane landed to make some sort of plan on what to do about the hunters.

* * *

 

**Werewolves of London**

**Selene POV-** By the time Selene got off the plane and got her bag she only had one idea and it was something she never wanted to do. Sadly it seemed to be the only option and it sucked. Not having called ahead for someone to pick her up she got herself another cab.

After it dropped her off at home she walked in to see Stilinski looking down at his badge and gun on the kitchen table.

“How bad is it?” Selene asked.

Stilinski jerked his head up looking at her then he smiled.

“Bad really bad. But I still have hope.”

Then Stilinski hugged her.

“Never lose hope” Selene said hugging him back smiling.

“Tell me everything I missed” Selene asked.

So he did. He told her about Gerard getting an army of hunters, about Monroe Gerard’s protégé, about the recent attack on Scott’s house, his own deputies turning against him, and how they learned the Anuk-Ite works and how it needs its other half.

“So if we stop the Anuk-Ite the civilians at least will stop playing hunter, right?” Selene asked.

“Most likely” Stilinski nodded.

“I need to go find Scott any ideas?”

“The school.”

“Thanks. Also because I know you want to know Stiles is fine he just took a detour in coming back” Selene smiled.

Leaving her bag in Stiles’ room she headed towards the school to find Scott.

“It’s a bad day for finding bodies” Malia said somewhere in the school.

Selene listened as she casually walked the halls heading toward her voice.

“There’s gonna be a lot more if we don’t find Aaron’s other half” Liam added.

“Which we know nothing about” Theo said.

“We do know one thing we know it’s a werewolf” Scott said.

“We need to find this other werewolf right now” Liam said.

“Preferably before they merge” Theo said.

“What happens if they merge?” Malia asked.

“I don’t know but I got a feeling that it’s not going to be good” Scott said.

“Any chance you got to put together that army Scott?” Liam asked.

“You’re looking at it” Malia replied.

“Let’s hope this thing doesn’t feed off desperation because this room reeks of it” Peter said.

“What happened?” Scott asked.

“The hunters destroyed my perfect automobile. So if this thing had anything to do with it I’d like to see its demise is appropriately painful” Peter explained.

“I thought you had two cars?” Malia said.

Then the sound of something metallic hid the floor most likely a part of Peter’s other car.

“There’s going to be hell to pay” Peter said.

“Sounds to me like you need a war general “Selene said stepping into the room.

“Selene? What are you doing here? Where’s Stiles?” Scott asked.

“We felt you and Malia get shot we knew it was time to come home. This thing with the hunters it’s happening all over the world. But it started here. Stiles is on his way he’s just taking a much needed detour. I’m getting you an army” Selene explained.

“What do you mean all over the world?” Liam asked.

“Hunters are suddenly killing werewolves for no reason other than they’re werewolves. There is no code anymore no treaty or truce. It’s war.”

“How can we stop that?” Malia asked.

“By doing something I never wanted to do. Unite all packs under one Alpha, me. Yes Betas will still defer to their Alphas who will defer to me in this war. I never wanted to be the Goddess most wolves call me I never wanted that kind of power. The hunters leave me no choice next full moon I’ll use my power to give power to every werewolf in the world to fight, be near invulnerable. I got an army this is war and it’s time we started fighting back. It’s time for the hunters to become the hunted.”


	84. Broken Glass

**Selene POV-** As they all headed back to Scott’s house Selene turned back to Scott and smiled.

“What?” Scott asked.

“I’ve called everyone home” Selene responded.

Out of the shadows stepped Isaac.

“Feels good to be home” he said.

“Isaac it is so good to see you” Scott said giving him a brotherly hug and pat on the back.

“Is that because of my stellar personality or my ability to help you?”

“Both dude.”

“Great where do we start?”

“Who are you?” Liam asked looking a bit angry.

“Isaac Lahey.”

“Guys I suggest we head inside” Selene said after she hugged Isaac too.

“Welcome home.”

“Got a lot to talk about” Isaac informed her.

“I know.”

Once inside Scott’s living room everyone sat down at Selene’s request.

“First everyone who doesn’t know this is Isaac Lahey, Argent’s adoptive son. He has 90% of my powers and has been keeping an eye on the packs overseas for me. As of the past few months he’s also been recruiting for me” Selene said.

“How do we know we can trust Argent? Gerard is his father after all” Theo said.

“Don’t talk about my dad like that. Anyway, Selene only some of the European packs will now follow you, once they believed you were really real” Isaac said proudly.

“How many times did you die to prove I was real?”

“Couple dozen but all worth it. Over 12,000 wolves of Europe are at your call. The older Alpha’s say you were the one who started this war and the younger Alpha’s say they can protect their own packs” Isaac explained.

“Fools, the old Alpha’s are too set in their ways and the young ones are too arrogant they think the hunters will attack them with maybe a group of 5 hunters but they’ll attack will 100 hunters. I get their scared this Anuk-Ite is causing worldwide fear but if they don’t fight they’ll die” Selene said.

“You said you called everyone home who else did you call?” Liam asked still glaring at Isaac.

“I called Ethan and Aidan. However since their pack is all Omega’s Aidan is staying behind to protect them. Ethan should already be here with his partner… Jackson” Selene said.

“Jackson… and Ethan?” Scott said paling slightly at his old bullies name.

“Yep. Also I’m told they make a great team too. But, like I said they should’ve been here by now” Selene explained she feared they’d been captured already.

“If you want you guys can stay at my place” Selene told Scott.

“No I’ll stay here thanks though” Scott said.

“Okay. Everyone I want you to act as normal as you can and we’ll start planning tomorrow. I also asked Deucalion to help. Asked not ordered so he might not show he refuses to fight” Selene said.

With that everyone went home. Isaac took the spare room at Selene’s while she went to Stilinski’s house.

“You okay?” he asked her when she walked in the door.

“No. I’ve never led an army before when some die it’ll be on my head.”

“Yeah it will but this is war there will be casualties. Just think, plan and hope for the best.”

Selene nodded and went to bed.

The next night Scott and Malia went to train with Deucalion who said he still won’t fight. And Liam called to say that Nolan was going to help out somehow and that they were going to the hospital. So their planning mission turned into Selene sitting at Stilinski’s alone.

Now she was starting to feel like tonight was a trap. A trap for who she didn’t know yet but she did know her team her friends were being separated for a reason. As she sat looking over maps not just of Beacon Hills but the entire world her phone rang.

“Everything okay?” she asked answering it.

“That’s what I was going to ask you. I can feel your worry what’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know. Something’s coming but I don’t know what. Hunters the Anuk-Ite I’m not sure and I can’t tell which direction it’s going to come at us.”

“Take a breath and close your eyes. Now assume it’s coming from every direction.”

“Then I need to send Liam help, trust Peter with Lydia, Parrish is with your dad and go to Scott myself.”

“And I’m almost there. I’ll make it before the nights over and I’ll watch your back.”

“Stiles…hurry.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Selene hung up and texted Mason and Corey to go help Liam at the hospital. Then she sent a mass text to the wolves in Europe on her side to protect the Nemetons in their area.

Then she went to the shipping yard to cover Scott, Malia and Deucalion because Stiles was right they weren’t going to get hit from one direction at a time they were going to get him from all sides at once.

She sat up on top of one of the shipping containers watching as Malia ran face first into one and then as Deucalion simply tripped them. Slowly she shook her head thinking they were all going to die.

Now Deucalion was teaching them to see heat signatures without opening their eyes. Malia was good at his right away. Selene closed her eyes but could still see the heat signatures of the others below her she could hear every breath they took every heartbeat, shift of clothing.

What she couldn’t hear were things of the night, no bugs, no owls nothing not even a cricket it was silent. Suddenly she saw Scott beat Deucalion with his eyes closed.

“Now we have a chance with the Anuk-Ite” Selene said to herself.

Lydia showed up with Peter to warn Scott. But Selene didn’t hear Lydia’s warning. She heard the click of guns safeties turning off, boots hitting the pavement, and a dozen new heartbeats.

“Get down!” Selene yelled standing up.

Too late, as the bullets began to rain down on her friends. She saw Deucalion fall to the ground as the others dove for cover. Letting out a monstrous roar Selene let her claws and fangs out as her eyes burned red.

“Monroe!” Selene yelled as she jumped down off the shipping container.

“You’re mine.”

Monroe lifted her gun and shot Selene in the head.

Selene just laughed and caught the slug as the wound healed pushing it out.

“Gerard didn’t tell you about me did he? Your arrogance will be your death” Selene tossed the bullet to the ground and began to walk towards Monroe enjoying the look of fear in her eyes.

Selene felt more bullets rip into her body but she never slowed or faltered. The moon shown down brightly on her nearly full.

“Allow me to educate you. I’m the first werewolf. The first Alpha. I’m immortal, unkillable. You on the other hand are not.”

Selene grinned and then roared at the hunters making them take several steps back. Then one of the hunters stepped forward only he didn’t have a gun he had a rocket launcher.

“Damn. This is gonna hurt” Selene said softly.

Still smiling though she spread her arms wide.

“Take your best shot. I’ll kill you after I get back up.”


	85. Wolves Of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas

**Selene POV-** Selene refused to close her eyes as the hunter aimed the rocket at her. However he never got the chance to fire because he was hit by a blue Jeep.

“Didn’t think you’re doing this without me did you?” Stiles said smiling.

“Without us?” Derek added stepping up next to the Jeep with Isaac behind him getting out of Derek’s car.

Then Selene, Derek and Isaac attacked the hunters. Each of them took bullets to their bodies but none went down. Soon Scott, Malia and Peter joined the fight. Monroe saw her hunters falling left and right so she gathered her men and fled in their SUV’s.

Selene grinned and roared their small victory she was joined by the rest of the wolves.

“You’re late” she said to Stiles.

“And I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about any of this. Hunters yes, war nothing, not a word” Stiles said looking at Scott and settling a glare on Selene.

“We had reasons not great ones but they were there” Lydia butted in.

“I didn’t want you to worry” Selene said.

Selene knelt down next to Deucalion.

“Gerard, what he fears most…he can’t beat you…any of you. And he knows it” Deucalion said looking at Selene, Derek and Scott.

“I can help you” Selene said.

“No no save your power for the full moon. I’ve done things, so much blood on my hands… my own pack. I deserve this. Please allow me the honor of a death I know I am due” Deucalion spoke softly.

Selene nodded slowly she felt Stiles’ hand on her shoulder.

“It’s really started hasn’t it?” Malia asked as Deucalion closed his eyes and breathed his final breath.

Selene stood up growling.

“It’s been started for a few months now. You’re all just late to the show” she said as she felt her body go cold and hot from Deucalion’s death and her own anger.

Beside her Stiles shuddered as he too felt Deucalion die. Selene curled against Stiles and he put his arm around her as Scott quickly hugged Derek.

“As much as I enjoy the impromptu family reunion what are you doing here?” Peter asked Derek.

“I found a pack slaughtered in Brazil. There were two words written in blood on a wall. ‘Beacon Hills’.”

“You came back for Beacon Hills?” Scott asked.

“No. Came back for you and you” Derek said looking at Scott and Selene.

Selene gave Derek a one armed hug as Stiles kept hold on her hand. The crackle of a radio had all heads turn toward Stiles’ Jeep.

“Blood and destruction dreadful objects so familiar. All pity choked with custom of fell deeds Caesar’s spirit ranging for revenge. With Ate by his side come hot from hell shall in these confines with a monarch’s voice. Do you know the rest Scott? Do you know your Shakespeare?” Gerard asked.

Derek motioned for the mic.

“Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war” Derek said.

“War indeed. Welcome back Derek. You must all be feeling rather nostalgic. Are you pleased with the little family reunion I’ve gathered around you Scott?”

“Yeah well why don’t you come join us and I can thank you in person?” Scott said.

“I even have a few visitors for you from London” Gerard continued.

“Jackson and Ethan. I know something was wrong when they didn’t show up” Selene said.

“It isn’t your fault” Stiles said squeezing her hand.

“Isn’t it?”

“Even someone like Jackson Whittemore couldn’t resist coming back to Beacon Hills. Say hello Jackson.”

They all heard Jackson’s pain filled cry.

“Do it again old man. Come a little closer. I’m gonna shove that thing so far up your ass…” Jackson said.

“Lost none of his charm has he? You can find him here with us at the armory Scott. In fact I’m going to tell you where to find all of them. Your Deputy Hellhound met some friends of his while responding to a call at Eichen House. Your father was on his way back from San Francisco with the goal of entering the fight, but he didn’t get far. You might want to tell your mother to skip her shift at the hospital tonight. Liam and his friends are there now optimistic of them but woefully ill advised. This is how you wage war Scott a strategic positioning of your army against theirs. Which is why you will come to me. You will try to save as many as you can and you might even save a few. But your limited resources will be spread thin ultimately you will fail. The dogs of war Scott they’re coming for you.”

“And the wolves of war are coming for you” Selene growled into the mic.

Gerard didn’t answer.

Scott called Theo to help and then the others all went to the animal clinic.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV-** “It was literally day one of our internship and up comes a slide about this guy that they’ve been chasing in the woods in North Carolina” Stiles explained.

“I thought you were in South America?” Malia asked.

“I was. The bodies of the werewolves I told you about? They blamed me” Derek said.

“So we learned that the FBI has cornered this feral mass-murdering unsub…” Stiles went on.

“I found a group of hunters gathering in a meeting place. I was trying to get information.”

“Well the FBI found out about it too and they were planning a SWAT assault to take him down. Dead or alive. And as we all know though with Derek it’s preferably dead” Stiles continued.

“Preferably” Derek agreed.

“So Selene came here and I convinced them to take me on the Field Op.”

“You convinced the FBI to bring an intern onto an extremely dangerous field operation?” Lydia said.

“I’m surprised he didn’t convince them he could lead it” Derek commented.

“I tried. Didn’t work. Anyway long story short I basically you know had to save his life” Stiles finished.

“That’s not how it happened” Derek said.

“Yeah I may have left out a detail but that’s the gist of what happened. It was the essential essence of it” Stiles argued.

“You couldn’t walk.”

“I was limping.”

“You couldn’t walk and I know that because I was carrying you.”

“They shot my toe. My toe was caught in the crossfire. It was obliterated.”

“And it healed didn’t it?” Selene asked.

Stiles could tell she was trying not to laugh so he just gave her a playful glare.

“Guys it’s not just the hunters. We’ve got another problem” Scott said.

“It’s called the Anuk-Ite” Lydia explained.

“I’ve never heard of it but since it was locked in the Wild Hunt I’m not surprised I haven’t heard of it” Selene said.

“It can get into your head it can make you see things” Scott said.

“What does it look like?” Stiles asked.

“It used to look like two ordinary people but somehow they merged. All we know is that it’s made of two faces one human the other supernatural” Lydia said.

“What kind of supernatural?” Isaac asked.

“Werewolf. But it’s a shapeshifter just like us except it knows what you’re afraid of. What you fear most” Scott said.

“And now it can kill you just by looking at you” Malia said.

“Like Medusa?” Selene and Isaac asked.

“Greek history?” Selene asked.

“Clash of the Titans” Isaac replied.

“Okay so you’re telling me we gotta go up against this thing blind? And face our deepest fear?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah why? What do you fear the most?” Scott asked.

“Blindness” Stiles replied.

“Becoming blind?” Derek asked.

“Yeah terrified of it. Always have been. This just seems to be a situation of unfortunate overlap.”

“Stiles, Lydia and I will go to the armory and get Jackson and Ethan. Scott if you and the others can stop the Anuk-Ite I’ll focus on the hunters” Selene said.

“Wait so Jackson and…Ethan are…together?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. They’re great together as a couple and as a team” Isaac said having worked with them before.

“So stopping this thing can stop Gerard and the hunters?” Derek asked.

“Not all of them are hunters” Scott said.

“He’s right. Most of them are ordinary people acting out of fear” Lydia agreed.

“Monroe’s not gonna change. But I think that we can reach the others. Most of them actually” Scott said.

“Leave Monroe to me” Selene said.

“The Anuk-Ite is causing them to come from a place of fear” Lydia explained.

“Well fears pretty motivating. Especially when it leads to anger” Derek said.

“And I think that if we can take out the fear we can take out the fight in them too. They’re afraid of us but they don’t have to be. They just have to change their minds” Scott said.

“Well we have to change their minds” Derek replied.

“Okay we can face the Inuk-Ite. We can try to fight it blind we can try to face our fears. But we still need to know how to catch it” Malia said.

“We will figure that out we always do” Scott assured her.

“Oh it’s nice to see that somebody hasn’t lost their optimism” Derek said.

“Not yet.”

“I have” Stiles said.

“We will buy you time Scott. Who knows maybe Jackson has an answer” Lydia said.

“Maybe Argent will come back with one” Malia said.

“We need Peter and anyone who can help stop this thing or slow it down” Scott said.

“Where we headed?” Malia asked.

“The high school” Scott told her.

“That’s where we’re gonna find this thing?” Derek asked.

“No. it’ll find us” Scott said.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** Stiles, Selene, and Lydia drove his Jeep to Gerard’s armory with Lydia giving them directions.

“Where is Jackson at?” Stiles asked Selene.

Taking a minute Selene closed her eyes.

“Follow me. There’s at least six heart beats behind the door so get ready to fight” Selene said.

Getting out of the Jeep Selene and Stiles let their claws out. Selene simply opened the door and smiled at the guards inside.

“Hi there we’re here for a pickup” Selene said smiling as her eyes went red.

She swung her fist catching one guard in the jaw knocking him out. Stiles knocked out the other guard with an uppercut. The four other guards came around the corner and Lydia screamed. The blast knocked out two guards and Stiles and Selene got the other two. Then Stiles kicked open a metal door.

“Hot” Selene grinned.

On the other side of the door was Jackson who had managed to break himself out.

“Stiles?” Jackson said.

“Hey” Stiles said.

“Jackson!” Lydia yelled and hugged him.

“You did that?” Jackson asked looking at the guards.

“We did that. Two wolves and a Banshee” Selene smiled wrapping her arm around Stiles’ waist.

“Wolf?” Jackson asked Stiles.

Stiles just let his eyes go red. Jackson took on a look of fear and anger as he exposed his throat for Stiles as a sign of submission to the Alpha. Though Jackson didn’t look happy to do it to someone he once bullied.

“Now how bout we get Ethan and get the hell outta here?” Selene suggested.

“Wait, wait” Stiles said answering his phone.

“We are leaving momentarily” Stiles said.

When he hung up the phone he went to another door and opened it walked in and grabbed something before rejoining the others.

“Okay now let’s get Ethan and go” Stiles said.

“This way” Selene said taking off at a slow jog.

“Here!” Jackson said running over to a chained up Ethan.

“How did you get out before me?” Ethan asked.

“Well I talked my way out of it” Jackson said.

“You used the tail didn’t you?”

“You still have a tail?” Lydia asked.

“So gross” Ethan said.

“Can you just get up? Let’s go” Jackson said.

“Hey Selene” Ethan smiled as he leaned on Jackson.

“Hey” she smiled back then she healed the wound on his side.

“Thanks” both Ethan and Jackson said.

Selene led them back out to Stiles’ Jeep kneeing a guard in the face as he began to get up.

Lydia, Jackson and Ethan went in one side of the school Stiles and Selene went in another.

“Something’s wrong” Stiles said.

Selene could feel pure untainted fear running through her and she knew Stiles felt it too.

“Isaac, Peter, and Malia” Stiles said.

“Yeah I can still feel them but something’s wrong with them” Selene said.

As they walked farther into the school the fear only got worse.

“Now Ethan and Jackson” Stiles said.

Selene stumbled and Stiles caught her holding her close.

“Derek” Selene whispered.

Both of them had their eyes closed and were tracking Scott.

“Library” Stiles said.

“You’re getting better at this” Selene smiled.

Stiles was the next one to stumble. But he didn’t just stumble he screamed and covered his eyes which started to bleed.

“Stiles! Stiles! Hey it’s not happening to you. Stiles listen to me it’s not your pain it’s…” Selene said holding Stiles close.

“Scott’s” Stiles said slowly standing up.

When he opened his eyes Selene smiled at him.

“You’re okay” she said holding him.

They heard a crackle of a radio.

“Monroe” Selene growled.

“You get her I’ll help Scott… with my eyes closed” Stiles promised.

“You sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure. And Selene…kill the bitch” Stiles growled.

Selene knew then that every werewolf death the hunters had caused he’d felt them all and he’d mourned each one.

“I will. For them.”

Then Selene took off for Monroe leaving Stiles to go help Scott. As she came a crossed the hunters who were about to shoot Derek, who was trapped in stone, she growled.

“Run or die.”

One hunter ran the other turned and shot her in the chest.

“You die.”

With lightning speed Selene charged him and slashed her claws over his throat killing him instantly.

“Hold on, Derek. Scott will win” Selene said walking past the statue that was now Derek.

She continued to fight the hunters as she moved through the school. She always gave them a choice though to run or die because in her heart she wasn’t a monster but she was a werewolf. The protector of her kind.

* * *

 

**Stiles POV-** Slowly Stiles made his way to the library where Scott was fighting the Anuk-Ite. Stiles burst through the doors and forgot to keep his eyes closed so he looked the Anuk-Ite in the eye and threw the jar of mountain ash at its feet.

Nothing happened when the Anuk-Ite looked at him but Stiles got to see it turn to stone thanks to the ash.

* * *

 

**Selene POV-** Selene saw Monroe running away as the stone surrounding Peter began to break. Peter killed the guard who was holding a gun on him as Selene went after Monroe.

“This is for every wolf you’ve killed” Selene said charging toward her.

“No!” Monroe screamed.

Four guards came out of a classroom and tackled Selene. They shot her stabbed her and still she fought them. But when she had killed them all Monroe was already gone.

Selene roared her fury causing lockers to shake.

Angry at herself for letting Monroe get away she made her way to the library to check on Stiles and Scott. Scott had clawed out his own eyes to stop the Anuk-Ite.

Lydia, Isaac and Derek all came into the room. Malia wasn’t too far behind them.

“Scott? He’s not healing? Scott what happened to your eyes?” Malia asked kneeling beside him.

“Selene can’t you…” Stiles said.

“Shh wait” Selene said softly watching Scott.

“I had to. I’m sorry” Scott said.

“Scott you have to heal. If your eyes stay like this much longer the damage is gonna be permanent” Derek said.

“Come on Scott concentrate” Stiles said.

“I’m trying it’s not working. I can’t focus” Scott said.

“Hey hey look at me. Yes you can, just concentrate” Malia said.

“I can’t. I can’t. I can’t do it.”

“Yes you can. Scott please just look at me” Malia begged holding Scott’s face.

Selene slid her hand into Stiles’.

“Malia just kiss him” Selene said.

“What?”

“Kiss him” Stiles said understanding what Selene was doing.

So Malia kissed him and sure enough it gave Scott the focus he needed to heal his eyes. Stiles then kissed Selene and she smiled as she kissed him back.

Once they had everything settled all the hunters left Beacon Hills and the normal citizens gave up their guns. But it wasn’t over.

Stiles sat a crossed from Selene holding her hands as a circle of their friends stood around them and the moon light of the full moon surrounded them.

“You ready?” Stiles asked.

“Not really. I mean some of the wolves out there won’t deserve this power or will abuse it but most wolves need it. I have to protect them” Selene said.

“Don’t worry you won’t go anywhere that I can’t pull you back from” Stiles smiled.

Selene smiled and closed her eyes. She opened all her senses took down every wall she’d ever made in her mind connecting her to every werewolf on the planet.

She felt her soul shatter into a million pieces and go into every single werewolf. She felt Liam and Scott but also Theo and wolves that she’d never personally met thousands of miles away.

She saw through their eyes felt everything they felt and she gave them a piece of herself. She made them stronger, faster, and heal a lot faster than before. She gave them a gift to survive this war because it wasn’t over.

There were thousands of new hunters now all over the world and they followed one person: Monroe. Gerard was dead and if Selene had her way Monroe would soon follow.

Selene struggled against the emotions of the other wolves trying to get back to herself. Suddenly one wolf stood out from the others he was stronger brighter and he was hers. Stiles helped guide her back to herself with his love for her.

Slowly she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Stiles was right across from her smiling.

“Wow I… wow” Liam said breaking the moment.

“How do you feel?” Selene asked.

“I… I feel you like you’re a part of me” Theo said.

“Well I did give you all a piece of me” Selene explained.

“I feel changed but awesomely” Liam said smiling.

“We will win this war” Stiles said.

“Yes we will” Selene replied.

After that everyone slept for what felt like a week. But soon they were up and looking for wolves to recruit and protect.

* * *

 

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**Selene POV-** Scott and Argent, soon to be step son and step father, traveled with Isaac, soon to be step brother to Scott, to Los Angeles to save a newly turned wolf named Alec.

The rest of the group were to meet up with Scott to see if Alec would join the war. Stiles pulled up first in the Jeep. Selene joined him as they leaned on the front of the Jeep arms around the others waist, smiling at Scott who was talking to Alec. Their eyes flash Alpha red as they smiled at Alec.

Then Derek showed up next. Malia was next to drive up with Liam in the passenger seat. Last was Lydia she pulled up in a squad car. Parrish held her hand smiling as they waited for Scott to finish talking to Alec.

Scott gave the kid the option to fight and join them or run and hide then Scott walked away from the kid and towards his friends. They all smiled and greeted each other.

Soon Alec joined them and they all walked forward into a new future with the glow of the full moon shining down on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> ~Thanks to all who read the story I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.~


End file.
